Bakugan traslación de poder
by SaRiiii
Summary: Aqui vuelvo con otro capi de este looko fic feministha ¿que? ya se lo merecian las chicas ¿o no? Espero les gusthee
1. regresan amigos regresan problemas

Capitulo 1: Regresan amigos, regresan problemas

Bakugan traslación de poder

Runo, Mira, Alice y Julie

Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus respectivos personajes

Todo había terminado y al parecer las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en la Tierra, y para que se sepa en la vida de estos chicos tranquilo es sinónimo de aburrido. O al menos hasta ahora.

Los peleadores se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Marucho y gracias a los recursos económicos de los que disponía la familia Marukuro éste había logrado igualar un transportador como el del doctor Michael para que de esta manera pudieran mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos Vestals, pero nadie esperaba que ese día fueran a reunirse con ellos.

- ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto Runo

Se había escuchado un extraño ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

- Ni idea – respondió Dan

- Creo que ya se lo que es – Dijo Marucho un tanto animado – Síganme chicos-

Los demás se miraron entre sí extrañados por la reacción de su amigo y puesto que no había pasado nada interesante últimamente, esperaban que esto los sacará de su aburrimiento. Y así fue.

- Alguien esta pidiendo acceso a la red del transportador desde Vestal– Continuó Marucho confirmando lo que sospechaba.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Marucho? – Preguntó Shun

- Eso sólo puede significar una cosa – Continuó Julie

De repente un resplandor salió de la puerta del transportador y con ella tres figuras conocidas para los peleadores.

- ¡Mira, Ace, Barón! – Grito tan bastante contento

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! – Dijo Runo en el mismo estado que su amigo.

- ¿Y ahora que los trae aquí? – Preguntó Shun

- El aburrimiento – Contestó Ace

- Es sólo una broma ¿cierto Ace? – Dijo Barón golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza.

- La verdad los echábamos mucho de menos – Dijo Mira mientras abrazaba a Runo y Julie.

- ¡Y nosotros a ustedes! – Contestó Julie.

Mientras tanto en Moscú

- Alice necesito que vengas aquí en seguida – Gritó el doctor Michael desde su laboratorio.

- Aquí estoy abuelo ¿que necesitas?

- Quiero que veas esto

- ¿Que cosa?

- He detectado formas de vida extraterrestre en dirección a la Tierra.

- ¡¿Que? ¿T-tú crees que sean pacíficos?

- No lo creo querida – Contestó seriamente el doctor Michael

- Los he estado investigando desde hace mucho pero no quería preocuparte hasta estar seguro de que se dirigían aquí, verás, al parecer éstos alienígenas poseen bakugan al igual que nosotros y los Vestals pero al parecer tienen un nivel de poder muy alto y, podría decirse que para nosotros invencible, ya que ellos han logrado combinar su energía vital con la energía de atributos de sus bakugan.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

Me refiero a que, en las batallas, ellos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo como si fueran dueños de una clase de superpoderes por lo que les será muy fácil vencer a cualquier bakugan – Alice estaba atónita – Aún no se cuales son sus planes pero estoy seguro de que no será nada bueno.

En la Tierra

Todos estaban contentos de volverse a ver, así que para festejar, todos habían estado de acuerdo en ir a la playa.

- ¡Una carrera hasta aquella roca! – Retó Dan - ¿Quien se anima?

- Ay Dan, tu tan competitivo como siempre – Contestó Runo

- En eso Runo tiene razón Dan – agrego Drago

- ¿O es que ella tiene miedo de perder contra mi?

- ¡Oh no! Aquí van de nuevo- Dijo Tigrera

- ¿Contra ti? No me hagas reír en el agua tu eres terriblemente lento – Continuó con la pelea Runo

- ¡Claro que no, podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados!

- ¿Apuestas?

- No soy tan malo como para quitarte cualquier cosa

- ¡Eres un cobarde!

- ¿A sí? ¡Ya veremos!

- ¿Aceptas o no?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Y así Dan y Runo se pusieron en sus posiciones mientras que Julie daba la señal.

- En sus marcas... ¿Listos?... ¡Fuera!

Empezaron a nadar y en un momento Dan iba ganando y al siguiente Runo, y luego Dan, y luego Runo, y... bueno así sucesivamente, hasta que, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Runo se desmayó pero no de cansancio sino por otra razón.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Gané! ¿Ya viste Ru...?

Se detuvo no veía a su "amiga" por ningún lado

- ¡Runo!

Dan se sumergió en el agua y fue a rescatarla.

Con Runo

Runo apareció en un lugar donde todo se encontraba en blanco, hasta que logró distinguir 6 siluetas.

- ¡Los 6 antiguos guerreros bakugan! – Pensó Runo para sí misma-

R: ¿Q-que estoy haciendo aquí?

Apollonire (Pyrus): Te hemos convocado

R: ¿Convocado?

Lars León (Haos): Así es que tenemos prevenirte

R: ¿De que?

Frosh (Aquos): Alienígenas se acercan para invadir la Tierra y pretenden apoderarse de todos los bakugan tanto los pertenecientes a la Tierra como a Nueva Vestroia.

R: ¡¿Que? ¿Para que querrían hacer algo así?

Oberus (Ventus): Pretenden apoderarse de sus energías de atributo para convertirse en los peleadores más poderosos del Universo.

Apollonire: Y cuando hagan esto serán capaces de vencernos incluso a nosotros desequilibrando la relación entre bakugan, humanos, vestals y sarfiales.

Excedra (Darkus): Así es como se hacen llamar los invasores, pero a pesar de ser tan poderosos aún hay una manera de vencerlos y tú y tus amigos son los únicos capaces de derrotarlos.

En Moscú

- Alice es de gran importancia que regreses y les avises a los chicos lo que está sucediendo después de eso tráelos aquí lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo abuelo, pero ¿Porque deben venir aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas que he estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto?

- Sí

- Pues he logrado crear una máquina que es capaz de traspasar las energías de atributo del bakugan a su compañero al igual que nuestros invasores. Ustedes deben pelear contra ellos. Esta es la única manera.

- De acuerdo abuelo los traeré aquí y te prometo que haremos todo lo que sea posible.

Con Runo

R: ¿Y que debemos hacer?

Clayf (Subterra): Sólo ten confianza en el abuelo de tu amiga Alice y entonces sabrán que hacer ¿De acuerdo?- Runo asintió

Lars León: Ahora regresarás a donde te encontrabas – "Debo de estar ahogada" pensó Runo – Y deberás dirigirte al centro de la ciudad junto con tus compañeros y así comprenderás la situación ¿Bien? – Runo asintió de nuevo-

R: Así lo haré se los prometo

No nos decepciones

A la realidad

- ¡Runo, por favor despierta, Runo! – Gritaba Dan bastante preocupado, se notaba cuanto la quería.

- ¿Y si le das respiración de boca a boca? – Dijo Ace en tono burlón. A continuación otro golpe de parte de Mira.

En ese momento Runo comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y cuando despertó completamente se dio cuenta de que Dan estaba sentado sobre la arena y que ella se encontraba en sus brazos. Esto hizo que Runo que se sonrojara levemente.

- D-Dan gracias por haberme salvado – Dijo

- No fue nada, pero ¿Que te pasó? – Respondió

- Sí, de repente estabas a punto de ganar y después estabas bajo el agua – Agregó Julie.

En ese momento Runo se levantó de golpe y dijo:

- Chicos tenemos que ir al centro de la ciudad ¡Ahora!

- ¿Pero, porque, que pasa? – preguntó Shun

- Los 6 antiguos guerreros bakugan me han convocado y me han dicho que tenemos que ir para allá inmediatamente.

- Oh no – Dijo Elfin

- No me digas que hay problemas – Continuó Preyas

- Al parecer sí ahora, ¡Vamos! Les explicaré todo en el camino.

Una vez que llegaron les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Un portal estaba abriéndose justo en medio del cielo. Y de ahí aparecieron cuatro personajes y, la que al parecer era la líder comenzó a decir:

- Humanos, venimos en son de paz, planeamos quedarnos en este planeta por un tiempo para así poder ganarnos su confianza. Esperamos que nadie esté en desacuerdo.

Como Runo les había explicado todo a sus amigos, al oír esto, Dan se dirigió a los invasores.

- ¡Oigan ustedes todo lo que dicen es mentira, nosotros conocemos sus planes y no pueden engañarnos -

- ¡Así es! – Continuó Ace – ¡Si quieren apoderarse de nuestros bakugan tendrán que ganárselo, pero les advierto que no les será fácil! –

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Respondió la líder – Pero si yo los conozco son los 6 peleadores bakugan y la resistencia de peleadores bakugan ¿no es verdad? Pues bien permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Marlene líder de la fuerza bakugan de Sarfia y ellos son mis compañeros Eyna, Seilant y Veomi

- Acaso escuche mal o ¿es que ustedes quieren pelear? – Dijo Veomi

- Escuchaste bien y entonces, ¿aceptan o son cobardes? – Dijo Barón

Seilant empezó a reírse

- Pero claro que aceptamos su desafío ¿Y bien quien peleará? - Dijo

- Yo lo ha... – Dijo Runo pero fue interrumpida por Dan

- ¡Pues yo! – Dijo

- ¡Y yo! – se incluyó Shun

- Yo tám... – Intentó decir Mira pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Ace

- ¡Yo pelearé! – Dijo

- ¡Igual yo! – Dijo Marucho

- ¡Yo también me uno! – Dijo al final Barón

- Con ustedes me basta – Dijo Marlene notando que habían evitado a las chicas.

- ¡Carta portal abierta! – Ordenó Marlene, pero hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, ¡Lanzó la carta portal al cielo! - ¡Bakugan...

- ¡Surge! – Dijeron Marlene, Eyna, Seilant y Veomi al unísono

Al momento comenzaron a transformarse y cuando estuvieron listos, comenzó la batalla.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pero los chicos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente y por eso continuaron con la batalla.

- ¿No están hartas chicas? – Preguntó Runo a las demás

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Julie un poco confundida

- De que los chicos siempre nos estén haciendo a un lado y de que piensen que son mejores que nosotras por el simple hecho de ser niñas – Continuó Runo

- Tal vez estas exagerando un poco Runo – Dijo Julie

- O puede que tenga razón – agregó Mira

- Sí pero, ¿que podemos hacer? Ellos son así y si les decimos no nos entenderían.

- Lo sé pero a veces me gustaría tener un poco más de protagonismo, ya saben, que nosotras fuéramos las heroínas por una vez.

Las tres chicas suspiraron, cuando de repente apareció Alice.

- ¿Alice que estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Runo

- ¡Oh no! He llegado tarde los chicos ya están peleando – Contestó Alice

- ¿Tarde para que? ¿De que estas hablando Alice? – Pregunto Julie

- Chicas necesito que vengan conmigo en seguida.


	2. aparecen las chicas bakugan

Capitulo 2: Aparecen las chicas bakugan

Bakugan traslación de poder

Runo, Mira, Alice, Julie

Las chicas se limitaron a hacer preguntas y gracias a la carta transportadora de Alice habían llegado al laboratorio del Dr. Michael en Moscú.

- Chicas ya están aquí – Les dijo el al entrar al laboratorio – Me alegro mucho de que hayan llegado, pero ¿Donde están los demás?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... Se quedaron peleando con los invasores – Contestó Runo

- Oh no, esto no es bueno – Siguió el Dr. Michael – Los necesitaba a todos aquí para por lo menos poder intentarlo

- Intentar ¿que cosa? – Pregunto Julie

- Le he mencionado a Alice sobre la máquina en la que he estado trabajando y que al fin he terminado pero antes de eso ¿ustedes ya han visto pelear a los alienígenas?

- Sí, fue algo increíble, era como si se hubieran transformado ellos mismos en bakugan – Dijo Mira

- Es algo parecido – Explicó Alice – ellos utilizan la energía de atributo de sus bakugan en las batallas, y así, obtienen un nivel de poder increíblemente fuerte –

- Haber creo que ya entendí – Dijo al fin Julie después de haber estado "un poco" confundida (Eso sí que se me hace raro XD) – En pocas palabras es imposible derrotarlos

- A menos que tengamos la capacidad de hacer lo mismo que ellos ¿no es así? – Dijo Runo

- En efecto y, como les mencionaba, he logrado construir una máquina capaz de trasladar la energía de atributo de los bakugan a los humanos

- Entonces, eso significa que tendremos la posibilidad de vencerlos – Dijo Mira

- Exacto ¿y bien chicas, están dispuestas a intentarlo? – Pregunto el Dr. Michael

- ¡No es necesario que lo pensemos dos veces! – Dijo Runo emocionada

- ¡Claro que lo haremos abuelo!

- ¡Cuenten conmigo! – Dijo Mira

- ¡Yo también lo haré! , pero ¿que pasa con los chicos?

Runo y Mira miraron a Julie con ganas de matarla

- Intentémoslo con ustedes primero, mientras ellos aún sigan peleando ¿De acuerdo?

- Y ustedes ¿están de acuerdo chicos?

Ni Tigrera, Wilda, Gorem o Hydronyd se opusieron

- Es la única manera de salvar la Tierra y Nueva Vestroia y ahora depende de nosotros, y en cuanto vayamos por los chicos todos hallaremos la solución a esto

- En ese caso, todos colóquense en sus posiciones – Dijo el dr. Michael

La máquina de traslación de poder era una plataforma redonda conformada por 6 círculos marcados en la circunferencia de ésta, donde se colocarían las peleadoras.

En cada uno estaba escrito el nombre del atributo correspondiente. Los bakugan se colocarían en un círculo mucho más pequeño que estaba al lado de los otros.

Así Runo y Tigrera se colocaron en los círculos Haos. Alice y Hydronoyd en los círculos Darkus. Y como Julie y Mira eran Subterra se pusieron en el mismo círculo al igual que Wilda y Gorem.

- ¿Todos están listos?

Julie/Gorem: ¡Listos!

Alice/Hydronoyd: ¡Listos!

Mira/Wilda: ¡Listos!

Runo/Tigrera: ¡Listas!

- ¡Aquí vamos!

En ese momento apareció un destello de 3 colores distintos: anaranjado, morado, y amarillo, las chicas comenzaron a elevarse en el aire y así fueron transformándose.

El vestuario de Julie era un vestido strapléss café corto con una cinta verde oscuro atada a la cintura por la espalda dejando el listón suelto hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos del mismo color. El cabello se le había soltado y ahora junto con sus ojos era de un color verde limón claro.

El de Alice era un vestido púrpura con crinolina, manga tres cuartos, además tenía delgadas rayas verticales rojas y zapatos del mismo color. Ahora el cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola hacía atrás y se había tornado de un púrpura oscuro. Y sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo intenso.

El de Mira era un vestido súper corto verde oscuro de manga corta y, unos guantes cafés que llegaban hasta el codo. Su cabello permanecía intacto y sus ojos eran de un lindo tono naranja.

Y por último Runo llevaba un vestido blanco de manga larga que conforme éstas iban bajando se agrandaban. La parte de abajo de éste era irregular. Todo el vestido tenía rayos diagonales gruesos de color dorado, gris y azul. Seguía con sus típicas dos coletas pero ahora en vez de su hermoso color azul de siempre eran completamente blancas brillante y sus ojos eran dorados.

- ¡Wow! ¡Per que lindos vestidos!

- Sí, como digas Julie – Dijo Runo

- Chicas, hay otra cosa que deben saber – Dijo el Dr. Michael

- ¿Qué pasa, abuelo?

- Desde este momento, no podrán decirle a nadie de su verdadera identidad –

- ¿Pero, porqué? – Preguntó Julie

- Si revelan su identidad, nuestros enemigos podrían enterarse y usar esa información para perjudicar a sus seres queridos

- Mmm... Es cierto, bien entonces no diremos nada – Aseguró Mira

- Ahora apresúrense vayan a ayudarles a los chicos antes de que sea tarde

Las chicas asintieron salieron del laboratorio y se transportaron de vuelta.

En Wardington

Los chicos estaban sufriendo una terrible derrota, y con toda razón, no había manera posible de que derrotaran a Marlene y a los demás.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¡Ya es seguro que perdimos! – Dijo Dan desesperado

- No lo dudes mientras tengan esos poderes jamás podremos ganarles

- ¡Hey ustedes! – Llego de repente un voz conocida - ¡Si quieren pelear mejor que sea una pelea justa! – Dijo Runo refiriéndose Marlene

- ¡Sí! ¡Dejen a estos chicos en paz! – Continuó Julie

- ¡Al fin! ¡Unas dignas oponentes! – Exclamó Marlene – En ese caso, ¡Que continúe la batalla!

- ¡Un momento! ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y que es lo que quieren? – Dijo Dan

Runo estaba a punto de matar a Dan pero Mira la detuvo y la miro con una cara que decía: "Es mejor no decirles nada aún, hasta estar seguras de que ellos están dentro de esto también"

Runo se tranquilizó asintió y les dijo a los chicos:

Estamos de su lado y sólo queremos ayudarlos – Esto lo dijo fingiendo un poco la voz pero con eso basto para ganarse la confianza de Dan y los demás.

- ¿Entonces van a pelear o no? – Les dijo Seilant a las chicas

- ¡Claro! ¡Empecemos!

Ya se imaginaran que pasó después, Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice derrotaron a los sarfiales. Pero a pesar de la victoria había sido una batalla muy dura puesto que el efecto de la traslación de poder era muy fuerte y considerando que era la primera vez que lo utilizaban dejo muy agotadas a las chicas.

Marlene y los otros habían jurado que se volverían a ver muy pronto y que tendrían que estar preparadas.

- Bueno... ganamos – Dijo Alice con un hilo de voz

- ¡Al fin! – Exclamó Julie – ¡Esta batalla se me hizo eterna!

- ¡Chicas! – Dijo Barón corriendo hacía ellas con los otros

- Gracias por habernos ayudado – Les dijo Marucho

- Lamentamos no haber confiado en ustedes – Continuó Shun

- Quisiéramos saber sus nombres – Dijo Dan

- ¿Es que acaso no nos han...? – Trató de decir Julie pero Runo la detuvo

-Amm bueno creo que tendrá que pasar tiempo antes de que puedan saber eso – Siguió Runo

- Ahora – Continuó Mira – Tenemos que irnos

- De verás lo sentimos pero es urgente – Dijo Alice

- ¿Y volveremos a saber de ustedes? – Pregunto Ace

- No lo duden – Dijo Runo - Hasta pronto

Fue entonces cuando las chicas desaparecieron en el cielo.

- Eso fue extraño – Dijo Drago

- Sí, pero ahora ¿Donde están Runo y las demás?

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo este fic y no se preocupen que al rato le sigo. Sayonara ^^ **


	3. ¡Ustedes no ganaron!

**Capitulo 3: ¡Ustedes no ganaron!**

**Bakugan Traslación de poder**

**Runo, Mira, Alice, Julie**

- ¿Dr. Michael?

- ¿Dr. Michael? – Gritaban las chicas de regreso en Moscú

- ¡¿Hay alguien en casa? – Pregunto Julie

"¿Dime como demonios no va a estar en casa? ¡Si su cabaña esta en medio de la nada" Pensaba Runo

- ¿Abuelo estas aquí?

- ¡Hola chicas! –

- ¡AAAHHHHH! – Las chicas se habían asustado ya que el Dr. Michael había aparecido de repente de atrás de las columnas de la máquina sorprendiéndolas mucho.

- Abuelo que susto nos diste

- Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarlas

- N-no hay cuidado – Dijo Runo un poco nerviosa aún

"Al cabo que no seriamos nosotras quienes pagaran el hospital si nos hubiera dado un infarto" Pensó Julie

- ¿Pero que estabas haciendo para no habernos oído?- Pregunto Alice

- Bueno chicas debo decirles que tenemos un problema

- ¿Que ocurre? – Preguntó Mira

- La máquina de traslación de poder esta averiada

- ¿Averiada? – Pregunto Julie

- Lo que ocurre es que al trasladarles la energía de atributo de sus bakugan se detectó un nivel de poder más alto de lo que yo me había esperado por lo que, al recibir tanta energía ésta se ha sobrecargado.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomará repararla?

- Unos cuantos meses Alice no puedo decirles exactamente cuanto tiempo pero demorará ya que tengo que conseguir las piezas para repararla y averiguar la manera de aumentar la capacidad de la máquina de traslación de poder de soportar la cantidad de energía.

- Pero esto significa que los chicos están fuera de esto ¿cierto?

- Temo que tienes razón Runo – Respondió el Dr. Michael – Así que no podrán decirle nada a ellos tampoco, pero ahora cuéntenme ¿Como les ha ido en la batalla?

- Excelente logramos derrotar a esos tontos pero... – Dijo Julie

- En el campo de batalla nos sentíamos muy agotadas como si todas nuestras fuerzas se debilitaran - Continuó Mira

- Eso tiene explicación – Empezó a explicar el Dr. Michael – Verán, su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a tanta energía, y además al ser la primera vez que usan sus poderes, es normal que se sintieran agotadas pero conforma los vayan usando se acostumbrarán

- Entonces eso quiere decir que lo hicimos bien para ser nuestra primera vez – Dijo Mira

- Pero hay algo más – Dijo Runo – Bueno por la forma en que los 6 antiguos guerreros mencionaron a Marlene y a los demás esperaba que fueran peleadores más fuertes y , a pesar de que fue duro, me pareció demasiado fácil vencerlos

- Es cierto, cualquiera esperaría que hubieran peleado mejor pero fue demasiado sencillo – Dijo Alice

- Tal vez sea porque no se esperaban que hubieran otros seres con las capacidades que ellos poseen, y posiblemente no se prepararon lo suficiente ya que tenían en mente combatir exclusivamente con los bakugan – Explicó el Dr. Michael

- Entonces de seguro ellos entrenarán aún más, lo que significa que tendremos que estar listas nosotras también – Dijo Runo

- Exacto pero no se trata sólo de entrenar en el ámbito de las batallas sino también en desarrollar al máximo sus capacidades físicas ya que, como les he dicho antes, dependerán mucho de esto para poder controlar las energías de atributo

- En resumen realizar alguna actividad física – Dijo Mira

- Eso será un problema – Dijo Runo

- Confío en que sabrán que hacer, pero ahora creo que deberían volver a casa para recuperar fuerzas, y a propósito Mira creo que deberás quedarte en la Tierra por un tiempo.

- ¿Pero porque? – Preguntó Mira

- Creo que sería buena idea que se encuentren lo más cerca posible por si llega a ocurrir otro incidente, lo cual no dudo

- ¿Y donde me quedaré?

- ¡En mi casa por supuesto!

- ¿Estas segura Runo? No quiero molestarte

- Pero si no es molestia Mira ¡Será genial!

- Sí, después de todo yo me he quedado en la casa de Runo también – Dijo Julie

- Y yo, es por eso que quisiera saber si no te fastidiamos Runo – Preguntó Alice

- Claro que no, ustedes son mis amigas, además se ofrecían a ayudarme en el café ¿recuerdan?

- En ese caso yo también te ayudaré Runo – Dijo Mira

- Alice creo que tú también deberías ir – Sugirió el Dr. Michael

- Pero no podemos quedarnos Mira y yo en la casa de Runo, me sentiría muy mal – Dijo Alice

- ¡Es por eso que te quedarás conmigo!

- ¿Estás segura de eso Julie?

- Por supuesto será divertido haremos pijamadas y nos contaremos todo tipo de cosas – Respondió Julie

- Alice, que la suerte te acompañe a ti y a tus secreto no creo que ninguno sobreviva después de esto – Dijo Runo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alice

Alice: TT-TT

- Bueno creo que debería avisarle a mi hermano Keith que me quedaré, además de ir por algunas de mis cosas

- ¿Dr. Michael cree que este bien que usemos el transportador? – Preguntó Runo

- Por supuesto ahora está funcionando mejor que nunca

- Bien entonces te acompaño Mira – Dijo Runo - ¿Y ustedes chicas no vienen?

- Yo iré a empacar mis cosas mientras ustedes regresan – Respondió Alice

- Yo te ayudo Alice – Dijo Julie

- Bien entonces vamos Mira

En Vestal

Al llegar Runo y Mira empezaron a buscar a Keith para avisarle de la situación.

- ¡Runo, Mira! ¿Que hacen aquí? Pensé que te quedarías unos días más en la Tierra, Mira – Les dijo Keith al verlas llegar

- Sí, sobre eso hermano, me quedaré más tiempo de lo esperado

- ¿Pero porque, que ocurre?

- Bueno verás...

Runo y Mira le contaron a Keith todo lo que había ocurrido y al final él les había dicho que estaría atento a cualquier cosa que pasara en Nueva Vestroia.

- ¿Y los chicos saben algo acerca de esto? – Preguntó Keith

- No por alguna razón el Dr. Michael no quiere que le digamos nada a ellos tampoco – Respondió Runo

- Bueno si tienen la oportunidad, preferiría que se enterarán, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que ellos cuidan de ustedes

- ¡No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide Keith! – Dijo Runo algo molesta

- Lo sé pero aún así – Respondió Keith

- Bueno si podemos les diremos ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Mira para después guiñarle un ojo a Runo como diciendo: "Claro que no les diremos nada" – Ahora tenemos que irnos

- Sólo una cosa más chicas – Les dijo Keith – Cuídense mutuamente y tengan cuidado

De Regreso a la Tierra

- ¿Porque tardan tanto? Estoy desesperada – Se quejaba Julie

- Tú no eres nada paciente, ¿cierto Julie? – Dijo Alice con una gotita estilo anime, cuando de repente la luz del transportador, se encendió dejando emerger de ella a dos figuras.

- ¡Ya regresamos! – Dijeron Runo y Mira atravesando el portal

- ¡Al fin! ¿Porque tardaron tanto? – Dijo Julie

- No es importante – Dijo Mira - Pero ahora creo que deberíamos regresar a Wardington ¿No les parece?

Las chicas asintieron.

- Pero antes Dr. Michael ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Dijo Runo

- Claro Runo lo que quieras

- ¿Porque no podemos decirle a los chicos acerca de esto?

- Sí, ellos son nuestros amigos y estamos seguras de que no dirán nada – Continuó Alice

- Bueno chicas puedo confiar en Shun y Marucho pero Dan, Ace y Barón...

Julie y Alice voltearon a ver a Runo y Mira, y ellas sólo se golpearon la cara. (Las explicaciones sobran)

- Digamos que en un momento de descuido podrían decir algo – Continuó el Dr. Michael

- Ya entiendo entonces no diremos nada

- Muy bien chicas, ahora será mejor que se sujeten – Dijo Alice preparando la carta transportadora.

Con los Chicos

- ¡¿Pero donde se metieron esas cuatro? – Decía Dan histérico

- ¡Hemos estado hora buscándolas! – Se quejaba Ace

- Y con lo que paso me preocupa que estén en peligro – Dijo Shun

- Ni lo menciones sería muy arriesgado – Dijo Barón

- Cálmense chicos estoy seguro que están bien solo hay que seguir buscando – Dijo Marucho

En ese momento las figuras de las chicas aparecieron de la nada a unos quince metros de donde ellos se encontraban y al verlas se dirigieron hacia ellas.

- Miren quien viene hacia acá – Les decía Julie a las demás

- ¡Runo!

- ¡Chicas!

Decían los chicos mientras se acercaban.

- ¿Donde se habían metido? ¡Llevamos un buen rato buscándolas! – Les dijo Elfin

- Nos tenían muy preocupados – Dijo Drago

- No era nuestra intención preocuparlos – Dijo Tigrera

- Lo sentimos chicos – Se disculpó Mira

- Ya no importa – Dijo Barón

- Lo importante es que están bien – Dijo Shun

- ¿Pero donde estaban chicas? – Pregunto Dan

- Amm... esque con todo lo que estaba pasando creímos que debíamos informarnos más acerca de los Sarfiales - Dijo Runo rápidamente para que los chicos no sospecharan nada.

- Ah, sí y pensamos que el abuelo de Alice sería la persona más indicada para contarnos acerca del tema – Dijo Julie apoyando a su amiga

- ¿Y el sabía algo? – Pregunto Barón

- Nada que no supiéramos ya así que no hay mucho que contarles chicos – Dijo Mira

- ¿Y ustedes dos para que las maletas? – Pregunto Ace refiriéndose a Alice y Mira (Sariii: ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos Ace! XD)

- Ah pues... Lo que pasa es que me quedare unos días en la casa de Runo – Dijo Mira

- Si, y yo en la de Julie – Dijo Alice

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Drago

- Por todo lo que esta pasando creímos que sería buena idea estar juntas por si acaso regresan – Respondió Julie

- Cierto tenemos que estar todos juntos si queremos derrotarlos – Dijo Nemus

- Bien pensado chicas – Dijo Percival

- Gracias – "Supongo" pensó Runo

- En fin ¿y si vamos a comer algo? Tengo hambre – Dijo Dan

- No me sorprende, pero esta bien, vamos – Dijo Runo

En El Café De Runo

- Oigan chicos no nos han contado que fue de la batalla – Dijo Julie para hacer que los chicos dijeran lo que pensaban de ellas. Pero paso lo que no se esperaban

- Pues verán... – Intentó decir Drago pero Dan lo interrumpió

- Pues fue una pelea muy intensa – "No me digas" pensó Mira – Pero al final logramos derrotarlos – Dijo Dan.

En ese momento los ojos de las chicas se abrieron como platos pensando: "¡¿¡¿Que?"

- ¿Que dices Da...? – Quiso decir Drago pero Dan lo tomó en su mano antes de que pudiera continuar

- ¿Lo dicen en serio? – Preguntó Mira esperando que alguno de los chicos fuera honesto (Sariii: No me hagas reír)

- Por supuesto, esos tontos no sabían con quienes se metían – Respondió Ace

- Chicos creo que deberían... – Sugirió Marucho pero Barón le impidió continuar

- Lástima que no estuvieran ahí para verlos fue algo increíble – Continuó Barón

Runo ya no lo resistía se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a los chicos Mira, Julie y Alice le cubrieron la boca antes de que pudiera revelar el secreto.

- ¿Que le ocurre a Runo? – Pregunto Shun al ver que Runo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse.

- Emm... Esque esta molesta por no haberlos ayudado a "vencerlos" chicos – Dijo Alice aún sosteniendo a Runo con las demás. Runo sólo la veía con cara de: ¡¿Que estas diciendo Alice?

- Oh no te preocupes por eso Runo estoy seguro de que ellos regresarán y podrás combatirlos junto con nosotros – Dijo Dan

Runo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de las manos de sus amigas pero todo era inútil.

- Chicos vamos a hablar a solas con Runo para hacerla entrar en razón

Cuando Mira dijo esto ella, Alice y Julie arrastraron a Runo a su habitación.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – Le dijo Mira a Runo al llegar.

- Si Runo ¿Que quieres, que nos descubran? – Siguió Julie

- Lo siento chicas ¡Pero ya no los soporto! Les juro que si no fuera por que es un secreto ¡Ahora mismo estarían todos en el hospital respirando a través de un tubo!

- Lo sé Runo son insoportables pero a pesar de lo enojadas que estemos con ellos tendremos que reprimir nuestro coraje – Le dijo Alice

- Lo intentaré

Al decir esto las chicas bajaron para regresar con los chicos.

- ¿Ya estás bien Runo? – Le preguntó Shun al verlas llegar

- Si, lamento haberme puesto así – Contestó Runo

- No me sorprende que hayas reaccionado así, te enojas por cualquier cosa – Le dijo Dan (Sariii: ¿¡Dan eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta que le pasa algo malo a tu novia? Dan: ¡No me digas idiota! Y por milésima vez ¡No es mi novia! Sariii: No entiendo porque lo niegan ¡Si todo el mundo sabe que si lo es!)

- Cállate -

Espero que les haya gustado luego sigo ahorita ya me canse cuídense Sayonara!


	4. ¡¿Que quieres practicar, que!

**Capitulo 4: ¿Que quieres practicar, que?**

**Bakugan Traslación de Poder**

**Runo, Mira, Alice y Julie**

**Aquí vuelvo al fin con la conti de bakugan traslación de poder perdón por la tardanza tuve un boqueo de ideas. Ojala les guste.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**No soy dueña de Bakugan ni de sus personajes (claro ke sii en mis sueños, lo digo en serio, no pregunten que es lo me paso soñando**

**todo el santo día XD)**

**En fin aquí vamos...**

**En lo más alejado de la galaxia**

- ¡Aaayy! ¡No puedo creer que esas 4 nos hayan ganado! ¡Es una estupidez! – Gritaba Eyna desde dentro de la nave donde ella Seilant, Veomi y Marlene estaban.

- ¡¿Quieres calmarte Eyna? – Le dijo Marlene fuera de su límite de paciencia.

- ¡No puedo calmarme Marlene! ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Nos ganaron unas mocosas!

- ¡Eyna! – Le gritó Veomi a la pelimorada - ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Sí. Perdimos pero gritando no vamos a arreglar nada!

- ¡¿Y quien eres tu para callarme rubiecita?

- ¡Soy la persona que te cerrara la boca de un golpe!

- ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! – Interrumpió Seilant antes de que Veomi y Eyna se agarraran a golpes – ¡Veomi tiene razón sus escenitas no nos sirven de nada!

- Seilant esta en lo correcto en vez de pelear entre nosotros debemos entrenar si queremos derrotarlas – Dijo Marlene

- ¿Que no lo entiendes Marlene? No basta con derrotarlas, aunque perdieran no mantendrán su palabra, a ellas no las detendrá nada para salvar su planeta –

- Exacto así que si queremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes con éxito, no basta con derrotarlas...

Tenemos que destruirlas – Explicó Seilant

- ¿Y que es lo que tienes en mente? – Preguntó Marlene

- Aún no lo sé pero por ahora sólo hay que seguir preparándonos y cuando nos creamos lo suficientemente capaces podremos planear una estrategia – Continuó el peliverde

- Me parece bien, y aunque no lo crean estoy empezando a crear un plan para deshacernos de Runo y sus amigas – Dijo Marlene

**En la casa de Dan**

Barón y Ace habían decidido quedarse en la residencia Kuso por un tiempo para pensar que es lo que se iba a hacer.

- ¿Que te ocurre Dan? – Le pregunto Drago a su amigo al verlo algo ausente

-¿Eh? Ah no es nada sólo... Estoy algo preocupado por lo que pasó – Respondió Dan

- No te preocupes ya hallaremos la solución – Lo tranquilizó Baron

- Sin mencionar la paliza que esas chicas les darán si se atreven a mostrarse de nuevo – Continuó Ace

- Acerca de eso no debieron de haberles mentido a Mira y las demás – Dijo Nemus

- Nemus tiene razón ¿que piensas que pasaría si Runo se llegara a enterar – Le preguntó Drago a Dan

- Yo te digo, primero rompe con él y luego lo tira por un acantilado – Dijo Ace en tono burlón

- Iremos a tu funeral maestro Dan – Dijo Barón

- Ay ya cálmense, están actuando como si ya se hubiera enterado, y una cosa Ace ¿de que serviría que terminara conmigo si de todas formas iba a matarme? – Preguntó Dan

- Cieeerto – Dijo Baron

- Simple, morir sufriendo es una mejor venganza – Respondió Ace

Dan lo fulminó con la mirada.

- En fin volviendo al tema ¿que se supone que debimos haber dicho? ¿Que fue la peor derrota de nuestras vidas? Yo nunca diría algo así y menos a ellas – Dijo Dan

- Es verdad, ni él mismo se la cree – Dijo Ace

- Pero bueno ¿No creen que hubiera sido bueno decirles para prevenirlas? ¿Que pasaría si ellas intentan combatirlos? – Pregunto Percival

Hubo un laargo silencio.

Era posible que fuese cierto. Por su estúpido orgullo habían puesto en riesgo a sus mejores amigas. Ace le había mentido a Mira y Dan le había mentido a Runo y sabían que sería su culpa si perdían a las chicas que amaban.

- Amm chicos es tarde creo que ya deberíamos dormir – Dijo Dan

- Si tienes razón. Buenas noches – Dijo Barón

- Buenas Noches -

**En la Casa de Runo**

Las chicas se habían quedado esa noche con Runo, ya que así hablarían en privado acerca del tema.

- Runo, hey Runo ¿hola? – Le decía Julie al ver a la peliazul con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo siento chicas estoy bien – Respondió Runo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Pero en seguida las chicas notaron que ella no estaba bien al notar que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- Runo... ¿Segura que estas bien? – Preguntó Alice

- Sí segura – Le respondió Runo

- Runo somos tus amigas dinos que es lo que te sucede – Insistió Mira.

- Es sólo que... No puedo creer que los chicos nos hayan mentido no me imagine que fueran capaces de hacer algo así – Dijo Runo algo triste

- ¿ChicoSSS? - Preguntó Julie adivinando que su amiga se sentía peor por el hecho de que Dan le hubiera mentido.

Runo sólo se quedo callada. Cabizbaja. Pensativa.

- Mira Runo se que te sientes mal al igual que nosotras pero no puedes deprimirte por eso – Dijo Alice

- Alice tiene razón fueron unos idiotas y se que quieres vengarte pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada – Siguió Mira

- Además piensa esto: - Cuando Julie dijo esto un aura maligna apareció por detrás de ella – Cuando todo esto termine y festejemos la victoria no tendremos nada que perder en decirle al mundo nuestra verdadera identidad por lo que cuando los chicos se enteren, se sentirán como unos tontos al ver que sus amiguitas se llevan todo el crédito y se sentirán aún peor al darse cuenta de que fueron unos imbéciles al intentar mentirnos y ahí será cuando tengamos nuestra venganza ¡Buajajajajaja!

Runo, Mira y Alice la miraban con una gotita estilo anime. Julie se emocionaba demasiado rápido.

- Julie aunque no lo creas hasta a mi me diste miedo – Dijo Runo riéndose - Pero de alguna forma tienes razón. Gracias.

- Para eso son las amigas – Respondió Julie

- Bueno ahora que esto esta arreglado – Empezó a decir Alice – Creo que deberíamos pensar en lo que nos dijo mi abuelo

- ¿Que cosa? – Preguntó Mira

- Lo de practicar alguna actividad física - Continuó Alice – Creo que realmente nos sería útil –

- Tienes razón – Dijo Mira

- ¿Pero que hacemos? – Preguntó Julie

- Ni idea – Respondió Alice

- Podríamos ir mañana al Instituto de Arte y Deporte de Wardington así nos fijaríamos en algo que nos guste y nos parezca bien a todas - Sugirió Runo

- Es una buena idea pero por ahora tengo mucho sueño. Descansen chicas – Dijo Mira bostezando

- Descansen -

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron y enseguida ayudaron con el café Misaki y cuando por fin llegó la hora de su descanso las cuatro se disponían a salir.

- ¡Mamá. Papá. Vamos a salir! – Les gritaba Runo a sus padres a punto de irse con las demás

- ¡Bien pero cuídense! –

- ¡Claro! .

Al llegar al instituto las chicas se marearon al ver una lista interminable de actividades y ni siquiera sabían para donde mirar y mucho menos cual escoger.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Alice

- Ni idea ¡Parece que no tiene fin! – Decía Julie

- Disculpen ¿Puedo ayudarlas? – Se oyó decir por detrás de ellas – Mi nombre es Shizuko y soy la administradora del edificio. ¿Están buscando un club en especial?

- Es un gusto conocerte – Dijo amablemente Alice – Pero la verdad esperábamos buscar uno al cual unirnos

- Y la verdad es que estamos algo pérdidas – Dijo Runo

- Si quieren les puedo dar un Tour por todo el edificio para que puedan ver lo que se realiza normalmente en los clubes

- Se lo agradeceríamos mucho – Dijo Mira

- Entonces síganme por favor

Runo, Mira, Alice y Julie siguieron a Shizuko por el edificio viendo como todos los equipos practicaban. Muchas veces que pasaban por las aulas las chicas se sorprendían, si no era por lo impresionante que era lo que hacían, era porque Julie era muy enamoradiza con los deportistas.

- Oigan ¿que tal este? – Les pregunto Runo a las demás al pasar por el aula de Tae Kwan Do

En cuanto Runo dijo esto Mira, Alice y Julie se imaginaron como sería si practicaran Tae Kwan Do y tuvieran que enfrentarse con Runo (Sariii: Eso a cualkiera le asusta O.O)

- ¡Mejor No! – Dijeron las tres al unísono

Pasó una hora y tenían muchas opciones para escoger, incluso estuvieron a punto de inscribirse a gimnasia pero después de ver la práctica completa las cuatro concordaron en que era demasiado "impresionante" para ellas. _Cobardes._

Hasta que llegaron a un aula en particular.

Había muchas niñas y uno que otro niño. Se daban ruedas de coche, hacían split completo, arco, squart, pasada... Ese tipo de posiciones

- Esta es el aula de jazz – Les dijo Shizuko al entrar

- Se parece un poco al ballet – Dijo Mira. Al ser una Vestal no sabía mucho acerca de estas cosas. Y las demás no eran precisamente unas expertas.

- Si, pero no es precisamente igual. El ballet es más artístico, el jazz es más libre y más moderno -

- Bueno parece divertido – Dijo Alice

- Sí ¿que tal si lo intentamos? – Preguntó Julie

- Por mi esta bien ¿tu que dices Runo? – Le pregunto Mira a su amiga

- Pero... ¿Creen que nos sirva de algo chicas? – Contestó Runo – Me refiero a que... Bueno yo esperaba que practicáramos algún deporte no una danza

- Claaro que nos servirá sólo mira lo cansados que están –Contestó Julie – Porfavor Runo, porfavor porfavor porfavoooooor

Runo se resignó. Era imposible discutir con Julie.

- De acueerdo, entonces ¿Shizuko donde nos inscribimos? - Preguntó Runo

- Me gusta mucho la idea de que se unan chicas, ya que últimamente nos faltan integrantes, pero el profesor es quien tiene la lista de inscripción tendrán que esperar a que termine la clase para poder preguntarle

- De acuer... Espera un momento ¿Dijiste profesor? – Preguntó Julie algo sorprendida

- Sí el profesor Ricardo. Es americano, por eso el nombre. Es muy buen maestro, seguro les agradara – Dijo Shizuko

- Bien, entonces esperaremos – Dijo Mira

Las chicas se quedaron y observaron el ensayo. Runo no creía que en cuanto escribieran sus nombres en esa lista, se convertirían en bailarinas hace mucho que ella no hacia nada relacionado con la música (Pero eso es otra historia)

Cuando el ensayo finalizó los bailarines se dirigieron a sus casas y el profesor se había quedado a guardar los materiales de la coreografía. Ninguna de las 4 había visto aún al profesor, sólo habían observado desde lejos el bailable.

- Bien chicas acompáñenme – Les dijo Shizuko haciendo ademán de que las siguieran – Profesor Ricardo aqui le traigo a unas niñas que quieren unirse a su club.

Cuando Shizuko le dijo esto al maestro, éste estaba de espaldas, por lo que, cuando volteo a ver a las chicas Julie por poco y no se desmaya.

- ¿En serio Laura? Grandioso aún nos faltan varios chicos para completar el equipo y con ustedes estamos completos – El profesor se agacho un poco para ver a las chicas a los ojos – Les agradezco que hayan escogido mi grupo chicas – Les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El maestro Ricardo era un muchacho muy atractivo que tenía por lo menos 20 años. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y en cuanto a la altura las chicas le llegaban a los hombros. Y por esta razón les fue muy difícil no ponerse nerviosas frente a él. Y de pensar que tendrían que verlo durante todos los ensayos las ponía más nerviosas aún.

- N-no tiene que agradecernos por eso profesor – Le dijo Alice

- Si, la verdad es que es muy hermoso, a lo que usted se dedica - Dijo Julie

- Te lo agradezco. Y en ese caso... aquí esta la lista de inscripciones. Antes que nada deben darme sus nombres, primero dime el tuyo tesoro – Dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a Runo

- M-me llamo Runo Misaki – Dijo Runo algo sonrojada

- Listo. Ahora ustedes díctenme sus nombres porfavor

- Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich

- Yo soy Julie Makimoto

- Me llamo Mira Clay

- De acuerdo, Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice, gracias a ustedes podremos tener la oportunidad de pasar a la etapa estatal, estoy seguro que no me decepcionaré – Les dijo mirándoles de frente – Ahora lo siento pero debo irme, si quieren pueden quedarse para acostumbrarse a este lugar. Los ensayos son los martes y jueves de 6:30 – 8:00 p.m. y lo sábados de 9:00 – 11:30 a.m. Hasta entonces cuídense, ah y cierren cuando salgan ¿okay?

Las chicas asintieron

- Hasta luego – Se despidió el profesor y salió del aula. Y no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que Julie abriera la boca.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nuestro maestro es tan lindo! – Decía Julie muy contenta

- Ay vamos Julie ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – Le decía Runo cortante

- Pero debes admitir que se porto muy bien con nosotras, Runo – Le dijo Mira

- Si es verdad – Dijo Alice aún un poco sonrojada

- Si, pero fue para darnos una buena impresión, no se emocionen demasiado chicas a puesto a que es así con todas sus alumnas -

- Bueno puede que eso sea cierto – Dijo Mira

- O puede que no – Dijo Julie, para después soltar una risita – Pobre Runo, siempre tiene que cuidar de nosotras –

- Si no soy yo ¿quien más?

- En fin creo que deberíamos irnos a casa chicas – Les dijo Alice

- Bien entonces vámonos -

**Este capi fue algo diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir pero no pude evitarlo me encanta humillar a los chicos sobre todo cuando se enteren quien es el maestro de jazz de las chicas XD**

**Ah y antes de que se me olvide el 26 de marzo se festeja la hora del planeta y realmente mi hermanitha abby y yo queríamos que nos ayudaran apagando todas las luces de la casa me parece que a las 8 de la noche en esta fecha y para que puedan comprometerse entren a la página de la hora del planeta.**

¡**FELIZ DÍA DE LA TIERRA!**


	5. el ataque en bayview

Capitulo 5: El ataque en Bayview

Bakugan traslación de poder

Julie y Alice

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero mi madre me ha estado presionando mucho con la escuela porque en el ultimo bimestre saque dos 9 si lo se es exagerado pero en mi familia siempre tiene que ser 10 además con el jazz he tenido que ensayar casi todos los días porque el concurso ya es el jueves ¡deséenme suerte! En fin vamos con el fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Con los Sarfiales

Seilant, Veomi, Eyna y Marlene estuvieron entrenando arduamente, día y noche, durante toda una semana hasta que Marlene les dijo a los demás:

- Bien creo que ya estamos listos así que ahora les contare – Marlene les había mencionado antes que tenia pensado un plan para vencer a las peleadoras pero ninguno se imaginaba de lo que se podía tratar – Verán la ultima vez que combatimos a esas cuatro se les complico vencernos incluso juntas y les apuesto que si estuvieran separadas No les seria tan sencillo.

- Y con eso quieres decir que… - Dijo Eyna algo confundida  
- Me refiero a que si cada uno de nosotros reta a alguna a una pelea – Siguió Marlene

- Será más sencillo vencerlas – Continuo Seilant

- Exacto

- ¿Pero, como se supone que las encontremos? – Pregunto Veomi – Es decir ni siquiera sabemos donde viven

- Bueno la primera vez ellas aparecieron después de que llamamos mucho la atención, así que, si causamos un gran alboroto ellas vendrán a nosotros

- ¡Excelente idea! – Exclamo Eyna al parecer muy entusiasmada – Yo soy toda una profesional en ese tema

- Si ya nos hemos dado cuenta – Dijo sarcásticamente Veomi

- En fin, entonces ¿quien ira primero? Pregunto Seilant

- ¡Yo! ¡Déjenmelo todo a mi yo sola puedo hacerlo! – Dijo Eyna pero fue interrumpida por Veomi que la había tirado bruscamente al piso de un golpe

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Tu solo lo hecharías a perder! – Le grito Veomi - ¡Iré yo!

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Iré yo! - Grito Eyna levantándose del suelo

- ¡Cálmense las dos! – Les dijo Marlene callando a ambas – Para empezar creo que seria bueno que fueran las dos así las encontraran mas rápido, además por lo visto creo que las dos causaran un gran escándalo

- ¡Pero Marlene…! – Se quejo Veomi

- ¡Ni creas que voy a…! – Dijo Eyna pero la interrumpió Marlene

- ¡Dejen de quejarse! ¡Irán las dos juntas y punto! ¿De acuerdo?

Ambas se resignaron

- Bien -

En Bayview

Hace una semana que las chicas habían ido a inscribirse al club de jazz del profesor Ricardo pero para su mala suerte el maestro había tenido que salir de la ciudad por 2 semanas, así que las chicas tuvieron que conformarse con verse casi todos los días para entrenar y para que nadie las descubriera lo hacían en la casa de Alice en Moscu.

Mientras, Mira se quedaba con Runo y Alice con Julie

- Y yo que estaba tan ilusionada con el ensayo – Dijo Julie algo decepcionada – Y ahora resulta que tendremos que esperar a que el profe regrese

- Cálmate Julie solo serán dos semanas después de eso podrás ver al profesor Ricardo 3 veces a la semana durante todos los ensayos siempre que quieras – Dijo pícaramente Alice

- Lo see – Dijo Julie con los ojos en forma de corazón

- Me pregunto que es lo que haría Billy si te viera

- Jejeje ni lo digas

En eso las chicas voltearon a ver la televisión, que estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias y pudieron ver a dos extrañaschicas causando problemas y retando a otros peleadores a luchar contra ellas y en seguida Julie y Alice se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a donde todo ocurría.

En el centro de la ciudad

- Ya me estoy hartando de esto ¡¿A que horas piensan llegar? – Se quejaba Eyna

- Yo ya me estoy hartando, pero no de esperar – Le dijo Veomi

- ¿Entonces de que?

- Ah no lo se quizás ¡De tiii!

- ¿A si? Pues yo… - Intento decir Eyna pero una voz la interrumpió

- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Van a empezar a discutir o acaso tienen miedo de perder otra vez? – Dijo Julie llegando con Alce ya ambas transformadas

- Eso fue solo suerte esta vez no les será tan fácil – Les dijo Veomi

- Entonces ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? – Las reto Alice

- Hecho -

(Sariii: Bueno como esta es la primera batalla que redacto voy a tratar de describirla lo mas detallada posible)

Primero como ya se ha dicho antes estas peleas son cuerpo a cuerpo así que son mucho mas intensas para las peleadoras, además dentro del campo de batalla los peleadores son capaces de volar puesto que la mayor parte de la pelea se realiza en el aire, aparte, pueden usar cualquier carta poder o carta portal del respectivo bakugan a su favor. Ah por cierto aquí no hay niveles de poder es una pelea cualquiera, es decir, quien derribe al otro primero gana. Sin nada mas que decir ¡Que comience la batalla!

- Empiezo yo – Dijo Veomi lista para comenzar - ¡Carta portal abierta, reactor Aquos! – En cuanto dijo esto el campo de batalla se convirtió en mar - ¡Maremoto estridente! – Y con la fuerza del agua esta arrastro a Julie a su interior

- ¡Julie! Bien ahora es mi turno – Dijo Alice al parecer la batalla era entre Veomi y ella - ¡Ataque caótico! – Y gracias a este ataque ahora la que estaba en el agua era Veomi

- ¡Sigo yo! – La que hablo esta vez fue Eyna - ¡Rayo letal!

- ¡Muro de fango! – Grito Julie apareciendo de repente y evitando que el rayo pudiera alcanzar a Alice

- Gracias Julie

- No fue nada Alice

- ¡Aun sigo aquí! – Les grito Veomi saliendo del agua – ¡Era glacial! – Y en cuanto dijo esto el agua se congelo dejando a Julie y Alice congeladas de la cintura hacia abajo

- ¿Tienen frío chicas? – Les pregunto burlonamente Veomi

- ¡No por mucho! – Dijo Julie - ¡Mega impacto! – Siempre que use este poder Julie obtiene una gran fuerza y en este caso le permitió zafarse del hielo tanto a ella como a Alice

- Yo me encargo – Dijo al fin Eyna - ¡Cometa aniquiladora! – Con este poder Eyna se transformo en el ya dicho cuerpo celeste y se dirigió a velocidad luz hacia las peleadoras

- ¡Arena cero! – Cuando Alice usa esta carta de mando como poder, el poder que lanza el oponente se neutraliza por lo que la cometa aniquiladora se congelo

- ¡Tsunami de destrucción! – Julie logro esquivar el ataque que había lanzado Veomi pero Alice no tuvo tanta suerte por lo que cuando el agua la embistió la dejo inconciente

sacándola de la pelea

- Bueno creo que ahora estas sola Julie – Dijo Veomi victoriosa

- Y aun así yo puedo con ambas – Respondió la peliplateada lista para vengar a su amiga – ¡Carta portal abierta, reactor subterra! ¡Laberinto de la perdición! – Al usar este último el suelo comenzó a levantarse creando un montón de paredes alrededor de Eyna y Veomi, además de que había una especie de barrera por encima que les impedía salir del laberinto

- ¡Ataque final, mega impacto! – Y como Julie dijo con ese ataque fue suficiente para poner a Eyna y Veomi fuera de la batalla.

Y como la batalla había terminado todo el paisaje volvió a la normalidad

- ¡Alice, Alice! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Decía Julie dirigiéndose hacia donde su amiga se encontraba. Estaba tirada en el piso y comenzaba a despertar

- Si Julie estoy bien, solo que… - Dijo Alice sentándose y haciendo notar su tristeza – No puedo creer que perdí. Fui una tonta debí de haber estado mas concentrada pero no lo hice. Es solo culpa mía.

- Vamos Alice fue un accidente a cualquiera le ocurre – Le dijo Julie tratando de consolarla – No te deprimas por eso ¿De acuerdo?

- Si creo que tienes razón mejor regresemos a casa

Julie asintió.

Alice intentaba no mostrar lo mal que se sentía enfrente de su amiga pero en realidad comenzaba a pensar en hacer algo que no debería y que si lo hacia de seguro terminaría arrepintiéndose ya que no quería defraudar a las personas que mas quería.

Pero… aun así…

Si lo se algo corto pero siempre que haya alguna batalla van a ser así, a pesar de eso espero que les haya gustado y una cosa, solo dos semanas mas ¡Y salgo de vacaciones! Así que tendré todo el tiempo libre del mundo para escribir, ahora esa va a ser mi tarea. Y ver bakugan por supuesto ah a propósito estoy muy alterada por no saber si Runo y Alice van a salir en las temporadas que siguen porque hay muchos rumores pero ninguno confirmado si alguno sabe algo por favor díganmelo se los agradecería muchísimo. Byee Cuidenseee


	6. ¡Pelea contra mí!

**Capitulo 6: ¡Pelea contra mí!**

**Mira, Marlene**

Aqui vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta loca historia perdón por la tardanza pero no había tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente sin embargo estoiii muy feliz pork en el club de jazz pasamos a la final! y con toda esa energía que raigo me motive a escribir este fic bn aki vamos

En el Café Misaki

Los peleadores se habían reunido en la casa de Runo. Querían disfrutar al máximo el tiempo libre que tenían juntos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Y más aún porque sus días de libertad estaban llegando a su fin, pero nadie lo recordaba excepto una persona.

- ¡¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? – Le gritaron Mira y Runo a Dan al verlo y **OIRLO** comer como de costumbre.

- ¡Ay de acuerdo! Que carácter el de ustedes dos

- ¡¿Como quieres que no nos enojemos? ¡Si siempre que comemos haces lo mismo! – Le espetó Mira furiosa

-¡Pues perdónenme la vida por no comer como a ustedes les parezca!

- ¡No sé como es que aún después de tantos años sigo permitiéndote la entrada!

- Ya te lo he dicho Runo, hasta tu sabes que soy tu mejor cliente

- Bueno eso no se discute

- No sigan por favor – Les dijo Shun antes de que Runo le pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa a Dan

- Oigan chicos ¿Se enteraron del combate que hubo en Bayview? – Dijo Marucho cambiando de tema. Alice y Julie se miraron – Dicen que dos de las chicas de antes fueron quienes los derrotaron esta vez.

- Me pregunto quienes serán ellas

- ¿Quienes Dan? – Le pregunto Runo recordando que le habían mentido antes

- Amm... unas chicas que nos ayudaron a vencer a los Sarfiales la última vez – Respondió el pelicastaño

- Ustedes dijeron que los habían derrotado solos – Dijo Alice

- Bueno talvez olvidamos contarles esa parte – Respondió Baron

Las chicas hicieron cara de: "Eso ni ustedes se lo creen" pero los chicos las ignoraron.

- He estado investigando sobre esas chicas y de los Sarfiales también pero no he podido averiguar mucho – Dijo Marucho – Me hace falta tiempo y después de pasado mañana eso será casi imposible.

- ¿Porque, que pasará pasado mañana? – Pregunto Ace

- Es el regreso a la escuela - Respondió el rubio

Se oyó el romper de platos

- **¡¿¡¿Las clases empiezan pasado mañana? – **Gritaron Dan, Runo, Julie y Alice

- Si, acaso ¿Lo habían olvidado? – Les respondió Marucho algo nervioso por la reacción de sus amigos

- ¿Regreso a clases? – Preguntó Baron

- ¡Oh por Dios, díganme que no nos habían dejado tarea! – Dijo Dan desesperado

- ¿Que es eso de que regresan a la escuela? – Pregunto Ace

- Creo que era sólo ese cuaderno que nos encargaron contestar – Respondió Runo a la pregunta de Dan

- ¡Demonios no he hecho nada!

- ¡Yo sólo llevo la mitad!

- ¡Yo estoy igual!

- ¡Chicos quieren parar un momento y explicarnos que sucede! – Les gritó Mira para callarlos

- ¿Acaso ustedes no van a la escuela en Vestal? – Les preguntó Runo

Los tres movieron la cabeza.

- Tenemos clases, pero cada uno en su propia casa – Respondió Ace

- Que envidia ¿podemos vivir allá? – Les pregunto torpemente Dan

- Ay vamos Dan, ni siquiera estudias en la escuela menos en tu casa – Le dijo Runo

- Verán chicos – Empezó a explicar Julie – En la Tierra todos los chicos nos levantamos muy temprano entre semana y asistimos a la escuela que es algo así como...

- Una cárcel – Dijo Dan

Runo lo golpeó.

En fin yo voy al colegio de Bayview y Dan, Runo, Alice y Shun van al de aquí en Wardington - Continuó la peliplateada

- Pero pensé que Alice vivía en Moscú – Dijo Barón

- Sí pero convencí a mi abuelo en que no tendría problemas en venir todos los días y regresar a casa, así seguiría yendo a la escuela con Runo, Shun y Dan

- Bueno pero si ustedes se van eso quiere decir...

- ¿Que hay con nosotros? – Preguntó Ace

- Si, ¿tendremos que esperarlos toda la mañana hasta que regresen? – Preguntó Mira

- Pues a menos que quieran ir con nosotros...

- ¡Los esperamos! – Dijeron los 3 antes de que Runo siguiera

- Bueno ahora... – Empezó a decir Shun – Chicos yo ya terminé todos los deberes pero ustedes...

- ¡Es verdad! – En cuanto dijeron esto Alice, Dan y Runo se pusieron se pusieron a resolver el cuaderno tan rápido que los demás ni siquiera podían ver si escribían algo en realidad (Sariii: Claro tmbn kn sabe si las respuestas estarán bn eso ya es muy su bronca)

P.D.V Mira

Runo se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre y como puso el despertador yo también tuve que levantarme. Ella enseguida fue a bañarse y ponerse su uniforme, me es extraña la idea de que todos deban ir vestidos iguales, pero bueno según dice Runo, los maestros ni ellos mismos se entienden. El uniforme de la escuela de Runo en las niñas es un vestido con falda de tablones color blanco estilo naval con los encajes color rojo, deben usar calcetas blancas largas y zapatos negros de doble traba. Además de que todas deben llevar el cabello recogido hacía atrás con una dona blanca. Después de que termino de arreglarse y acabamos de desayunar ambas salimos de la casa y la encamine hasta donde Dan, Alice y Shun la esperaban. El uniforme de los chicos era un pantalón de vestir color beige y la playera blanca con las orillas de las mangas y el cuello del mismo color que el pantalón. Al ver a Runo y a Alice con el vestido, cualquiera diría que se veían lindas pero me causó mucha gracia ver a Shun y a Dan con el uniforme y al parecer a Ace y Baron también ya que no habían parado de burlarse de Dan en todo el camino.

P.D.V. Runo

Cuando Mira y yo llegamos a donde Dan y los otros nos esperaban nosotros 4 nos despedimos de ella, Baron y Ace y nos dirigimos a la secundaria.

Era raro volver a la escuela después de todo lo que estaba pasando pero todos los días dentro de este tétrico edificio eran iguales siempre. Shun y Alice no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera prestar atención a la clase. Yo también presto atención pero, no se porque, en algunos momentos estoy en mi propio mundo y no miro a otro lado sino solamente al cielo y claro que muchas veces los profesores me han llamado la atención por eso, pero la verdad no me molesta ya que no hay nadie en la escuela que se atreva a burlarse de mi, a excepción de Dan (No podía faltar -_-) y por esto habido un sinfín de veces que nos saquen del salón a ambos por discutir en clase. Y en cuanto a este bruto, bueno... No entiendo como es que llegó hasta secundaria. Si no fuera porque yo le ayudo en las tareas ¡El seguiría en el kinder!

En fin en el recreo los 4 nos sentamos juntos además de otros amigos y debo admitir que me divierto mucho con todos ellos pero a pesar de eso...

- Runo ¿Te pasa algo? – Me pregunto Alice notando que estaba más distraída de lo normal.

- Eh no estoy bien

- ¿Segura?

- Esque... me preocupa que mientras no estamos Marlene y los otros intentan atacar, digo... Mira no podría sola y si salimos de la escuela por ir a ayudarla nos meteríamos en problemas y podrían descubrirnos

- Es poco probable que pase eso Runo, pero si llegara a suceder... Ya hallaremos la forma de salir de la escuela para ayudar a Mira pero no pienses en eso ¿De acuerdo? Mira está ayudando en el café y no le pasará nada

- Bueno supongo que tienes razón

Con Mira

Mientras las demás se la pasaban aburridas en la escuela Mira ayudaba con gusto en el café, bueno, claro que si no hubiera chicos acosándola sería mejor, pero aún así, le gustaba ayudar a los padres de Runo siendo mesera además de que era lo menos que podía hacer por dejarla quedarse en su casa.

- Mira querida – Le dijo amablemente la mamá de Runo sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Si claro ¿Que necesita?

- ¿Podrías ir al mercado y comprarme estas cosas que me hacen falta en la cocina? Te lo agradecería mucho

Mira asintió – Será un placer

- Muchas gracias linda – Le dijo la Sra. Misaki entregándole una lista y el dinero

- En seguida regreso -

Después de un rato comprando toodo lo que le habían encargado, Mira caminaba por la calle mirando la lista que llevaba.

- Bueno... A ver que m e falta... – Se detuvo, un portal había aparecido de la nada y de ahí se pudo divisar a cierta pelinegra

- Uff no puedo creer que tengo que hacer esto – Se le oía quejarse – pero bueno como Veomi y Eyna fallaron en su misión supongo que debo encargarme yo, así que, ¿Quien pelea primero?

- ¡Marlene! Le gritó Mira ya transformada y volando hasta donde la Sarfial estaba

- Wow no pensé que fuera tan fácil – Dijo irónicamente Marlene

- ¿De que estás hablando? – Preguntó Mira

- ¿Pero sabes? Yo esperaba pelear contra tu líder no contra ti Mira

La mencionada se sorprendió.

- Y a propósito ¿Donde esta ella?

- Ella no esta aquí, así que si quieres pelear con alguien ¡Tendrás que conformarte conmigo!

- ¡Hecho!

- ¡Carta portal lista! -

- Empecemos – Dijo la peleadora Darkus - ¡Trueno imponente!

Mira cayó aturdida ante aquel ataque.

- Debo decir que me lo haces muy fácil - Marlene

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo Mira levantándose - ¡Roca fundida!

Marlene no pudo esquivar la lava provocando que, a pesar de estaba iniciando, casi saliera de la batalla.

- ¿Que tal ahora? – Le dijo Mira victoriosa

- ¡Idiota! ¡Ésta me las pagaras! – Dijo Marlene reponiéndose - ¡Penumbra total!

Al momento en decir esto una oscuridad invadió a Mira provocando que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada y no pudiera esquivar los golpes de Marlene. Esta vez la batalla era a puño limpio y Marlene tenía la ventaja.

- ¿Que sucede Mira estás lastimada?

- ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Bestia de arena!

Al usar este poder el cuerpo de Mira se transformó en arena haciendo que cada golpe de Marlene no le causara daño en absoluto y como ya era inútil se anuló la penumbra total.

Y al poder ver todo de nuevo Mira estaba lista para volver a la pelea y vengarse de las heridas que le habían hecho Marlene.

- Dime Mira ¿Porque tú no eres la líder? – Mira se detuvo - ¿Porque lo es Runo? ¿Acaso ella es mejor peleadora que tú?

Mira no sabía porque Marlene había sacado ese tema. Pero... Tampoco sabía que decir

- Eres muy buena peleadora como para que no aprecien tus esfuerzos

- ¡Detente!

-¡Sabes que es cierto! ¡Ella no te cree necesaria y te aseguro que podría deshacerse de ti en cualquier momento! ¡Estarías mejor con nosotros!

- No es cierto – Marlene paró al oír a Mira decir esto

- ¿Que dices?

- ¡Que no es verdad! ¡Tú no nos conoces! ¡Runo es mi mejor amiga y ella jamás haría eso! ¡Además si ella es la líder es porque se lo merece! ¡Y porque ella deseaba pelear más que cualquiera de nosotras! – Dejó de hablar por un momento – Y a mi eso no me molesta ¡Así que le pondré fin a esto de una vez! ¡Agujero de arena!

El suelo del campo de batalla se transformó en arena y comenzó a absorber a Marlene hacía su centro. Y así poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no pudo vérsele más.

Termino la batalla y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Fue una pelea corta pero aunque Mira pudo continuar con ella y obtener más energía de Marlene no lo hizo. Ella quiso terminar lo más pronto posible no podía seguir tolerando aquellas palabras en contra de su amiga y aunque ella sabía que eran mentira la hacían sentir realmente mal.

Marlene estaba tirada inconciente en donde había sido el campo de batalla.

Mira ya sin su transformación sólo se le acercó y le dijo...

- No pudiste ganarme Marlene -

Se fue de regreso al café. Y ya estando allá...

- ¡Ya regresé!

- Mira ¿Donde te habías metido? Empezaba a preocuparme por ti

- Lo siento, un pequeño retraso

- Bueno pero... ¿Que te...?

- Lo lamento voy a subir un momento – Le dijo Mira a la Sra. Misaki subiendo las escaleras antes de que pudiera verle las heridas que tenía.

"No me pondrás en contra de mis amigas Marlene. No lo lograrás"

De verás lamento muchooo la tardanza pero espero ahora poder subir los capis más seguido.

Sin nada más que decir: **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA TIERRA!**


	7. Bakugirls just wanna have fun

**Capitulo 7: Bakugirsl just wanna have**

**Runo, Mira, Alice, Julie**

En el Centro Comercial

Las chicas estaban sentadas en las mesas de la plaza principal tan solo... Hablando, riendo, diciendo tonterías, o hablando mal de los chicos a sus espaldas, hacían lo que a todas nos encanta cuando estamos entre amigas.

- Oigan ¿no piensan que es raro que los Sarfiales nos hayan atacado por separado? – Pregunto Runo arruinando la atmosfera

- ¿Porque raro? – Pregunto Wilda

- Esque pudieron habían sido todos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Eyna y Veomi las atacaron a ustedes dos primero y luego Marlene a ti Mira

- Bueno he estado pensando... Que talvez intenten separarnos

- ¿Porque piensas eso Mira? – Le preguntó Alice

- Por nada – Le respondió ella acordándose de lo que había pasado con Marlene

- Bueno ¿pero de que te preocupas Runo? – Pregunto Gorem

- De Seilant. Él es el único que falta y debe de estar incluido en esto también

- Aún así tu podrías vencerlo fácilmente Runo, es decir, con nosotras no les fue tan bien que digamos – Dijo Julie

- La verdad es que me preocupa que nos tomen por sorpresa e algún momento

- ¿Como podrían hacerlo? – Ni siquiera nos conocen – Dijo Mira

- No, pero conocen a los peleadores y a la resistencia y es muy probable que en algún momento se den cuenta que es demasiada coincidencia que nos llamemos exactamente igual

- Pero aunque se dieran cuenta no saben donde encontrarnos

- Si Runo ya deja de preocuparte, si venimos aquí fue para descansar de la escuela, de esos tontos y de los otros que se hacen pasar por nuestros amigos – Las chicas rieron ante aquel comentario –

- Si, será mejor que ahorres energías para la batalla y disfrutes de tu tiempo libre todo lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo Tigrera

- Supongo que tienen razón tan solo me relajare y dejare de pensar en eso

- Bien ahora que ya esta arreglado este asunto ¿Ya se terminaron eso? – Les pregunto Julie a las demás refiriéndose a las malteadas que tenían

- Amm la verdad no ¿porque lo...?

Julie no las dejo terminar tomó los envases y los tiró al bote de basura

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Porque hiciste...?

- De todos modos ya iban a terminar ¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos a algún lado!

No termino ni de decir esta frase y ya había tomado a las chicas y las arrastraba por todos lados.

Al primer lugar al que fueron a parar fue a los videojuegos, al parecer Julie ya tenía

Planeado todo un día con ellas y sin duda a lo que quería jugar primero iba a ser al karaoke, las demás odiaban que Julie cantará en éste porque, para cualquiera que la escuchara estaría de acuerdo en que es el peor sonido que han oído en sus vidas pero por temor a lastimarla tenían que decirle que lo hacía muy bien y no querían competir contra ella porque sabían que le ganarían

- Muy bien chicas ¿quien va conmigo primero?

- Emm... Yo no tengo ganas

- Yo también paso

- ¡Que aguafiestas son! ¿Y tú que dices Runo?

- No gracias Julie

- Ay vamos Runo entiendo que tengas miedo de cantar contra mi pero solo por diversión ¿Si?

- Julie siempre que alguien canta en el karaoke un montón de gente se pone alrededor

- Lo sé ¿no te encanta? Ahora vamos

Runo ya no tenía opción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Julie la había subido al pequeño escenario.

Y así paso un rato; la canción que tuvieron que cantar fue la de "bad boy" por elección

de Julie y cuando por fin termino, como había dicho Runo, un montón de chicos estaban a su alrededor aplaudiéndoles, incluso a Julie que a pesar de que lo había hecho terrible, creo que la canción no tenía nada que ver. Y como era de suponerse Runo había ganado.

- ¡No puedo creer que perdí! Quiero la revancha Runo

Alice y Mira le hicieron señas a Runo de: "¡Ni se te ocurra dejarla cantar otra vez Runo Misaki!"

- Claro que no Julie sólo acepte para dejarte cantar una vez ahora ya vámonos

- Bueno lo haría pero tienes idea de ¿como vamos a hacer eso? – Dijo Julie señalándole a todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor.

- Esperaba que tu tuvieras un plan – Dijo Runo algo nerviosa

- Lo tengo, mira – Después volteo ver a la multitud y les dio: - ¡Aver todos ustedes háganse a un lado! ¡Lo siento chicos pero mi amiga y yo tenemos novio, así que , apártense!

- ¡¿Que dices? – Dijo Runo al escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga

Pero de alguna forma el plan funcionó ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se habían apartado.

- Buena estrategia Julie – Dijo Mira al verlas bajar

- En realidad no tanto – Dijo Runo

- ¿Que? Pero es cierto ¿o no? – Le dijo Julie

- Para ti si pero para mi no

- Si si Runo lo que digas – Le dijo Julie

- ¿Que insinúas?

- Que si Dan estuviera aquí talvez esos chicos se habrían ido más rápido – Respondió Julie para molestar a Runo

- ¿Que dices?

- No empiecen a discutir por eso de nuevo porfavor – Les dijo Mira

- Oigan ¿Saben algo? – Les dijo Alice irrumpiendo la conversación – La verdad no creo que sea posible que ninguno de eso chicos tuviera novia

- Yo tengo 2 teorías – Dijo Runo – O todos son unos malditos infieles, o de verdad les urge tener una XD

Después de eso las chicas decidieron a ir a dar unas vueltas por las tiendas de ropa y de otras tantas cosas que Julie quería comprarse, aunque no tenían idea de donde sacaba tanto dinero sólo con su trabajo de mesera pero bueno hay cosas que no tienen explicación. Al final terminaron topándose con una tienda de vestidos de novia y obviamente, aunque no fuera por voluntad propia, tuvieron que entrar allí.

- Oh miren cuantos vestidos y son todos tan hermosos

- Odio admitirlo Julie pero esta vez tienes razón, todos son muy bonitos – Dijo Runo

- Si pero no creen que es extraño que estemos en esta tienda – Dijo Mira

- Mientras los demás no lo sepan, no pasa nada – Respondió Julie

- Aún así creo que ya deberíamos irnos – Dijo Alice

- Ay vamos solo déjame ver un poco más ¿si? – Dijo Julie

- Bien pero apresúrate – Le dijo Runo

- Oiga, disculpe podría mostrarme ese de ahí – Le dijo Julie a la srta. que atendía apuntándole un vestido que estaba colgado en un estante alto.

- Por supuesto

- ¿Para que se lo pides Julie? Solo estamos viendo – Pregunto Mira

- Pues para probármelo dah

- ¿Estas loca? – Le dijo Runo - ¿Y si alguien pasa y te ve?

- Ay vamos no pasa nada malo, solo estoy jugando

- Si pero la gente no va a pensar eso – Dijo Alice pero ya era tarde Julie se había metido en los vestidores

- Alguien puede recordarme porque nos juntamos con ella? – Dijo Runo

Después de un largo rato por fin Julie les dijo que estaba lista y las chicas ya casi no tenían interés solo querían salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

- Bien ¿Como me veo? – Dijo Julie saliendo del vestidor

- Julie jamás pensé que diría esto pero te ves... Hermosa – Dijo Runo riéndose

- Si te ves preciosa – Dijo Alice

- Bueno considerando que no usarás ese vestido hasta dentro de diez años pero aún así – Dijo Mira

- Gracias chicas

- Pero bueno ya te divertiste ahora ¡¿Ya podemos irnos?

- No

- ¿Porque no?

- No me iré hasta que ustedes también se prueben uno

- ¡Ni locas! – Y al decir esto las chicas salieron corriendo de la tienda.

O eso querían. Ya que Julie las había tomado del brazo y las arrastró hasta dentro y las obligo a vestirse.

Y cuando por fin salieron las tres se veían de lo más hermosas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos, o incluso algunos más, que estaban en el karaoke habían rodeado la tienda.

- Lo digo enserio ¡¿Que acaso ninguno de ustedes tiene novia? – Les gritó Runo y a bastante molesta-

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la de mascotas, donde se encontrarían con alguien que sería de mucha importancia en la aventura que recién comenzaban.

Sólo que aún no lo sabían.

Después de eso las chicas entraron a la tienda de mascotas esta vez fue Runo la que realmente quería entrar ahí. A Runo le encantaban los animales sólo que nadie más que sus amigos conocía ese lado de ella.

- Oh son tan tiernos –Dijo Runo mirando los conejitos que estaban e el aparador

- Lo sé a mi también meee... ¡Ahh! – Dijo Julie mirando de repente a las serpientes

- Ay vamos Julie no te pueden hacer daño – Dijo Alice

- Si pero pueden causarme un infarto – Dijo Julie con la mano en el corazón

- Pero si no dan miedo, de hecho, me encantan las serpientes es sólo que la televisión les crea esa reputación –Dijo Runo

- ¿Eso crees?- Llego por detrás de Runo una voz desconocida

- Amm... Si eso es lo que pienso – Le respondió Runo volteándose y notando que era el gerente de la tienda. Éste era un joven alto, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color dorado – Pero supongo que no mucha gente esta de acuerdo conmigo – Finalizó Runo algo apenada

- La verdad es que yo pienso lo mismo. Creo que no está bien que las personas desprecien algo sólo por que es distinto a ellos después de de todo, todos viven en el mismo planeta ¿o no?

- Así es. Es bueno que pienses de esa manera – Dijo Runo ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Oh lo siento mi nombre es Tray Oye ¿Quisieran ir a la parte trasera de la tienda? Así podrían ver a todos los animales más de cerca

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Claro, entonces ¿vienes?

- Seguro – Le respondió Runo entusiasmada

Y así las cuatro amigas siguieron a Tray a donde alimentaban a los animales. A todas les había fascinado la idea, pero la más contenta era Runo. Pasaron una hora en ese

lugar hasta que decidieron despedirse de Tray y regresar antes de que sus familias empezaran a preocuparse.

- Bueno ya debemos irnos está haciéndose tarde – Dijo Alice

- No hay problema espero que les haya gustado – Les dijo Tray

- ¿Es broma? Nos divertimos mucho – Dijo Runo

- Genial espero que podamos vernos algún otro día

- Por supuesto – Dijo Julie

- Entonces, adiós

- Adiós -

- Me gusto mucho que Tray nos dejará pasar a ver a los animales –Dijo Runo

- Bueno pero creo que no fue lo único que te gustó ¿Cierto Runo? – Le dijo Julie pícaramente

- ¡No digas tonterías el es sólo nuestro amigo! – "Pero aún así note algo... diferente en él" Pensaba Runo

"Espero que podamos vernos algún otro día"

- Mucho mas pronto de lo que creen chicas – Decía cierto joven viéndolas alejarse desde la tienda de mascotas

Hice este fic principalmente por la presentación del nuevo chico pero claro que tuve que agregarle otros detalles. Por cierto su nombre se pronuncia "Trei"

¡SAYONARA!


	8. Un peleador Ventus

**Capitulo 8: Un peleador Ventus**

En la casa de Runo

Era de mañana, en lunes, el pero momento de la semana, después de haberte divertido durante sábado y domingo y poder quedarte despierto en el chat o viendo películas de terror hasta las 3 de la madrugada, hasta que oyes el tan desesperante ruido de tus padres gritándote: "¡Ya quítate de la computadora y vete a dormir o no te vas a querer despertar para ir a la escuela!" Claro que es muy raro que alguna vez les hagamos caso y sufrimos las consecuencias al oír el ruido del despertador y quedarnos pegados a la cama bajo las mantas deseando que caiga una tormenta de nieve para poder faltar a la escuela. Y para Runo esta situación no era diferente.

"¡Driiiiing Driiiiiing!" Se oía sonar el despertador de Runo desde su mesita de noche

- ¿Runo? – Dijo Mira levantando la cabeza de la almohada con el típico tono de voz de cuando nos despertamos de mal humor. Aunque ella si tenía razones para estar así. – Runo. ¡Hey Runo! ¡Ya abre los ojos, el despertador ha estado sonando desde hace 5 minutos!

- En un minuto tan sólo deja que... – Ni siquiera termino la frase. Dio un bostezo, se volvió a acomodar y se durmió. Otra vez.

"¡Driiiiiing Driiiiiing!"

- Runo por mí puedes faltar a clases pero no puedo volver a dormir ¡Si no apagas esa cosa!

"¡Driiiiiing Driiiiiing!"

- ¿Que acaso no me oíste? ¡Levántate!

Runo seguía dormida.

- ¡Es imposible que con ese ruido sigas durmiendo tan tranquilamente!

- Cállate Mira haces mucho ruido

- ¡Estoy harta! – Dijo Mira ya desesperada por apagar ese maldito aparato. Se levantó, apago el despertador, tomó el colchón de la cama de Runo de una esquina y la tumbó al suelo.

Parecía estar inconciente, de una manera algo extraña, pero antes de que Mira pudiera acercársele para asegurarse de que estaba bien...

- ¡¿Que te pasa? – Dijo Runo levantándose del suelo y causándole a Mira un infarto por el susto – ¡Eso me dolió además...!

- Faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases y si te quedas aquí peleando conmigo no vas a llegar y de seguro Dan ya no te va a esperar. – Le dijo Mira reponiéndose del espanto.

Runo se resignó.

- De acuerdo ¡Pero después me vengaré!

Tomó el uniforme y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Al fin calma! – Dijo Mira cuando Runo ya había salido – Ahora... Volveré a dormir – Finalizó tirándose sobre la cama.

Mientras...

Runo bajaba las escaleras mientras se ponía los zapatos, se arreglaba la corbata y se amarraba el cabello. Pasó corriendo por la cocina y tomó un pan tostado de la mesa, agarró su mochila de la sala y salió de la casa.

Runo corría lo más rápido que podía por la calle esquivando a la gente que se le atravesaba en el camino, hasta que porfin llegó al punto donde Alice, Dan y Shun la esperaban siempre. Pero...

- ¡Demonios! ¡Mira tenía razón ya se fueron! – Runo suspiró – Bueeno supongo que tendré que ir sola esta vez. – Dijo para después seguir con su camino.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle la vuelta a la esquina, otro portal se abrió desde el cielo y dejó ver a un chico alto y delgado con el cabello verde y los ojos color morado.

- ¿Seilant? – Dijo Runo contemplando al chico desde tierra - ¡Oh no! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto voy a llegar muy tarde a la escuela! – Runo miró hacía un callejón – Pero bueno me sacrifico – Se dirigió hacia el oscuro callejón y sacó una carta

- ¿Estas lista Tigrera? – Le preguntó Runo a su bakugan

- Por supuesto Runo pero porfavor ten mucho cuidado

Runo asintió – Gracias amiga ¡Carta portal abierta! –Al decir esto, Tigrera se fusionó con el cuerpo de Runo desplegando un gran resplandor color dorado. – ¡Bakugan Surge!

Con Seilant

- Bien, Marlene me dijo que me tocaba enfrentar a Runo – Seilant suspiró – A veces creo que este plan está saliéndose de control. Apenas y puedo recordar como eran las cosas cuando éramos pequeños ¿Que me pasa? Debo dejar esos recuerdos atrás, pero en fin a diferencia de Eyna y Veomi yo no soy bueno para llamar la atención de a gente, me pregunto como la encontrare

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Yo ya estoy aquí! - Dijo Runo apareciendo de repente

- ¡Vaya ustedes si que nos facilitan mucho el trabajo! – Le respondió Seilant - ¿Pero, no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?

- ¡Ay no me lo recuerdes! ¡Que por tu culpa voy a estar castigada de porvida!

Seilant río ante la reacción de Runo – Entonces acabemos rápido con esto

- Estoy de acuerdo

- ¿Sabes Runo? Me agradas por eso lamento lo que va a suceder

- Luces demasiado confiado para alguien que sigue las ordenes de una chica como Marlene

- Eso no te incumbe - ¡Tornado de la Perdición! – Dijo Seilant iniciando con la batalla

- ¡Corte de sable! – Runo logró esquivar el primer ataque del tornado y después usó este poder para cortar uno de los árboles y hacer que el tornado succionara a éste, neutralizando su poder. - ¿Como que no me incumbe?

- No es algo que deba importarte - ¡Ráfaga invernal! –Éste hizo alejar a Runo

- ¡Colmillo hiperveloz! – Ordenó Runo para después atacar a Seilant a pesar de que éste esquivara sus ataques – Claro que me importa ésta ahora también es mi problema y debo conocer la razón por la cual hacen esto

- ¡Erosión Terrenal! – Dijo Seilant furioso por el comentario de Runo y ocasiono que ella cayera al suelo tras el impacto - ¿Porque piensas que puedes decirme ese tipo de cosas? Si tenemos nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos no hay motivo por el cual tu debas enterarte – Le dijo acercándose a ella para después tocar su mejilla - ¿Te han dicho que no debes entrometerte en la vida de los demás? – Le dijo sonriéndole

- ¡¿Yo entrometida? – Dijo Runo poniéndose de pie después de haberle dado una patada a en el estómago a Seilant para que se alejara - ¿Y que me dices de ti con esos cambios de ánimo, chico bipolar?

- Ya entendí ¿Pero la patada era necesaria?

- Déjame pensar ¡SI! ¿Has oído hablar sobre el espacio personal?

- No voy a seguir discutiendo recuerda que aún no hemos terminado

- Lo sé - ¡Colmillo de Cristal!

Este ataque le causó una herida profunda en el brazo a Seilant

- Ay vamos no me digas que vas a llorar o ¿es que ya quieres rendirte?

- La que terminara llorando serás tú - ¡Proyectil diamante!

- ¡Sable brillante!

Los proyectiles color verde esmeralda y los sables dorado de Seilant y Runo chocaban entre sí constantemente y parecía que sólo el que resistiera tanta energía sería quien se llevaría la victoria de esa batalla

- ¡Seilant no tienes que hacer esto, yo se que tu no serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie y menos por motivos tan egoístas!

- ¡Tú no me conoces Runo!

- ¡Se lo suficiente! ¿Y sabes lo que creo? ¡Pareciera que ni tu, ni Eyna o Veomi son mala personas y Marlene sólo los obliga a hacer estas cosas! ¿O me equivoco?

Ante este último comentario los ataques de Seilant fueron disminuyendo como si el estuviera rindiéndose y poco a poco Runo también dejó de hacerlo.

- Ella… no nos está obligando – Dijo Seilant rompiendo el silencio que había permanecido durante varios segundos.

- ¿Entonces que esta pasando? – Le preguntó Runo.

Seilant bajo la cabeza.

- No me digas nada de acuerdo – Dijo Runo desviando la mirada – Esta batalla queda como empate. Y ahora si me disculpas creo que por la culpa de **alguien **voy a tener que ir a enfrentar mi castigo por llegar EXTRATARDE a la escuela.

Seilant sonrió.

- Oye… Sólo piensa en lo que te dije ¿si? – Dijo Runo cuando ya se había dado cuenta para irse y después seguir caminando

Como la batalla ya había terminado el tiempo siguió corriendo y la multitud comenzó a formarse.

- ¡Runo espera! – Gritó Seilant tratando de que lo oyera pero Runo ya se había mezclado con la gente

Con Runo

Para regresa a la normalidad tuvo que meterse en el mismo callejón de antes y enseguida corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la secundaria.

En la Escuela

Ya era recreo y Dan, Alice y Shun estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio.

- Estoy muy preocupada por Runo – Dijo Alice – Me pregunto porque no habrá venido a la escuela

- Si, no es normal eso de ella, jamás faltaría sin una buena razón – Dijo Shun

- Es por eso que me preocupa nadie llamó para avisar que no vendría. ¿Y si le pasó algo malo de camino a la escuela? – Dijo Alice

- Ay vamos chicos no piensen esas cosa sólo van a lograr preocuparnos aún más – Dijo Dan

- Miren quien viene por allá – Dijo Shun apuntando a la puerta del edificio

- ¡Chicos lamento haber llegado a estas horas! – Dijo Runo llegando a donde sus amigos estaban

- ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – Le dijo Dan

- ¡Primero deja de gritarme!

- ¡Porfavor no empiecen! – Gritaron todos los presentes en el patio incluidos los maestros

- Bieeen – Dijeron los dos resignados

- En fin ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Runo? – Preguntó Shun

- Un accidente automovilístico, esque no me dejaban pasar – Mintió Runo – Pero ya hablé con el director y no me pondrá la falta – Finalizó para después sentarse junto a Alice.

- ¿Tuviste la batalla con Seilant verdad? – Le preguntó Alice susurrando

- Si pero luego te cuento lo que pasó – Dijo Runo

"La verdad es que si oí a Seilant llamándome – Pensaba Runo mientras comía – Pero no se porque no quise regresar talvez fue porque ya era demasiado tarde y no quería meterme en problemas pero… hubo otra cosa. La verdad me sentí algo extraña hablando de esa forma con Seilant por unos momentos me olvidaba de la batalla e incluso olvidaba que el era mi enemigo y talvez sea porque yo no lo considero un enemigo creo que si se alejara de Marlene y de las demás sería mi amigo pero aún así el estaba actuando raro conmigo, no se como explicarlo, era como si yo le… no eso es imposible apenas y nos conocemos y creo que si lo viera a diario no lo soportaría pero… me agradaría que fuera nuestro amigo. Además – Runo Miró a Dan – No quiero más problemas"

**Si se lo que están pensando pero no se preocupen no voy a hacer que Runo termine enamorándose de Seilant jamás sería capaz de hacer eso, después de todo soy una fanática del DanXRuno que lastima que mañana se acaban las vacaciones ya no tendré tanto tiempo de escribir como antes pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible y perdonen si últimamente mis capis son algo cortos pero no soy muy buena para narrar las batallas sobre todo cuando tengo que inventar el nombre de las cartas de los personajes nuevos pero bueno aunk atrasado ¡feliz día del niño! ;)**


	9. Guerra en el jazz

**Capitulo 9: Guerra en el jazz**

**Empecemos este capi sin rodeos aki va**

- ¡Buenos días Alice! – Gritó Julie despertando de golpe a la mencionada

- Ju-Julie me asustaste – Dijo Alice sentándose

- Lo siento pero ya salió el Sol, no desperdicies la luz

- ¿Huh? ¿Que hora es?

- Van a ser las 10:00

- ¿Que? ¿Tan tarde? – (Como que tan tarde? y yo k me levanto a la 1:00 XD)- Perdona Julie supongo que estaba cansada

- No importa, pero ahora, no perdamos tiempo. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

- ¿De que hablas? Hoy es asueto y ya terminamos todas las tareas

- Sí, pero no me refería a eso

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¿Que no te acuerdas? El profesor Ricardo regresa hoy a la ciudad por lo que hoy va a ser la clase

- Es verdad lo olvidé por completo – Dijo poniéndose de pie – pero aún así ¿Porque dices que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy?

- Porque como somos nuevas es obvio que nos prestará más atención a nosotras, así que quiero practicar

- ¿Como? Ni siquiera te sabes los pasos

- No, pero podemos buscar en Internet y así será más sencillo

- ¿Y que hay de Mira y Runo, no crees que deberíamos decirles que lo hagan también?

- Amm... Deberíamos... Pero... Ya ves como son ellas dos ¿De que sirve decirles si no lo harán de todas formas?

- ¿Estas segura de que no haces esto sólo por querer impresionar al maestro?

- ¡No claro que no! ¿Acaso piensas que esto de practicar hasta caer muerta del cansancio no es porque me interese si no porque quiero llamar la atención del profesor y que no quiero decirles a Runo y a Mira para así poder llevarme el crédito a pesar de que tengo que compartirlo contigo?

Alice: -_- Algo así

- Es una tontería ¿En que cosas piensas Alice?

- No tienes remedio Julie pero si quieres practicar supongo que te acompañaré

- ¡Perfecto! Mira empecemos con algo fácil. Antes de que despertaras busqué en Internet y hallé esto – Dijo Julie para empezar a dar muchas vueltas. Al principio le salió bien pero después terminó saliéndose de control y fue a chocar con unas repisas donde tenía libros y ropa, provocando que se le cayera todo encima. Alice sólo cerró los ojos esperando a que dejara de oírse el sonido de las cosas caer.

- Esto será más difícil de lo que creí – Otro libro cayó y le dio en la cabeza Julie - ¡Auch! Eso debió doler

- ¡Deja de hablar y ayúdame antes de que comience a desangrarme!

Con Runo y Mira

Runo estaba sentada desayunando en la mesa del comedor hablando con Tigrera.

- Runo ¿Donde está Mira? – Le preguntó su madre entrando a la habitación

- Creo que esta arriba en el cuarto practicando para la clase de hoy – Respondió Runo sin dejar d e desayunar

- ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo tú también?

- ¿Para que? De todas formas a eso vamos a ir y además yo no estuve muy de acuerdo cuando escogimos esa clase

- Pero a tus amigas les gusta Runo y es una buena manera de pasar tiempo juntas aparte de que... Tú... No eres precisamente... Muy femenina que digamos

- Exacto

- Como sea, ve con Mira ¿No crees que no está bien dejarla sola cuando ella está de visita?

Runo suspiró.

- Sí supongo que tienes razón. Enseguida subo – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Terminó de desayunar y subió las escaleras.

- Mira ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Runo llegando a la puerta de su cuarto

- Claro entra – Se oyó decir desde dentro

- Oye... Perdón por haberte dejado sola pero esque no me emociona mucho la idea de ser... bailarina

- A mi tampoco la verdad pero es que creí que sería lo mejor y además estoy casi segura de que Julie también lo hará

- No lo dudes pero... ¿Acaso te molesta Julie?

- No, claro que no, es sólo que la conozco eso es todo

- Si tú dices, pero bueno supongo que yo también debo hacerlo

- ¿Segura?

- Ya no tengo otra opción – Dijo Runo provocando que Mira se riera

- De acuerdo entonces ven

Y así los dos grupos se la pasaron todo el día, uno sin tanta energía como la que tenía el otro, pero aún así las cuatro dieron su mejor esfuerzo.

Las chicas habían acordado verse a las 4:00 en la casa de Runo para irse de ahí juntas.

- ¡Mamá, Alice y Julie de seguro están por llegar así que si tocan el timbre déjalas pasar porfavor! – Dijo Runo subiendo las escaleras con Mira después de trabajar un rato en el café

- ¿Y que planeas hacer ahora, seguir ensayando? – Le preguntó Mira a Runo mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto

- Sí, seguramente esas dos aún se tardaran un rato más en llegar así que... ¡Aaaaahhh! – Gritó Runo abriendo la puerta.

- Hola chicas – Saludaron Alice y Julie sentadas en la cama

- ¿Pero que...? ¿Como...? ¿Que están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Mira sorprendida

- Si, el hecho de que puedan transportarse no significa que puedan aparecer ¡DENTRO DE MI HABITACIÓN!

- Ya, ya perdón, pero salía a lo mismo a que apareciéramos en la puerta – Dijo Julie

- De acuerdo, ya me da lo mismo – Dijo Mira

- Oigan, cambiando de tema, Alice y yo nos la pasamos toodo el día ensayando – Mira le dijo a Runo con los ojos: "Te lo dije" – Y no es por presumir pero no creerán que en tan sólo en una horas he mejorado bastante – Ambas miraron a Alice que las veía moviendo la cabeza como diciendo: "No se les ocurra acercársele"

- Nosotras también lo hicimos, claro, hubiéramos tenido más tiempos si no tuviéramos que trabajar

- ¿Lo dicen enserio? – Preguntó Alice

- Claro ¿Lo dudaban? – Preguntó Runo

- Amm... ¿Sí?

- Nosotras también –

- Bueno en ese caso bailemos las 4 juntas ¿Les parece?

- Siempre y cuando no destruyas mi habitación – Dijo Runo. Alice y Mira rieron en voz baja

- ¿Que dijiste? – Preguntó Julie

- Nada

- Bueno entonces empecemos – Dijo Alice

Pusieron música y empezaron. Al principio pensaron que iba a ser como una competencia pero luego de unirse las cuatro con la música les pareció divertido y no dejaron de intentarlo.

Sólo que no contaban con una cosa.

En la planta baja

5 peleadores habían entrado al café. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse todos ese día; solo que habían olvidado un pequeño detalle ¡Avisarle a las chicas!

- Hola chicos que gusto verlos a todos – Dijo la mamá de Runo recibiéndolos

- Buenos días Sra. Misaki – Saludó Dan

- Si, buenos días – Dijo Baron

- ¿Van a ordenar algo? – Les preguntó

- Bueno la verdad habíamos pasado a buscar a Runo y a Mira – Dijo Shun

- ¿Ellas están en casa? – Preguntó Ace

- Sí me parece que están arriba con Alice y Julie. Si quieren pueden subir solo toquen primero

- Gracias –

Mientras tanto, arriba, las chicas ya estaban más "inspiradas" que nunca, pareciera que no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta que Runo escuchó la risa de alguien que al parecer intentaba contenerla.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios...? ¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Perdón por interrumpir – Dijo Dan riéndose a carcajadas junto con Ace

- ¡¿Que acaso no saben tocar? Les gritó Mira

- No fue nuestra culpa que la puerta estuviera abierta – Dijo Ace aún riéndose

- Y aunque hubiera estado cerrada ¿Que es lo que pretendían? - Dijo Dan secándose las lágrimas

- Dan basta – Le advirtió Shun

- ¡Eso no es algo que te importe! – Le dijo Runo a Dan

- ¡Hubieras visto lo emocionada que estabas Runo! – Dijo Dan

- Dan mejora cállate puedes terminar arrepintiéndote – Le dijo Drago

- ¡Sí será mejor que cierres la boca! – Amenazó Runo

- ¡Oblígame! – La reto Dan. Runo levantó una ceja

En menos de cinco segundos Dan en el suelo inconciente.

- ¿Alguien más quiere decirnos algo. Ace? – Amenazó Runo a los chicos

- No, no está bien – Runo sonrió y luego todos miraron a Dan

- ¿No crees que te pasaste esta vez? – Preguntó Tigrera a Runo

- Se lo merecía - Respondió ella

- Como siempre –

- Bueno ¿Que tal si vamos abajo? Estoy aburrido

- Claro vamos

- ¿Pero que pasa con Dan? – Preguntó Marucho

- Déjalo aquí tardara un rato en despertar – Respondió Ace

Bajaron y se dispusieron a comer algo, se la pasaron una hora hablando hasta que por fin Dan despertó y en cuanto bajó él y Runo empezaron a discutir otra vez y cuando parecía que se matarían entre sí sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? – Pregunto Runo levantando el teléfono

- Hola Runo habla el maestro Ricardo

- Ho-Hola ¿Como le fue en el viaje?

- Bien gracias. Lamento haberme ido así de repente...

- No, no. No importa esta bien

- Bueno sólo llamo para avisarte que ustedes cuatro tienen que llegar una hora antes que todos los demás

- ¿Que? ¿Porque? – Dijo muy sorprendida

- Quiero que lleguen temprano para poder enseñarles todo lo que llevamos hasta ahora. Ah y por cierto no pude encontrar a Julie y Alice así que si tu le puedes avisar...

- Sí ellas están aquí en mi casa

- Perfecto entonces ¿pueden llegar?

- **Si claro ahí estaremos **

**- **Bien nos vemos en media hora

- Nos vemos – Finalizó Runo algo apenada

- ¿Quien era, Runo? – Preguntó Dan

- Emm... Nadie importante – Respondió ella – Y chicos creo que no podremos salir hoy

- ¿Porque no? – Preguntó Baron

- Esque... Necesito salir por algo y ustedes tres deben acompañarme – Dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas

- ¿Pero que cos...?

- ¡Sólo vámonos! - Dijo Runo antes de que pudieran terminar. Las arrastró hasta la puerta. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Al llegar al instituto

- ¡Hey chicas, ya llegaron! – Les dijo el maestro al verlas llegar

- ¡Hola profesor! – Saludó Julie muy animada

- Perdón por haberlas llamado así de repente

- No importa, no hacíamos nada importante – Dijo Mira. "Después de todo de no ser porque los chicos son demasiado idiotas para sospechar algo seguro nos hubieran seguido" Pensó después ella.

- ¿Es mucho lo que debemos aprendernos? – Preguntó Alice

- En realidad no. El curso empezó unos días antes de que iniciara el ciclo escolar así que, no hemos hecho gran cosa

-Ya veo

- Entonces ¿empezamos? – Las chicas asintieron

A partir de entonces la hora se fue muy rápido.

Cada vez que alguna se equivocaba el profesor se tardaba todo el tiempo del mundo en corregirla e incluso parecía que Julie se equivocaba a propósito sólo para llamar su atención (Sariii: que sorpresa -_-) lo que causaba que Runo se molestara con ella tal y como lo hacía cuando a Julie le gustaba Dan sólo que ahora no era tan severa.

En las vueltas eran en lo que más fallaban y tenía que ser justamente cuando Alice se cayó al dar una de éstas y que el profesor la atrapará cuando un grupo de chicas estaban entrando al aula.

- ¡Hola profe! – Gritó una de ellas corriendo para abrazarlo al igual que las otras cuatro.

Ante este acto a las chicas les salió humo de las orejas.

- ¡Lo extrañamos mucho! ¡Espero que le haya ido bien! – Se les oía decir

- Me fue muy bien gracias pero, si quieren empezar, tengo que ir ahora por la utilería...

- ¡Yo lo acompaño! – Dijeron esas cinco al unísono

- No, no yo puedo sólo – Dijo para caminar hacia la puerta – Además quiero dejarlas unos minutos a solas para que se conozcan – Finalizó para salir de la sala

- Bien primero que nada y más importante deben saber que mi nombre es Minami Matsutake

- Mucho gusto yo me llamo... – Iba a presentarse Runo extendiéndole la mano a Minami pero ésta se la empujó

- Y en segundo no por el hecho de que ustedes sean nuevas significa que el maestro las quiera más a ustedes así que no se confíen

- ¡¿Y quien te crees tú para decirnos algo así? – No hacía falta provocar mucho a Runo para hacerla explotar.

- No me creo nadie importante simplemente por el hecho de haber entrado antes que ustedes...

- ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Son tan importantes en el grupo como cualquiera de nosotras! – La que había hablado esta vez fue Mira

- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Apuestas a que no resisten más de un mes aquí!

- ¡Apuesta lo que quieras de cualquier forma tu serás la que termines perdiendo! – Dijo Julie

- ¡Como quieras, sólo aléjense del profesor! ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡¿Que estás loca o que te pasa? ¿Que no sabes que nos lleva por lo menos diez años de diferencia!

- Pero él sabe que soy mucho más madura que tú – Dijo Minami con un tono súper engreído que a Runo molestó muchísimo y si no hubiera sido porque Julie, Alice y Mira la detuvieron seguro que la habría hecho tragarse sus palabras.

- Bah no tiene caso discutir contigo es sólo una pérdida de tiempo

- Chicas es cierto no tiene caso estar discutiendo por una tontería como esta y más cuando sabemos que no nos interesa – Dijo Alice tratando de calmar la pelea

- ¡Ay vamos no me hagas llorar siempre que alguien dice eso es porque tiene miedo de pelear, así que mejor hazte mujercita y afróntalo! – Le dijo Minami a Alice empujándola. Runo no lo resistió.

- ¡De ésta no te salvas! – Runo nunca se había enojado como para golpear a alguien como para hacerle mucho daño. Sin embargo esta vez si lo hizo. Le dio un puñetazo a Minami en la cara con tanta fuerza como para dejarle el ojo morado.

- ¡Minami! – Gritaron las demás chicas al verla caer de sentón al suelo

- Runo creí que te habías pasado hace rato con Dan pero esta vez cruzaste el límite – Le dijo Tigrera que había visto toda la escena junto con los otro bakugan

- ¡Pero si se lo tenía bien merecido! –Respondió ella

- Si Tigrera aunque es difícil de creer esta vez Runo golpeó a alguien con razón – Dijo Mira

- ¡Hola! ¡Aún sigo presente! – Dijo Minami levantándose

- Oh si por desgracia aún estas ahí – Dijo irónicamente Runo

- Te diré algo – Dijo Minami con un tono mas serio – Si quieren sobrevivir aquí no se busquen más problemas – Después de eso se fue

- "Si quieren sobrevivir aquí no se busquen más problemas" – Le arremedaron las chicas con su mismo tono engreído de siempre.


	10. luz vs oscuridad

Capitulo 10: Luz vs. Oscuridad

Sariii: Olii ya regrese!

Runo: No se pork pero creo k eso no me alegra tanto

Sariii: ¡Ay callate k bn k te da gusto k este escribiendo este fic sobre ustedes!

Runo: Bueno si, pero mientras no me obligues a decir o hacer nda tonto o cursie entonces todo esta bien

Sariii: Amm... Bueno no puedo prometerte nada

Runo: ¡Oye!

Sariii: Tan siquiera di k no escribo un fic basado solamente en ti y en dan... por ahora...

Runo: 

Sariii: En fin aqui vamos. Runo...

Runo: A Sariii no le pertenece Bakugan ni sus respectivos personajes

¡Oh! ¡Con un demonio! – Se le oía quejarse a cierta peliazul. Habían pasado dos días y tenían que ir de nuevo al instituto – Si tan sólo no le hubiera hecho caso a mis padres y me hubiera ido con Mira al ensayo...

Flashback

- ¡Mamá, papá ya nos vamos, hoy también debemos llegar temprano! – Les dijo Runo a sus padres saliendo por la puerta del restaurante con sus uniformes ya puestos.

El uniforme de la clase era una playera a manga corta, unos pantalones de licra ajustados tipo mallas, una falda también de licra corta y unos zapatos estilo bailarina. La playera tenía en la parte delantera derecha escrito verticalmente el nombre del instituto con brillos plateados. Todo el conjunto era negro.

- Si pero hoy también, el maestro quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido o algo así – Dijo Mira

- Esque la verdad esperábamos que se quedaran a ayudarnos un poco más con el café ya que hoy hay mucha gente

- Pero mamá vamos a llegar...

- No importa si necesitan que nos quedemos un rato más no importaran unos minutos de retraso

- Mira... – Dijo Runo poco satisfecha tras lo que había dicho su amiga

-Tranquila después de todo la primera media hora la usamos para calentar

- En ese caso ve tú y yo me quedo aqui a ayudar

- ¿Segura?

- Si no voy a permitir que te quedes aqui tú adelántate

- Bien -

Fin del flashback

- ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que abrir mi bocota! ¡Ahora se me va a pasar todo, no me voy a saber los pasos y la maldita de Minami no me va a dejar de fastidiar!

Y además si la golpeó otra vez... ¡es probable que me expulsen!

- Sí, pero si sigues quejándote no veo la forma en que puedas llegar a tiempo – Le dijo Tigrera algo fastidiada

- Mmm... – Se detuvo – Tu no pero yo si

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Si yo me transformara...

- ¡Ah no! Runo no puedo permitir que lo hagas

- Vamos Tigrera solo esta vez, en mi forma haos podría llegar volando en una abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Runo tus poderes solo se usan en las batallas, requieren demasiada energía y no debes desperdiciarlos

- Lo sé pero no fue mi culpa porfavor solo esta vez

- No Runo

- Porfavooooor

- No

- Porfavor porfavor porfavor

Tigrera suspiró – Solo esta vez pero apresúrate

- ¡Gracias! -

Con las demás

- ¿Y ahora... donde estará Runo? – Pregunto Alice a Mira y a Julie

- No lo sé dijo que mas tarde nos alcanzaría pero... ya se tardo demasiado – Respondió Mira

- Si, ¿y si es como la ultima vez? ¿Que tal si Runo esta en una batalla justo ahora? – Dijo Alice

- Lo dudo pero vamos, es Runo de quien estamos hablando, ella puede hacerlo sola ¿verdad?

- Eso espero -

Regresando con Runo

Runo se había transformado y había emprendido el vuelo de camino.

- ¿Ves Tigrera? Ya veo el edificio y no va a pasar nada malo por usar mis poderes

- Sí, lo único malo que podría pasar sería que alguno de los chicos estuviera pasando por aqui en este momento – Hablo Tigrera desde el interior de Runo

- No bromees Tigrera -_-

- Jamás dije que fuera una broma. Mira quien esta allí abajo

Runo miró hacía tierra y en el punto del parque en donde ella y Dan se había encontrado para tener su primera cita ahí estaba él

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo dejar que me vea así! – Dijo Runo aterrizando y poniéndose detrás de unos árboles.

- Sólo vuela bajo y rodea al parque evitando este punto – Runo asintió

- Ya que, ya luego inventaré una excusa por haber llegado tan tarde

Hizo lo que Tigrera dijo. Intentó rodear el parque lo más alejado posible de Dan pero antes de que pudiera alejarse unos metros más...

- ¡Oye tú! – Se oyó una voz algo familiar para ella al tiempo en que un rayo la aturdía y la tiraba bruscamente en el suelo

- Marlene...

Otro lugar en el parque

- ¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó Dan

- Ni idea – respondió Drago – Se oyó del otro lado del parque

- ¿Pero que pudo haber...? – Iba a decir Dan pero se interrumpió - ¡Vámonos!

Regresando a la batalla

- ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? – Preguntó Runo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ponerse de pie

- ¿No es evidente? Buscándote – Respondió Marlene

- Pues bien me encontraste y ahora ¿Que demonios quieres y porque me atacaste así de repente?

- Verás – Dijo formando una extraña sonrisa en su rostro – La última vez tuve que conformarme con combatir con tu amiga Mira y como ahora sé que Seilant perdió contra ti ahora es mi turno

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres...

Dan acababa e llegar a la escena y se había ocultado detrás de los arbustos a ver todo lo que sucedía.

- ¡Comillo de cristal! – Ordenó Runo embistiendo a Marlene aunque ésta la esquivara

- ¡Estruendo de confusión!

El ataque de Marlene causaba una nota completamente insoportable para los oídos de cualquier criatura a una frecuencia tan alta que Runo tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para no desmayarse.

- ¡Detén eso de una vez! - Gritó Runo

- ¿Te rindes ya?

- Ni muerta - ¡Colmillo metálico! – Causándole una profunda herida en la pierna - ¡Y aún no término! - ¡Filo de sable! – Otro corte solo que esta vez no tan grave y fue en el brazo.

Marlene se sentó en el suelo tocándose la herida del brazo con la mano, apretando los dientes por el dolor de ambas heridas.

Runo sólo la veía desde lo alto mientras el viento agitaba su cabello esperando alguna reacción de parte suya; y cuando pensó que ella estaba a punto de rendirse...

- ¡Ataque Inferino! -

Dan solo observaba todo lo que ocurría con preocupación en silencio y cuando vio lo que iba a pasar solo logró decir en un susurro: "Cuidado"

Marlene había atacado tan de repente que Runo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en un segundo se vio rodeada de extrañas figuras sombrías y no pasó un instante para que estuviera cayendo desde la altura en que se encontraba como si le hubieran quitado toda su energía, pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar con el suelo alguien logró atraparla

- "Dan" – Pensó Runo abriendo poco a poco los ojos y mirando a contraluz la figura de su amigo

- Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Dan al verla despertar

- Amm... Sí, gracias por haberme salvado – Dijo Runo hablando intencionalmente en un volumen tan bajo que Dan apenas y pudo oír su voz. Y mucho menos distinguirla.

- No fue nada – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa algo sonrojado después de haber bajado a Runo

- Aww Que ternura – Dijo Marlene irrumpiendo en la escena – Pero ahora que tengo su atención creo que... no se... ¡Deberías irte!

- ¡Ni creas que lo haré! ¡Desde ahora te digo que no pienso dejarla sola!

Runo miró a Dan.

- ¡Esta batalla es entre ella y yo! ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para interferir! – Dijo Marlene

Dan ya iba a abrir la boca pero Runo lo detuvo.

- Ella tiene razón esto es entre ella y yo y no debes de interferir – Le dijo Runo bajando la cabeza.

- Pero...

- ¡Ya la oíste! ¡Apártate!

Dan se resignó.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Preguntó Dan

-Runo asintió.

- ¡Entonces sube! – Le ordenó Marlene y Runo se elevó.

¡Comencemos otra vez! -

La batalla se puso más intensa que nunca. A Runo nunca le había dolido tanto una pelea bakugan y la verdad es que tampoco se la había puesto muy fácil a Marlene porque se veía que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a agonizar por el dolor de las heridas que Runo le había causado. Pero aún así no se rendía.

En cambio Runo no tenía tantas como ella pero tenía una herida muy severa en el antebrazo que se le dejaba ver por una rasgadura en la manga del vestido.

Dan sólo veía desde tierra sin saber que hacer. Realmente quería ayudar a esa chica pero ella no se lo había permitido.

Más, hasta el momento en que Marlene estaba a punto de finalizar la pelea con un último ataque y Dan vio a la peleadora haos tan débil, actuó por instinto.

- ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! - Gritó Dan lanzando a su amigo hacía la batalla al tiempo que Drago se interponía antes de que el poder de Marlene alcanzara a Runo, protegiéndola de éste.

- ¡De nuevo, gracias! – Le dijo Runo a Dan

Dan sólo le sonrío.

- ¡No cantes victoria tan rápido! ¡No hay forma de que el Dragonoid pueda ayudarte, no es posible que el se una a la pelea así!

- Es verdad – Le dijo Drago – No hay manera de que yo pueda atacarla aunque quisiera, esta batalla esta controlada por la energía de traslación y si yo le hiciera algo mis poderes se anularían.

Runo se desanimó.

- A menos de que nuestros poderes se fusionaran...

- ¿De verdad me dejarías intentarlo? – Preguntó Runo esperanzada

- Si esa es la única forma de vencerla no veo porque haya problema

- Entonces veamos que pasa - ¡Haos rápido!

Al usar este poder Drago volvió a su forma de esfera y se fusionó con el cuerpo de Runo. Esto le dio mucha ventaja, ahora aparte del poder de Tigrera también tenía el de Drago. Y como poseía ambos atributos su traje comenzó a alterarse.

Ahora su vestido era completamente rojo y sólo loas de éste y las zapatillas eran dorados.

- Increíble – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dan al presenciar aquella escena

- Bien vamos a terminar rápido con esto - ¡Explosión...solar!

Ordenó Runo noqueando a Marlene ante la exposición al intenso calor que provocaban la luz y el fuego juntos.

Sin embargo este poder no podía durar por mucho tiempo así que al terminar inmediatamente Drago volvió a las manos de Dan y Runo apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! – Exclamó Dan

- Gracias aunque no habría podido nunca de no ser por ti ni tu bakugan

- De nada pero ahora ¿Que planeas hacer?

- Yo debo de irme ya deben de estar preocupadas por mi - "Otra vez" pensó ella

- ¿Segura de que debes irte?

- Si, lo siento gracias de nuevo y quizá vuelva a verte alguna vez

Dan asintió

- Hasta luego – Dijo Runo para elevarse de nuevo

- Pero... – Dijo Dan pero ella ya se había ido

De no ser porque Runo llevaba máscara Dan hubiera visto una fina lágrima recorrer su rostro. La verdad era que le dolía mucho no poder decirle la verdad.

Por el contrario Dan se había quedado muy confundido, ahí parado, estuvo unos instantes sin moverse para nada hasta que reaccionó y decidió regresar a casa.

En otro lugar Runo no tenía fuerzas para llegar al instituto y mucho menos de bailar así que en un punto tranquilo del parque ella se recostó sobre el pasto mientras se destranformaba y se quedaba dormida plácidamente.

Después del incidente Dan se había topado con Baron, Ace y Marucho, que habían ido a verlo a su casa y al no encontrarlo decidieron ir a buscarlo. En cuanto comenzaron a hablar Dan les empezó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡De verdad que fue de lo más increíble! – Contaba con su actitud entusiasta de costumbre – Cuando Drago y esa chica se fusionaron en uno solo los atributos haos y pyrus se combinaron ¿verdad que si Drago?

- Si, pero hay algo extraño – Explico Drago – La energía haos que había dentro de ella me pareció familiar

- Debe de ser una coincidencia Drago – Dijo Dan

- ¿Y no estaba ninguna de las otras chicas? - (Sariii: ¿y tu para k kieres saber eso Baron? ¬¬)

- No, al parecer estaba sola – Dijo Dan

- Que extraño – Dijo Marucho

- Si lo es, pero ella me dijo que quizá nos volveríamos a ver alguna vez – Dijo Dan bajando la mirada

- ¿Y porque es tanta tu urgencia de volverla a ver? – Dijo Ace para fastidiarlo

- ¡No es urgencia! – Gritó Dan sonrojado - ¡Es sólo que estoy harto de tener que quedarme aquí sin poder hacer nada! ¡Hoy tan siquiera pude hacer algo útil!

- Si claaaro seguro que es eso – Dijo Preyas y Marucho se río

- ¡Ay bien si no me quieren creer no me crean ese ya es muy su problema! – Dijo Dan dándoles la espalda

- Pues que bueno, porque si ella te gustara estoy seguro de que Runo los mataría a ambos

- ¡Cállate Ace no digas tonterías! – Le gritó Dan completamente rojo y furioso

Todos se rieron ante esta reacción.

Lo que no sabían es que se habían detenido a charlar justo al lado de los arbustos en donde cierta peliazul descansaba. Había oído toda la conversación ya que habían logrado despertarla.

Cundo los vio marcharse se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa.

Ya regrese – Oyeron decir los señores Misaki a su hija sin fuerzas ni ánimos al entrar

- Runo ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? Aún faltan 10 minutos para que salgan ¿Y donde esta Mira? – Pregunto su padre

- Decidí adelantármeles – Dijo ocultando su brazo detrás de la espalda para evitar que vieran la herida que tenia – Mamá estoy muy cansada ¿puedo irme a dormir ya?

- Amm... Claro sube – Dijo su madre

Al entrar a su cuarto Runo se tiró en la cama y volteó a mirar al techo.

"No puedo creerlo. No lo entiendo ¿Porque me siento tan mal? – Se decía Runo a si misma – "Ya ni siquiera me importa lo que pasó en la batalla. Por un momento me olvide de todas mis heridas. Esque ni siquiera sé que pensar porque si a Dan le gusta ella, significa que a la vez le gusto yo pero... Él no sabe que soy yo... Es como si fuera otra chica para el y se olvidara de mi.

No se que hacer. Ni siquiera puedo decirle nada acerca de eso porque me descubriría pero... Tampoco quiero quedarme callada.

Y lo que es más... ser mi propia rival en el... – Se detuvo un momento – Se siente aún peor" – Esta ultima frase la dijo susurrando.

- ¡Esto es tan desesperante! – Gritó Runo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada


	11. Dos recuerdos en un día

**Capitulo 11: Dos recuerdos en un día**

**Volviiiii, ya comenzaba a extrañarloos (depués de una semana XD) pero ya en serio este va a ser mi primer capi de romance o bueeeno un intento, dependiendo de como lo vean ustedes asi k please al final del capi dejen reviews y denme consejos pork recuerden k soi nueva en esto.**

**Ah otra cosa importante que deben saber es que este cap esta basado en dos escenas de los capitulos 32 y 52 de la primera temporada aparte de unas escenas que les agregue, bueno de hecho yo no se las agregue, ya que según sé, en realidad si ocurrieron solo que por culpa del malditoo director Hashimoto las censuraron! claro que no sucedieron exactamente como dice aquí pero asi yo me las imagino, en fin, no les hago perder mas tiempo y vamos con la historia.**

"_Me encontraba en mi nueva casa mirando para todos lados el lugar en donde pasaría los próximos años de mi vida. No sabía hasta cuando viviría allí ¿Hasta que formara mi propia familia y me mudara? Era probable._

_Estaba sentada sobre las cajas de mudanza moviendo mis piernas hacia adelante y atrás una inocente melodía con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Aunque no hubiera motivos de festejar._

_- Runo querida ¿Porque no estás jugando afuera? – Me preguntó mi padre entrando en la habitación con cara de preocupación _

_- No quiero – Le dije sin mirarlo_

_- ¿Porque no?_

_- Porque como acabamos de mudarnos no tengo con quien jugar_

_- Pues si te quedas aquí no harás nuevos amigos ¿Porque mejor no sales a jugar un rato al parque?_

_Obedecí. Y sin darme cuenta estaba caminando por el sendero del parque con las manos tras la espalda._

_Estaba triste, no tenía con quien hablar y echaba mucho de menos a mis amigos. Sabía que era algo importante para mis padres así que me había resignado a la mudanza ya tiempo atrás._

_Me senté en el césped con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas con mis ojos perdidos en un punto fijo del suelo, cuando una pelota que golpeó suavemente mi pie me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_- ¡Oye tú! ¡Niña! – Volteé - ¡Pásame la pelota! – Me gritó de lejos un niño de mi misma edad de cabello castaño y ojos entre rojos y cafés_

_- Tengo nombre ¿sabes? – Le respondí poniéndome de pie y tomando la pelota_

_- Si pero no me importa ahora pásame la pelota _

_- Para que sepas ¡Mi nombre es Runo! – Le dije lanzándosela con fuerza, el había podido atraparla pero creo que lo lastime un poco. Se lo tenía merecido._

_- Encantado de conocerte – Me respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Oye quieres jugar con nosotros? _

_Y ante la invitación, de repente me vi en el campo de béisbol siendo la única niña de todo el grupo pero no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, sólo había un problema..._

_- Pero si yo nunca he jugado al béisbol – Le grité con la pelota en la mano_

_- No importa sólo lánzame la pelota – Respondió el preparándose con el bat _

_- Está bien ¡Allá va! – Dije lanzándola lo más fuerte que pude _

_El niño pido golpearla sin ninguna dificultad, parece que llevaba jugando a esto por mucho tiempo. No me sorprende seguro no tiene nada más que hacer._

_- ¡Ahora lanza tu! – Dije ésta vez yo con el bat_

_- Bien – _

_Cuando me la lanzó creía que no sería difícil golpearla ya que lo había visto a el hacerlo con tanta facilidad pero no fue como yo esperaba ya que cuando fallé golpeé al aire, giré dando muchas vueltas y cayendo de sentón al piso._

_Y así pasaron las horas el se quedo conmigo para lanzarme la pelota, pero por mas que yo lo intentara no lograba darle, estaba desesperada pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Era el ocaso. El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo tenía ese bello tono entre rosa y naranja. Y ese niño al ver todas mis expresiones y oír todas mis quejas no pudo evitar reírse de mi. Me molestaba con él._

_Hasta que en un determinado momento cambió de tema tan repentinamente que apenas y pude responderle. _

_- Ay niña ya deja de hacerme reír, que ya estoy hasta llorando – Me dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos _

_- ¡Cállate! – Dije con mi respiración agitada estaba demasiado cansada _

_- Pero, sea como sea – Dijo él poniéndose de pie – Me gustas tal como eres... Runo _

_No pude objetar nada al respecto. Me quede callada. No me dio tiempo ni de mirarlo, se había ido corriendo, y desde entonces no lo volví a ver hasta hace unos años._

Abría los ojos lentamente. La luz del Sol comenzaba a calarle en la cara. No le agradaba despertar así. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello "Ya esta despertando" porque al abrir los ojos completamente se dio cuenta de que tres personas la observaban "Shh cállense" paradas al lado de su cama viéndola con confusión.

- ¡Buenos días Runo! – Dijeron Julie, Alice y Mira

- ¡¿Q-Que están haciendo? – Les preguntó espantada

- Esque como Alice siempre se despierta tan temprano cuando la escuché yo también me desperté – Dijo Julie

- Sí y como Julie ya estaba despierta era imposible seguir dormida con su voz – Dijo Mira

- ¿Que dijiste? ¬ ¬

- Bueno pero eso no explica porque me tenían "rodeada"

- Lo que pasa es que cuando todas ya estábamos despiertas te oímos hablar dormida así que nos acercamos para escuchar si decía otra cosa – Dijo Alice

- ¿Hable dormida? ¿Y que decía?

- Pues sólo te oímos decir: "Te lo prometo" – Dijo Mira

- Oooh con que eso dije eh – Dijo Runo molesta consigo misma

- ¿Porque esa reacción Runo? ¿Que fue lo que soñaste? – Preguntó Julie

- No-no lo recuerdo, lo olvidé

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, ¿porque les ocultaría algo que soñé?

- Talvez porque nunca nos cuentas nada -_- - Dijo Mira

- Ay vamos chicas no se trató de nada importante

- ¿Segura?

- No les mentiría – Las tres la miraron

- Ash de acuerdo sólo... se trato de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Oigan no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre voy a bajar a desayunar, las espero abajo si quieren venir – Dijo Runo tan rápido que las chicas apenas y la entendieron. Y justo cuando termino salió de la habitación y dio un portazo

- ¡Odio que haga eso! – Dijo Julie molesta - ¡No se porque nos sigue invitando a dormir en su casa si ni siquiera nos tiene confianza de contarnos nada!

- Julie así es ella no podrás hacer que cambie nunca – Dijo Alice

**Mientras tanto...**

¿Tuviste ese sueño otra vez? – Le preguntó Tigrera a Runo en la mesa del comedor

Runo dudó para contestarle.

- Sí. No se porque pero ya llevó como tres noches soñando con eso

- Talvez es un recuerdo que tu mente no quiere perder

Runo encogió los hombros – No entiendo porque

- Como digas Runo pero ¿No crees que deberías contarle sobre ello a las demás? Después de todo gracias a ese recuerdo yo pude evolucionar por primera vez

- Si, pero ya sabes como son ellas en especial Julie, no quiero que me fastidien con eso por el resto de mi vida

- Sólo intenta ser más abierta con ellas

**Al caer la noche **

- Wiiii ¡Estoy lista para nuestra segunda noche de fiesta de pijamas!- Preguntó Julie entusiasmada

- Pues nosotras ¡NOOO! –

- ¡No sean malas! ¡Ni que las hiciera sufrir tanto!

- ¡Claro que sí, lo haces! – Le espetó Runo

- ¡Nos obligas decirte cosas en contra de nuestra voluntad! – Dijo Alice

- Las amigas deben contarse todo – Se defendió Julie

- Si pero no toooodo – Dijo Mira

- Si no tienen nada que ocultar no tienen nada que temer

Las chicas se miraron como diciendo: "Estamos fritas"

- ¡Ay ya ni que fuera a matarlas! – Bajó la cabeza – Además, sólo estoy intentando distraerme -

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó Alice algo preocupada

- Esque... Hace ya meses que no veo a Billy, y pensé que talvez pasando este tiempo con ustedes me ayudaría a sacármelo de la cabeza – Ella lo decía de manera sincera, pero les desviaba la mirada como si no quisiera comentarlo.

- Julie...

- ¿Pero, ni siquiera has hablado con él? – Pregunto Runo

- No. He intentado llamarlo pero no responde -

- Vamos Julie es probable que no conteste porque esta ocupado -

- ¿Y que tal si no me contesta a propósito? ¿Y si no quiere saber de mi? ¿Si ya tiene otra novia? ¡Podría estar besándose con ella justo ahora!

- -_- ¿Y se supone que yo era la celosa? – Preguntó Runo

- Si lo eres –

- Mira, Alice no me ayuden – Dijo Runo – Además Julie ¿Billy besando... a una chica? ¿Es en serio? ¿Que demente haría algo como eso?

- Yo lo haría – Dijo Julie - ¿Que tienes Alice?

- Me dio un escalofrío **O.O**

- Ay admítanlo ninguna de las cuatro hemos tenido nuestro primer beso

- Si yo no lo he dado y pienso seguir así por un buen rato – Dijo Mira

- Yo pienso lo mismo – Dijo Alice

- Si... estoy igual – Dijo Runo

**Flashback**

_Me había arreglado como nunca lo había hecho antes, después de haber derrotado a Naga pasó algo que me tomó por sorpresa, habían pasado apenas dos días desde que la batalla había terminado y Dan me llamó a casa para invitarme a salir. No se de donde salió de mi boca pero casi al instante le dije que si._

_Habíamos acordado vernos en el parque a las 3:00 ya que íbamos a ir al cine y la función empezaba a las 3:20._

_Pero la verdad no me sorprendió que Dan hubiera llegado tarde, nunca ha sido muy atento que digamos._

_- ¡Hola lamento llegar tarde! – Me saludó deteniéndose en su bici mientras yo estaba parada dándole la espalda, me había aburrido después de tanto esperarlo_

_- Si, no es lindo dejar esperando a una chica – Le dije sin girarme a verlo_

_- Ay que raro jamás te había visto como a una chica – Me dijo bromeando lo que me molestó y me volteé a verlo_

_- ¡Eres un bobo! – Cuando me vió de frente de la impresión se cayó de la bici y enseguida corrió a acercárseme._

_Ese día me puse un vestido blanco con un listón, y las orillas en el cuello, las mangas (cortas) y la parte baja del vestido color rosa con una boina blanca y unos zapatos cafés con calcetas largas hasta las rodillas_

_Cuando se paró frente a mi se puso a verme de pies a cabeza, lo que provocó que me sonrojara levemente._

_- ¡Wow Runo te ves muy linda! _

_- ¡Ay no se porque me molesto! – Le grité dándole un golpe en la cara_

_- ¡Auch! En la cara no que quiero ser actor – Bromeó mientras yo me alejaba – Oye espera fue una broma – Me gritó tratando de alcanzarme_

_Dan se detuvo, para mi, que le pareció ver a Drago, ya que se quedo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo entiendo a mi también me parecía ver de vez n cuando a Tigrera, me alegraba pensar que ella siempre estaba conmigo._

_- Dan ¿Vas a venir o no? – Le dije tomándole la mano - ¿Que estas esperando? La película esta por comenzar_

_Ya estando dentro de la sala de cine me puse más nerviosa que nunca, mis manos temblaban y no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Dan que se había sentado de mi lado derecho, supongo que me sentía un poco mal por haberle pegado hace unos momentos, la verdad es que hasta la fecha no logro entender porque lo golpeé después de decirme algo tan bonito, así que antes de que empezara la película quise pedirle disculpas, el sólo me dijo que no le importaba porque ya se esperaba eso de mi._

_Después de que la función terminó decidimos ir a comer algo así que hicimos un día de campo cerca del río. Pasamos un rato agradable, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos no habíamos discutido ni una sola vez._

_Ya casi cuando la cita había terminado (odio decir esta frase) íbamos en camino, ya que Dan me iba a acompañar a mi casa, pero nos detuvimos al pasar por el puente que cruzaba el río en donde Dan había arrojado a Drago hace algún tiempo atrás, supongo que por el simple hecho de pasar por ese lugar le traía muchos pensamientos a la mente a Dan. Nos quedamos un rato mirando el ocaso recargados en el barandal del puente y él sólo estaba cabizbajo sin decir nada. Pero yo sabía lo que pensaba, después de todo ahora que nuestros bakugan no estaban mas a nuestro lado, el no podía entender como fue capaz de hacerle algo así a su mejor amigo, incluso si se disculpó con el, se sentía culpable._

_- Dan ¿que te pasa? – Le dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos _

_- Eh... Nada – Dijo reaccionando_

_- ¿Echas de menos a Drago? – Le pregunté_

_- Mucho. No puedo creer que ya no podamos verlos _

_- Lo sé. Siempre había temido que pasara esto. Me levantaba aterrada por el hecho de pensar que Tigrera pudiera irse a la dimensión de la perdición. Pero tu y Tigrera hicieron darme cuenta que no podía vivir con miedo y estoy segura de que a Drago y a Tigrera no les hubiera gustado vernos tristes por ellos _

_- Si supongo que tienes razón_

_- Como siempre – Dije sonriendo y Dan se río _

_- Solo que jamás me imagine que algún día tendrían que irse_

_- Yo si lo hice_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- ¿Nunca pensaste que cuando llegara el momento en el que tuviéramos que formar nuestra propia familia, ellos ya no podrían estar con nosotros siempre_

_- Nunca me pasó por la cabeza_

_- Además recuerda que nos dijeron que era posible que los volviéramos a ver; talvez no pronto pero algún día quizá_

_- Sí, es cierto – Volteó a ver al cielo - ¿Pero sabes algo Runo?_

_- ¿Que cosa?_

_- Que... No importa todo el tiempo que tengamos que esperar para volver a verlos, si tu estás conmigo... creo que será lindo tener una vida normal por un rato – Dijo sin voltear a verme_

_Me sonroje levemente ante lo que dijo – Si... yo pienso lo mismo – Dije girándome para recargar mi espalda contra el barandal poniendo mis manos en éste. _

_Cerré los ojos disfrutando la agradable brisa que corría en ese momento. Me encantaba esa sensación; sentir como el viento delicadamente acariciaba mis mejillas y el olor del agua dulce del río._

_- Runo..._

_Salí de mi trance escuchando a Dan llamarme en voz baja. Abrí de golpe los ojos para verlo, pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que Dan se había puesto en frente de mi había recargado sus manos en el barandal pasando sus brazos entre los míos que aún seguían apoyados en éste _

_Si hubieran sido unos meses atrás no hubiera dudado en alejarlo de mi de un golpe pero esta vez no se porque no lo hice. No pude_

_Me quede inmóvil. Sin mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo. Sólo estaba pensando en lo tonta que debía verme estando ahí sin hacer nada_

_Miraba a Dan directamente a los ojos como si en ellos pudiera ver lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero conforme su rostro iba acercándose lentamente al mío, no quise ver más aquellos ojos de color tan intenso. Me entró el pánico._

_Mire hacían un punto fijo en el horizonte. Dan cerró los ojos._

_Y finalmente lo sentí._

_Sus labios rozaron delicadamente los míos hasta unirse en un tierno beso._

_A pesar de que yo no podía verme, estoy segura de que jamás en mi vida me había puesto tan roja como en ese momento._

_Al principio no le correspondí el beso. Ni siquiera cerré los ojos. Pero solo pasaron unos segundos para darme cuenta de que en realidad me agradaba aquella situación y que quería que durara lo más que fuera posible._

_Finalmente mis ojos se cerraron. No quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento, lo único que me molestaba era el saber que en algún momento tendría que acabar. Pero a pesar de eso no quería deshacerme de aquel sentimiento._

_Y termino._

_Nos separamos mirándonos fijamente con los ojos brillantes. Yo aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder pero aún así sólo le sonreí, y el a mi. Puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza apoyándome en su pecho dejando oír los latidos de su corazón, tan agitado como el mío._

_Aquel fue nuestro primer y último beso..._

**Fin del flashback**

- ¡Runo! – Le gritó Julie sacándola de su trance - ¡¿Niña que te pasa? ¡Pasaron 5 minutos y no respondías!

"Talvez Tigrera tenga razón, si no puedo confiar en ellas para algo como esto no podré hacerlo cuando sea algo verdaderamente importante" Pensó Runo – Chicas tengo que contarles algo...

**5 Minutos Después**

- ¿¡¿Queeee? –

**Esto es todo por ahora la vdd es que no puse cuando las chicas se enteraron de los dos secretos de Runo porque enserio no kiero saber como le fue XD pero en fin espero que les haya gustadoo besos **


	12. Yuki Takemi

**Capitulo 11: Yuki Takemi**

Hola chicos aki vuelvo con otro capi de mi historia pero antes k nada quisiera dedicarle este capi a abbyhay por la relacion que tienen runo y el personaje principal en este capi pork la vdd es k yo haria lo mismo que ella hizo por runo, por ti, te amoo hermanitha pero metete a fanfiction mas seguido XD. Tambien a mi mejor amiga en linea majochis-san que me ha estado apoyando bastante ultimamente y se k me dijiste que no me dedicabas el capi de tu historia para k yo lo hiciera tambn pero no pude evitarlo t kiero muchisiimo y recuerda no te rindas amiga! Tambien a Kaylee Dark muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y en especial espero k te gusthee este capi. Y tmbn a muchos mas k en realidad los aprecio bastante. Sin nada más que decir empecemos.

Runo, Alice y Julie regresaban corriendo atareadas después de la escuela, desde que se levantaron había estado lloviendo todo el día sólo que para estas horas la lluvia estaba mas intensa.

Las dos se habían encontrado a Julie en el camino así que decidieron irse juntas. Iban corriendo con los libros sobre la cabeza para evitar que el agua les cayera en el cabello y tratando de no resbalarse, talvez si la lluvia no hubiera sido tan persistente, se habrían quedado a jugar en los charcos. A pesar de ser grandes aún les gustaba hacer esas cosas, pero esta vez no pudieron.

- ¡Apúrate Alice, ya casi llegamos! -

- ¡Lo siento pero no corran tan rápido!

Runo se detuvo.

- ¿Que te pasa Runo? – Le pregunto Alice

- ¡Si este no es el mejor momento para que te quedes ida! – Le dijo Julie

- Esque creí escuchar... no importa vámonos

- Al fin porque ya estaba empezando a...

- No espera – Dijo Alice – Yo también lo escucho

- ¿Que cosa? – Pregunto Julie

- Eso –

- ¿Es un... llanto? –

- ¡Si esta vez también lo oí!

- ¡Es por allí! – Indicó Runo hacia un punto fijo entre los árboles del parque

Conforme iban caminando el llanto se oía cada vez más alto hasta llegar en frente de unos arbustos, estaban seguras de que el sonido provenía de ahí.

Al principio dudaron un poco para descubrir lo que había dentro de los arbustos, ya que como estaba oscuro por las nubes que cubrían el cielo y solo se oía el caer de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo; sin mencionar que no había nadie cerca de ese lugar, era un ambiente algo tenebroso y tétrico y por un momento pudieron llegar a pensar que el llanto no pertenecía a un pequeño, claro, a uno que estuviera vivo.

Pero sin pensarlo un minuto más Runo cerró los ojos y rápido descubrió las ramas.

No era lo que se esperaban. No era un fantasma, ni tampoco un bebé, era una niña.

La pequeña tenía por lo menos 6 años de edad. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color lila con un gran moño amarrado a la cintura. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros color rosa y los ojos celestes como el cielo.

Pero a pesar de poseer aquellos hermosos ojos en ese momento los tenía inundados de lágrimas y parecía no poder contener el llanto.

- Pequeña ¿estas bien? – Le pregunto Runo dulcemente

Ella solo dejo de llorar y miró a Runo

- ¿Donde están tus padres? – Le preguntó Alice

- N-no lo sé

- ¿Te perdiste? – Preguntó Julie

La niña asintió

- ¿Donde fue el último lugar en el que viste a tus padres?

- Aquí en el parque. Ayer venimos aquí a hacer un día de campo yo, mis papás y mis dos hermanos y nos pusimos a jugar a las escondidas, pasó un rato y jamás me encontraron. Salí de mi escondite y fui hacia donde nos habíamos sentado pero ya no los encontré. Después de eso comenzó a llover.

- ¿Estuviste aquí sola toda la noche? – Pregunto Runo

– Bueno no sola, mi compañero estuvo conmigo toda la noche pero en cuanto me dormí el también lo hizo y no he querido despertarlo

- Entonces eres peleadora

Asintió de nuevo

- No te preocupes, nosotras vamos a ayudarte a encontrar a tus papás ¿verdad chicas? – Dijo Runo

- Claro ya verás que tan rápido te reúnes con tu familia – Dijo Alice

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si tu estate tranquila – Dijo Julie

- ¿Como te llamas? – Le pregunto Runo

- Yuki – Respondió ella haciendo ademán de comenzar a llorar otra vez

- Ven aquí – Le dijo Runo abrazándola y luego subirla a su espalda – Bien ahora vamos a casa antes de que la tormenta empeore –

Al llegar a la casa de Runo, sus papás les ayudaron a secar a Yuki y darle el vestido rosa que antes Runo siempre usaba, le dieron de almorzar y en cuanto termino Alice y Julie tuvieron que irse porque las esperaban en casa.

Poco después de que ellas se marcharan Runo y Mira conocieron a el compañero de Yuki, Shinedew que era un bakugan tipo aquos muy sobre protector con ella.

**En la noche**

-Runo ¿estas despierta? – Le preguntó Yuki que se había dormido al lado de ella

- ¿Porque? ¿Que pasa? – Le respondió abriendo los ojos

- Esque no puedo dormir

- ¿Te preocupa que no encuentres a tus padre?

- Si. Los extraño mucho

- Cálmate Yuki, solo deja de pensar en eso y podrás dormirte, ya mañana encontraremos una solución

- Eso es lo que deseo

- Te lo prometimos y lo cumpliremos, ahora descansa te hará bien dormir unas cuantas horas – Le dijo Runo recargándose en el respaldo de la cama abrazando a Yuki para que se quedara dormida

A la mañana siguiente las chicas tenían planeado salir con los demás para disfrutar del fin de semana que apenas comenzaba (Sariii: que envidia de que pueden salir acá regalan balas gratis TT-TT). Habían acordado verse en el parque para comer en un restaurante al aire libre, además de que Runo y Mira pensaron que podrían presentarles a Yuki a los demás.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludaron Julie y Alice saludando a quienes las estaban esperando

- Y luego resulta que somos nosotros los que llegamos tarde – Dijo Ace

- Lo sentimos, pero vamos solo fueron unos minutos – Dijo Julie – Ahora ya podemos irnos

- No aún falta esperar a que lleguen Runo y Mira – Dijo Shun

- Me pregunto si no habrán tenido problemas con Yuki – Dijo Alice acercándose a Julie

- Sí me siento mal de haberlas dejado solas

**En otro lado**

- Chicas ¿a donde vamos? – Preguntó Yuki sobre los hombros de Runo

- Lo que pasa es que vamos a reunirnos con unos amigos – Respondió Mira

- ¿Los que me contaron ayer?

- Ellos mismos – Dijo Runo – Además de que aprovecharemos para preguntar si tus padres no te han estado buscando

- De acuerdo

- Míralos Runo, ahí están

- ¡Hey chicos! – Les gritó Runo acercándoseles – Lamentamos la tardanza

- Pues que suerte porque unos minutos más y ya nos habríamos ido sin ustedes – Dijo Dan

- ¡Yuki! – Gritaron Julie y Alice abrazando a la mencionada con tanta fuerza que antes y no asfixiaron a la pequeña

- Dime ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Le pregunto Alice

- Si mucho mejor gracias

- ¡Perdónanos por haberte dejado ayer, se que debiste sentirte mal! – Dijo Julie

- ¿Y nosotras estamos de adorno? – Reclamaron Mira y Runo

- Chicas... ¿quien es ella? – Pregunto Marucho

- Ah lo siento chicos, verán ella es Yuki Takemi – Dijo Julie

- Si, se perdió de sus padres y nosotras la rescatamos – Dijo Runo

- Y creímos que si tú nos ayudabas Marucho sería mas fácil encontrarlos – Dijo Mira

- Por supuesto – Respondió él – No se preocupen déjenmelo todo a mi y Yuki regresará muy pronto con su familia

- Muchas gracias Marucho – Dijo Alice

- No es nada – Respondió sonrojado

- Bueno en fin – Comenzó a decir Runo – Mira Yuki ellos son los amigos de los que te hablamos:

Son Shun, Ace, Baron, Dan y Marucho – Dijo señalándolos a todos

- Es un gusto conocerte Yuki -

- Lo mismo digo yo – Respondió sonriendo

Y así paso un rato y los chicos se conocían cada vez más y más con Yuki hasta el punto de tenerle tanta confianza como a cualquiera de sus amigos después de todo ¿que son 10 años de diferencia?

- Y dime Yuki ¿como le hiciste para soportar a Runo por 24 hrs? – Bromeó Dan

- ¡Cállate, que deberías agradecer que no huyó cuando te conoció! – Respondió Runo

Yuki sólo se reía.

- Acostúmbrate Yuki, que están así todo el día – Dijo Baron

- ¿Ya cual es esta? ¿Su 5ta discusión en el día? – Dijo Ace

- Yo creo que la 6ta pero... ¿Runo no dijiste que Dan era tu...?

Runo le tapó la boca

- Yuki ¿no prefieres que mejor vayamos a comprarte un helado? – Dijo Runo

- ¿Porque? Mejor deja que la niña termine de hablar – Dijo Julie

- Cállate – Dijo Runo para luego dirigirse a Yuki – ¿Entonces que dices?

- Bueno si me insistes tanto... vamos – Dijo para después darle la mano a Runo y seguirla

- Amo a esa niña – Dijo Julie cuando las dos ya se habían ido

**Con Runo y Yuki**

- Yuki por favor te ruego que no vuelvas a decir eso

- ¿Porque? ¿No era cierto?

- Pues... Bueno... Es... Algo así

- ¿Como puede ser "algo así"?

- Esque... es complicado no lo entenderías

- Pues puede que no sepa mucho de esas cosas pero mi hermana tiene tu misma edad y la verdad es que nunca la había comprendido bien pero siempre dice: "No tiene que ser complicado si tu no quieres que sea así"

- ¿Pero como? – Pregunto Runo seria

- Pues no los conozco mucho para saberlo pero talvez deberías bajarle un poquiiiito a tu rudeza

- Mmm... – Runo le dio su helado a Yuki – Dudo que sea posible pero... – Miró al cielo, otro portal se había abierto

- Runo ¿que es eso? – Le pregunto Yuki confundida

- Ah nada. Yuki ve con los demás creo que se me cayó algo en el camino y voy a ir a buscarlo

- Voy contigo

- No, no quiero que te pase nada regresa con los chicos yo te veo desde aquí

- Bien – Respondió caminando hacía donde todos estaban pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Runo ya no la estaba viendo se dio vuelta decidió seguirla.

**Con Runo**

- Bien el portal se abrió justo por encima de este lugar – Dijo recargándose en sus rodillas después de haber corrido para llegar ahí - ¿Donde esta esa tonta? Aunque yo no tenga ganas de pelear ella de seguro quiere vengarse de mí.

- ¿Como estas tan segura de que es Marlene? – Le pregunto Tigrera

- Porque después de la última batalla creooo que querrá arreglar cuentas. Marlene no parece ser una chica que se rinda fácilmente. Además nunca he combatido con Eyna o Veomi y el portal se abrió cerca de mí así que tiene que ser ella

- Pero...

- ¿Que hay de mi? – Dijo apareciendo de repente cierto chico peliverde

- ¡Tú! ¿Que haces aquí? – Gritó Runo sorprendida - ¿Y porque estas vestido así?

Seilant llevaba una camiseta holgada blanca algo abierta con unos pantalones negros

- ¿Que acaso no puedo pasar desapercibido? – Pregunto el

- Bueno considerando que tú y tus amiguitas casi han destruido media ciudad últimamente ¡No creo que puedas pasar desapercibido! – Respondió ella furiosa

- Ay vamos no me grites así ¿que acaso no te agrado?

- Amm... ¡No!

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima

-¿Y seguiría sin agradarte aunque te preguntara si quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Que?

- Lo que oíste sólo contéstame

- Emm... Pues... – Dijo dudando pero luego recobró el sentido - ¡Claro que no Seilant!

- ¿Porque no? Dame una razón

- ¿Una razón? Te daré tres razones:

#1 No-me-GUS-TAS

#2 Eres nuestro enemigo

#3 Y última... Yo... quiero a alguien más. ¡Y con eso ya te dije todo!

- Con que es eso eh y se puede saber quien es él

- Eso no te importa... Un minuto estoy... ¡Destransformada! ¿Como es que no habías dicho nada?

- Porque yo ya lo sabía

- ¿De que hablas?

- Oye, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que ustedes eran las peleadoras; podrán haber engañado a sus amigos. al resto del mundo e incluso a Marlene y las demás pero a mi no

"Este salió peor que Shun" - ¿Y porque no les dijiste nada a ellas? No sirve de nada guardar el secreto si ustedes ya lo saben

- Porque a pesar de yo no te agrade, tu a mi si, además se que Marlene puede llegar a ser... Difícil así que no les diré nada

- ¿En serio no lo harás?

- No ¿para que? después de todo a ella solo le interesa la otra parte de ti, ésta no... pero a mi si

-¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? No va a funcionar conmigo

- Adivino, le eres fiel a tu novio Dan Kusso

-¿Que? S i ya lo sabias entonces ¿para que me preguntaste?

- Para fastidiarte

- ¡Suficiente! ¡No hay fuerza sobre la Tierra que me haga salir contigo Seilant!

Yuki se había escondido detrás de los arbustos demasiado cerca de donde Yuki estaba y había oído toda la discusión.

-¿Tu respuesta es definitiva?

- Claro

-Sólo eso quería oír – Dijo bajando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Carta Portal abierta!

Yuki estaba tan cerca que el rayo de energía que desprendía la carta al ser lanzada al cielo la alcanzó a ella también.

- No Seilant, no quiero pelear contigo

- ¡Bakugan surge! – Una luz azulosa comenzó a brillar en todo el cuerpo de Yuki

- Eres un terco -_-

- Sólo te diré una cosa Runo Misaki, si ni quieres salir conmigo, entonces no puedo ser ni siquiera tu amigo

- Yo jamás dije que quisiera ser tu amiga

- Fue tu elección – ¡Proyectil Diamante!

- ¡Noo!

Pero antes de que los misiles pudieran alcanzar a una Runo indefensa, Yuki se interpuso, en frente de ella y creando un escudo protegiéndolas a ambas ya que increíblemente se había transformado también.

Su transformación era un vestido sencillo color turquesa, unas zapatillas del mismo color iguales a las de Runo y traía dos estrellas de mar en el cabello.

-Mira no se quien seas, ni lo que hagas aquí, pero lo único que sé ¡es que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Runo! – Le gritó Yuki

- Yuki...

Seilant no frenaba el ataque a pesar de las cosas que estaba diciendo Yuki.

- Ella es mi amiga y es junto con las chicas quienes me rescataron de la calle y solo quiero ¡que la dejes en paz! – Finalizo regresando el ataque y haciendo impactar a Seilant contra un árbol y a pesar de que no había quedado inconciente, no se levanto.

Era demasiado poder para Yuki, así que perdió todas las energías y descendió de la poca altura que estaba aún así Runo logró atraparla y bajarla al suelo.

- ¡Corre Yuki! – Le dijo Runo viendo que Seilant comenzaba a recuperarse

"No creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente Runo"

Huyeron escapando por el parque hasta que al girar en una esquina se detuvieron a verificar que no las estuviera siguiendo. Soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Yuki... ¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Como te transformaste?

- No lo se, esque cuando ese chico lanzó la carta portal al cielo el rayo también me alcanzó a mi

- Mmm... Tenemos que contárselo a las chicas – Dijo Runo mirando para la mesa en la que ellos seguían sentados

- Pero espera, entonces es cierto ¿ustedes también puedes hacer lo que hace un rato?

- Si yo, Mira, Julie y Alice. Cuando nos dieron esos poderes los chicos estaban muy ocupados salvando al mundo – Dijo Runo con cara de fastidio

- Bueno vamos a decírselos

- ¡Chicas oigan! – Les dijo Runo acercándose

- ¿Donde habían estado ya nos habíamos asustado? – Les Dijo Julie

- Eso no importa vengan aquí – Dijo Runo haciendo señas para que se acercaran para que los chicos no escucharan

- ¿Porque no pueden decirlo a todos? – Pregunto Ace

- Amm... Creo que no – Respondió Yuki

- Bien allá vamos –

- ¿De veras que no se cansan ustedes de andarse secreteando cosas? – Dijo torpemente Dan

- Ay vamos darían lo que fuera por saber de lo que hablamos – Dijo Mira

- Claro que no – Dijo Ace escondiendo unos audífonos y una antena parabólica

- Ya vengan –

- ¿Que ocurre chicas? – Preguntó Alice cuando ya se habían alejado

- Verán... esque nos acabamos de topar con Seilant hace un momento...

- ¿Que? ¿Y que estaba haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Mira

- Eh... Eso no es lo importante, el punto es que estaba destransformado y cuando lanzó la carta portal al aire el rayo alcanzó a Yuki y ella también se pudo transformar

- ¿Es broma verdad? – Dijo Julie

- No es enserio

- ¿Pero como es posible eso? – Dijo Mira

- No lo sé pero hay que decírselo a mi abuelo el talvez averigüe algo

- Si es lo mejor – Dijo Runo

- Pero no creen que deberíamos decirles a los chicos, digo, si funciono con Yuki funcionará con ellos – Dijo Alice

Lo pensaron un momento.

- No mejor no -

- ¿Porque no? ¿No creen que vayan a necesitar más ayuda?

- Emm... Bueno porque... Creo que es mejor que comprendamos primero bien los poderes y luego ya decirles y talvez nos puedan ayudar cuando las cosas se pongan más difíciles (Sariii: Ajá, sólo admitan que no quieren a eso entrometidos y se acaba el problema ¬¬)

- Y por cierto Yuki, no te lo había dicho, pero aún así, gracias por haberme salvado

- No fue nada Runo, solo... repondeme una cosa

- Lo que sea

- ¿Porque Seilant te dijo todas esas cosas?

- ¿Que cosas? – Pregunto Julie

- Esque Seilant le dijo a Runo que si quería salir con él

**...**

**- ¡¿Quee? -**

Bien, otro capi que termino asi, no lo se esque me gusta y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado porque la verdad batalle mucho para escribir este capi pero la vdd me gusto como kedo ah otra cosa que quiero decirles el personaje de Yuki esta basado en una integrante de Vocaloid, sin mencionar lo mucho que Miku Hatsune se parece a Runo, estoy hablando de Kaai Yuki, de veras que me da tanta ternura este personaje les recomiendo su canción "shooting star" esta hermosaaa bien sin nada mas sayonara :D

Runo: Yuki pudiste evitarte ese último comentario TT-TT

Yuki: Jeje sí lo se pero no pude evitarlo

Julie: Esperen a que Dan se entere de esto ¡no puedo esperar a decírselo!

Runo: Julie si le dices algo tu nombre no volverá a aparecer jamás en el sumary

Julie: O.O


	13. Una amistad en dos mundos distintos

**Capitulo 13: Un lazo de amistad en dos mundos distintos**

**Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasaiiiiii! De veras sientooo muchoo la tardanza pero tuve mucho quehacer en la escuela en mi casa y aparte cn el jazz y estoy super feliizz pork kdamos en 2do lugar estatal pero porfin pude subir este capi desde ahora cmo ya dieron calificaciones y solo el idiota del secretario de educacion que nos obliga a asistir hasta el 8 de julio ya no voi a tener tanta tarea y como ya paso el concurso ya no habra ensayos asi q podre escribir mas seguido y lo digo pork ya tengo listo el siguiente capi solo es de pasarlo a la compu así que no me tardare nadaaaa. En fin no les kito más su tiempooo y empecemos cn la historia :D**

**Con los Sarfiales**

- Oye Marlene... – Dijo Veomi entrando al cuarto de Marlene – Como aún no tenemos nada planeado para... ya sabes deshacernos de las chicas, creí... que podríamos ir todos a la Tierra un rato como cualquier persona normal

- Tu misma lo dijiste Veomi – Respondió Marlene fríamente tirada en su cama mirando hacia el techo – No tenemos planeado NADA, talvez creas que ir a perder el tiempo sea buena idea pero la verdad yo prefiero quedarme aquí

- Mmm... De acuerdo, entiendo – Dijo Veomi con una falsa sonrisa - ¿Y tu Eyna? ¿No te gustaría acompañarme? – Le dijo al verla entrar con una charola con bebidas

- Perdona Veomi pero yo me quedare ayudándole a Marlene porque a algunas si nos importa nuestro trabajo

- No pienso discutir contigo Eyna, y claro que me importa pero también es bueno descansar de vez en cuando

- Solo digo que harías bien en quedarte – Le dijo dejando la charola sobre la mesa

- Como digas – Pensó un momento – Tal vez Seilant quiera ir conmigo

- Lo dudo mucho

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde ayer y se niega a salir, no importa lo que haga no sale de ahí

- ¿Pero porque?

- No tengo idea, no quiere decirme nada

- Entonces yo lo intentaré

Veomi salio de la habitación para encontrarse en un oscuro pasillo en donde se encontraban las puertas que conducían a todos las 4 habitaciones, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Seilant y le hablo desde fuera.

- Seilant ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó en voz baja

- Déjame solo – Dijo secamente desde dentro

- Esque pensé que podrías acompañarme a la Tierra por unas cuantas horas – Dijo con ilusión en sus palabras

- Lo siento Veomi no estoy de ánimos como para ir a ningún lado... Y mucho menos a ese lugar

- ¿Y no quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

- No lo entenderías

- Pero...

- Por favor déjame solo

Veomi dio un suspiro de derrota – Bien – "En ese caso iré sola"

**Ya en la Tierra**

En la ciudad Veomi llevaba una blusa manga tres cuartos color celeste que hubiera dejado vérsele sus hombros de no ser porque traía un suéter cuello de tortuga color verde limón por debajo, además una mini falda short color lila. Unos zapatos blancos con calcetas hasta la rodilla a rayas blancas y verdes. Ella tenía el cabello rubio corto y lo traía arreglado en dos colitas que tocaban sus hombros y finalmente llevaba un enorme moño azul en la parte trasera de la cabeza y el listón sobrante del nudo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Veomi caminaba por el parque pensativa y sin mirar a su alrededor.

- No se porque pensé que podría venir aquí sola – Se decía a si misma – Es muy aburrido pero es mejor que estar en esa maldita nave que parece un infierno. Marlene por ejemplo: Sólo se la pasa en su habitación planeando un montón de cosas que ni siquiera ella entiende y a veces me hace dudar si realmente quiero ser parte de esto; y luego Eyna solo se la pasa ayudándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, es raro verla concentrada en algo, después de todo, después de todo dentro de esa cabeza solo hay aire ¡ah pero claro! A pesar de estar ocupada, su pasatiempo favorito es hacerme la vida imposible ¡Ya no la soporto! -

Entonces se dio cuenta de que al estar tan enojada había hablado demasiado fuerte y la gente se le quedaba viendo raro. Ella solo se quedo en la posición que estaba, viendo a los que la observaban con una gotita estilo anime – Creo que debo dejar de hablar sola – Se dijo susurrando para después seguir caminando – En fin, ¿en que estaba? Ah claro, y luego ahí esta Seilant; no entiendo por que esta así de deprimido, el normalmente es serio pero sabe como tomarse las cosas a broma y es agradable estar con el pero, nunca había hecho algo como encerrarse en su cuarto y no querer hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Marlene. Yo creía que ellos dos se querían más que como amigos pero como esta Marlene ahora la verdad lo dudo. A veces pienso que a Seilant no le agrada mucho en lo que ella se está convirtiendo ni en lo que planea hacer... y estoy pensando que a mi tampoco –

- Veomi... – Dijo un bakugan saliendo de su bolsillo

- ¡Raverlay! Oye ¿donde estabas cuando me tomaron por loca hablando sola por allá? ¬¬

- No es lo importante ¿que es lo que estas diciendo? ¿Piensas traicionar a Marlene?

- ¡No claro que no! Solo estaba pensando en voz alta eso es todo

- Como quieras ¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

- Pues no lo se, encontrar algún punto tranquilo en el parque para descansar supongo. Pero... en todos lados hay mucha gente y no quiero que me vean sola –

Y ahí estaba, un hermoso jardín con miles de flores de distintos colores, en donde no había absolutamente nadie y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más decidió entrar – Bueno si no hay nadie aquí, no hay nadie que me diga que no puedo hacer esto – Dijo tirándose al césped.

No lograba entender porque no había nadie ahí siendo un lugar tan bonito como ese, pero de todas formas, no se limito a ser la primera.

Otra cosa que Veomi traía puesta era una pulsera de piedras color turquesa y sólo tuvo que caminar unos metros para que se le resbalara de la mano y cayera al suelo.

En otro lado

Marucho había salido un rato a dar un paseo por el patio de su casa (Sariii: Si a ese bosque se le puede llamar patio ¬¬)

- ¿Te encuentras bien Marucho? – Le pregunto Elfin

- Si estas muy serio – Dijo Preyas

Dio un suspiro – Estoy algo cansado, he estado investigando toda la noche para encontrar a la familia de Yuki pero nada. Ahora me preocupa que les haya sucedido algo malo –

- No digas eso amiguito debió de haber algún imprevisto – Dijo Preyas

- Si, pero no tan grave sólo deja de preocuparte – Dijo Elfin

- Si espero que si pero... ¿que es esto? – Dijo Marucho levantando una pulsera del suelo al ver el brillo reflejado por la luz del Sol

**De nuevo en otro lado**

- Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Marucho – Dijo Alice

- Si, ayer lo dejamos sin siquiera ofrecernos a ayudarle – Dijo Mira

- Exacto es por eso que ahora vamos a ir con el ¿o no? – Dijo Julie

- Bueno, pero ¿por donde vive Marucho? – Pregunto Yuki caminando junto a Alice

- No te preocupes cuando veas un edificio más alto que la torre Eiffel, sabrás que estamos cerca – Bromeó Runo

**Con Veomi**

- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas estar aquí holgazaneando? - Pregunto Raverlay

- No estoy holgazaneando solo descanso las piernas, los brazos y los ojos – Respondió ella

- Que gran diferencia

- Ya te dije pienso quedarme aquí hasta que ellos cambien de actitud

- Veomi... dudo que lo hagan pronto

- Lo se, pero de todas maneras no quiero volver...

- Disculpa ¿quien eres tú? – Pregunto una figura parada al lado de ella

- Eh ¿p-porque querrías saberlo? – Respondió Veomi sorprendida

- Bueno esque este es mi jardín – Dijo Marucho

- ¿QUE? ¿Es broma, cierto?

- No lo digo en serio – Dijo Marucho riéndose ante la reacción que había tenido la chica

- Lo, lo lamento y-yo no sabía que este fuera el jardín de alguien, enseguida me marcho – Dijo Veomi haciendo ademán de irse

- Descuida no lo dije para que te fueras – Dijo Marucho sosteniéndole la mano y sonriendo como siempre lo hace

- ¿Ah no?- Dijo Veomi volteándose

- No, está bien si quieres quédate un rato más – Dijo Marucho hablándole de frente

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Veomi era un poco más alta que Marucho pero en realidad no era mucha la diferencia

- Claro solo... dime ¿porque estabas aquí?

Veomi bajo la cabeza un poco

- Lo siento no debí de preguntar –Dijo Marucho

- No esta bien sólo... vine porque quería descansar un rato, no hay otra razón

- De acuerdo oye ¿no quieres entrar un rato a mi casa? allí estarás mejor

- O.O ¿Esta es tu casa...? Perdón quiero decir... que la verdad prefiero quedarme aquí afuera

- ¿Damos un paseo? – Dijo Marucho ofreciéndole su mano

- Claro – Respondió Veomi tomándole la mano

***Con la chicas***

- ¿Ya la viste ahora Yuki? – Le preguntó Mira

- Como no verla – Respondió ella – Pero ¿nos dejarán entrar?

- Claro que si, venimos aquí desde que teníamos 12 años, ya todos ahí nos conocen – Dijo Julie

- Oigan pero ¿que no siempre hay vigilancia en la raja del jardín? – Pregunto Alice

- Si ¿porque preguntas? – Dijo Runo

- Bueno, esque no hay nadie – Dijo apuntando hacia la entrada

Todas voltearon y en efecto. No había ni un sólo guardia cuidando.

- Que extraño

Runo encogió los hombros – Habrán ido a comer, vamos entremos ya – Dijo tomándole la mano a Yuki y haciendo que las demás la siguieran

Era algo tan normal atravesar aquella entrada. Cuatro años, casi cinco, oyendo el rechinar del ébano negro de las puertas para poder ingresar a un jardín que difícilmente su belleza podía ser superada. Una enorme fuente justo en el centro de éste con 4 caminos dirigidos a ella, y uno conducía directo a la entrada del edificio. Lo bonito que era estar rodeada de tantas flores de colores que apenas conocías sus nombres, sin mencionar el familiar olor de la humedad de la capa de rocío que cubría el pasto, por debajo de un cielo que parecía que siempre era azul.

- Yuki vámonos será de noche para cuando logres atrapar esa mariposa – Le dijo Runo mientras ella perseguía el insecto

- Sólo un poco más... – Dijo mientras la seguía subiendo una pequeña colina y estirándose para alcanzarla – Ya casi, ya casi... sólo... ¡Aaaahh!

- ¡Yuki! – Gritaron las 4 al verla rodar colina abajo - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Alice cuando todas se habían acercado a ella

Yuki levantó la cara y escupió el césped que se le había metido a la boca – Si solo fue una pequeña caída sonriendo – Respondió ella – Oigan pero ¿No es Marucho el que esta ahí? - Dijo apuntando hacia el otro lado del jardín

- Sí pero ¿quien es esa chica con la que esta? – Pregunto Alice

- Ni idea pero... Aww que lindo, Marucho se está consiguiendo una novia – Dijo Julie

- Al fin ya era hora – Dijo Runo

- Entonces eso quiere decir que ahora solo falta Baron – Dijo Mira riéndose

- Mira, un milagro a la vez – Dijo la peliazul

- Oigan pero ¿a ustedes no se les hace conocida esa chica? – Pregunto Alice

- Mmm... No recuerdo haberlo visto en mi vida – Dijo Mira

- ¿Porque le preguntas? – Dijo Runo

- No lo sé... esque se parece a... No, o puede ser – Dijo Alice negando con la cabeza

- ¡Aguarda! ¿Que esa no es Veomi? – Se exaltó Julie

- ¿Tu también la reconoces?

- ¡¿Veomi? – Gritaron Runo y Mira haciendo que Marucho y Veomi las escucharan y voltearan a verlas pero por suerte se agacharon escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos antes de que pudieran verlas

- ¿Están locas? No puede ser Veomi – Dijo Runo susurrando

- Sí debe ser un error, es decir ¿porque solo ustedes la reconocen y nosotras no?

- Talvez porque solo la han visto una vez, que fue el día en que usamos nuestros poderes por primera vez, además en esos momentos ella traía la máscara –Dijo Alice

- Si en cambio nosotras dos la enfrentamos a ella y a Eyna la última vez – Dijo Julie

- Ellas dos tienen razón, es por eso que ustedes no la reconocían – Dijo Tigrera

- Bien pero entonces ¿porque estaría ella aquí? – Dijo Mira

- Sí se supone que su pelea es con nosotras, no con ellos – Dijo Julie

- Puede ser una trampa – Dijo Wilda saliendo del bolsillo de Mira

- ¿Pero como? Si ellos no saben que ustedes conocen a los chicos – Dijo Yuki

- Al menos que nos hayan descubierto – Dijo Gorem

- "¿Que? No es posible – Pensaba Runo – No hay manera de que ellos...

_- ¿Como es que no habías dicho nada?_

_- Porque yo ya lo sabía _

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Oye no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que ustedes eran las peleadoras_

- ¡Seilant! El lo sabía ¿y si le dijo a las demás? pero... No. El me prometió que no diría nada aunque...

_¡Suficiente no hay fuerza en la Tierra que me obligue a salir contigo Seilant! _

_Yo nunca dije que quisiera ser tu amiga_

Bueeno talvez le dije cosas malas pero no lo creo capaz de romper su promesa"

- La verdad yo dudo mucho que sea una trampa – Dijo Alice imitando la manera de ser de Shun

- ¿De que hablas? –

- ¿No es algo raro que si ellos tramaran algo sería muy tonto enviar a la más débil de sus peleadoras?

- Alice tiene un punto – Dijo Hydronoid

- Si, los Sarfiales son tontos pero no son estúpidos – Dijo Julie

- Bien de todas maneras... – Dijo Runo poniéndose de pie y haciendo ademán de ir con los dos. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque 5 personas se lo impidieron.

- ¿Que haces Runo? –

- No me importa que es lo que ella quiera, sea lo que sea hay una manea de arreglar las cosas – Dijo de manera amenazadora

- No Runo, no creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Alice

- ¿Porque no? Solo voy a ir a hablar amablemente con ella

- ¿Amablemente? – Dijo Yuki

- No creo que eso sea posible – Dijo Julie

- Además si vas para allá, no lo estarás protegiendo solo lo pondrás en mas peligro – Dijo Alice

Runo se calmó - ¿Y que sugieres?

- Quedarnos aquí observando aver que es lo que pasa...

- Ah genial yo ya tengo mucha experiencia en eso – Dijo muy orgullosa Julie

- ¿espiando a quien Julie ¬¬? – Pregunto Runo

- Amm a nadie jejeje

- Como decía, si notamos que algo se empieza a salir de control intervenimos

- De acuerdo –

- Bien ahora sshh que no me han dejado oír nada de lo que dicen – Dijo Yuki observando a ambos

Los demás solo la miraban con una gotita – Yuki...

**Regresando con Marucho y Veomi**

- Oye casi se me olvida – Dijo Marucho sacando algo de su bolsillo - ¿Esto es tuyo?

- ¿Como lo...? Es decir, sí gracias – Dijo tomando la pulsera - ¿Donde la encontraste?

- Estaba tirada por allá

- De veras muchas gracias, no se que haría si la perdiera. Significa mucho para mí

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Esque la tengo desde que era pequeña me la dio mi mejor amiga, nos dio una a mi y otros dos amigos. Los 4 tenemos una y si la perdemos es como perder una parte de nuestra historia

- Supongo que puedo entenderte. Es lindo tener amigos con los que has pasado casi toda tu vida porque conoces todo sobre ellos, y ellos todo sobre ti. Sabes como van a reaccionar a cada situación y como actuar con cada uno porque pueden ser enérgicos, serios, inteligentes y agresivos, pero con todos te llevas bien – Dijo Marucho recordando a todos sus amigos

- ¿Te refieres a los peleadores no es así? – Dijo Veomi sonriendo con ternura ante lo que había dicho Marucho

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Eeehh y-yo... Pues es obvio que he oído de ustedes antes "Eso estuvo cerca"

Y así se la pasaron casi por hora y media hablando de mil cosas, hasta tocar un tema completamente distinto al con el que iniciaron la conversación.

- ¡Aaay! ¡Ya me harté! ¿Por cuanto tiempo más esto va a continuar? – Decía Runo entre los arbustos

- Si yo también ya estoy cansada, si va a hacer algo que lo haga ya – Dijo Alice

- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a casa? Me molestan las ramas de los arbustos – Dijo Yuki

- Lo siento Yuki no podemos irnos al menos hasta que Veomi se vaya – Dijo Mira

- ¿Oigan y Julie – Pregunto Alice

- Si es raro no he oído su voz en 3 minutos – Dijo Runo

- Ahí está – Dijo Yuki apuntando al suelo en donde Julie se había quedado dormida

- Supongo que ella también estaba cansada – Dijo Mira sonriendo

- Pero Veomi tiene la culpa, si no va a hacer nada malo entonces que ya se vaya – Dijo Runo

- Runo ¿estas segura que no estas molesta por eso, sino porque estás celosa? – Pregunto Mira (Sariii: OMG! fuertes revelaciones!)

- Tranquila no estoy diciendo eso de eso – Dijo Mira calmándola – Sólo que pareces muy molesta como para que sea solo por eso

- Bueno... esque conozco a Marucho desde hace tanto tiempo que es como si el fuera mi hermano pequeño y si Veomi en realidad si está siendo linda con él, la verdad es que no quiero que le haga daño

- Ya veo – Dijo Alice – Tranquila Runo aún no es seguro pero... Marucho es muy inteligente y la verdad que no creo que algo así le afecte

- Ojala sea cierto –

Llegó el ocaso, como siempre el momento del día en que las mejores experiencias terminan, pero ya no hay nada que hacer sólo dejar que esos momentos se desvanezcan llevándose con ellos la certeza de que algún día volverán.

Veomi se despidió de Marucho, con la excusa de que si no regresaba pronto se iban a preocupar por ella, o en estas circunstancias, a molestar con ella.

Marucho se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó (Sariii: Si sabes hasta donde está su casa las explicaciones sobran -_-) se despidieron sólo con la frase de que algún día volverían a verse, o quizá no, sólo el tiempo lo diría...

**buenooo espero que les haya gustadho y la vdd es k subii este capi pork en casi todas la temporadas marucho esta solito y me da tantha ternuraa asi k por eso lo puse con veomii se k no fue la gran cosa pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en tooooodo lo que falta del fic nos vemosss muuuuuy pronto los kieeero ;)**


	14. ¡No te rindas Alice!

**Capitulo 14: ¡No te rindas Alice!**

**Ya regreséee! al fin pude subir este capi que intente hacer dedicado a ShunxAlice pero la vdd no se k piensen ustedes de como me kedo ya k no tengo mucha experiencia con esta pareja asi que diganme al final k les pareció ¿ok? bien ya termine vamos cn la lectura **

Un día después de lo acontecido con Veomi, ella y los otros regresaron a pelear con as chicas. El hecho de que eso ocurriera comenzaba a volverse algo normal así que no era la gran cosa y como era de suponerse las chicas llevaban ventaja, pero había una diferencia, esta batalla no era 4 contra 4 sino 3 contra 3.

Alice se había negado a pelear por el pretexto de quedarse a cuidar a Yuki pero la verdad es que no se le veían muchos ánimos.

- ¿Que acaso estos idiotas nunca se van a rendir? – Preguntó Runo a las demás mientras esquivaba y lanzaba los rayos

- Vete acostumbrando porque parece que podría durar un buen rato más – Respondió Mira haciendo lo mismo

- ¿Oigan ven a Alice y Yuki? – Preguntó Julie agachándose justo a tiempo

- No, deben estar escondidas en alguna parte del parque – Dijo Runo

- ¡Me desespera tanto que no se tomen esto enserio! – Se quejó Eyna

- ¿Como puede ser algo serio si ya casi es de todos los días? – Dijo Runo enojada

- Sí pero algún día tendrá que acabarse y lo saben – Dijo Marlene

- Pues si ese día es hasta que ustedes puedan al menos ganarnos tendremos que pasar nuestras vidas así.- Dijo Mira

- Jajaja que graciosa – Dijo sarcasticamente Eyna lanzándole un rayo a Mira y ésta por fortuna pudo esquivarlo

- ¡¿Y tu que? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? – Le dijo Marlene a Seilant

- Oye talvez pudiste obligarme a salir de esa nave pero no puedes obligarme a pelar si no quiero – Dijo él recostado en la rama de un árbol

- "Oh demonios aún sigue con eso, no pensé que se fuera a deprimir por algo así" – Pensaba Runo mirando a Seilant – "Talvez debería hablar con él pero..." – Él le devolvió la mirada pero Runo enseguida se la desvió.

- Runo despierta un segundo – Le dijo Julie sacándola de sus pensamientos – Mira quienes están por allá dijo apuntando hacía un callejón

- ¡Son los chicos! ¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí? – Dijo Runo

- Debieron salir a buscarnos cuando nos fuimos del café – Respondió Mira

- ¡Oh demonios son los peleadores otra vez! –Dijo Eyna - ¿Que no entienden que no se deben de entrometer? –

- ¿Y si hacemos que no se puedan volver a meter en lo que no les importa? – Dijo Marlene

- Buena idea, oye Veomi

- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Preguntó confundida

- Ya que estás tan callada porque no lo haces tú – Dijo Eyna

- ¿Que? ¿Y yo porque?

- ¿Porque no? ¿Acaso no te atreves?

- Yo no dije... Ay esta bien lo haré – Dijo haciendo que una luz se desprendiera de su mano apuntándola hacia donde Marucho y los otros estaban. Dudaba en hacerlo. Le temblaba la mano. Cerró los ojos, desvió unos centímetros su mano...

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye ten cuidado! – Dijo Eyna después de que Veomi le había dado a ella

- Ups lo siento, fallé – Respondió ella riéndose aunque era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito

Mientras tanto los chicos...

- No puedo creer que nos estemos perdiendo todo otra vez – Dijo Dan

- Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto – Dijo Baron

- Yo igual pero ¿Tienen alguna idea de adonde se fueron las chicas? – Pregunto Marucho

- Ahora que lo dices... – Dijo Ace

- Oigan ¿No se les hace raro que cada vez que vemos una de estas batallas, las chicas nunca están con nosotros? – Preguntó Shun

- Es verdad, es muy extraño – Dijo Marucho

- Pues yo creo que eso es porque tienen miedo – Dijo Ace poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza

- Si debe ser por eso – Dijo Dan

Shun sólo se quedo pensativo, como era típico de el.

Después de un rato la batalla finalizó y todos volvieron a sus casas. Las chicas se fueron antes de que los muchachos las alcanzaran y enseguida fueron a buscar a Alice y a Yuki para volver al café antes de que los chicos les ganaran. Y justo a tiempo, porque tres minutos mas tarde y Dan y los demás no las hubieran encontrado en el café y las sospechas de Shun se hubieran elevado al máximo.

- Chicos ¿a donde fueron? Se tardaron mucho – Les dijo Runo al verlos entrar

- ¿Nosotros? ¿A donde fueron ustedes? – Pregunto Dan - ¿Y a que hora llegaron Julie y Alice?

- Amm... Ellas... Pues...

- ¿Que acaso no podemos venir ayudar a nuestras amigas en el trabajo siempre que nosotras queramos? – Dijo Julie

- Ay si ¿Y desde cuando son las cuatro tan unidas? – Pregunto Ace

- No lo creerías –

- ¿Que quieren decir? – Pregunto Shun

- Nada jejeje –

- ¿Yuki tu las entiendes?- Le pregunto Marucho

- Mmm... No pero ya me acostumbre

- Que raras son ustedes chicas – Dijo Baron

- Somos raras pero así nos queremos – Dijo Julie abrazando a las tres

- Sí pero sólo ustedes jajaja – Dijo Dan

- Ay bien que ustedes nos quieren también chicos – Dijo Mira

- De alguna manera –

- ¡Que malos! –

- Pero sólo nosotros es por eso que ustedes nunca salen con nadie – Dijo Ace

- Como si tu tuvieras tantas citas Ace – Dijo Mira algo celosa

- Aunque no lo creas – (Sariii: ¡Cuidado creo que Mira va a explotar!)

- Además estás mal, ya ven que la otra vez invitaron a Runo a salir – Dijo Julie - ¿Verdad que sí Yuki?

- Si es cierto yo era la única que estaba ahí – Dijo ella orgullosa

- ¡Cállense! – Dijo Runo molesta

- ¿Que? – Dijo Dan sorprendido – Digo... Jajaja no me hagas reír

- Uuuuhh Dan te la bajan – Dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Eso te pasa por lento Dan

- ¡Drago! – Calló Dan a su bakugan

- ¿Pero quien? – Pregunto Shun

- Amm... Un chico de por ahí – Dijo Yuki

- ¿Y t-tú que le dijiste Runo? – Pregunto Dan

- ¿Celos Dan? – Lo molesto Runo

- ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Sólo estoy preguntando!

- Pues... Le dije que no

- ¿Porque no? – Pregunto él

- Por... algo – Le respondió mirándolo con ternura. Dan sólo se sonrojo

Después de un ratito las 4 chicas se fueron a la cocina para lavar los platos y terminar los pedidos mientras que los chicos cuidaban a Yuki, y fue ahí donde Runo aprovecho para hablar con Alice en frente de las demás.

- Alice ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Le pregunto Runo

- Si claro dime – Respondió ella dulcemente

- ¿Porque hace rato no quisiste pelear?

- ¿Como que porque? Para cuidar a Yuki mientras ustedes se encargaban

- Esque... Siento que te pasa algo más ¿O me equivoco?

- Bueno... La verdad es... Que me da miedo pelear

- ¿Miedo? Pero Alice ¿Porque miedo? Ya lo has hecho antes y viste que no paso nada malo, ellos no tienen oportunidad contra nosotras – Dijo Runo tratando de animarla mientras Mira y Julie sólo escuchaban

- No es eso a lo que tengo miedo Runo

- ¿Entonces a que?

- Tengo miedo de fallarles a ustedes chica porque... No me siento capaz de poder hacer esto

- ¿Pero porque no? Tú eres la que debería sentirse más capaz, tu eres Masquerade Alice

- No. **ERA** Masquerade. Y el no era yo.

- Alice no digas eso. No te menosprecies de esa forma. Eso no está bien – Dijo Julie

- Además eso no importa, Masquerade era una personalidad y tú otra pero ambos tienen la misma manera de combatir – Dijo Mira

- Sí fuiste tú quien derrotó a Shadow Prove, no Masquerade – Dijo Runo

- Sí pero esa vez Chan-Lee me ayudo – Respondió Alice – Y la primera batalla que tuvimos contra los Sarfiales ustedes estuvieron conmigo y en la última que Julie y yo tuvimos, yo perdí, y si no puedo hacerlo a pesar de que Julie me ayude, mucho menos podré hacerlo sola – Dijo mientras unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Hubo un corto silencio. Pero lo que las chicas no contaban esque cierto chico pelinegro escuchaba toda la conversación recargado desde fuera en el muro de la cocina.

- ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer ahora? – Pregunto Runo con temor a oír la respuesta

Alice lo pensó un momento – Me regreso a casa –

- Alice...

- No quiero ponerlas en peligro chicas, regresaré con mi abuelo y el hallará la forma de quitarme los poderes – Dijo entre sollozos

- No porfavor no lo hagas – Dijo Runo llorando – No debí de preguntarte eso y si no lo hubiera hecho no te estarías yendo

- Lo habría hecho de todas formas

- Pero no...

- Lo siento chicas – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la calle

- ¡Alice!

"Alice"

La chica salió corriendo por la calle alejándose lo más que pudo del café, sin saber que era seguida por Shun, y ya pasando dos calles, Alice activo la carta transportadora abriendo la puerta hacia Moscú.

- ¡Alice! – Gritó Shun dejando que la luz lo alcanzara, la chica apenas lo escuchó, y ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba.

En un segundo se encontraba en casa y en cuanto vio el paisaje, soltó el llanto.

Lloraba a mares como si, en las lágrimas, salieran directo de su corazón todos aquellos sentimientos que había tenido encerrados y que no había podido dejar salir

- Alice... – Le dijo Shun por la espalda poniendo la mano en su hombro.

- Shun ¿que haces aquí? – Le dijo incorporándose

- Estaba preocupado por ti

- Lo lamento no era mi intención... esque yo... – Dijo con la respiración agitada y comenzando a llorar otra vez.

Shun la abrazó comprensivamente tratando de consolarla, como si intentara protegerla de algún peligro, porque el sabía que Alice era una niña muy fuerte pero a la vez muy sensible y delicada. Ella sabía apreciar las pequeñas cosas que muchos pasamos por alto en nuestra vida cotidiana y ver la belleza en lo más profundo de los corazones de la gente incluso cuando ellos mismos no son capaces de valorarlas; y eso era algo especial en ella pero también le era difícil afrontar las pruebas más duras que muchas veces nos pone la vida.

- Tranquila sé todo lo que ha pasado – Le dijo después de unos segundos que para la chica parecieron eternos

- ¿Lo, lo sabes? – Pregunto ella sorprendida

- Si, mejor entremos a tu casa y allí hablamos de esto tranquilamente ¿Bien?

Alice asintió.

Ya estando dentro de la casa ambos subieron al cuarto de Alice y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

- Ahora Alice ¿Puedes contarme lo que paso?

- Primero dime que tanto es lo que sabes

- Bueno digamos que básicamente todo

- ¿Pero como?

- Pues el hecho de que ustedes se escabullían o se reunían a costa nuestra, o aquella vez que Runo llegó tarde a la escuela siendo algo muy raro de ella, sin mencionar la herida en el brazo que tiene, además de que ustedes nunca estaban cuando se presentaba una batalla fueron sólo algunas cosas como para empezar a sospechar algo

- No creímos que fuera tan obvio

- Para los otros no, pero para mi sí

- Si ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso – Dijo Alice sonriendo

Shun le devolvió la sonrisa – Y ahora quiero saber ¿Porque desististe de pelear?

- Por lo que dije allá. Me da mucho miedo defraudar a las demás ¿Que tal si cometo un error y las pongo en riesgo a todas? No lo soportaría.

- Estoy seguro de que no lo harás

- ¿Como puedes saberlo?

- Porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que... a veces puedes parecer débil y sensible pero también sabes como tomarte las cosas enserio y pensar con calma antes de reaccionar a una situación además de otras cosas que seguramente no te das cuenta, pero que realmente para las chicas significa mucho

Alice se quedó callada.

- Alice una vez tu me ayudaste a recapacitar cuando yo quería abandonar el equipo y es por que ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a ti. Las chicas te necesitan, para ganar esta guerra.

- Talvez pero... No puedo deshacerme del sentimiento de que en algún momento podría fallar

- Ese es el problema. Lo único que necesitas ahora es tener confianza. Confianza en tus poderes, en tus habilidades, en tus amigas y sobre todo tener confianza en ti misma

- Gracias Shun

- ¿Lo intentarás?

Alice sonrió – Lo haré. No te voy a decepcionar

Shun le tomó las manos – Lo sé

**En el café**

Los chicos se habían ido después de un rato, Ace y Baron con Marucho a su casa, y Dan a la suya, porque a pesar de que ahora pasaba más tiempo con los chicos el aún vivía en Bayview y aunque Marucho le había facilitado el llegar a su ciudad teletransportándose, si no se apuraba en llegar se metería en problemas.

Ellos habían preguntado por Alice pero las chicas les habían inventado una excusa para que no se enteraran.

Estaban muy tristes por el hecho de saber que no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera podían ir con ella, era demasiada la distancia.

Estaban a punto de cerrar cuando vieron a dos figuras entrar al restaurante.

- ¡Alice! – Dijeron las cuatro corriendo para abrazarla

- Creímos que no volverías – Decían llorando mientras la abrazaban

- Si, lo siento mucho chicas – Dijo llorando también

- Alice yo creí... que te perdería a ti también – Dijo Yuki ahogada en el llanto. Le había dado mucho sentimiento el hecho de que Alice pudo haberse ido para no regresar nunca. Se había encariñado mucho con todos y no quería perder la amistad de ninguno.

- Lo se, lo se y lo lamento mucho – Dijo cargándola – Tomé una decisión muy apresurada sin siquiera pensarlo antes

- ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Pregunto Runo contenta

- Alguien me ayudo a entender que si tengo miedo a equivocarme no podré hacer nada nunca porque para lograr lo que quiero debo de correr riesgos

- Exacto amiga pero ahora eso ya no importa lo importante es que estás aquí y no te volverás a ir – Dijo Julie

- No, ya no lo haré, pero chicas... Hay... otra cosa – Dijo Alice

- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Mira

Alice hizo que las chicas voltearán a ver hacia donde estaba Shun, quien había estado parado a distancia y las chicas no habían notado su presencia (Sariii: Que raro -_-)

- Sh-Shun ¿desde cuando estás ahí? – Pregunto Runo

- No te preocupes Alice ya me ha contado todo

- ¿Pero porque? – Dijo Julie

- Bueno de hecho el lo averiguo solo – Respondió Alice

- ¿Pero como? – Pregunto Mira

- Solo digamos que soy mas listo que los demás – Respondió Shun

- "Oh genial y yo que decía que Seilant era peor que Shun, ahora resulta que no"– Pensó Runo

- ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes? – Pregunto Yuki

- Hace unas horas antes de eso, no estaba seguro

- De acuerdo pero porfavor no le vayas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Dan y mucho menos a Ace porque... Bueno... – Dijo Runo

- No se preocupen entiendo la razón por la que no quieren decirles así que no les diré nada

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, lo hicieron para protegernos – Respondió él muy seguro – Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo

- Entonces ¿No estas molesto por no haberte dicho? – Pregunto Mira

- No. Y si acaso necesitan que les ayude en algo sólo pídanmelo

- Bueno pero... ahora que ya estamos sólo nosotros 6 aquí y no está Dan para robarnos la comida creo que podríamos cenar en paz – Dijo Runo

- Supongo que es buena idea – Dijo Mira riéndose

- Shun ¿Nos acompañas un momento?- Le pregunto Alice

- Sí, ahora que ya sabes el secreto debemos de pasar mucho más tiempo todos juntos – Dijo Julie

- Pobre Shun – Dijo Runo riéndose

Shun sonrió – Supongo que media hora no hace daño – Dijo sentándose al lado de Alice

**Ojalá que les haya gustado pork la vdd a mi si me gusto cmo kdo alfinal pero ya vere ustedes k opinan me despido besithos ;D **


	15. desilusion y nostalgia parte 1

**/*/ Desilusión y nostalgia/*/**

**Parte 1/3**

**Bueno esthe capi de nuevo lo dedico a mi hermanitha Abbyhay que en serioo la kiero demasiadooo, a mi amiga mejor amiga Majochis- san, también a mi amiga kaylee dark y a ****TsUuKI sAlVaToRe**** de verdad chicas que las aprecio mucho a todas al igual que a toda la gente que ha estado comentando este fic. **

Era un amanecer bastante tranquilo, no había ni un sólo ruido de construcción, vendedores en las calles o el claxon de los automóviles, pereciera que todos en Bayview se habían puesto de acuerdo para no levantarse de sus camas y en la residencia Makimoto, dos chicas descansaban plácidamente después de una agotadora semana. Y alguien esperaba ansiosamente a una de ellas al frente de la casa.

Mientras que, por dentro de ésta, se escuchó un ligero golpecito en el cristal de la ventana...

- Julie ¿escuchaste eso? – Pregunto Alice adormilada despegando la cara de la almohada

Alice no escuchó respuesta, sólo oyó un ronquido.

- Juulieee levántate – Dijo aventándole una almohada en la cara

- ¿Que pasa? – Dijo soltando un bostezo

- Creo que alguien esta golpeando tu ventana – Dijo Alice cuando se escuchó el golpe otra vez

- Es cierto ¿pero quien será? A esta hora – Dijo abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz del Sol y asomandose para poder ver la figura de un chico rubio sonriéndole.

- ¿Hey como estás Julie?

- ¡Billy! – Gritó Julie desde arriba corriendo hacia la puerta de su cuarto pero se detuvo y se dirigió a Alice

- Dime por favor ¿Como me veo? – Dijo apresurada

- Despeinada – Respondió Alice divertida, viendo después a Julie tratando de peinarse con los dedos

- ¡Ay, ya no me importa! – Dijo Julie corriendo escaleras abajo

- ¿Pero que es lo que...? – Pregunto Alice pero Julie ya se había ido - ¿Que le ocurre a Julie?

- Asómate por la ventana y lo averiguaras – Le respondió Hydronoid

Alice hizo lo que le indicó y en cuanto vio hacía abajo y vio a Billy se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa –

- Ya se había tardado -

- ¿Julie que pasa, a donde vas tan temprano? – Le pregunto su hermana Daisy cuando vio a Julie salir por la puerta, pero no le respondió nada y solo salió a la calle

- ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! – Le dijo Julie a Billy abrazándolo con fuerza

- Yo también te eché mucho de menos – Le respondió él tocándole el cabello

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías mudado a Italia – Dijo Julie haciendo notar la sorpresa en sus palabras

- Sí, pero quise venir a verte antes de mudarme a otro lado de nuevo

- ¿Porque no te mudas aquí? No tienes idea de cuanta falta me has hecho. Al ver a mis amigas con los chicos que les gustan no puedo evitar pensar en ti – Dijo tristemente

- No sabes cuanto quisiera hacer eso pero por ahora no puedo; pero si de algo estoy seguro es que en un tiempo talvez pueda hacerlo

- ¿Cuando?

- Pronto, pero por hoy solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que esté aquí contigo

Julie sonrió.

**En casa de Runo**

- Buenos días – Saludo Runo a Mira frotándose los ojos

- ¿Como amaneciste Runo? – Le pregunto Mira sentada en la mesa desayunando

- Bien gracias. Pero ¿porque no me despertaste? Ya es muy tarde

- Supuse que no pudiste dormir muy bien anoche así que no quise levantarte

- Oh ¿Te desperté? – Pregunto Runo sintiéndose culpable

- Pues no dejabas de quejarte, ni moverte pero creo que yo dormí más que tu

- Lo siento Mira pero tuve pesadillas toda la noche

-¿Y que fue lo que soñaste?

- Esque ni siquiera lo se, era un lugar muy raro. Todo el cielo era de un color rosa brillante y fue la primera vez que le tuve miedo a ese color; no había ni un solo edificio, todo era como un bosque gigante y las plantas eran de un color morado muy oscuro y ni siquiera pude distinguir que tuviera nada más que espinas

- ¿Y que pasaba?

- Pues nada íbamos tú, yo, Julie y Alice atravesando la maleza y había alguien más pero no puedo distinguir quien es. No logro verlo de la cintura para arriba

- Mmm... Que extraño. ¿Pero entonces porque te quejabas tanto?

- No lo se supongo que ya no puedo recordarlo

- Tranquila sólo es un sueño. Pero dime ¿donde está Yuki?

- Amm... Arriba creo que aún no despierta y eso que ella fue la única que durmió bien anoche

- Aún es pequeña déjala dormir

Arriba con Yuki

En la habitación nuestra pequeña se encontraba entada abrazando sus piernitas dobladas mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en cosas que son muy difíciles de superar incluso para chicas de la edad de Runo y las demás. Aquellas cosas, aquellos recuerdos que no puedes hacer pasar por tu mente sin dejar una que otra escurridísima lágrima de tus ojos. Pero tratándose de una niña tan tierna como Yuki, una lágrima se convierte en mil.

- Amira... ¿Porque tenías que irte? ¿Porque me dejaste?

_Amira era la hermana mayor de Yuki, la ganaba por 8 años de diferencia y ambas se querían mucho eran dos hermanas inseparables, ya que Amira siempre estaba al pendiente de Yuki y se ocupaba de que no le pasara nada y por eso ella la apreciaba mucho. Desde pequeña Amira había sido una niña muy brillante para todo lo qua hacía y sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de ella. Su padre era un hombre muy gentil y amable, un esposo muy tierno y un padre muy cariñoso. Trabaja casi todo el día en una empresa muy importante y es por eso que la familia Takemi tenía mucho dinero pero a pesar de eso el pasaba todo su tiempo libre con su familia._

_Su madre era una mujer bastante atenta y dedicada y al igual que su esposo ella era de la misma manera linda y amorosa con Amira y también lo hubiera sido con Yuki de no ser por un evento desafortunado. Ocho años después del nacimiento de Amira ambos padres habían recibido la feliz noticia de que iban a tener otra bebé, pero por desgracia al momento del parto, éste se complico y los doctores tuvieron que darle a la madre la decisión entre su vida y la de su hija._

_Escogió la de su hija._

_Sólo pudo despedirse de su amado esposo y éste le prometió que cuidaría de ambas niñas pasara lo que pasara. Y de una manera bastante tierna y triste también se despidió de Amira y ella le juró estar con su hermana siempre y nunca dejarla sola y que amaría a Yuki siempre sin importar nada. Yuki. Amira fue quien le puso ese nombre. _

_Y rápidamente le entrego un guardapelo a Amira. Dentro tenía una foto de ella y su padre el día que se casaron. Para que el día en que lo necesitara se lo entregara a Yuki. Y ya después de entregarle esto y de las dos promesas que se hicieron ese día la madre de las niñas pudo dormir tranquila para toda la eternidad._

"_Mami quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Solo dime que lo que te paso no fue por mi culpa porfavor. Sólo baja un minutito del cielo y dime que me quieres todavía."_

_Cuatro años después de su muerte, el padre de las niñas se volvió a casar con una mujer que trabajaba con el solo que en un rango mas bajo. _

_El la veía como una mujer inteligente y dulce pero la verdad era todo lo contrario. En frente de él se comportaba muy bien con Amira y Yuki pero cuando no la veía ella era muy fría y cruel con ambas (Como la típica historia de Cenicienta) y después de unos meses eso no cambió. Las niñas odiaban a esa mujer al igual que a su hijo. No era un chico desagradable, era dos años menor que Amira pero era deprimente el solo verlo. Su nombre era Yuroku. Te daba miedo porque nunca hablaba pero en lo poco que lo hacía te dabas cuenta de que era mala sangre._

_Después de un año ocurrió un horrible acontecimiento. El padre de las niñas había muerto misteriosamente. Simplemente al amanecer no había abierto los ojos de nuevo. Esta noticia fue desgarradora para ambas. Cuando esto sucedió Yuki tenía 5 años y Amira 12. _

_Flashback _

_Yuki P.D.V. _

_Otro año paso, en una noche nublada las niñas estaban en su habitación agotadas de todo el trabajo que su madrastra le obligaba a hacer._

_- Yuki ¿estás despierta? _

_- Ya me estaba durmiendo ¿Porque?_

_- Esque no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy harta de esto _

_- Yo también pero ¿que podemos hacer? No hay ningún otro lado a donde podamos ir_

_- No me importa, ya hallaremos la manera yo sólo quiero irme de aquí _

_- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?_

_- Escapar –_

_- ¿Como?_

_- Por ahí. Bajaremos por el árbol que está cerca de la ventana y con el dinero que nos dejó papá podremos irnos de aquí _

_- Pero... ¿Y si nos atrapan? Sabes lo que nos harían, me da mucho miedo _

_- Yo también pero tenemos que intentarlo o nunca saldremos de aquí. Así que, ahora o nunca..._

_Cogimos pocas de nuestras cosas y las guardamos en una bolsa que pudiéramos llevar en la espalda. Bajamos por las ramas del árbol con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Por fin logramos tocar el suelo, nos dirigimos a la calle con la ilusión de que después de eso todo estaría mejor._

_Y eso hubiera sido de no ser porque Yuroku (ahora de 10 años) hubiera visto todo lo que habíamos hecho._

_En el aeropuerto_

_El avión estaba a punto de despegar y Amira y yo ya habíamos subido. Ya nos habíamos sentado emocionadas por irnos de ahí y empezar otra vez._

_Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi collar, el que me había dado mi mamá, no estaba._

_-¿Yuki a donde vas?_

_- ¡Tengo que recuperar el collar! – Dije corriendo entre los asientos_

_- ¡Pero ya no nos podemos bajar! _

_- Señorita el avión va a despegar vuelva a su asiento porfavor – Le oí decir al encargado. Yo logré escabullirme pero detuvieron a mi hermana_

_Me bajé del avión corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Lo tenía al llegar al aeropuerto así que tenía que estar ahí. Y lo vi. _

_Estaba tirado en el piso. Lo recogí y regresé al avión. Pero entonces sentí el brusco tirón de un brazo sosteniéndome._

_- ¡Porfin te encontré! ¿Como puedes atreverte a escapar de tu familia de esa manera? – Era el mayordomo de mi madrastra. El tampoco nos había tratado muy bien que digamos en todos estos años_

_- ¡Esa no es mi familia! ¡Mi familia eran mi papá y mi mamá pero ahora solo tengo a mi hermana! ¡Así que ahora déjame ir con ella! – Dije haciendo un intento inútil de zafarme_

_- No tienes idea de cuanto quisiera hacer eso y no volverte a ver nunca pero tengo órdenes de tu madre de llevarte a casa_

_- Te lo diré de nuevo ¡Ella no es mi madre!_

_- Da lo mismo ahora ven_

_- ¿Y Amira?_

_- Era muy rebelde ya no había nada que hacer por ella será mejor sólo contigo ahora que eres más pequeña. Ahora vámonos._

_- ¡No, no, no quiero! ¡AMI! – Le grité haciendo que me oyera ya que estábamos bastante cerca del avión _

_- ¡YUKI! ¡YA NO PUEDO BAJAR! – Me respondió llorando y eso me hizo llorar a mí también_

_- ¡PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES AQUI SOLA!- Dije con lágrimas en toda mi carita_

_- ¡Volveré pronto te lo prometo!_

_- ¡Pero Amira...!_

_- ¡No dejes que te hagan daño! ¡Recuerda que te amo y que nada lo cambiará – Dijo cuando el avión comenzó a irse_

_- ¡AMIRA NO ME DEJES TU TAMBIÉN! _

_- "Cuídate mucho Yuki porfavor"_

_Fin del Flashback_

- Y lo más triste de todo es que tanto mi papá como Amira no pudieron cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a mi mami. Y los extraño tanto...

- ¡Yuki! – Me gritó Runo. Oír su voz me recordaba a la de Ami – Ya levántate ya es tarde – Dijo entrando al cuarto

- Sí ya estaba despierta perdón por no bajar – Dije secándome las lágrimas

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien

- Mmm... Bueno pues baja ya te estamos esperando – Dijo algo preocupada y cerrando la puerta

- Yuki tendrás que decírselos en algún momento – Me dijo Shinedew

- Lo sé pero ¿que podía hacer? No soporte estar en esa horrible casa sin Amira más de un mes. Y no se porque pero tuve que mentirles, no pude contarles la verdad a las chicas

- ¿Y no has pensado que pasaría si Marucho encontrara a tu madrastra?

- No creo, ella no se quiso quedar con el apellido Takemi, así que no hay forma de que nos relacionen

- ¿Como sabes tu eso?

- Mi hermana me lo decía

- Bueno pues baja ya antes de que Runo suba otra vez

Yuki asintió y se dirigió hacía la cocina.

**Con Billy y Julie**

En otro lado nuestros noviecitos se encontraban charlando en el parque sobre todo lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, o bueno, en el caso de Julie, casi todo. Para ambos era muy lindo el volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo.

- Y dime Billy ¿Tú y Cycloid han seguido peleando? – Le pregunto Julie

- Sí, nos está yendo muy bien, claro que no tanto como a tus tres amigos

- ¿Quienes, Dan, Shun y Marucho?

- Sí, antes yo era mejor que ellos pero ahora ellos son los mejores

- Pues... Sí claro. Los mejores... – Dijo Julie fingiendo una sonrisa – Pero Dan es el único vanidoso de los tres, Shun y Marucho en realidad no tanto

- ¿Y tu Julie? ¿Tú y Gorem ya no pelean más?

- Más de lo que deberíamos – Respondió entre dientes molesta

- ¿Que?

- Que, que si – Dijo nerviosa

- Pero pensé que Gorem y Tigrera ya no querían hacerlo

- Bueno no, pero en realidad lo que no querían era ponernos en peligro en la guerra contra los vexos, ya que ellos no habían evolucionado tanto como los demás pero después de que pasó el peligro no teníamos nada que perder así que Tigrera y Gorem accedieron a intentarlo una vez más

- ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuando?

- De eso hace como dos años

- ¿DOS AÑOS? ¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada?

- Porque no me preguntaste – Respondió riéndose – Pero Alice acaba de empezar con nosotras hace apenas un mes

- ¿Y eso porque?

- P-por nada importante

- Oye ¿Y que hay de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente?

- ¿De que hablas?

- De todos eso ataques que han sucedido ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso?

- ¿QUE QUIERES DEC..? – Grito Julie pensando que se refería a otra cosa – Es decir, no. Los chicos han estado tratando de hacer algo con eso pero no entienden que no tienen oportunidad

- ¿Y esas chicas si?

- ¿Has oído de ellas? – Pregunto Julie con estrellitas en los ojos

- Claro es lo único de que se habla

- Si lo sé – Dijo con un poco de vanidad en su voz

- Me encantaría conocerlas

Julie reaccionó - ¿P-Porque?

- No sé creo que me caerían bien

- Oh ya, ya veo. Pero sólo no me vayas a decir que te gusta alguna de ellas

- Puees...

- ¡Billy!

- Es una broma. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho – Dijo abrazándola haciendo que Julie se sonrojara – Sólo digo que para ser niñas son muy buenas para estas cosas

- Amm... Si yo... También pienso eso

"¿Que quiso decir con eso? Digo ya se que somos nosotras cuatro pero... el no lo sabe ¿Como puede admirar alguien que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siempre ha tenido enfrente...? "


	16. desilusión y nostalgia parte 2

**Capitulo 16: Desilusión y nostalgia**

**Parte 2/3**

**En un planeta muy, muy, muy alejado de la Tierra**

Donde el cielo siempre era rosa brillante, un enorme bosque rodeaba una gran ciudad dejaba ver el más hermoso castillo que ningún humano haya presenciado con sus ojos.

Y entre los gigantescos matorrales que estaban a orillas de la ciudad se abría un portal de retorno a ese lugar.

- Bueno... ya llegamos – Dijo un chico de ojos dorados cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse

- Si ahora... ¿Estas listo para que nos metan a ambos a la cárcel? – Le dijo histérico su bakugan Helfayer

- Tranquilo sólo hay que los guardias del castillo nos vean – Respondió Tray

- ¿Crees que hayan notado que desaparecimos varias semanas?

- Lo dudo pero si llegaran a enterarse... – Dijo pero fue interrumpido al chocar contra un hombre el doble de alto que él. Si, era un guardia del palacio.

- ¿Aún sigues creyendo que ya no estamos en problemas? – Le pregunto Helfayer

- Ahora... ya no estoy tan seguro –

**En el castillo**

Los guardias se habían llevado a Tray a la fuerza hacia el palacio, tenía un problema pendiente que arreglar con el rey...

- Bien ¿Ahora que excusa tienes para mi? – Le pregunto el rey Lyon al verlo entrar a la sala principal del castillo

- Tenía que hacerlo – Dijo avergonzado

- ¡Siempre dices eso! – ¡Respondió molesto – Pero ahora enserio necesito que me expliques!

- Esque yo...

- ¡Te advertí que no quería que te acercaras a Marlene y a los demás nunca! ¡No voy a permitir que te pase lo que a ellos les sucedió!

- Ya sé ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No pretendía aliarme con ellos si eso es lo que usted piensa!

- ¡¿Entonces para que fuiste a la Tierra?

- ¡Para aliarme con gente que nos pueda ayudar!

- ¿De que hablas?

- Encontré a cuatro chicas que tienen las mismas capacidades que ellos, y en lo que estuve allá ellas lograron ganar todas sus batallas

- ¿Pero... como?

- No lo se, lo único que sé, es que tienen esos poderes... Y hay que traerlas aquí

- ¿Y como se que me estás diciendo la verdad?

- ¡Porque soy su hijo! ¡Me trata como si no lo fuera pero lo soy!

- No me hago la idea porque no te pareces a mi – Tray se entristeció – No me veo en ti

- Pues tendrás que aceptarlo – Dijo alejándose de ahí

- ¡Oye vuelve aquí! ¡No me des la espalda niño malcriado!

- ¿No crees que fuiste algo grosero con el rey? – Le pregunto Helfayer

- Tendrá que entender que yo soy su hijo, el príncipe de Sarfia y la persona a quien tendrá que confiarle la corona algún día

**En la casa de Runo**

- Oye Runo... – Le dijo Mira antes de ir a entregar unas órdenes

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Bueno yo quisiera saber si tu... Si yo podría... Bueno...

- Sólo dímelo Mira sabes que no importa lo que sea

- Si lo siento – Dijo Mira apenada – La verdad quería decirte que quiero irme por dos días a casa. Echo de menos a Keith y creo que debería ir para que vea que estoy bien ¿Si?

- Claro Mira no te preocupes estoy segura de que no pasara nada malo si te vas solo por ese tiempo

- Gracias Runo – Dijo abrazándola

- No es nada, pero primero debes pedirle usar el portal a Marucho para ir a Nueva Vestroia ¿Te acompaño?

- Tranquila puedo ir sola, dile a tus papás cuando regresen que vuelvo en dos días

- De acuerdo cuídate

- Ustedes igual –

**En la sala de mando del interespacio Bakugan**

Marucho se encontraba arreglando unas cosas del interespacio en la mesa de control (Sariii: ¡De veras amo esa mesa! ^^ pero alguien tiene idea ¿de como demonios saben donde están los botones? ¡Son invisibles! XD) haciendo esas cosas que solo él puede entender.

- Oye Marucho – Saludó Mira entrando

- Hola Mira ¿Que pasa?

- Quería preguntarte si... Oye ¿donde están Ace y Baron?

- Están dentro del interespacio ¿que querías preguntarme?

- Oh claro. Me preguntaba si quisieras transportarme a Nueva Vestroia

- ¿Huh? ¿Para que?

- Bueno esque necesito ver a Keith. Lo extraño mucho

Marucho sonrío – No te preocupes estarás ahí en un segundo

- ¿Entonces lo harás?

- Claro –

- Gracias ^^ -

No tardaron mucho en activar el teletransportador para que Mira pudiera dirigirse a su casa, porque a pesar de que se había encariñado con la Tierra y todo lo que había en ella, cuando se es de un origen diferente, no es fácil olvidarlo, y menos tratándose de otro planeta.

- No puedo creer que ese enclenque me haya ganado – Decía Ace enojado

- Tranquilo Ace fue sólo una batalla – Dijo Baron

- Si. Tú lo dices porque ganaste me sorprende que no me lo estés restregando en la cara

- Yo no soy tú

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Nada

- Hey Marucho – Lo llamo Ace al verlo caminar por el pasillo de la casa

- Oigan chicos ¿Ya salieron tan pronto? – Pregunto el rubio

- Si. ¿Pero tú donde estabas amiguito? Te buscamos allá y no te encontramos

- Ah esque acaba de venir Mira hace un momento

- ¿Mira? ¿Y que estaba haciendo ella aquí? – Pregunto Ace

- Me pidió que la transportara a Nueva Vestroia. Me dijo que se iba quedar con su hermano unos días

Ace se quedó serio

- ¿Pasa algo malo Ace?

- ¿Eh? No nada –

**En la casa de Mira en Nueva Vestroia**

**- **¿Quien es? – Pregunto Keith al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta. Y como no escucho respuesta se levanto de donde estaba y fue abrir la puerta.

- ¡Keith! – Gritó Mira muy contenta lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano.

- ¿Mira? No puedo creer que estés aquí – Le dijo sonriendo

- Te extrañe bastante –

- Yo también a ti. No tienes idea de cuanta falta me hiciste aquí en casa

- Lo se. Es por eso que vine a quedarme unos días

- ¿Y que pasa con las demás las dejaste sola?

- Si pero... Estoy segura de que estarán bien sin mí

- Bueno entonces ven y acompáñame a cenar

Mira asintió mientras sonreía.

Mientras comían Keith le había insistido mucho a Mira para que le contara todo lo que había pasado mientras él no había estado con ella. Mira estaba contenta de poder platicarle todo lo ocurrido, hablando con mucha confianza en lo que decía, ella creía que su hermano se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

Sin embargo Keith no dijo nada mientras la escuchaba, se mantuvo serio durante todo el relato y sólo abrió la boca para hacer una que otra pregunta.

Cuando Mira termino de hablar. Keith se levanto de su asiento y se puso a lavar los trastos mientras Mira solo se quedo sentada con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Keith? – Le pregunto Mira poniéndose de pie

- No nada – Respondió mientras seguía en lo suyo – Mejor sube y prepárate para dormir

- ¿No quieres que te ayude con eso?

- No estoy bien. Ve a descansar

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches

- Mira espera – Dijo viéndola

- ¿Que pasa?

Keith la tomó de la cara con ambas manos y le aparto el cabello

-¿Mira que es esto? – Le pregunto Mira refiriéndose a los moretones que tenía de la última pelea contra Marlene

- Emm... Unos golpes pero tranquilo que ya no me duelen tanto

- ¿Y eso te paso con las chicas?

- No pelee yo sola

- ¿Que? ¿Porque?

- Porque debía hacerlo. Ellas no estaban y yo podía hacerlo por mi misma

- Pues no parece

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Nada

- Pues si lo que crees es que no pude ganarle te equivocas y si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría de nuevo yo sola – Dijo molesta mientras subía las escaleras

A la mañana siguiente Mira se levanto queriendo saber si su hermano estaba molesto por lo que paso la noche anterior.

- ¿Keith? ¿Keith donde estas? – Decía Mira buscándolo por la casa – Perdón por lo de anoche no era mi intención ser grosera contigo... – Se detuvo. No estaba en ningún lugar – Quizás haya salido al jardín voy a ver si... – Dijo tratando de abrir la puerta de entrada pero era inútil se había activado el sistema de seguridad. Nada podría entrar o salir.

Mira ingreso la contraseña del sistema pero alguien la había cambiado.

Pasó un rato y ella no sabía que hacer, lo único que podía era sentarse y esperar a que llegara su hermano de donde quiera que haya ido para que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Mira ya despertaste? – Pregunto Keith entrando a la casa y volviendo a cerrar las puertas

- Si desde hace una hora – Dijo Mira apareciendo de repente – Ahora explícame ¿porque el sistema de seguridad esta activado?

Keith suspiró – Mira tenemos que hablar – Dijo tomándola de las manos y sentándola en el sofá – Lo que sucede es... que no quiero que regreses a la Tierra

- ¡¿QUE? ¿PORQUE? – Dijo Mira incapaz de darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- Con lo que me contaste me preocupa que te llegue a ocurrir algo malo y no quiero perderte a ti también, es por eso que no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que todo termine

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí encerrada tanto tiempo? ¿Que acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo yo sola?

- No es eso. Pero en un momento de descuido puede ocurrir un accidente. Entiende Mira que tengo que cuidar de ti. Se lo debo a papá

- ¡No metas a papá en esto! ¡Sabes que el no tiene nada que ver!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo perdimos en la guerra contra el rey Zenoheld por un accidente y precisamente eso es a lo que tengo miedo

- ¿Y que hay de mis amigas? ¡No puedo dejarlas así como si nada!

- Estoy seguro de que Dan y los chicos se encargaran de proteger a Runo y las demás

- ¿Protegerlas? Pero ellos no saben nada

- Yo se lo haré saber

- ¡¿Que? ¡¿Les vas a contar el secreto?

- Es necesario. Ellas también son mis amigas y no puedo dejar que continúen solas con esto.

- No te entiendo Keith

- ¿Que no entiendes?

- Esque... Estoy segura de que si tú tuvieras mis poderes no dudarías en hacer esto ni un segundo

- Claro que no porque sería mi vida la que estaría en riesgo. No voy a poner en peligro la tuya si sé que puedo hacer algo

- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que si fueran los chicos lo héroes estas vez no harías nada para impedírselos

- Eso es diferente

- ¡¿Porque es diferente? ¡Tú sabes la respuesta y yo también la sé! ¡Dímelo de una vez! – Dijo Mira ya harta de que todos les dieran la misma cantaleta de siempre - ¡¿Es porque soy mujer?

Keith se quedó callado

- ¡Explícame quiero entender! – Dijo la pelinaranja con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡¿Que tiene que ver el hecho de ser niña que me impide a mí, a Runo, Alice y Julie hacer lo que ustedes si pueden? – Finalizó para después correr hacía su habitación

- ¡Mira espera!

- Ya no obedezco tus órdenes maestro Spectra – Se le escuchó decir para después oírse un portazo

Mira se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, dejando que miles de lágrimas empaparan su delicado rostro

- "¿Keith porque no confías en mi? Pensé que después de que te quitaste la máscara se habían acabado los problemas entre tú y yo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aún había muchos sin resolver. Fue mi error querer volver aquí.

Fue mi error volver a confiar en ti"

**Yupiii ya termine el capi numero 16 del fic estoy super felizzzz. En lo personal a mi me gusto como quedo este capitulo al final y sobre todo en la parte del pleito de Keith y Mira, por lo que le dice ella, saque mi lado feminista! XD bueno considerando que tooooda la historia es de concepto feminista pero bueeeno, oigan me queria desquitar de alguna maneraa pero no solo por lo que pasa en la serie que todos sabemos que es una injusticia ¬¬ si no por todo el machismo y discriminación a la mujer en el planeta. Perdon si ya me oí muy nerda pero enserio queria decir esooo jijiji ^_^ En fin si quieren saber si alguien logra rescatar a Mira de su encierro y regresar antes de que las demás se metan en problemas, sin mencionar una interrumpida escena linda de cieerta parejita principal de la serie no se pierdan el proximo capi de bakugan traslacion de poder! SAYONARA ;)**


	17. desilusion y nostalgia parte 3

**Capitulo 17: Desilusión y nostalgia**

**Parte 3/3**

**Bueno la vdd me diverti mucho haciendo este capi y espero k a ustedes tmbn les guste y por falta de tiempo de introduccion es todo lo que puedo escribir. A leer! ^^**

Dan y Runo se encontraban en una tipo cita, y digo "tipo" porque no fue planeada, fue algo más repentino. Iban caminando por el parque donde había sido la primera vez que salieron juntos, platicando de cosas de la escuela, discutiendo por cualquier tontería, hay cosas que nunca cambian; de las batallas, cosas divertidas de aquellos que habían sido buenos tiempos y que ahora parecían tan lejanos, pero en realidad la nostalgia no era mucha. No había motivos para extrañar esos recuerdos porque sabían que en el transcurso de sus vidas irían creando más y más bellos momentos, ya que, siempre estarían juntos, tanto ellos dos, como todos los demás, y nada los podría separar. Ya se había demostrado antes.

- ¿Que te pasa Runo? – Le pregunto Dan cuando ella de repente se había quedado callada

- Nada –

Dan la miró.

- No me engañas ¿que ocurre?

- De acuerdo- Dijo Runo en un tono de niña obligada – Esque... La verdad me preocupa mucho Mira

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Se supones que debió de haber llegado de Nueva Vestroia hace ya dos días

- ¿Estas segura? Talvez se iba a quedar más tiempo

- No. Estoy segura. Me dijo que solo iba a estar allá el fin de semana

- ¿Y porque te preocupa?

- Me da miedo que le haya pasado algo

- ¿Como que?

- No lo sé. Pues que tal si... – Se calló – No lo sé

- Ay vamos Runo talvez solo quiso quedarse mas tiempo con Keith y como está allá no te pudo avisar

- Es verdad

- Ahora ya cálmate ¿si? Te aseguro que para mañana Mira regresara

- Si talvez tengas razón

- Dime cuando no la he tenido

- Déjame ver... – Dijo Runo volteando los ojos hacia el cielo - ¿Por donde empiezo...?

- Oye ¬¬

Runo se río – No me des motivos para molestarte

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero se detuvieron al notar que sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano. Después de ver esto los dos levantaron la mirada y se vieron a los ojos pero fue solo por un segundo ya que s sonrojaron y giraron la cabeza para otro lado. Como dije hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Llevaban ya casi cuatro años juntos, desde lo ocurrido con Naga, pero a pesar de ser ya tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos podía hacerse la idea, por todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos años, y la actitud obstinada y terca de ellos dos no ayudaba mucho.

**En la residencia Clay**

**(Nueva Vestroia)**

Mira estaba recargada en el balcón de su habitación, había estado ahí casi todo el tiempo desde la pelea que había tenido con Keith apenas y no había pasado alimento por su boca desde entonces. Pero solo por estar molesta con su hermano no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Había estado pensando en una forma de escapar de ese lugar y regresar a la Tierra pero no había forma. Por culpa del maldito sistema de seguridad todas las puertas y ventanas del edificio estaban cerradas y la única conexión que tenía con el mundo exterior, era ese balcón. Sin embargo ni forma de bajar, ya que éste se encontraba a unos 15 metros del suelo. Y no había ninguna moldura o irregularidad en el muro era todo liso. Así que bajar por ahí no era una opción.

Sólo se quedó sin saber a donde mirar, sin saber que hacer, sin más lágrimas para llorar.

Su cabello se agitaba conforme el viento lo movía. Ahora no lo traía tan alborotado como antes lo traía un poquititititito mas largo aparte de que ahora era todo lacio.

- Mira – Se había escuchado su nombre justo abajo del balcón pero fue tan bajo que ella no lo pudo oír

- Demonios ¿que hago? No puedo gritarle, de lo contrario Keith me escuchara

- Si, además de que ya te traía coraje antes imagínate si te ve queriendo llevarte a su hermana pequeña

- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

- Aviéntale algo para llamar su atención

- Buena idea –

Así fue como Mira salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el ruido que los bakugan hacen al ser lanzados al campo de batalla, sólo que ahora al piso de su balcón.

- ¡Pero no me lances a mi idiota! -

- ¿Percival? - Pregunto Mira asombrada, mientras recogía al bakugan del suelo y enseguida fue a asomarse para ver a la persona que lo había lanzado - ¡Ace!

- Hola Mira – Le dijo Ace aún en voz baja

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Bueno... Me preocupe cuando no regresaste el día que dijiste

- ¿Y viniste hasta acá a buscarme?

- Si... Sólo no le digas a Marucho que descompuse el transportador

- ¿Que hiciste que? – Dijeron Mira y Wilda al mismo tiempo

- Es broma, es broma – Dijo Ace riendo – Ahora dime ¿porque no regresaste?

- Lo que pasa es que mi hermano no quiere que regrese a la Tierra...

- ¡Mira! – La detuvo Wilda y ella se tapo la boca

"¿Que me pasa? ¡No puedo decirle lo que en realidad paso! "

- ¿Que? ¿Y porque no quiere que vuelvas? – Pregunto Ace

- Ah... Pues... – Titubeaba Mira

- Lo que pasa es... – Interrumpió antes de que Mira dijera algo. Ella no era buena diciendo mentiras – Esque le preocupa que con todo lo que esta ocurriendo le llegué a pasar algo malo a su hermana. Es por eso que ya no la deja salir

- ¿Y para esto toda la seguridad? – Pregunto Percival

- Amm... Pues si – Dijo Mira aliviada de que la hubiera salvado Wilda de lo contrario probablemente ella habría dicho alguna tontería

- Vaya tu hermano si que es sobre protector – Dijo Ace

- Ni que lo digas –

- ¿Y entonces que? ¿Planeas quedarte aquí encerrada Rapunzel?

- ¡No! Porfavor ayúdame a salir de aquí

Ace sonrió – Lo supuse – Dijo para después lanzar una cuerda que parecía alargarse más y más, con un fuerte gancho en el extremo. Y con éste la cuerda se enganchó en el barandal del balcón

- Wow ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Pregunto Mira

- Digamos que se lo pedí prestado a Shun – Respondió Ace –

- Que raro el nunca presta sus cosas

- Ajá se la presto – Dijo Percival con sarcasmo

- Bueno apúrate a bajar – Le dijo Ace

- Claro – Dijo Mira y casi al instante se lanzó para deslizarse por la cuerda y rápidamente llegó al suelo, desenganchó la cuerda y se la entregó a Ace

- Toma creo que esto es tuyo – Le dijo Mira a Ace entregándole a Percival

- Por mi te lo hubieras quedado – Respondió Ace

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Percival

- Estoy jugando

- Gracias Ace – Dijo Mira

- No fue nada – Respondió Ace un poquito sonrojado – Pero Mira ¿Porque no usaste a Wilda para salir de ahí?

- Keith me quitó la carta portal por eso no pude hacerlo – Respondió Mira – Pero la necesito, no puedo volver a la Tierra sin ella

- No te preocupes, yo la traeré – Dijo Wilda

- ¿Como? Todas las entradas están cerradas – En eso sale Keith a la calle y ellos se ocultan en unos arbustos

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – Gritó Wilda y Percival lo siguió

Ambos entraron a la casa y empezaron a buscar la dichosa carta. Rápido la hallaron en un librero y salieron por el balcón antes de que Keith regresara. Volvieron con Ace y Mira y se fueron a donde estaba el receptor del transportador y regresar a la Tierra.

**Con Dan y Runo**

Se habían sentado debajo de un enorme árbol al lado del río mientras conversaban...

- Dan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Le dijo Runo cambiando el tema de conversación anterior

- ¿Que cosa?

- Bueno... Quisiera preguntarte... – Intentaba decir Runo – Si supieras que pronto me sucedería algo malo... Quiero saber... ¿Que es lo último que me dirías?

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso? – Dijo Dan extrañado por la pregunta que ella le había hecho

Runo desvío la mirada – No hay ninguna razón sólo te pregunto

- Esas cosas no se preguntan porque sí ¿Porque piensas que te pasaría algo malo?

- Yo... No puedo decirte

- ¿Porque no? ¿No confías en mí?

- Claro que sí sólo que... – Dejó de hablar porque ella sabía que la principal razón por la que el secreto era un secreto era por no poder confiar en Dan o en Ace

- Sólo que... – Trató de hacerla continuar Dan

- Sólo que no creo que te importe – Dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza

- ¿Porque no habría de importarme? Si te sucediera algo malo yo sería de las primeras personas a las que debería de importarle más

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- ¡Porque tu eres mi...! – Dan dejó de hablar. Estaba a punto de decirlo. Estaba a punto de decir esa palabra pero se detuvo.

Sus compañeros, conocidos, mejores amigo, incluso sus padres los habían relacionado como novios pero ellos nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, JAMÁS, se habían llamado de esa forma.

N-O-V-I-O-S. Sólo cinco letras eran aterradoras para dos chicos.

-"¿Tú que, tú que? Dilo de una vez porfavor" – Pensaba Runo esperanzada

Dan ya no dijo nada y Runo se desilusionó.

- Runo tú eres mi novia y me importa todo lo que te pasa y siempre será así – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Dan en cuanto dijo estas simples palabras

A Runo se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita. Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno cruzó palabra.

- ¡Oye vamos, a pesar de lo que te dije! ¿No vas a contarme lo que ocurre?

- Un minuto ¿Sólo lo dijiste porque te convenía? No porque lo dijeras de verdad

- No claro que no, pero, no entiendo porque no quieres decirme lo que pasa

- Enserio... ¿Quieres la verdad?

Dan asintió.

- Pues... La verdad es...

- Runo – Le escuchó decir a Tigrera desde su bolsillo y ella recapacitó sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir

- Yo... Te lo diré, si tú me contestas a lo que te pregunte ¿Que sería lo último que me dirías?

- De acueerdo – Dijo Dan poco conforme – Pues...Sé que sonara raro porque siempre te estoy molestando y tú siempre me estás pegando pero... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y no había podido – Dijo completamente sonrojado – Pero... Si tuviera que decirte algo...

Runo escuchaba atentamente a lo que él estaba a punto de decir pero... Fue entonces cuando ella sintió el calor de las manos de Dan sosteniendo su cara y acercándola lentamente a la suya. Runo cerró de golpe los ojos y se preparó para lo que seguía.

- Sería... que yo... Te... – Decía Dan a pocos centímetros de besar a Runo

**Mientras tanto XD**

Arriba de las ramas de un árbol cercano a donde Runo y Dan estaban, se encontraban nuestros muy queridos e inoportunos amigos Marucho, Baron, Yuki, Julie, Alice y un obligado Shun

- Vamos Dan – Decía Julie muy emocionada

- Sólo un poquito más – Dijo Alice en el mismo estado que su amiga

- Chicos sigo creyendo que no esta bien que estemos espiándolos además yo ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo en venir ustedes me obligaron

- Bienvenido a mi mundo Shun – Dijo Marucho

- ¡Shh cállense! – Dijo Julie haciendo un movimiento brusco y ocasionando que la rama en donde ella, Baron y Marucho estaban se rompiera y cayeran al suelo

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? – Dijeron dos muy enojados Dan y Runo

- Les digo en cuanto acomode mi codo en su lugar – Dijo un adolorido Baron

Antes de que Runo pudiera ahorcar a los tres juntos se sintió un, no muy fuerte, temblor que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un terremoto pero no. En realidad se trataba de Eyna causando alboroto, como siempre.

Enseguida los chicos se olvidaron de que acababa de suceder tanto como del casi beso de Runo y Dan como la manera tonta de sus amigos de arruinarlo todo (Sariii: Maldithos inoportunos ¬¬ )

- ¡Ya malditas peleadoras! ¿Donde demonios se esconden? – Preguntaba muy enojada Eyna atacando a todos lados sin importarle quien se metiera en su camino

- ¿Que quieres con ellas? – Le grito Dan desde tierra

- ¡Sí ya deja de molestarlas! – Dijo Baron

- ¡No tengo porque no hacerlo! – Respondió Eyna – Además ¿quienes son ustedes para defenderlas?

- Nadie – Dijo Shun – No somos nadie porque no las conocemos pero aún así queremos que tú y tus amigos las dejes a ellas y a todos los demás en paz

- Entonces peleen por eso – Respondió Eyna

- Claro que sí – Dijeron todos y se prepararon para lanzar a sus bakugan contra Eyna

- Wow cuatro contra una. No me parece muy justo – Dijo Eyna con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro

- ¿Cuatro? – Se pregunto Dan – ¿Oigan chicas ustedes no van a pelear?

Las cuatro chicas se miraron - Amm... – No dijeron nada y solo negaron con la cabeza

"¿Que hacemos ahora? Las chicas no pueden pelear porque Eyna reconocerá las auras de poder de Tigrera, Gorem y Hydronoid"- Pensaba Shun

- ¿Pero porque no? – Pregunto Marucho – Creí que ustedes querían hacerlo desde hace tiempo

- Si eso dijimos pero ahora ya no estamos tan seguras – Respondió Alice

- ¿Y porque no? – Pregunto Baron

- Sólo no quieren hacerlo y punto – Intervino Shun – Además con nosotros cuatro basta no hay que involucrarlas a ellas también

- El tiene razón nosotras estamos bien – Dijo Julie

- Y a todo esto ¿Donde diablos está Ace? – Pregunto Dan

- Ahora que lo mencionas...

- ¿Hey van a pelear o no? – Dijo Eyna desesperada

- Por supuesto que si -

**Con Ace y Mira**

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ellos regresaran a la Tierra y fueran al café de Runo a buscarla a ella y a los demás.

- ¡Hola ya regrese! – Dijo Mira entrando al café acompañada de Ace

- Oh Mira ya llegaste ¿Porque la demora? – Le pregunto el sr. Misaki al verla llegar

- Unos pequeños problemas pero ahora ya todo esta bien – Respondió Mira - ¿Pero donde están Runo y Yuki?

- Bueno me parece que Runo iba a dejar a Yuki con Alice y Julie porque iba a salir un rato con Dan

- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? – Pregunto el papá de Runo alarmado por eso último que dijo su esposa

- Ah... Nada, nada querido – Le respondió ella nerviosa

- Amm... Bueno nosotros nos vamos, volvemos en un rato – Dijo Mira tomando a Ace de la mano y saliendo súper rápido de la casa

- ¿Porque la prisa Mira? – Pregunto Ace mientras era jalado por la chica

- Cuando el padre de Runo se pone celoso esa casa se vuelve un campo de batalla, así que mejor vámonos antes de que algo explote

- Y hablando de eso, de seguro los demás se fueron a espiarlo a ambos ¡Demonios me estoy perdiendo de todo – Dijo Ace molesto

- ¿Para que quieres verlos?

- Es la mejor manera de fastidiar a Dan –

- Y a Runo... Tienes razón entonces vamos –

**Regresando a la batalla**

La pelea se había prolongado mucho...

Drago, Ingram, Preyas, Elfin, y Nemus peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra Eyna pero la maldita escurridiza no se dejaba vencer. Cualquiera diría que cinco bakugan serían suficientes para derrotar a una sola chica pero la verdad es que la vitalidad humana y la de un bakugan eran muy poderosas y el tamaño pequeño de ella era perfecto para esquivar los ataques.

- Chicas ¿que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Julie

- Si. Si esto sigue así Drago y los demás van a terminar matándose entre sí – Dijo Runo

- Y no podemos transformarnos; será demasiado obvio si aparecemos en la batalla y nosotras no estamos aquí – Dijo Alice

- No lo sé debe seguir en Nueva Vestroia – Dijo Julie

- Pero es nuestra única opción – Dijo Runo

- Exacto –

- De acuerdo –

**De vuelta con Ace y Mira**

Mientras los dos chicos caminaban por la calle el comunicador de Mira comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y empezó a leer el mensaje.

- ¿De quien es? – Pregunto Ace

- Ah... De nadie – Respondió Mira – Ace lo siento tendrás que irte tú solo a casa de Marucho yo tengo que irme

- ¿A donde?

- A ningún lugar importante

- ¿Entonces porque dices eso? –

- ¡Sólo...! Tengo que irme - Dijo Mira urgida por irse de ahí

- ¡No! Esta vez no – Dijo sujetándole el brazo

- ¿Porque no? Ace suéltame

- No voy a dejar que te vayas. Hasta que me digas que pasa

- ¡No puedo Ace entiende! ¡Debo de irme ya es algo muy importante!

- ¡Porfavor Mira dime lo que sucede! ¡Y no me refiero solo al mensaje! Tu y las demás han estado muy raras

- ¿De que hablas?

- Se escabullen sin razón alguna, se juntan más que de costumbre, a una cierta hora del día nunca las encontramos, se hablan a forma de secreto ¡No creas que soy tan tonto como para no notarlo!

- Ace yo... – Dijo Mira al borde del llanto

- ¡Así que escoge! ¡Tu preciado secreto...! ¡O nuestra amistad! – Le dijo el peliazul de forma seria

- Ace... – Bajo la cabeza y luego miró al cielo – Lo siento – Se zafó del agarre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras dejaba atrás todas sus lágrimas que el ciento se llevaba conforme salían de sus ojos al igual que había dejado un desilusionado y deprimido Ace.

Cuando la chica se fue Ace sólo bajo la cabeza evitando que Percival pudiera ver una pequeña lágrima recorrer su rostro. Levanto la mirada y se fue corriendo

- Mira tranquila todo se arreglara – Le decía Wilda dentro del cuerpo de Mira – Vas a ayudar a los chicos y para mañana a Ace se le pasará

- Lo dudo mucho parecía que hablaba enserio – Dijo Mira mientras volaba y se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas – Además ya ni siquiera me importa, puede estar enojado conmigo todo el tiempo que quiera. A mi me da lo mismo

- Mira recuerda que en este momento estamos fusionados, puedo sentir lo que tu sientes y ahora siento... Que tu corazón no está del todo bien

- De acuerdo talvez me importe

- Mira

- Muy bien, me importa mucho – Se rindió por fin Mira – Sólo no se lo digas a las demás

**De vuelta...**

- ¿Mira recibió tu mensaje? - Pregunto Yuki

- No lo sé – Respondió Runo – Si aún esta en Nueva Vestroia es imposible que le haya llegado, la única esperanza es que de alguna manera haya logrado llegar

- Estamos fritas – Dijo Alice

- ¡Todavía no! – Dijo Mira llegando de repente

Las cuatro suspiraron de alivio.

- ¿Donde demonios estabas? – Le gritó Runo

- ¡¿Que manera de recibirme es esa? ¡Estuve fuera casi una semana y eso es lo único que...!

Mira dejó de hablar cuando sintió a Runo abrazándola.

- Lo siento me tenías muy preocupada – Le dijo Runo

Mira le devolvió el abrazo – Descuida les cuento todo después

- Pero que bueno que ya volviste, en estos últimos días el café ha estado muy lleno y mis padres mas raros de lo normal

- Oh si y hablando de tus padres es... probable que cuando regresemos estés en problemas con tu papá

- ¿Que? ¿Y ahora porque?

- Lo siento tengo que ir a salvar a los chicos y evitar que Eyna rompa otra cosa hablamos ahorita – Dijo Mira yéndose de ahí súper rápido

- ¡Espera! ¿Que? ¡Mira! ¡No huyas cobarde! - Le gritaba Runo y las demás solo reían

Eyna soltó un bostezo – Esto me esta aburriendo tanto

Mientras Dan y los demás estaban súper agotados

- ¿Que les pasa? Oh no me digan que ya se cansaron ¡Yo tengo energía de sobra!

- ¡Ah ya cállate de una vez Eyna! – Dijo Mira mientras hacía que un rayo la paralizara por detrás

- ¿Que? ¡¿Sólo tu viste que hacer eso? – Dijeron los chicos y sus bakugan al unísono

Mira soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Porque no viniste a ayudarnos antes? – Pregunto Baron

- Lamento la demora pero ya no pasara otra vez – Respondió Mira guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas y ellas solo sonrieron

"Estas cuatro no tienen remedio" – Pensaba Shun mientras sonreía

- Pero... Ahora me tengo que ir ¡Hasta pronto! – Dijo Mira yéndose de ese lugar hacía la casa de Runo


	18. Las palabras son la magia mas poderosa

**Capitulo 18: Las palabras son la magia más poderosa**

"**Muchos me han admirado por mi facilidad para las oraciones. Yo siempre he dicho que las palabras son la magia más poderosa. Tienen el poder de herir a las personas tanto como el de curarlas" Dijo en sus últimos momentos el mago mas poderoso del mundo. El profesor Dumbledore. ¿Que? dejenmeee bakugan no es mi unica obsesion tmbn amo Harry Potter soy de su generación y es difícil decir adios a la saga y es por eso que el título de este capi es en honor a las palabras de él antes de morir TT-TT. **

**Pero dejando de lado el drama el día de hoy quiero dedicar el capi a:**

_**Leonarda- san**_** que es nueva en fanfiction pero k tiene una gran imaginacion y es por eso k les recomiendo su historia **_**"amor en peligro"**_** de veras leanla esta muy padre ^^, tmbn cmo siempre a mi hermanithaa **_**abbyhay**_** k aunk aun sigue subiendo sus capis super lento ¬¬ ntc la kiero bastante y soi la unica k la entiende XD, y porsupuesto a **_**majochis – san**_** pork desde el primer dia en k empezamos a ser amigas me apoyó en todo lo k me proponia ia sea dentro de fanfiction o fuera de el. Las kierooo muchoo amigas pero ahora ia bastha de parloteo y empezemos con el cAPI: **

Runo, Mira y Yuki estaban disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso, relajándose en la tina de baño de Runo, de esas grandes redondas que todos quisiéramos tener en casa (Sariii: Pero algunhos debemos conformarnos con las bendithas regaderas TT-TT ¬¬´).

Runo le lavaba el cabello a Yuki mientras ella soplaba las burbujas que la espuma creaba en sus manos y se reía cuando se desesperada por no poder hacer que flotaran y Mira sólo la miraba divertida pero con una mirada que se perdía en algún punto del cuarto.

- ¿Mira, estás bien? – Le pregunto Yuki

- Sí has estado muy callada desde ayer – Le apoyó Runo

Mira negó con la cabeza – No es nada, debe ser su imaginación chicas

- Mira sabes que no eres buena mintiendo

- ¿Sigues preocupada por lo de Ace?

- ¡No me preocupa! ¿Porque habría de importarme que el esté molesto conmigo?

- Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta – Dijo Runo

- Cállate

- ¿Y porque no intentas hablar con el? – Dijo Yuki

- No puedo el esta muy enojado conmigo de seguro ni quiere verme

- Vamos Mira, sé que lo lastimaste y que no puedes decirle la verdad, pero al menos trata de aclarar las cosas

- Runo no es por contradecirte pero... Tú no eres la mejor para decir eso

- ¿De que hablas?

- Creo que Mira lo dice porque tú todavía no hablas con Seilant

- Pues no pero... ¿El que tiene que ver aquí? – Dijo Runo molesta

- Pues que tu también lo lastimaste a él; tú lo viste la última vez ni siquiera quería verte y... Yo lo noté muy triste

- ¡No me quieras cambiar el tema! – Dijo Runo tratando de no hablar de eso – Tu eres la que debes hablar con Ace. Admítelo Mira él es incluso más terco que tú, si el se enojo contigo no va a querer arreglar nada si tu no lo haces primero

- Mira hagamos algo – Dijo Mira – Si tu hablas primero con Seilant yo hablo luego con Ace

- ¿Pero como? No sabemos donde esta – Dijo Yuki

- Entonces hasta que Seilant aparezca yo no voy a hablar con Ace

- Lo hiciste a propósito ¬¬ - Dijo Runo

- Talveez -

**En otro lado...**

Un avión acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad y una chica de unos diecisiete años con el cabello color lila pastel acababa de bajar por las escaleras de éste con una mirada decidida en el rostro y un propósito en la cabeza.

"Tranquila hermanita pronto estaré contigo otra vez y si acaso esos idiotas llegaron a ponerte una mano encima... Las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas...

**De regreso...**

Runo soltó un suspiro – No puedo creer que Mira me este haciendo esto – Dijo mientras caminaba sola por el parque – Se supone que ella debía de hablar con Ace y ya no se como fue como me convenció de hablar primero con Seilant

- Pero fuiste tú quien le dijo que cuando lastimas a alguien debes de corregir las cosas – Le dijo Tigrera sobre su hombro

- Pues sí pero normalmente cuando regaño a alguien no espero que me devuelvan el regaño

- ¿Y como esperas encontrarlo?

- Francamente no lo sé pero debo de hacerlo. Mientras mas rápido cumpla con mi promesa, Mira tendrá que cumplir su parte del trato

- ¿Y no te importa que es lo que pase con Seilant?

- Pues... No es como que me muera de ganas porque el se ponga feliz de nuevo pero tampoco me gusto verlo triste la otra vez y casi no puedo creer que eso sea por mi culpa

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Pues esperar... Pero sabes que no soy muy buena en eso

- Sí, la última vez que no quisiste esperar a alguien casi te quedas atrapada entre dos dimensiones

- No me lo recuerdes – Dijo algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada

- Bueno pero porfavor no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca

- Tranquila. Pero... es por eso... que entre mas rápido vuelva... será mejor

- ¿Me buscabas? – Pregunto Seilant asomándose de cabeza desde una de las ramas de un árbol

Runo se sorprendió poco – Okeeey. Eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tu que estás haciendo aquí?

- Por la forma en la que hablabas de mi esperaba que fueras mas amable

- Cierra la boca

- ¿Y sobre que querías hablarme?

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

- Solo digamos que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

- Eres un pervertido ¬¬

- Como sea ¿Dime que es lo que querías?

- Bueno... Pues precisamente eso... yo quería... dis-disculparme contigo

- ¿Porque?

- Pues porque... Tú me dijiste lo que querías sinceramente y yo sólo fui grosera contigo. Lo lamento – Dijo bajando la cabeza

- Bien pero aún no entiendo porque esa reacción aquella vez

- ¡Te daría varias! – Se enojó Runo – Pero la más lógica sería que... Pues no lo sé supongo que porque nunca me habían preguntado eso antes – Dijo calmándose

- ¿Nunca?

- Bueno una vez pero fue diferente a ahora

- Pues claro fue diferente por que a el si lo quieres

- No te lo tomes así ¿si? Sólo quiero que me perdones y que entiendas el porque no puedo decirte que sí

- Runo... ¿Crees que no se porque haces esto? ¿Lo olvidas? Escuche todo lo que dijiste antes, solo lo haces por Mira no por mí. Además yo supe desde el primer momento en que me viste que tú me odias – Dijo Seilant

- ¡No digas eso! – Respondió Runo – Talvez lo que paso con Mira influyó pero aún así yo quería hablar contigo y si eso no hubiera pasado no habría tenido el valor para decírtelo, y además puede que no me agrades mucho y no puedes agradarme pero yo no te odio – Dijo desviando la mirada

Seilant puso una pequeña sonrisa – Claro que te entiendo y acepto tus disculpas, el que debe disculparse soy yo por haberte puesto en esa situación – Dijo Seilant sonrojado

- Gracias. De veras me alegra que lo...

- Iba a seguir hablando cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban

Runo no se daba cuenta pero en realidad Seilant era bastante apuesto. Era delgado pero aún así se le veía fuerte y tan alto que Runo apenas y le llegaba al pecho (Sariii. Si quieren que sea mas detallado entonces imagínense a Ikuto de Shugo Chara! sólo que con el cabello y los ojos verde oscuro. Ósea super mega lindoooo!)

Ella se había sonrojado levemente debido al acto del chico pero como era de esperarse, Runo siempre debe de quedarse con la última palabra.

- Espera un momento... Dijiste eso último... a propósito ¿No es cierto?

- Cállate y sigue abrazándome

- Jaja que gracioso ¡Ahora suéltame! – Dijo alejándolo de su cuerpo

- ¡Oye tu aléjate de ella! – Se escucho una vos masculina de alguien que acababa de llegar a la escena (¿quien creen que sea?)

- Oh demonios ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – Le pregunto Seilant al chico con una actitud fría – Pensé que el rey ya no te quería cerca de mí

- ¿Y quien dice que le estoy haciendo caso? – Respondió Tray molesto ( Jeje ¿verdad que los asuste?)

- Siempre fuiste un niñito de mamá

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡La última razón por la que estoy aquí es para toparme contigo! ¡Estoy aquí para protegerlas a ellas!

- Ay por dios. Tú no podrías proteger a nadie aunque realmente lo quisieras

- ¡Pues al menos yo no ando de un lado a otro lastimando gente inocente!

Seilant se quedo callado.

- Oigan quieren explicarme ¿que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – Habló esta vez Runo

- Runo... ¿Que no te acuerdas de mi? – Le pregunto Tray

- Pues... Creo haberte visto antes pero francamente no... ¡Espera! ¿No eres el que estaba en la tienda de mascotas la otra vez?

Tray sonrió.

- ¿Tenías que disfrazarte? Que patético – Dijo Seilant

- ¡Cállate! No estoy aquí para discutir contigo por tonterías. En verdad vine para hablar con Runo

- Si necesito decirte algo importante

- Pues dilo rápido para que ya te puedas ir – Dijo Seilant

- ¡A estas alturas de la conversación tú ya no deberías estar aquí! - Le dijo Tray enojado

- ¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo de que si escucho pueda usarlo para hacerles daño – Pregunto Seilant co un tono irónico

- ¡Precisamente a eso le tengo miedo! ¡Así que mejor ya lárgate!

- ¿Y tu me vas a obligar?

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Dijo Tray sacando una carta

- Ya veremos – Dijo Seilant haciendo lo mismo

Todo aquel que posee los poderes de la traslación de poder es capaz de elevarse o usar habilidades simples sin necesidad de transformarse, y esto fue lo que ellos dos hicieron. Las cartas de habilidades son cartas que al usarlas, a los peleadores les proporcionan armas extra que se puedan usar para perjudicar al oponente, tomemos como ejemplo a las armas que usan los bakugan de sus armamentos y en este caso las cartas de los dos chicos hicieron aparecer dos espadas una de color verde (ventus) para Seilant y una de color rojo (pyrus) para Tray.

Y en el cielo, el duelo parecía definitivo, ninguno de los dos tenía piedad por el otro no temían hacerse daño, ese era el objetivo de ambos desde hace mucho tiempo. Runo sólo veía desde abajo todo el espectáculo sin hacer nada hasta llegar el momento en que se hartara y quisiera terminar la pelea, y llegó.

Dio un pequeño saltito y alcanzó a los dos chicos - ¡Quieren parar! – Extendió dos dedos en cada mano y con un ligero movimiento, cruzó los brazos y al abrirlos un rayo dirigido a cada uno los separo lo suficiente como para hacerlos detenerse – Miren no me importa lo que pasa entre ustedes dos ¡Pero esta pelea no tiene sentido! – Dijo quedándose entre los dos.

- ¡Runo tu lo sabes! – Dijo Tray recuperando el aliento - ¡El es de los malos, tienes que alejarte de él!

- Claro que lo sé solo estaba...

- Pues no parecía porque de alguna manera te preocupabas por mí – Interrumpió Seilant

- No estaba preo...

- ¡Debes ignorar lo que te diga no puedes aliarte con él!

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no estoy...!

- ¡Tu no puedes decirle lo que debe de...!

- ¡Quieren callarse los dos! – Gritó Runo saliendo de sus casillas – ¡Esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado! Tray mira yo no me estoy aliando con nadie y Seilant enserio quiero oír lo que el tiene para decirme. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que si van a arreglar algo ¡No será ahora! Este no es el momento ¡Así que mejor ya cálmense – Al decir estas palabras los tres fueron descendiendo

- Tu si que sabes como calmar a la gente – Dijo Seilant

- La costumbre - Pero ya enserio ¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos?

- Es una larga historia respondió Tray

- Si... Pero yo la omitiré por ahora – Dijo Seilant poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y dándoles la espalda a los dos

- ¡Ella tiene derecho a saber!

- En ese caso encárgate tú hermanito yo me largo – Dijo desapareciendo

**En otro lado...**

- No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto – Decía una chica llorando mientras caminaba por la calle con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha – Creí que después de venir aquí todo volvería a ser como ante pero... no...

_Flashback_

_Caminaba por la calle después de haber salido del aeropuerto con una dirección en la mente pero con un deber en el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por sacar a mi pequeña hermana de esa mansión. Trepé por el árbol por el cual nos habíamos escapado algún tiempo atrás, por el que todo termino saliendo mal. Me asomé por la ventana de nuestra antigua habitación, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla ah, pero no. Bajé del árbol y me asomé a otra ventana, y a otra, y a otra, y otra; No la veía por ningún lado. Pero si logré ver a otra persona. Mi madrastra. Estaba hablando con un hombre en la sala de estar, pero al menos los pude escuchar..._

_- ¿Y realmente se escapó? ¿Y a donde fue?_

_- Oh perdóname no lo se esque ella iba tan apurada que se le olvidó decirme a donde se iba a escapar_

_- De acuerdo no tienes que ser sarcástica_

_- Esque la verdad no tengo idea de a donde pudo haber ido esa mocosa_

_- ¿Y la otra pequeña?_

_- Al parecer cuando tuvo la oportunidad se escapó por la puerta trasera, supongo que su hermana fue una mala influencia – Yo estaba que no me o podía creer – Mi hijo logró verla desde la ventana de arriba pero para cuando bajó a avisarme ya no la pudieron encontrar_

_- ¿Y no piensas buscarla? Dudo que haya salido de la ciudad_

_- Francamente no me era muy útil en la casa, además aunque quisiera buscarla dudo que aún siga con vida – Mis ojos se abrieron mas que nunca en la vida. No podía seguir escuchando como hablaban de una niña tan pequeña como si se tratara de un objeto, que además se encuentra perdida en una ciudad tan grande como esta_

_Fin del Flashback_

- Quisiera verla otra vez. Me siento tan culpable... Si no hubiéramos intentado escapar no se habría hecho esa idea nunca – Hablaba para sí misma mientras entraba a una cafetería y se sentaba en una de las mesas – Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes pero no pude. Con el dinero de la herencia no me alcanzaba para el viaje de regreso y mucho menos para encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos. Tuve varios empleos para conseguir el dinero suficiente para todo eso y hasta que no lo consiguiera no iba a regresar – Dijo entre sollozos

- ¿Te puedo servir algo? – Le pregunto Mira acercándose a ella

- Ah... y-yo... – Intento decir mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Sólo... Sólo quiero un vaso de leche tibia – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa

- Oye... No es que me incumba ni nada pero ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Amm... – Bajó la cabeza – No mucho

- ¿Crees que te pueda ayudar en algo?

- Lo dudo. Mi hermana menor se extravió y en donde yo creía que la iba a encontrar... Ya no estaba – Dijo triste

- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

- Cumple ocho en dos meses

- ¿Siete? – Mira reaccionó – De casualidad... ¿Tu hermana no tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos azules?

- Si... ¿Como lo sabes? ¿La has visto antes?

- Espérame aquí – Le dijo para después irse corriendo hacía la habitación en la que Yuki se encontraba

"Que tonta soy ¿cuantas niñas hay en Wardington que tengan el cabello rosa?"- ¡Yuki! – Le dijo Mira entrando al cuarto

- Mande – Respondió ella que estaba sentada en el piso

- Ven conmigo creo que alguien está buscándote

Yuki se puso de pie y siguió a Mira a donde estaban las mesas y sólo tuvo que voltear la cabeza unos centímetros para ver en una de ellas...

- ¡Amira! – Dijo Yuki corriendo hacía ella y la susodicha al oír esa voz al instante se levantó del asiento

- ¡Yuki! – Dijo Amira rompiendo a llorar abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla tiernamente mientras la cargaba

- Creí que ya no volverías por mi – Dijo Yuki aún abrazándola mientra lloraba

- Yo creí que no te volvería a ver nunca – Dijo Amira de la misma manera que su hermana.

Mira sólo miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Después de eso sólo tuvo que pasar un rato de charla entre las tres chicas para que se percataran de la mentira que Yuki había dicho anteriormente y fue allí donde ella le explicó todo a Mira. Amira convenció a los padres de Runo de que estarían bien ellas dos solas, vivirían en un pequeño apartamento y regresarían a la escuela lo más rápido posible. De algo les había servido que su madrastra las obligara a hacer todos esos quehaceres. A ser independientes. Ellos sólo les dijeron que siempre que les hiciera falta algo no dudaran en pedir su ayuda y Amira les agradeció por haber cuidado de Yuki todo ese tiempo.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, Amira y Yuki se tenían que ir, por lo que Mira llamó a Alice y Julie para venir a decirle adiós a su pequeña amiga y obvio ellas llegaron enseguida pero aún faltaba una persona...

**De Regreso...**

- ¿Her...ma...no? - Pregunto Runo por lo que acababa de decir Seilant antes de irse

- Así es. Aunque no lo creas Seilant es mi hermano mayor

- ¡Es chiste cierto? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Runo – ¡No se parecen en na...! Pero espera... Si tu eres su hermano eso quiere decir que... Tú también eres...

- ¿Un Sarfial?- Respondió Tray – De hecho eso soy

- Pero yo creía que todos los Sarfiales eran... bueno... malos

- No. Al contrario ellos cuatro son los únicos que tienen esos poderes en mi planeta. Hace aproximadamente un año, ellos empezaron a construir la máquina de traslación de poder y en cuanto yo me enteré de ello y de sus propósitos enseguida le avisé al rey y el los exilió del planeta. Es por eso que vagan por el universo en esa tétrica nave y debes saber que no van a detenerse hasta apoderarse de la energía de atributo de cada bakugan en Sarfia y la Tierra...

- Y Nueva Vestroia, Gundalia, Neathia... Prácticamente todos los planetas en los que los bakugan existan – Dijo Runo

- Lamentablemente sí

- Pero no entiendo ¿Todo eso por poder? Se me hace algo muy estúpido

- Al principio sólo lo hacían por ambición pero ahora si obtienen todo ese poder podrían usarlo para vengarse de mí y mi pa... el rey y así apoderarse del reino

- Entonces es peor de lo que creí... – Dijo Runo – No solo acabaran con todos nuestros amigos sino que también se apoderarán de tu planeta

- Exacto

- ¿Y viniste a hablarme de eso?

- No. De hecho vine para pedirte que nos dejes a mí y a mi compañero Helfayer convertirnos en sus aliados

Runo sonrió – Para eso no tienes que pedirme permiso. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible

- De acuerdo entonces desde ahora nosotros dos seremos sus protectores – Así que estate atenta. Nos veremos pronto

- ¿Como? ¿Te quedaras aquí? ¿En la Tierra?

- Sí así que no te preocupes ¿Bien? – Dijo Tray sin esperar respuesta antes y marcharse del lugar

Runo se quedó parada con la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde.

- ¿Estas bien Runo? – Le pregunto Tigrera

- Esque... Me parece que cada día que pasa es mas extraño que el anterior

**En el café de Runo**

- ¿Encontraste a Runo? – Le pregunto Julie a Mira

- No. Esta niña no se llevó el celular así que ni idea de donde está

- No puede tardar ¿O si? – Pregunto Alice

- Ya se tardó mucho – Respondió Mira

- ¡Yo no pienso irme hasta que Runo vuelva! No quiero irme sin despedirme de ella – Dijo Yuki haciendo pucheros

- Tranquila nos quedaremos hasta que vuelva la calmó Amira

Se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ya lleguéee! – Dijo Runo tipo Dan Kusso cuando llega a su casa – Lamento la demo... ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunto al ver a Amira, Julie y Alice en su casa

- Runo... – Dijo Yuki acercándose a abrazarla

- ¿Que pasa Yuki? – Dijo Runo agachándose para poder verla a los ojos

- Ya puedo irme – Dijo sonriendo

- ¿Que?

- Mi hermana volvió y ahora podemos irnos juntas

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Runo seria

- Si, espero que estés tan feliz por mí como yo lo estoy ahora, sólo... te voy a extrañar mucho

- Entonces ¿ya te vas?

Yuki asintió y Runo se quedo pensativa.

- Entonces... solo prométeme que... – Dijo Runo agachando la cabeza – Vendrán a vernos a menudo – Finalizó con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

- Voy a extrañarte muchísimo...

**lO SIento muchISIMo por la tardanza se suponeee k debia subirlo el sabado de la semana pasada! pero no lo termineee hasta este miercoleees y luego cn lo del curso de verano no tuve tiempo de escribir y luuego vino a quedarse a dormir mi prima y ps menos parece k cada vez k viene hacemos algo ilegal y no es broma la ultima vez termianron gritandonos: " hey niñas dejen de rayar la primaria! ¡vayan a rayar a su casa! ¡o le voi a llamar a la policia! en fin: ahora un adelanto del prox capiii justo como lo hacen en la serie... Runo...**

**Runo:**

**Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos días no puedo creer que aún debamos pensar en llevar una vida normal y entre esas cosas están: la escuela y el jazz, y esta última es la que nos causara problemas, pero el baile no tiene nada que ver. Solo hay que aprender a ser un poco mas puntuales ¿Será el fin del secreto? ¿O la espera se hará mas larga?**

**Sariii: Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor ^^ hasta la proxima**


	19. Todo por llegar tarde o era al revés?

**Capitulo 19: Todo por llegar tarde o... ¿Era al revés?**

**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo y otra vez perdón por la tardanza pero con las vacaciones la flojera a veces te gana y la inspiración no llega XD pero en fin esthe capi va a estar algo revuelto y habrá un tema que se quedará en continuación pero que lo aclarare mas adelante y sobre lo de que va a estar revuelto si lo quieren en otros terminos va a ser un capitulo al estilo lucky star para los que conozcan la serie bueno como siempre espero que les gusthe y aki vamos... **

**Con Veomi**

"Vaya no puedo creer que Seilant se haya encontrado a su hermano hace ya casi un año que no lo veía - Pensaba ella mientras caminaba por la calle – Pero por lo que me contó parece que no fue una escena nada linda – suspiró – Y lo peor del cuento es que se lo contó a Marlene. Ese chico me desespera ¿Que no entiende que ahora que ella sabe que Tray está en la Tierra podrían pasar cosas malas? Estoy empezando a desistir sobre esto. Ya no quiero seguir haciendo cosas así... Pero tengo que. Este ha sido el sueño de los cuatro desde hace ¿cuanto? Dos años y no puedo echarme para atrás. Pero si algo sé, es que no me gustaría que lastimaran a las chicas... o a sus amigos. Si le hicieran algo a Marucho no se los perdonaría nunca – Sacudió la cabeza - ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Porque me importaría tanto...?"

- Oye ¿que tanto piensas ahora? Has estado muy callada y por cierto ¿A donde vamos? – Le dijo su compañero Raverlay

- ¿Eh? Ah... Bueno primero no estoy pensando en nada y segundo, pues... Sólo espera un poco ya estamos bastante cerca

-"Bueno ¿donde estaba? Ah sí. No quería decírselo a Raver pero de todas maneras se dará cuenta en cuanto lleguemos. En este momento ambos nos dirigimos a la casa de Marucho y ahora estoy pensando que... en definitiva...

¡Lo mejor será decirle la verdad!"

**En el dojo de Shun **

- ¡Pesadilla índigo! – Exclamó Alice en medio de una batalla y con el ataque redujo el nivel de poder de un bakugan tipo ventus

- ¡Poder activado! ¡Separación de sombra! – Dijo Shun y con este poder su compañero Ingram se duplicó. Ambas figuras se lanzaron en contra de Alice pero ésta siempre puso quitarse a tiempo.

- ¡Arena cero! – Ordenó Alice y una de las criaturas desapareció - ¡Tridente de la muerte! – Y al decir esto en sus manos estaba aquella arma color púrpura oscuro son la que empezó a defenderse y atacar a Ingram, por lo que rápidamente el bakugan ya no era más que sólo una esfera.

- Shun de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme a practicar – Dijo Alice mientras descendía suavemente como siempre lo hacía, apoyando primero el pie derecho en tierra y dejando el izquierdo por más tiempo en el aire

- Ya te dije, no es nada realmente parece que esto te importa mucho – Dijo recogiendo a su bakugan

- Demasiado

- ¿Ya no has sentido miedo?

- Ahora estoy completamente dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que sucedió en mi pasado relacionado con el bakugan. Es por eso que tengo que entrenar mucho más que las demás para poder superar por completo mi miedo

- Pues si quieres saberlo, en mi opinión, lo estas haciendo muy bien

- Gracias pero me preocupa ¿No te estoy haciendo daño Ingram? – Pregunto refiriéndose al bakugan

- No te preocupes por mí. No te limites en lo que hagas ¿De acuerdo? – (Aclaración: Hay un pequeño debate acerca de el verdadero género de Ingram porque en algunos capítulos se le dice por "ella" y en otros le llaman por "el" pero fue confirmado por la página oficial de bakugan que a pesar de sonar como una chica en realidad Ingram es un chico y se fue aclarando a lo largo de la segunda temporada ;)

Alice asintió – Oye Shun antes de seguir... Me preguntaba ¿Si tu no tienes ganas de hacer lo que nosotras? Después de todo han pasado varios días desde que sabes el secreto

- Quiero hacerlo tanto como los demás pero, si tu abuelo tarda en reparar la máquina no hay nada que podamos hacer

- Te aseguro que en cuanto pueda hacerla funcionar de nuevo, tu serás el primero en saberlo

Shun sonrió – Gracias Alice pero mejor sigamos...

**Con Mira, Runo y Julie**

- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero –

- No me importa que no quieras tienes que hacerlo

- Ellas tiene razón no seas tan cobarde, solo entra y háblale

- Pero ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir, no creo poder hacerlo – Dijo Mira escondida entre los arbustos del jardín de la casa de Marucho

- No importa el trato era que si yo hablaba con Seilant tu arreglarías las cosas con Ace – Dijo Runo

- Sí así que estás obligada a hacer esto quieras o no por compromiso de amistad – La apoyó Julie

- Lo sé, lo sé – Mira soltó un suspiro – De acuerdo lo haré

- Esa es mi amiga

- Vamos tu puedes hacerlo

Mira se separó de ambas chicas y se acercó a la entrada principal del edificio, tocó el timbre y...

- Ya voy, ya voy – Se oía decir desde dentro de la casa - ¿Diga? – Pregunto Kato abriendo la puerta y...

No había nadie desde la perspectiva de Kato el jardín estaba desierto – Que extraño creí escuchar el timbre – Dijo cerrando la puerta

Mira había corrido hacía los mismos arbustos un segundo antes de que abriera la puerta y se había tirado al piso para que no la viera, mientras que las chicas se encontraban detrás de un árbol cercano con una gotita en la frente tras lo que había pasado.

- Vaya... – Dijo Runo viendo a Mira tirada con espirales en los ojos por el golpe que se había dado – Tu si que eres cobarde

Mira sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo – Lo siento chicas pero de repente me entró el pánico

- Aguarda – Dijo Julie – Estas diciendo que pudiste derrotar a los Vexos, al rey Zenoheld y salvar Nueva Vestroia pero... ¿Te da miedo hablar con un chico?

- A veces creo que eso es incluso más aterrador

Las dos cayeron al piso estilo anime.

- Mira ya enserio no me gusta ver a mis amigo peleados – Dijo Julie

- Si ese fuera el caso, no te juntarías con Dan y Runo – Respondió Mira

- Ay pero ellos se pelean por puras tonterías, esto si es algo serio

- Okeey voy a ignorar eso último que dijiste – Dijo Runo con un signo de enojo en su frente – Pero ya dime ¿Piensas ser una persona valiente e ir y enfrentar el problema o huir de el y no hablarle nunca en la vida?

- Tienes razón. – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Ahora sí, aquí voy – Y se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada

- Eres persuasiva – Le dijo Julie a Runo

- La costumbre –

En ese momento salen Ace y Baron por la puerta y Mira regresa a velocidad luz

- O quizá no lo suficientemente persuasiva – Dijo Julie - ¡Ah no! ¡Otra vez no! – Dijeron las dos al unísono deteniendo a Mira

- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero

- ¡Mira!

- ¡Ash está bien si quiero! – Dijo fastidiada y esta vez si, yendo donde Ace

**Con Marucho**

- La señorita Veomi acaba de llegar maestro Marucho – Le dijo Kato entrando en la habitación en la que el se encontraba.

Él levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, se puso de pie y fue corriendo a recibirla - ¡Veomi!

- Hola Marucho ¿Como has estado? – Saludó Veomi sonriendo

- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? Creía que ya no ibas a volver

- Sí lo sé, lo siento, no había podido venir

- Bueno ya no importa, vamos a ir a buscar algo que hacer ¿si?

- Claro pero esque... antes quería decirte... algo acerca de...

- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal amigo? Creo que cierta persona había olvidado presentarnos – Dijo Raverlay apareciendo de repente en el hombro de Veomi

- Oh ¿Tu también tienes un bakugan? – Dijo Marucho sorprendido

- Amm... Sí, su nombre es Raverlay

- ¿Porque no me habías hablado de él?

- Créeme estabas mejor sin conocerlo

- Jaja que graciosa. Es un placer conocerte – Dijo muy cortésmente el bakugan

- Nosotros decimos lo mismo – Dijo Elfin

- Si es grandioso conocer al compañero de la novia de Marucho – Dijo Preyas en tono de fastidio

- ¡Preyas! – Le reclamó Marucho completamente rojo de los pies a la cabeza

Elfin le dio un golpe y Preyas cayó al piso – Discúlpenlo, lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de tonto – Les dijo Elfin a los tres (Sariii: Siempre me encanto la pareja de Preyas y Elfin son como Dan y Runo en versión bakugan porque siempre se están peleando XD y a mi no me importa lo que digan ellos dos son los mejores compañeros que ha tenido Marucho! :P aunque Aquimos también cae bien ^^)

- Bueno ya olvídenlo – Dijo Marucho – Ven Veomi vámonos

- ¿Que demonios te sucede? – Le pregunto muy molesta Veomi a Raverlay cuando vio a Marucho salir de la sala – ¡Tenía que decírselo en ese momento y tu me interrumpiste! ¡Y di lo que quieras yo sé que lo hiciste a propósito!

- Sí, lo hice a propósito porque...

- ¡No lo niegues yo sé que lo hiciste con intención!

- Eso es lo que te estoy...

- ¡Siempre haces esto para molestarme así que no digas que no!

- ¡Ay con un demonio! ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí lo hice a propósito!

Veomi bajo la cabeza - ¿Porque? Sabes que me es muy difícil confesar ese tipo de cosas y lo arruinaste

- Esque no quiero que le digas la verdad ¿Ya te olvidaste de los demás? No conoces a Marucho lo suficiente como para tenerle ese tipo de confianza

- Si tienes razón conozco a Marucho muy poco pero de ese poco que lo conozco... – Suspiró – Hace mucho que no tengo un amigo como el y no quiero empezar guardándole secretos

- ¿Y no crees que en cuanto se lo digas te van a odiar?

- Es posible – Respondió muy segura – Pero también es posible que si el cree en nuestra amistad, se quedé conmigo – Dijo con las manos en el corazón

- Hey Veomi ¿Que no vienes? – Dijo Marucho asomando la cabeza por la puerta – La película esta lista en la sala de cine

- Si ya voy

**Con Shun y Alice**

**- ¡Destrucción implacable! **

**- ¡Poder de aviento! ¡Golpe volador!**

**- ¡Ataque caótico! **

**- ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla tenue! **

**- ¡Cuchilla destructora! **

Shun y Alice se habían puesto a tomar un merecido descanso después de la batalla recostados en césped del hermoso jardín viendo las nubes

- Eso fue divertido – Dijo Shun

- Sí lo fue – Respondió Alice. Se levantó y se sentó abrazando sus piernas - ¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente?

- Pues yo diría que si. No perdiste ninguna batalla - Respondió Shun sentándose también

- Esque realmente aún no me siento lista

- Ya te lo he dicho Alice, siempre has estado lista. No tienes nada que temer. Es solo el miedo el que habla por ti

- Ese es el problema, el miedo siempre habla por mí. Ya no quiero que sea así

- Alice... Tú eres la única que puede cambiar eso. Tú eres muy valiente y nos lo has demostrado a todas antes. Todos creemos eso menos tú

- Sí, perdón. Sé que ya te lo había prometido pero... ahora realmente pienso intentarlo

Los dos volvieron a recostarse.

- Lo siento Shun, no es justo que siempre te estés preocupando por mí. Pareciera que no puedo cuidarme sola – Dijo avergonzada

- No importa a mi no me molesta pasar más tiempo contigo

- ¿En serio?

Shun negó con la cabeza si dejar de ver el cielo – A veces creo que eres la que mas me entiende del grupo

- ¿Y que pasa con Dan?

- Es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños pero... Hay veces que no lo soporto

Alice río – Como todos

Ambos se rieron – Bueno ¿estás lista para otra batalla? – Dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse

- ¿Otra mas? ¿No te has cansado?

- No estoy perfectamente bien

- Bueno tú si pero ¿Que hay de Ingram?

- Es un bakugan muy fuerte seguro resiste una más

- No presiones ¬¬ - Dijo Ingram poniéndose en las manos de Shun. Alice las tocó suavemente con ambas manos y le quitó a Ingram

- Lamento mucho si te lastime – Le dijo y le dio un besito al bakugan

**Con Mira**

- ¡Chicos! – Les gritó Mira corriendo hacia ellos mientras caminaban por el jardín

- ¿Que hay Mira? – Saludo Baron

Ace se giro de inmediato – Yo me largo – Dijo alejándose

- ¿Ace a donde vas? – Le pregunto el pelirosa pero no lo pudo detener - ¿Mira que haces aquí?

- Necesito decirle algo importante a Ace ¿A donde se fue?

- No lo sé apenas llegaste y se fue a quien sabe donde

- Oh no tengo que ir a buscarlo – Dijo yéndose

- ¿Chicas ustedes también están aquí? –Les pregunto Baron cuando Julia y Runo llegaron corriendo a su lado

- Venimos con Mira por si necesitaba ayuda – Dijo Runo

- Sí esa niña es capaz de decir una tontería si no estamos con ella – Dijo Julie

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunto confundido el chico

- Te lo contamos pero acompáñanos, tenemos que seguirlos a ambos

- ¡Ace! – Decía Mira mientras lo seguía por el patio - ¡Ace! ¡Ace!

- ¡Dije que no quería hablar contigo! - Respondió sin detenerse

- Bueno pero yo sí – Dijo corriendo mucho más rápido y poniéndose enfrente de Ace

- ¡Quítate Mira!

- ¡No!

- ¡Mira!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Que es lo que querías?

- Arreglar lo que dejamos pendiente

- No dejamos nada pendiente tu lo pusiste muy claro – Dijo tratando de irse – Pero Mira se aferró a su brazo

- ¡Porfavor no te vayas! ¡Déjame aclarártelo todo! – Dijo con lágrimas que empezaban a brotar en sus ojos

- Bien – Dijo Ace con un tono de indiferencia pero con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

- Escucha no porque quiera mantener un secreto quiere decir que no confío en ti o no me importes lo hago porque... – Bajó la cabeza para evitar que viera que su rostro se comenzaba a enrojecer – Todo lo contrario, porque me importas y te quiero proteger

- Awwwww – Dijeron Baron y Julie escondidos

- ¡Cállense los van a escuchar! – Les dijo Runo pegándoles a los dos en la cabeza

- ¿Protegerme? – Pregunto Ace sonrojado

- Eh... ahh... B-Bueno sí a ti y a todos los demás – (Sariii: ¬¬ No le compongas!)

- ¿Pero de que?

- No preguntes porfavor. Sólo confía en mi ¿quieres?

Ace suspiró – De acuerdo

- ¿De veras?

- Sí lamento haber exagerado las cosas y te prometo... Que ya no voy a preguntar nada

- Gracias

- No es nada. Sólo ya no te metas en problemas

- Pero... eso significa ¿Que somos amigas otra vez? - Pregunto temerosa Mira

Ace se lo pensó un momento – Claro – Y con esa simple palabra ambos se abrazaron tiernamente (Sariii: No tienen idea de que lindo sería que este cap terminara así pero esto aún no termina)

- ¿Que dices Runo? ¿Es suficiente? – Pregunto Julie

- Deja que sigan así... Sólo... hasta... ahora.

Mira disfrutaba cada segundo de ese momento como si se olvidara de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor sintiéndose tan segura en los brazos de Ace sintiendo una calidez que no se podría describir y eso se habría alargado unos minutos más de no ser porque Julie y Runo empezaron a hacerle señas para que se apresurara.

- Amm... Ace lo siento ya me debo ir

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí perdona, hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo? – Se despidió para después alejarse hasta donde Runo y Julie se habían ido, muy cerca de la calle.

- ¿Que pasa? Todo iba genial ¿Para que me querían? – Les dijo Mira

- ¿Porque? ¿Matamos el momento?

- No me provoques – Dijo Mira amenazándola

- Ese no es el punto – Dijo Julie – Pora ahora. Lo importante es que tenemos que llegar al ensayo o se nos va a hacer tarde. Otra vez

- ¡Entonces vámonos! – Dijeron alejándose del lugar

- Oye Ace ¿A donde se supone que van las chicas? - Le pregunto Baron acercándose a Ace

- No lo sé pero yo voy a seguirlas

- ¿Pero que hay de lo que le prometiste a Mira?

- Le prometí que no preguntaría nada, no que no podía enterarme por mi mismo... Un minuto ¿como sabes lo que le prometí?

- Jejeje Bueno esque...

- Olvídalo, luego te mato, ahora yo iré por ellas y no trates de detenerme

- ¿Quien te detiene? Iré contigo

- Entonces vamos

**En el instituto**

Me pregunto ¿donde estarán las demás se supone que nos veríamos aquí? - Dijo Alice llegando al edificio - Bueno sólo espero que no se les haya olvidado. Otra vez. No me pueden dejar aquí sola. Más les vale.

**En una persecución por las calles de la ciudad...**

Las chicas iban corriendo por la calle con la esperanza de poder llegar por lo menos con 10 minutos de retraso o de lo contrario serían brutalmente obligadas a hacer quien sabe cuantas lagartijas (Sariii: Basado en hecho reales TT-TT) pero no corrían sólo por eso ¿Alguna vez has sentido que alguien te va siguiendo? Bueno pues esta es una de esas veces, sólo que a diferencia de la gente que vive en la ciudad ellas si sabían por quien eran seguidas y daba incluso mas miedo.

- Demonios creí que después de lo que pasó hace rato entre Ace y Mira haría que esos dos nos tuvieran un poco de confianza ¡Pero me equivoque! – Dijo Julie mientras corría junto con las demás

- Y lo peor de todo es que esos idiotas ¡Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ya los vimos! – Dijo Runo

- Tenemos que perderlos de vista – Dijo Mira

- De acuerdo, giremos por esta calle – Indicó Runo – Y ahora por esta... y esta.

- ¿Ya no nos siguen? – Pregunto Julie

- No lo sé y no voy a regresarme a averiguarlo – Dijo Runo

En ese momento iban a cruzar hacia la otra calle por el paso peatonal cuando una limusina se les atravesó.

- Hola chicas ¿Quieren que las lleve? - Dijo una chica de cabello color café desde dentro del vehículo

- ¡Oh es el colmo, es Minami! – Dijo Runo para ellas misma - ¿Que quieres ahora Matsutake?

- Ya lo dije lo único que quiero es llevar a mis amigas al instituto conmigo como ya todas vamos tarde

- Aver me perdí en la parte en la que nos llamaste tus "amigas" – Dijo Mira

- Sí se supone que nos odias con toda tu alma y nosotras a ti por igual ¡se supone que así funcionan las cosas! – Dijo Julie espantada

- Ay vamos todo lo que haya pasado antes entre nosotras era solo un juego y yo ya lo he olvidado todo

- Pues tu rostro aún no lo olvida – Dijo Runo indicando a su ojo morado del golpe que Runo le había dado la última vez

- Pero ya está sanando así que ya no importa – Respondió ella como si nada

- Okeeeeey ¿Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Minami? - Dijo Mira alarmada

- No, ya fuera de las bromas ¿que es lo que quieres?

- ¿Que? ¿Piensas que sólo hago esto porque necesito algo? ¿No porque quiera ayudarlas?

Las tres la miraron.

- De acuerdo se los diré. El maestro me dijo que si no era amable con ustedes debido a lo que paso no me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser la principal en la coreografía así que tengo que por lo menos fingir que me agradan

- Así que era eso – Dijo Mira

- De todas formas aunque lo hagas no tendrás oportunidad – Dijo Runo

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Van a subir o no? – Las presionó la chica

- Pues claro que...

En ese momento vieron a Ace y Baron por la otra calle buscándolas por todos lados.

- Será una tregua temporal ¡Súbanse!

- ¿A donde se fueron? – Pregunto Ace

- Ni idea pero... Esas cuatro ya me están dando miedo – Respondió Baron

- A mi igual -

**¿que les parecio? lo sé los chicos aún no estan ni cerca de descubrir el secreto de las chicas, o eso es lo que ustedes creen porque ahora ya estamos realmente cerca y mas y mas cerca del final de esta primera parte y kedarse con las ganas de leer mas por un rato, pero no se preocupen no lo dejare pendientee al fin y al cabo amo escribir estha historia ^^ sayonaraaa **


	20. No más secretos

**Capitulo 20: No más secretos**

**Bien aquí vuelvo, y muy triste por que el lunes de la otra semana... ¡ENTRO A SEGUNDO DE SECUNDARIA! quiero llorar TT-TT y bueno como este podría ser mi último capi subido durante las vacaciones por supuesto que pondré dedicatorias **

**Para mi querida hermanithaa Abbyhay que la quierooo tanto y la extraño muchisimo, creeme eres de las pocas razones por las que me voy a levantar el lunes; a mi amada Majochis-san por ser desde... uf ia no se desde cuando de mis mjres amiga en fanfiction y pos siempre sacarme una sonrisa por el msn o el face (; a mi nueva amiga Leonarda-san cn quien recien acabo de comenzar a hablar por msn y es mi nueva amiga en fb pero que desde entro a fanfiction ha sido muy linda gracias por leer siempre mi fic y ojala que la otra que vengas para aca nos topemos ok?; a amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capii porq tus reviews son de los que siempre me motivan a seguir; a Kaylee Dark a tii muchisimas gracias, siempre espero tus coments para saber como puedo mejorarlo o darme una idea de cmo seguirle eres como la que me da las criticas costructivas XD nunk cambies; y a NeNa por tus reviews tmbn pork siempre que los leo me sacan una sonrisa t.k.m. CHICAS NUNCA CAMBIEN ninguna o ya veran ¬¬ no se crean es broma**

**Por cierto una aclaración: **

**Guys an clarification:**

**Hace algún tiempo hice una corrección en capitulo 2 del fic sólo que por estúpida se me había olvidado comentárselos, es sobre las transformaciones de la chicas casi a la mitad del capi ¿de acuerdo? LO LAMENTO MUCHO POR NO HABERSELOS DICHO ANTES **

**Some time ago I made a correction in Chapter 2 of the fic that only stupid I forgot to mention it, it's about the transformation of the girls almost half the chapter okey? ****IM SORRY FOR DON´T TELL YOU BEFORE**

**Bien ahora comencemos con el fic y ahora algo que se me ha olvidado últimamente:**

**Ni bakugan ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen solo la trama del fic ok?**

"_- Marucho... Tengo que decirte algo, bueno... Más bien tengo que confesarte algo – Dije yo bastante nerviosa pero tratando de poner valor en mis palabras _

_- ¿Que cosa Veomi? _

_- Bueno primero quiero que sepas que enserio aprecio muchísimo nuestra amistad y que haría cualquier cosa para que nada la impidiera, porque desde el primer momento en que me viste no dudaste en confiar en mi como si me conocieras de toda la vida y antes de... Poder decirte lo que quiero necesito saber que tan importante es para ti. Si lo es tanto para ti que para mí _

_- Veomi... yo pienso exactamente lo mismo y no tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy de que nos hayamos vuelto amigos tan rápido porque... La última vez que me pasó algo así, cuando creía que realmente tenía un buen amigo termino apuñalándome por la espalda – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos – Al principio no podía creerlo y tarde mucho en aceptarlo, y llegué a un punto de pensar en que nunca me habían hecho algo así. Claro que al final todo termino bien pero fue algo muy malo – Al oír esas palabras por poco y no me desmayé – Pero en fin ¿que querías decirme?_

_- Eh... yo... bueno... ya... – En ese momento ni idea de lo que debía hacer – Sólo era eso, que estoy muy feliz por nosotros eso era todo –"_

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡No puedo creerlo, estaba tan cerca, me tarde tanto para tomar el valor que necesitaba! – Se quejaba Veomi dando vueltas de un lado a otro de su habitación - ¿Pero como podría cualquiera decir algo tan malo a un niño tan adorable como Marucho? ¡Y más cuando te acaba de decir algo así, cuando lo escuche se me rompió el corazón! – Dijo tirándose a la cama haciendo un quejido como si estuviera llorando

- Yo te lo dije, debiste de haber pensado en eso desde un principio ahora aunque quieras ya no podrás decírselo – Le dijo Raverlay

- Oye aunque no lo creas eso no me hace sentir mejor ¬¬ -

- Veomi... Dijo Marlene abriendo la puerta – Ya es hora –

"Genial sólo eso me faltaba"

**En casa de Dan**

Era de madrugada y apenas un insignificante rayo de luz de Sol podría iluminar las calles de la ciudad, pero dejando que la oscuridad gobernara en aquellos momentos y no era de extrañarse que un chico cuya preferencia era el darkus estuviera esperando bajo el manto de tinieblas cuyos destellos plateados hacían brillar su cabello celeste pálido.

Una piedrita golpeó suavemente el cristal de la ventana de Dan haciendo que Drago se despertara e hiciera al chico asomarse.

- Dan – Se le oyó al chico llamar en voz baja desde la calle mientras el abría la ventana

- ¿Ace? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo soltando un largo bostezo – Tan temprano

- Necesito hablar contigo ahora, así que mejor baja

- Bueeeeno – Dijo soltando otro bostezo

**5 minutos después ya que Dan estaba completamente despierto**

- Entonces eso es lo que pasa – Dijo Ace después de que había terminado de explicarle mientras caminaban por la calle iluminados aún por los faroles.

- Así es

- ¿Pero porque me pides ayuda a mi Ace? – Pregunto Dan algo confundido

- Porque yo le prometí a Mira que no me entrometería más, en cambio tu, no lo hiciste

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

- Trata de averiguar al igual que yo lo intente

- ¿Y porque crees que si tu no pudiste yo sí?

- Talvez tu tengas mas suerte que yo

- ¿Como?

- Mira primero ¡Deja de hacer preguntas! y en segundo no tengo idea, podrías preguntarle a Runo o algo así

- Ella no me diría aunque le rogara – Dijo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

- Sólo inténtalo ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, hoy después de la escuela, cuando Mira y Julie pasen por Alice y Runo aprovecharé para preguntarles a todas juntas

- Genial sólo no lo eches a perder

- Claro que no ¿Por quien me tomas?

- Te lo diría pero no lo haré

- Como sea, nos vemos después aún puedo volver a dormir un rato

- De acuerdo adiós –

- ¿Que no entra en diez minutos? – Pregunto Percival

- Sí, pero déjalo que llegue tarde –

**1 Retardo, 7 Materias, 3 Castigos y 1 Sin fin de gritos después**

Durante las clases Mira acostumbraba ayudar en el café por las mañanas mientras los demás salían de la escuela y cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:20 del medio día, tomaba la bici de Runo e iba primero a la entrada del interespacio a esperar a Julie, que venía desde su escuela en Bayview, ya que ella solía salir mas temprano y no es que por ser distintas ciudades el horario fuera diferente, sino que Runo acostumbraba a meterse en problemas, y no era que Runo fuera mala en la escuela, al contrario, al igual que Alice, era de las mejores de su clase pero por ahora, se había quedado castigada en la salida por el resto del semestre (Sariii: Intenten imaginarse porque, no es tan difícil ;).

Julie se subía a la parte trasera de la bicicleta y las dos se iban juntas charlando hasta la secundaria por Runo y los demás y ya llegando allá Dan las detuvo a todas para tratar de aclarar con ellas lo que Ace le había contado pero obvio también para el no iba a ser tan fácil...

- Entonces ya después de oír todo eso ¿Van a decirme lo que pasa? – Pregunto Dan terminando de hablar

- Bueno primero ¿Fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta de eso? – Dijo Mira – Porque... No es que piense que no eres astuto pero...

- No te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor – Completó Runo

- Bueno... Lo que pasa es que alguien me lo dijo – Respondió Dan con una risa nerviosa

- ¿Alguien? – Pregunto Alice y las chicas se giraron a ver a Shun que estaba recargado en la barda de la escuela a unos pocos metros de ellos.

El simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y bien chicas? – Insistió e castaño

- Eh... ah... bueno... – Decían tres de las chicas sin saber que inventaste

"Chicas me tendrán que amar por esto" – Pensaba Runo – Chicos ustedes solo están exagerando – Dijo la peliazul - Quiero decir ¿desde cuando se preocupan mas por las tontería que nosotras hagamos que por tener un batalla?

"¿Está... cambiando de tema?"

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Pregunto Dan

- Esque hace mucho que ninguno de ustedes tiene ninguna pelea

- Claro que nos importa lo que ustedes hagan y sabes que no hemos podido pelear desde que esos tontos llegaron a la Tierra

- ¿Porque? ¿Aún crees que podemos ayudar en algo?

- Claro que sí ¿Tú no?

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no hemos hallado la forma de que podamos hacer algo, por eso creo que ya ha sido bastante hasta aquí

- ¿Que está haciendo? – Pregunto Alice a las demás cuando Shun se acercaba con ellas

- Está provocando una pelea con Dan para evitar hablar de lo demás

- ¿Que? Pero... No está bien que haga esto – Dijo Julie

- Runo sabe que si Dan se enoja con ella no podrá pensar en otra cosa y todos sabemos que no hay persona capaz de irritarlo mas a el, que ella, y viceversa

- Sí pero... Sus peleas no siempre terminan bien – Dijo Mira

- Estás diciendo ¿que quieren rendirse? – Pregunto Dan sorprendido

- Sólo digo que las cuatro chicas puedes hacerlo por ellas mismas

- ¿Y si no? ¿Que tal si necesitan ayuda? – Dijo Dan molesto

- ¿Y si solo están estorbándoles? – Dijo Runo de la misma manera

- ¿Porque dices esas cosas?

- ¡Talvez estoy madurando y comenzando a comprender que hay veces en las que no vas a poder ayudar a quien quieres! ¡Porque si alguien sabe de impotencia soy yo y las demás!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De que...! Ay olvídalo aunque lo intente es inútil... El punto es que va a llegar un momento en el que ya no podamos hacer estas cosas y talvez sea ahora por eso ¡Vas a tener que aceptarlo!

- ¡No voy a aceptar algo así! ¡Di lo que quieras yo voy a seguir tratando! – Dijo dándole la espalda a la chica

- ¡Pues bien! ¡No me importa! – Dijo Runo dándole la espalda también

- ¡Chicos ya dejen de pelear, esto es tonto! – Dijo Julie

- ¡Sí, Runo tú ya deja de decir esas cosas! – Dijo Alice

- ¡Y tu Dan ya basta, no vayas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! – Dijo Shun

- ¡No es mi culpa que ciertas personas estén celosas de las peleadoras! – Dijo Dan sin voltearse

- ¡¿A quien le llamas celosa idiota? – Gritó Runo girándose para verlo – ¡Al menos ellas si hacen algo no como otros!

- ¡Tan siquiera yo lo intento, no como cierta cobarde que conozco! –Dijo poniéndose en frente de ella

- ¡Dan! – Dijo Shun para callarlo

- ¿Que? – Runo no estaba bien por lo que le había dicho Dan pero no lo iba a dejar ahí – Disculpa Kusso pero de nosotros dos el mas cobarde ¡ERES TU!

- Runo ya no le sigas el juego – Intervino por fin Tigrera

- Dan tú ya no digas nada – Dijo Drago

- ¿Cobarde yo? ¿Que no te acuerdas de lo que paso la otra vez?

"_- Entonces peleen por eso – Respondió Eyna_

_- Claro que sí – Dijeron todos y se prepararon para lanzar sus bakugan a la chica _

_- Wow 4 contra 1, no me parece muy justo – Dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro _

_- ¿Cuatro? – Dijo Dan - ¿Chicas ustedes no pelean?_

_Las cuatro chicas se miraron – Amm... – No dijeron nada y solo negaron con la cabeza _

_- ¿Pero porque no? – Pregunto Marucho – Creí que ustedes querían hacerlo desde hace tiempo_

_- Sí eso dijimos pero ahora ya no estamos tan seguras – Dijo Alice"_

- ¡Dime que otra explicación aparte del miedo encuentras para esto! – Dijo Dan seguro

- ¡Talvez si tu diminuto cerebro se pusiera a pensar por un momento se daría cuenta que puede haber una explicación más lógica que esa! – Respondió Runo enfadada

- ¿Como cual?

Runo iba a hablar pero se calló.

- Eso creí – Dijo Dan dándole la espalda otra vez.

No podía decir eso, por mucho que le hirviera la sangre del coraje, no lo diría, y ahora tenía otra razón para no hacerlo. No le iba a dar el gusto a Dan de saber eso para que todo se arreglara no quería que se arreglara, estaba demasiado enojada.

- Por mí esta bien – Continuó Dan – Sí ya no quieren ser peleadoras... _**Entonces no lo sean.**_

Un corto silencio.

- Dan... – Dijo Runo casi en forma de susurro y el sólo la miro de reojo antes de comenzar a pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Las demás tampoco estaban muy bien con lo que Dan les dijo, porque a pesar de que con quien el estaba molesto era con Runo, eso último era para todas directo.

- Runo... – Dijo Alice dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba cabizbaja y... ¿Una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla? Pero antes de que pudieran decirle cualquier cosa, todos sabemos a que a Runo no le gusta que la vean llorar, se fue corriendo - ¡Runo!

Comenzaba a llover, unas cuantas gotas le mojaron el cabello, pero eso no la detuvo a seguir corriendo. Tomó su bicicleta y se marchó de la escuela.

"No puedo entender, como Dan en un momento puede ser el chico mas tierno y luego el mayor idiota del mundo" – Pensaba mientras la lluvia aumentaba y sus lágrimas también.

Sin darse cuenta iba tan rápido y por ir sumida en sus pensamientos y con la velocidad que tenía era obvio que se estrellaría. Fue contra un árbol, no estaba cerca de la calle pero Runo se había desviado mucho hacía el interior del parque por el que pasaba siempre.

Las ruedas de la bici seguían girando y Runo se quedó tendida en el suelo sin poder distinguir si el agua que tenía en el rostro era del cielo o de sus ojos.

Mientras que en la escuela, las chicas enseguida que Runo se fue, fueron a buscarla, y sólo se quedaron Dan y Shun ahí, o bueno...

- Shun ¿Tú también te vas? – Pregunto Dan viéndolo abrir su paraguas

- Sí, a diferencia de ti, me preocupa Runo, ella estaba muy molesta y con esta lluvia es muy peligroso estar afuera – Dijo viéndolo

Dan bajó la cabeza mientras Shun se iba pero se detuvo al escuchar sonar el comunicador de Dan. Era Marucho – Hola Dan – Saludó el rubio

- ¿Que pasa Marucho? – Saludó Dan con una falsa sonrisa

- Chicos tienen que ir al centro de la ciudad ahora – Les dijo a ambos

- ¿Porque? ¿Que ocurre? – Pregunto Shun

- Parece que hay otra confrontación allá

- Sí así que muévanse y nos vemos allí – Dijeron Ace y Baron metiéndose en la pantalla

- Bien nos vemos allá –

**De regreso con Runo**

Se había lastimado poco por la caída pero se había hecho una herida en la rodilla, y a pesar de que seguía sangrando, no le prestaba mucha atención. Poco a poco fue sentándose en el suelo, y se quitó la liga que sujetaba su cabello hacía atrás, puesto que ahora estaba completamente empapado y su uniforme que en mayoría era blanco se había ensuciado.

- ¡Runo! – Gritaron las chicas acercándose a ella - ¿Runo estas bien? – Pregunto Julie

- Algo así – Respondió poniéndose de pie y justamente en ese momento otro portal comenzó a abrirse en lo alto del cielo, llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas.

Apenas la luz se disolvió completamente y se vieron las cuatro figuras en lo alto del cielo inmóviles bajó la lluvia. Cada uno con su actitud característica de siempre. Seilant, sin ver hacía ningún lado, con sus brazos cruzados y la típica indiferencia en su rostro; Eyna con una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera pero que no daba una emoción precisa; Veomi con los brazos al frente de su cuerpo y las manos juntas a la altura de su regazo con unos ojos en los que podía verse la inseguridad de la chica; y Marlene, no tenía ninguna expresión que te diera una pista de como se sentiría en aquellos momentos y eso era lo que te causaba más miedo.

Normalmente cuando uno de estos acontecimientos se presentaba, la gente que pasaba por esos lugares corría a ocultarse a donde creían que fuera conveniente, pero esta vez, no. Al contrario toda la gente se había juntado alrededor de ellos como si sucediera algo diferente de lo usual, lo que cualquiera podría pensar es que la actitud de los invasores de no decir nada o moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia de la posición en la que se encontraban era lo que causaba la curiosidad de las personas.

_- Bien entonces vamos -_

_- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto Runo?_

_- Sí, en especial ahora..._

_- Claro que lo haré y nadie intente detenerme _

_- De acuerdo pero... todas tengan cuidado ¿Bien chicas?_

_- Bien - ¡Carta portal abierta! - ¡Bakugan Surge! _

Marlene cambió su fría actitud incierta comenzando a mostrar una, pequeña, pero tétrica sonrisa, sólo tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo mientras la luz de un relámpago iluminaba por todas partes de la ciudad sin dejar ni un rincón en la obscuridad y al dispersarse la luz, las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la misma posición que ellos, frente a frente. Julie frente a Eyna, Alice frente a Veomi, Mira frente a Seilant y Runo frente a Marlene.

"¿Hasta cuando... podremos continuar así?"


	21. Revelación

**Antes que nada quiero aprovechar para dar un mensaje sobre la horrible tragedia que acaba de suceder aquí en México, en mi ciudad, Monterrey. Para los que no lo sepan el día 26 de Agosto del 2011, en un casino llamado "Royal" hubo un ataque que ocasionó el incendio del establecimiento dejando a 52 muertos en total, algunos dirían que 53 por el hecho de que entre las victimas se encontraba una mujer embarazada. Esto es considerado como la mayor catástrofe que haya ocurrido en el país. Bendito sea el empleado del lugar que puso en riesgo su vida para ayudar a las personas que se quedaron atrapadas allí. **

**La mayoría de los mexicanos se quedaron observando las noticias y viendo como poco a poco aumentaban el número de muertos.**

**En lo personal también quiero dar mis palabras de condolencia a la directora de mi amada e idolatrada escuela primaria Venustiano Carranza en la que yo pase 6 años de mi vida, ya que su hermana se encontraba dentro de este casino a la hora del ataque y murió calcinada. Al igual que una de las maestras de la misma primaria quien también estaba en el lugar, e igual falleció. Quien también murió es la tía de una amiga mía, de veras lo lamento mucho.**

**Ojala que nuestro alcalde Fernando Larrazabal cumpla con encontrar a los responsables del incendio y que el imbécil de Quico, Rodrigo Medina gobernador de Nuevo León, se deje de sus estupideces de andarse yendo de vacaciones cuando cosas tan horribles como estas están ocurriendo, el muy idiota apenas se estaba enterando de lo ocurrido cuando llegó. ¡Ya ponte a trabajar maldito infeliz que no has hecho nada desde que subiste al poder! Además ahora se corren rumores de que esta gente ignorante e inhumana piensa atacar a las escuelas del área, las cosas están pésimas. En fin, espero que todos nuestros lamentos y buenos deseos para las familias de los afectados les lleguen, hasta donde sus seres amados es que están.**

**Y toda mi amada gente mexicana, recuerden por orden del presidente, estamos de luto por tres días. **

**Capitulo 21: Revelación**

**¿Que tal amigos? espero que estén todos genial como, ya vieron yo por acá con mucha tristeza por lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero para que se sientan mejor aquí les traigo el capi 21 del fic con dedicatoria para: mi adorada **_**Abbyhay **_**que estos días hemos demostrado que no importa el grupo en el que estemos, seremos hermanas y brujitas hasta la muerte, a mi amada **_**Majochis- san**_** que la extrañooo tantooooo... hace un buen que no hablo contigo hermosa conectate y sigue con tu historia prontooo please; a una de mis mjres amigas **_**Leonarda-san**_** sin ti io no se que aria sn tus coments y todo tu apoyo te kieero un montón; a **__**trankilaa k la secu no es tan malaa ya veras como puedes con ella ;) muchisimas gracias y este capi especialmente espero que te gushte y por supuesto a **_**Kaylee Dark**_** por todo tu apoyo y ayuda en el fic graciaaas por toooodo, ah y tmbn a **_**Estelaluna **_**qu ultimamente me ha ayudado mucho con sus reviews thanks amiwa, y a **_**Runotigrera98 **_**me sorprendió mucho como tu idea para este capi se pareció a la que io tenía claro que cn algunas diferencias pero ntp que ya se arreglara en el prox. LAS AMO A TODAS MUCHISIMO pero ahora empecemos**

**Dan: Yo creo que no les va a gustar el capi**

**Sariii: ¿Porque no?**

**Dan: Esque alargaste mucho la batalla y se me hace muy pesado **

**Runo: Eso lo dices porque tú nunca has leído ni un libro completo**

**Dan: ¡Claro que sí lo hice!**

**Runo: Los del kinder no valen -_-**

**Dan: Diablos...**

**Sariii: Sí así que mejor ¡callate! que las lectoras no están muy contentas con lo que hiciste en el último capitulo ¬¬**

**Dan: ¿Que hice ahora?**

**Runo: Lo mataré**

**Sariii: Y yo te ayudo, ah pero antes: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo la trama de este fanfic ¿ok?**

La verdad es que estaba empezando a preocuparme – Rompió el silencio por fin Marlene – Creí que no iban a venir

- ¡Ja! Sólo en tus sueños eso podría pasar – Se burló Julie

- Cuantas veces sean necesarias nosotros los detendremos... – Dijo Alice

- Siempre que ustedes aparezcan nosotras estaremos aquí... – Dijo Mira

- Hasta el final y no nos vamos a rendir. – Finalizó Runo (Sariii: TT-TT me enorgullecen T-T)

- Bueno entonces creo que no me decepcionaré – Dijo Marlene

- Sí pero deben saber que sólo están perdiendo su tiempo es tonto intentar pelear contra nosotros - ¿Cierto Veomi? – Preguntó de repente a la chica al verla distraída

- ¿Eh? Hm... – Asintió y miró hacia otro lado

De las cuatro, Alice fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquella reacción.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Le dijo Mira molesta

- Les doy un mes antes de que se terminen hartando de nosotros – Dijo Eyna

- ¿¡No crees que ya estamos hartas ahora? – Explotó Runo – Pero ya estamos aquí así que empecemos con la razón por la que vinieron a fastidiar - ¡Colmillo de cristal! – Ordenó para comenzar a lanzar unos proyectiles brillantes a Marlene

- ¡Defensa sombra! – Y pequeños mísiles comenzaron a tacar a Runo por orden de Marlene

- ¡Deseo dorado! – Dijo Eyna ocasionando que una fuerza de luz sobrecogedora envolviera a Julie empujándola unos cuantos metros

- ¡Mega impacto! – Tal y como Eyna lo había hecho Julie la arrastró una distancia un tanto más larga

- ¡Ataque de hielo! – Dijo Veomi después de pensarlo un momento lanzándole grandes cristales de hielo a Alice

- ¡Destrucción implacable! – Los trozos de agua congelada se deshicieron dejando sólo minúsculos restos brillantes esparcidos por el aire

La expresión de Veomi al ver esto, no fue de enojo, sino de preocupación, pues sólo estos míseros segundos le bastaron para saber que esta batalla no iba a ser para nada sencilla.

Los poderes de Runo y Marlene seguían chocando entre sí, y se detenían por solo unos instantes para después volver a iniciar, moviéndose a todo lo largo del área sin importarles hasta donde fueran a llegar. No se decían nada, solo parecían tener todo el pensamiento en la cara de que se odiaban hasta las entrañas.

- ¡Argh! ¿Que tu nunca te vas a cansar? – Le gritó una muy enojada Julie a Eyna después de hacerse el mismo ataque unas cuantas cientas de veces

- Ay por dios. Sí tu siendo anoréxica todavía aguantas un rato más ¿Crees que yo me voy a cansar?

- ¡¿A quien llamaste tu anoréxica, niña emo?

- ¡Cierra la boca, tú no puedes llamarme así!

- Ósea que tú si me puedes insultar ¿¡Pero yo a ti, no?

- ¡Exacto así que mejor te me quedas callada princesita!

Julie dejó de atacarla y al ver esto Eyna también dejó de hacerlo.

- ¿Que? La princesita se asus... – Iba a seguir burlándose pero Julie le dio un golpe en la cara que no pudo detener

- ¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así! – Le dijo Julie bastante enfadada

- ¡Eres una...! – Dijo Eyna mientras dejaba los poderes a un lado y se iba directo a los golpes

¡Burbuja compresora! – Ordenó Veomi encerrando a Alice en una burbuja gigante que poco a poco se empequeñecía

- ¡Cuchilla destructora! – Dijo reventándola y las cuchillas y las cuchillas hirieron levemente a Veomi en el estómago rasgando su vestido a un costado

Tocó con la palma de su mano la herida y ésta le quedó completamente pintada de rojo. Alice se detuvo y no le hizo nada hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- ¿Veomi te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Raverlay desde su interior

- Sí – Dijo asintiendo – Pase lo que pase... No me detendré todavía no

Seilant y Mira habían empezado a pelear un poco antes que Veomi y Alice. Seilant hace unos momentos había activado su carta de habilidades, haciendo aparecer su espada color esmeralda atacando a Mira con toda la fuerza que tenía. Mira se defendía haciendo aparecer pequeños muros de fango conforme movía sus manos para evitar que el chico lograra darle. Pero en un momento de descuido Seilant aprovechó para lastimarla en la pierna y mientras ella se distraía con esto, él usó esos insignificantes segundos para hacerla caer al suelo desde los diez metros de altura desde donde se encontraban.

- ¡Seilant no lo hagas! – Gritó Runo parando su pelea con Marlene por un momento - ¡Ayúdame porfavor! – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Alice que estaba a poca distancia de ellas.

Alice rápido entendió lo le que quiso decir su amiga - ¡Penumbra total! – Dijo la pelinaranja usando el poder que dejaba alguien completamente ciego por unos momentos con Marlene dándole tiempo a Runo, y Marlene por ser también Darkus no podía anular el poder.

Seilant descendió hasta donde Mira se encontraba, quien ya estaba con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, el levantó su espada en señal de que estaba a punto de cerrar los hermosos ojos color celestes de la Vestal para siempre.

- ¡Filo de sable! – Dijo Runo poniéndose frente a Seilant evitando que le hiciera daño a Mira, y con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, de sus manos al borde de sus nudillos le surgieron, unas garras, incluso más largas que las de los tigres, de color dorado brillante. Se podía ver a través de ellas como si tan sólo fuesen un espejismo, pero eran indestructibles.

En cualquier cuento de hadas, esta sería la escena en donde los dos caballeros tienen un duelo a espadas para defender su honor o su orgullo, o todas esas tonterías; pero en este intento de cuento de hadas, son el príncipe y la guerrera quienes se enfrentan a mano armada, sólo que la chica con una ventaja ambidiestra.

Un momento de distracción o debilidad, fuese lo que fuese, de Seilant le bastó a Runo para herirlo en el pecho y con una patada poder derribarlo.

Enseguida se olvidó de eso último y se dirigió co Mira – Mira ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó bastante preocupada arrodillándose a su lado.

- Sí, es sólo un rasguño – Dijo intentando pararse pero sin resultados

- Descuida – La calmó Runo acercando su mano hacia donde seguía fluyendo la sangre

- Aguarda – Dijo Mira temiendo que le doliera pero no. Una cálida luz amarilla iluminó la palma de Runo y así poco a poco fue curando la herida de su pierna dejando solo las manchas de sangre que se habían secado

- ¿Como hiciste eso? – Pregunto Mira sorprendida

- Para luego las explicaciones

- Gracias por salvarme – Dijo Mira poniéndose de pie y abrazándola

- No dejaría que te pasara nada nunca – Regresándole el abrazo

Desafortunadamente el efecto de la penumbra total, no dura para siempre y es por eso que en cuanto Marlene recuperó la visión pudo ver a Runo y a Mira algo distraídas pero sobre todo... – Seilant... – Dijo en voz baja viendo a su "amigo" en el suelo inconciente y sangrando – Runo - ¡Rayo "anata"!

- ¡Runo ten cuidado! – La alertó Mira viendo que Runo estaba de espaldas ignorando lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Apenas alcanzó a voltearse para ver como alguien se ponía frente a ella desviando el rayo de sombras con una espada color escarlata.

- ¡Tray! – Dijo Runo feliz de verlo

El joven príncipe se abalanzó contra Marlene y la derribó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – Le dijo Mira

- Bueno le dije a Runo que volvería ¿O no? - Respondió el castaño

- Oigan chicas... No es por interrumpir pero... ¡¿Nos ayudan o que? – Dijeron Alice y Julie aún peleando con Veomi y Eyna

- Entonces vamos – Les dijo Tray a Mira y Runo

- Espera... – Lo detuvo Runo – Te agradezco mucho que me salvaras pero... creo que debemos de hacer esto solas.

- Runo, yo estoy aquí para protegerlas y nada me lo va a impedir

- Ella tiene razón – Dijo Mira – No es que no queramos que nos ayudes pero, entes era sólo por defender nuestros planetas y esto ahora ya es personal

- ¿Están seguras?

Ambas asintieron.

- De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero si algo llega a salirse de control, tomen por sentado que me entrometeré quieran o no

- Hecho –

Después de eso, las dos chicas regresaron a la batalla, Marlene se había puesto de pie e iba contra ambas, pero Seilant no lo hizo, así que oficialmente había quedado fuera de la batalla (Sariii: No te apures mí amor yo te consuelo XD) 1 menos faltan 3.

Muy cerca de allí Alice y Veomi seguían en lo suyo, cada una concentrada en la pelea a su manera, sin tanta la importancia de ganar sino, sólo terminar.

Veomi le lanzaba chorros de agua con una potencia impresionante y Alice, al contrario de atacar, creaba escudos de sombras para defenderse.

- ¡Veomi basta! – Dijo finalmente Alice mientras seguía defendiéndose de ella

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Veomi sin detenerse

- Yo sé que tu no quieres hacer esto – Veomi hizo ademán de seguir pero al oírle a Alice decir esto se detuvo - ¿Porque dices eso?- Pregunto extrañada

- Porque yo veo que tú no eres como los demás y no creo que quieras lastimas a gente inocente por motivos tan egoístas – Respondió Alice segura, frente a frente de la rubia

- ¿Como puedes saber eso? Tú ni siquiera me conoces o sabes de lo que soy capaz

- No – Dijo ella seria – Pero si algo sé, es que no harás daño al planeta que vio nacer a un amigo tuyo

Hizo una corta pausa.

- Estoy hablando de Marucho – Veomi se sorprendió

- ¡¿Como sabes eso? – Pregunto la chica indignada

- Sólo digamos que no te he quitado el ojo de encima desde que te vi venir aquí sola, y ya han sido varias veces – Dijo Alice esperando que Veomi no dijera más nada – Y también sé ¡Que no serás capaz de lastimarlo a él ni a los que ama! ¡Y que no quieres seguir con esta batalla!

Veomi se había quedado callada mientras escuchaba esas palabras con la mirada baja, pero rápidamente su expresión de confusión y tristeza cambió a una de enojo y furia.

Se abalanzó en contra en contra de Alice y ella también contra Veomi. Parecía que iban a hacerse daño en el punto en que las dos se encontrarán, pero al contrario, sólo pasaron al lado de la otra sin hacerse nada y se quedaron a corta distancia de espaldas.

- Entiendo que quieras que pare pero... – Habló Veomi sin que ninguna de las dos se volteara – Créeme que no puedo hacerlo – Alice se desanimó – Y no voy... ¡A para con esto hasta que se termine! – Gritó girándose al mismo tiempo que Alice, lanzándole una especie de rayo turquesa

- ¡Reflejo de la perdición! – El rayo se le regresó a Veomi, empujándola bruscamente contra el suelo

- Lo siento Veomi – Dijo una arrepentida Alice

Mientras tanto Julie y Eyna seguían matándose a golpes jalones de cabello, no importaba de que manera fuera sólo quería lastimarse una a la otra. Se perseguían por el cielo subiendo más y más, pasando por las nubes y yendo en contra de la lluvia que caía con fuerza, hasta perderse en la densidad de esas nubes deprimentes. Lo cual lo hacía as peligroso por el hecho de no poder ver donde se encontraba la otra; y fue allí en un momento de confusión, cuando Eyna aprovechó, con la simple orden de sus manos, para dirigirle un rayo desde los cielos, con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, no de ningún superpoder.

Julie cayó desde los cielos, inconciente, con todas las heridas que la anterior pelea le había causado, dando vueltas al caer, y todo había pasado en menos de un segundo. Nadie la vio hasta el momento en que salió de la espesura de las nubes, y aunque no se conocía la altura exacta, era obvio que no se salvaría de esta.

- ¡NOOO! – Se oyó gritar a Runo al darse cuenta de esto, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio, al igual que las demás, al ver como Tray a tomaba en sus brazos antes de llegar a la altura de lo que media un árbol.

- ¡Julie, Julie, responde porfavor! – Decía Runo zangoloteándola al borde del llanto

- ¿Tray, ella está bien? – Pregunto Alice histérica, que junto con Runo y Mira, habían abandonado la batalla para ayudar a su amiga.

El chico le tomó el pulso – Perdió el conocimiento, pero está bien

- ¿Runo no le puedes hacer lo mismo que a mí hace rato? – Le preguntó Mira

- Está inconciente, no le puedo hacer nada – Después de que Runo dijera esto se escuchó una aterradora risa cerca de donde ellos estaban. Era Eyna, quien contemplaba la escena, extrañamente feliz.

- ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! – Gritó Mira ardiendo de coraje

- ¿Yo? ¿Porque me culpas a mí? Ella sólo se le atravesó a un rayo que cayo del cielo – Dijo cínicamente

- Chicas encárguense de Eyna déjenme a mí a Marlene – Les dijo Runo

Ambas asintieron.

- De eso no te preocupes – Le dijo Alice

- Y Mira... Rómpele la cara por mí

- Con mucho gusto – Respondió ella tronándose los nudillos

**Peleadoras: 2 Sarfiales: 1**

**Restantes: Runo/Marlene**

**Mira-Alice/Eyna**

- ¿Todavía vienes por más? – Preguntó Marlene cuando Runo quedó enfrente a ella - ¿No te bastó con ver lo que mi amiga le hizo a la tuya?

- Lo que le hizo Eyna a Julie... Es poco – Respondió Runo - ¡COMPARADO CON LO QUE TE VOY A HACER!

Y comenzó, el inicio, del final de la batalla. Los ocho estaban inmersos en una pelea tonta y sin sentido a la cual todavía le faltaba mucho para acabar. Sólo que no lo sabían. Runo y Marlene se enfrentaban con todo lo que les permitía su alma. Pero a veces es la mente la que te juega bromas.

-"Tan siquiera yo lo intento ¡No como cierta cobarde que conozco!"

-"¿Que demo...? ¿Porque pienso en eso ahora?" – El tiempo se había detenido para Runo, peleaba inconcientemente y todos los ruidos a su alrededor se alejaron.

"- ¡Dime que otra explicación aparte del miedo encuentras para esto!

- ¡Talvez si tu diminuto cerebro se pusiera a pensar por un momento, se daría cuenta de que puede haber una razón más lógica que esa!

- ¿Como cual?

"Por mí está bien, si ya no quieren ser peleadoras... Entonces no lo sean –

- Dan..."

En ese momento miró hacia el suelo, lejos de donde ella estaba, cinco rostros similares para ella, pero en especial, el de cierto chico castaño, que hacía que su corazón se comenzara a agitar y sus mejillas a pintarse de rosa, pero otras veces era el que le daba razones para estar enfadada y encerrar sus gritos debajo de una almohada.

Sólo estos pensamientos bastaron para distraerla y cuando sus oídos parecieron porfin captar el sonido, lo siguiente que escuchó fue...

- ¡Garra de Dragón!

Sintió como varias cuchillas atravesaron su hombro y casi al momento cayó desmayada al suelo.

Un gran silencio invadió la zona, incluso las chicas le dieron la espalda a Eyna para sólo quedarse viendo desde donde estaban a su amiga tendida en el suelo.

- Runo... – Dijo Alice pero por estar en shock por lo que acababa de suceder Eyna aprovechó y las atacó con un rayo por detrás haciéndolas caer a ellas también pero dejándolas completamente despiertas y sanas, sólo algo débiles.

- Bueno creo que con eso fue todo – Dijo Marlene rompiendo el silencio – Pero como fue una batalla tan pareja, se tendrán que quedar con sus bakugan por ahora –Y los cuatro estuviesen donde estuviesen desaparecieron.

- Nos ganaron – Dijo Runo sentándose y apretando el hombro que tenía herido con sus manos. Mira y Alice se acercaron a ella, con todas las miradas encima de ellos cinco

- Ya no importa – La calmó Tray acercándoseles – No pudieron quitarles sus bakugan así que todo está bien

- Sí pero pude haberle ganado. Nunca habíamos perdido – Dijo Runo sin ánimos y con el dolor físico que sentía en sus palabras – Fue una estupidez

- Ya basta – Dijo Julie levantándose – No fue sólo tu culpa ¿sabes?

- Julie estás bien – Dijo Alice tratando de sonreír

Ella sólo asintió

- Lamento no haberles ayudado tanto

- No importa, ye verás como les ganamos a la próxima – Dijo Mira cuando ya todos estaba de pie

- Runo... Tu... hombro – Le dijo Alice viendo como se lo tocaba con ambas manos y la sangre había dejado una gran mancha en su vestido. Ella sólo se lo curó rápido antes de que se empeorara el daño.

- Además... Vámonos aquí hay demasiada gente – Dijo Julie mirando a la multitud que parecía querer asegurarse de que todo estaba bien

- Es cierto, no queremos que empiecen a hacer preguntas – Dijo Tray haciendo ademán junto con las demás de irse, excepto Runo.

- No... – Dijo ella y todos la miraron extrañados – Ya no...

Fue ahí cuando comprendieron a lo que se refería. Bastó con pensarlo una milésima de segundo, la chica miró a toda la gente que seguía observándolos, ya no le cabía duda de que no habría mejor momento.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se vio con su uniforme escolar, el color de su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se oyó la expresión que hizo la gente. Runo pensó que las chicas se enojarían con ella por revelar el secreto, pero no. Mira le tomo la mano, le sonrió e hizo lo mismo, regresó su apariencia original y más murmullos se escucharon de parte de la gente, y lo mismo pasó cuando Alice y Julie se destransformaron. Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Baron, Marucho, Ace y Dan.

Antes de que los chicos se acercaran para decirles cualquier cosa, Runo junto con las chicas y Tray desaparecieron con la carta transportadora de Alice, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Runo! – Pero era tarde, ellas ya no estaban ahí.

**Sariii: Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí esque le ganaste a Dan en resistencia lectora**

**Dan: Cierra la boca ¬¬ **

**En fin estoy pensando seriamente en que el próximo capi sea un song-fic para la reconciliación de Dan y Runo, ustedes díganme que opinan y aún más importante si quieren que se reconcilien XD, bien ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte... ustedes ya saben donde van, hasta la prox sayonara daisuki minna!**

**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben como son los primeros días de clases ^^ **


	22. Recuerdos, sufrimiento y reconciliación?

**Capitulo 22: Recuerdos, sufrimiento y ¿reconciliación?**

**Listoooooo porfin termine este capitulo, no saben que dificil para mi fue escribirlo pero al fin pude acabar y esque segundo de secundaria es mas dificil de lo que crei pero bueno estoy segura de que podre con el, como hoy, hice la tarea en la escuela justamente para poder escribir en la tarde ^^ me disculpo con mi amiga Majochis-san porque le prometí este capi para el sábado y pues... aki me tienen escribiendo en martes ¬¬ pero en fin no los aburro más y vamos con el capi:. **

**Y ya saben: Ni bakugan ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen sólo la trama de este fic ok? **

- ¡Runo! – Pero era tarde ellas ya se habían ido – Maldición – Dijo Dan tirándose de rodillas al suelo, mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolo cada vez más

- Así que es por eso que no querían decirnos nada – Dijo Ace serio con los brazo cruzados, sin mirar hacia ningún lugar en específico

- Sí ¿Pero porque ocultarnos algo así? – Dijo Baron indignado – Nosotros somos sus mejores amigos ¡No! eso es un insulto somos como sus hermanos y no nos dijeron nada

- Sí pero ¿Porque lo harían? – Preguntó Marucho

- Para protegerlos – Dijo Shun y todos lo miraron – Si no nos dijeron nada es porque tenían miedo de que esa información se expandiera y llegara a oídos de quienes no debían saberlo. Ellas sólo estaban pensando en los que aman.

- ¿Y tu como dedujiste eso tan rápido? – Lo interrogó Ace

- Yo ya lo sabía – Respondió el sin mirarlo

-¿Que? ¿Pero porque tú si, desde cuando? – Pregunto Baron

- No es importante, sólo que les prometí no decirles nada – Dijo Shun – Además bajo estas circunstancias ustedes no tienen derecho de reclamarles nada

- ¿Porque no? – Preguntó Marucho

- Porque – Pensó un momento para continuar – Dan les dijo cosas malas a Runo y a las demás hace apenas unas horas

Dan agachó la cabeza.

- Oh genial Dan – Dijo Ace molesto – Lo primero que te dije, que no lo echaras a perder, y eso es lo primero que haces. Conociéndote que no querrán volver a hablarte

- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Dan enojado – El que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú ¡Y si ya no quieren hablarme a mí, tampoco lo harán contigo!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque?

- ¡Porque tú fuiste el que me mando a preguntarles eso a las chicas idiota! ¿O ya se te olvido que me levantaste a las 5 de la madrugada?

- Sí, sí lo recuerdo ¡Pero tú tienes mucha más culpa que yo!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu fuiste el rompió la promesa con Mira!

- ¡Pero al menos yo no le falte al respeto a mi novia!

- ¡No, pero la lastimaste a ella!

- ¡Quieren callarse los dos! – Les dijo Shun empujándolos para alejarlos - ¡Peleándose a gritos no arreglarán nada! Y en lo que a mí respecta ambos comparten la culpa por igual – Ambos no dijeron nada y sólo se quedaron serios.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Preguntó Marucho al tiempo que la lluvia se detenía pero el cielo seguía gris.

- Pues por ahora, como no sabemos a donde fueron – Dijo Shun – Lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a casa y esperar a que alguno tenga suerte de hablar con ellas.

Después de que Alice y las demás desaparecieran con la carta transportadora, ella junto con Tray y Julie se quedaron un rato hablando, sobre lo ocurrido, en la casa de Runo, pero al pasar las horas, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las nubes grises cenizas a cubrir el cielo estrellado. Empezaba a llover y Tray volvió a irse a quien sabe donde, otra vez. Mientras que Julie y Alice decidieron regresar a casa, para enfrentar de una vez a sus padres, para dejar que Runo y Mira arreglaran las cosas con los señores Misaki.

Los padres fueron los que más tiempo le tomó entender la razón por la cual las chicas no les habían comentado ni una palabra de algo tan peligroso, se suponía que eran sus hijas y debían de contarles todo, pero, admitámoslo, ya les habían ocultado cosas en el pasado. Al igual que Keith, los padres de Runo trataron de forzarlas a dejar de hacer algo tan arriesgado, pero con los mismos resultados. Los poderes de las chicas no tenían fronteras y ellas no podían pasarse la vida encerradas y aisladas del mundo, por tan sólo cuatro paredes, además era su deber y nadie en el universo podría hacerlo más que ellas. Y a pesar de que tanto Mira, Alice y Julie eran consideradas para los sres. Misaki como sus propias hijas, por el hecho de que todas habían vivido en esa casa por un tiempo sin mencionar, todo lo que las tres habían compartido con su hija en esas últimas semanas, más lo de los años anteriores, terminaron accediendo a dejarlas pelear.

A la mañana siguiente, Julie y Alice tuvieron permiso de faltar a la escuela, ya que lo que había pasado ayer, fue anunciado en las noticias y ya todos lo sabían, no estaban de ánimos para enfrentarse con los comentarios: "Es muy peligroso" o "¿En que estabas pensando?" A ellos que les importaba.

Por otro lado, Runo podía hacerse cargo muy bien de todo lo que se les ocurriera decirle, no había problema con eso, simplemente no quiso levantarse. Hace pocos días ella se había dado cuenta de que la luz tiene el poder de curar, y que podría sanar cualquier herida suya o de sus amigas. Lo que no se iba eran los golpes y los moretones, y claro, el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Mira sí se levantó a ayudar en el café, los padres de Runo la habían dejado quedarse ahí era lo menos que podía hacer, además quería dejar a Runo un rato a solas.

- Runo no entiendo porque te pones así – Le dijo Tigrera a su compañera que estaba boca abajo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada – Tú y Dan han tenido peleas antes pero nunca lo habías tomado tan mal

- ¿Como sabes que es por eso que estoy llorando? – Dijo ella volteándose para ver al techo y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- ¿Porque otra cosa podría ser?

- Talvez por el hecho de que por mí culpa perdimos una batalla por primera vez – Respondió fríamente

- Sí, pero eso sólo forma una pequeña parte de tu dolor ¿o no? – Runo le dio la espalda – Vamos puedes decirme, tú y él han tenido sus altibajos pero los han superado ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

- Esque...- Empezó a decir acomodándose contra el respaldo de su cama – Aunque Julie lo diga de broma... tiene razón, Dan y yo sólo peleamos por tonterías todo el tiempo, e incluso cuando peleamos por algo serio, yo nunca le dije nada que lo pudiera herir... o él a mí. Pero ahora sí – Dijo abrazando sus piernas

- Ah... Ya entiendo ¿Pero como sabes que él te lo decía enserio?

- ¿Porque lo diría si no quisiera eso?

- ¿Porque no se lo preguntas?

- No voy a hablar con él. No puedo

- Tranquila nadie te está obligando – Dijo calmada mientras la veía recargar su cabeza con la mirada pérdida y sus ojos sin el brillo que siempre tenían

- Lo sé, pero he estado pensando en algo desde que me dijo eso

- ¿En que?

- Que, desde que Dan llegó a mi vida... Las cosas se complicaron demasiado

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que desde que lo conocí no ha sido más que preocuparme por él: Como aquella vez que Masquerade mandó a Drago a la dimensión de la perdición y Dan se fue con él, estaba muy preocupada sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero cuando fuimos a rescatarlo, lo primero que hizo fue gritarnos y hasta la fecha él no sabe lo que yo sentí en esos momentos o por lo que tuve que pasar cuando su mamá vino a preguntarme sobre lo que le había pasado. Cuando se fue a Nueva Vestroia, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces y yo tuve que esperarlo, o cuando se mudó a Bayview...

**Flashback**

Dan me había dicho de la mudanza una semana antes y ese día sería cuando él y sus padres se fueran de la ciudad y ya no volvería a verlos como antes. Corría por las calles de Wadington, lo más rápido que mis piernas podían hacerlo, sólo quería despedirme, ya no iba a ser lo mismo desde entonces.

- ¡Señores Kusso! - Dije llegando a lo que alguna vez fue su calle y viendo como subían cosas a su automóvil

- Oh hola Runo, hola Tigrera – Saludó la Sra. Kusso – Temía que no pudiera despedirme de ti

- Sí lamento mucho que debamos mudarnos pero...

- No importa, lo entiendo perfectamente – Interrumpí yo al Sr. Kusso – Sólo quería venir a decirles adiós a ustedes y a Dan

- Oh claro, él está en su cuarto sacando algunas de sus cosas, si quieres puedes subir

- Gracias –

Sin pensarlo siquiera, entré a la casa y giré por uno de los pasillos que conducía a las escaleras, pero en cuanto di esa vuelta, y por ir tan apurada, choqué contra Dan. Acababa de bajar por las escaleras y llevaba una caja con muchas de sus cosas, que yo ya había visto antes en su habitación. Por el impacto caí, tal y como lo hice el día en que nos conocimos.

- ¿Runo estás bien? – Me pregunto mientras yo me levantaba

- Sí, perdona, sólo vine a despedirme

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Como que porque tonito? Te vas a mudar a otra ciudad que está muy lejos de aquí

- Lo sé

- ¿Y no vas a extrañar nada de este lugar?

- Claro que sí, mucho, todo y a todos, pero Marucho ya está haciendo funcionar el interespacio, así que podré venir aquí cuando quiera.

- Sí, pero ya no irás conmigo en la escuela

- No, pero en la tarde es cuando importa – Dijo notándome con algo de tristeza – Ay vamos, todos nos seguiremos viendo tanto como siempre, no tienes porque estar... – El hubiera seguido hablando pero no lo dejé, lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que se le cayera todo lo que traía en las manos. Supongo que se sorprendió, porque no hizo nada al respecto, pero después de unos segundos sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me hacían juntarme más a su cuerpo. Realmente tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso, cuando Dan volvió de Nueva Vestroia de veras quería abrazarlo pero al ver a Tigrera no pude evitarlo, bueno, al menos no se fue sin poder hacer eso.

- Prométemelo – Le dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro, después de ese poco tiempo (unos tres años) se podía notar la diferencia de estatura entre el y yo

- Te lo prometo – Me dijo con un tono tan dulce y a la vez extraño en él que nunca olvidaré

- ¿Dan ya estás...? – Dijo la mamá de Runo llegando donde nosotros y viendo lo que ocurría – Lo siento pensé que seguían arriba

- Descuide ya íbamos a salir – Le dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por estar tranquila

- Sí, esque lo que ocurre es que ya debemos irnos cielo, la mudanza está esperando – Le dijo a Dan mientras el recogía sus cosas y yo le ayudaba

- Bien mamá –

Recogió sus cosas y en sólo unos minutos estábamos en la calle y él a punto de subirse al auto.

- Adiós Runo – Me dijo haciendo una seña con la mano mientras se subía y yo se la devolví. Cuando él ya estaba adentro, nos quedamos mirando a través del cristal, le sonreí en cuanto escuché a su papá arrancar y el me devolvió el gesto. Vi alejarse el auto y como Dan me seguía viendo a lo lejos, hasta que ya no pude verlo más

**Fin del flashback**

- Claro que después, sus padres decidieron, que lo mejor sería regresarlo a mí escuela para que estuviera conmigo, Alice y Shun y le ayudáramos en lo posible. Además de que por un tiempo el cumplió su promesa, nos veíamos casi todos los días, pero cuando él se fue a Neathia con Fabia, Ren y Jake, yo apenas y me enteré. En resumen desde que conocí a Dan no ha sido más que un sufrir para mí.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Ya no vas a hablarle?

- No lo sé, pero talvez... Sea mejor así

_**Tomaste mi mano y me acompañaste a casa**_

_**¿Porque me diste ese beso?**_

_**Era algo como esto y me hizo sentir...**_

_Recordó como fue todo durante su primera cita, su primer beso y tantos sentimientos combinados en un mismo día, como eso terminó en el momento en que Dan la acompaño hasta su casa, dejándola en la puerta y cuando su papá salió para decirle que entrara antes de que pudiera despedirse _**como se debe **_del chico._

_**Limpiaste mis lágrimas **_

_**Te deshiciste de mis miedos**_

_**¿Porque te tienes que ir?**_

_Aquella vez que Runo, tenía miedo de perder a Tigrera y decidió dejar de pelear, pero Dan la apoyó para volver al equipo._

_La despedida, en la que ella no pudo acompañarlo a Nueva Vestroia, por falta de los lanzadores y como Dan la tomó de las manos, diciéndole que pronto volvería._

_**Parece que no fue suficiente,**_

_**con tomar mi amor**_

_**Es tan difícil confiar en los chicos**_

_**Creo haberte dicho**_

_**que no soy de esas chicas**_

_**las cuales... Lo dan todo**_

_Dan acababa de llegar a casa bastante preocupado por el hecho de que las chicas no fueron a la escuela, se tiró a la cama y aunque el no lo quisiera su cabeza comenzó a pensar._

_**¿Tú pensaste que me iba a entregar a ti... esta vez?**_

_**¿Tú pensaste que eso era algo que iba a hacer...y a llorar?**_

_**No trates de decirme que hacer **_

_**No trates de decirme que decir **_

_**Será mejor así.**_

_Se sentó mirando por su ventana, observando que el cielo estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior. La luz del Sol parecía no querer salir._

_**Te voy a pedir que pares**_

_**Creí que me gustabas mucho**_

_**pero estoy muy molesta**_

_Runo se quedó mirando la foto de Dan que tenía de fondo de pantalla en su celular y justo entonces comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoró por completo y puso el aparato dentro de su cajón para no tener que oír el timbre._

_**La culpa que me has echado encima **_

_**Fue lo que arruinó todo**_

_**Yo no hice nada malo**_

_**Cualquier pensamiento tuyo y mío**_

_**Se ha ido... Lejos**_

_Dan intentaba llamar al celular de Runo pero ella seguía sin contestarle, a este paso no iba a aguantar más, no le importaría lo que dijo Shun, tenía que verla, hablar con ella pero cobre todo disculparse._

_**¿Tú pensaste que me iba a entregar a ti... Esta vez?**_

_**¿Tú pensaste que eso era algo que iba a hacer?**_

_Runo se levantó, se repuso y se arregló, necesitaba pensar las cosas con más claridad pero allí tirada no lo iba a lograr. No pensaba salir pero tampoco iba a dejar que es la consumiera ella no quería ser de ese tipo de chica._

_**¡No trates de decirme que hacer! **_

_**¡No trates de decirme que decir! **_

_**Será mejor así... **_

_Será mejor así_

_**De todas maneras estoy mejor sola...**_

- ¿Te pasa algo malo Mira? – Le preguntó Wilda posado sobre su hombro mientras ella barría la calle algo distraída

- ¿Eh? Ah, esque, sigo un poco preocupada por Runo – Dijo reaccionando – Ya es mediodía y todavía no sale de su cuarto. Sólo me preguntaba si estará bien

- ¿Porque no subes a averiguarlo?

- Creo que será mejor dejarla sola, con ella nunca se sabe, aunque no estoy segura de por cuanto tiempo

- Cálmate, Tigrera está con ella ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí eso es lo que me tiene un poco tranquila – Dijo retomando lo que estaba haciendo – Pero también pensaba en ¿como tomaron los chicos la noticia?

- Ni idea ¿Cuando piensas que lo podrás ver otra vez?

- No sé –

- ¡Mira! – Escuchó decir su nombre. Dio la vuelta y vio a Dan acercándose hacia donde ella estaba; pero en cuanto lo vio hizo un gesto de indiferencia y entró al café

- Mira, Mira espera – Dijo Dan entrando también – Espera porfavor – La chica se detuvo pero continuó dándole la espalda – Dame dos minutos, sólo eso

Mira lo pensó un segundo – Dos minutos – Le dijo y se sentó en una de las mesas y Dan enfrente de ella - ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Bueno primero... – Comenzó a decir el castaño – Quería saber sí las demás están bien, ya que Alice y Runo no fueron a la escuela hoy

- ¿Y eso te sorprende? – Le preguntó Mira ya que era algo bastante obvio – Ellas están bien sólo no quisieron ir, y si me ibas a decir algo más apresúrate, que el tiempo corre

- De acuerdo... También vine a disculparme contigo Mira – Hizo una pequeña pausa

- Sigue hablando

- Siento mucho lo que les dije ayer, pero realmente creí que lo que me decía Runo era enserio, y me enojó mucho el hecho de pensar que talvez... Sí esa era su manera de pensar, al querer darse por vencidas, ya no iban a ser las mismas chicas que alguna vez fueron mis amigas – Dijo realmente arrepentido

- Dan... – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos tus mejores amigas y las de los demás también, tú deberías saber que eso nunca podría pasar. Siempre los vamos a apoyar. Siempre lo hemos hecho y aunque ustedes se han ido lejos, como dice Runo, siempre los apoyamos en espíritu

- Sí pero al parecer ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que apoyarlas a ustedes... – Mira se rió – Y siempre lo haremos. ¿Amigos?

Ella sonrió y asintió – Amigos – Le dijo abrazándolo – Pero ahora con la que debes disculparte no es conmigo, ni con Alice o con Julie

Dan sabía que alguien pronto le diría eso – Sí, pero ¿En donde está?

- Ella... – Pensó rápido y siguió hablando – Salió hace rato, dijo que llegaría tarde, pero yo le diré que viniste

- De acuerdo... ya... tengo que irme – Dijo un poco triste

- Sí adiós – Se despidió mientras lo veía salir

- ¿Porque no le dijiste que Runo está arriba? – La interrogó Wilda

- Porque si Runo sigue arriba es por una razón

Después de eso el día pasó muy rápido, para las dos de la tarde, Runo ya estaba abajo y comenzó a ayudarle a Mira con las mesas y sólo por sus padres y por ella mantuvo su actitud de siempre. Parecía que nada malo le hubiera pasado y en los momentos en que ella estaba con Mira, también lo creía, cuando estaba con sus amigas se le olvidaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo malo que le había pasado en el día y se podía reír por un rato.

**Al caer la noche en casa de Dan**

- Dan sé que estás preocupado, pero has intentado llamarla todo el día – Le dijo Drago viéndolo oprimir marcado rápido unas, mal contadas, cuarenta veces – Y no es por querer deprimirte pero ¡Acéptalo, no te va a devolver la llamada y si acaso contesta será para decirte que te calles porque no la dejas dormir ni a ella ni a mí!

- Lo siento amigo, pero trata de entenderme, si no me ha contestado es porque está más enojada conmigo de lo que creí – Dijo tirándose a su cama

- Pues aunque fuera así, y no dudo que tengas razón, por hoy ya no puedes hacer nada, en diez minutos dan las doce de la noche, ahora seguramente está dormida

- Sí creo que tienes razón y al menos sé que pase lo que pase, tú estarás ahí para hacerme sentir peor que antes

- Eso cubre la mitad de mi trabajo – Dijo volviendo a su forma de esfera sobre la mesita de noche de Dan – Buenas noches Daniel

- Descansa Drago – Dijo arropándose. Después de quince minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño o por lo menos cerrar los ojos por más de cinco segundos, a Dan lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue quedarse viendo hacia el cielo. Después dirigió su mirada a Drago y se acercó a él para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente dormido. Y ya al estar del todo seguro de ello, se levantó de la cama, se puso una camisa negra abotonada encima de la playera interior blanca y salió por la puerta de su cuarto diciendo: "Nos vemos en la mañana Drago" y se dirigió a la calle.

**En casa de Runo**

Mira y Runo habían terminado el día, por obvias razones, súper exhausta, acostándose más temprano de lo normal, esa era la razón por la cual, aparte de que el celular seguía dentro del cajón, las chicas no lo habían escuchado. Estaban profundamente dormidos y la paz reinaba por completo la casa, pero claro, si todo fuera paz y calma, esta historia no existiría.

Por alguna razón, Runo se había despertado de pronto, sentándose en su cama mirando a su alrededor, viendo a Mira durmiendo a unos pocos metros de ella en el sofá, la luz de la luna, que sin pedir siquiera permiso, dejaba hacer notar su presencia, atravesando las cortinas y viéndose su destello plateado sobre el suelo y las paredes reflejándose en el espejo. Todo parecía normal pero aún así se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando a la calle que estaba desierta e incluso los faroles estaban apagados y sólo se podía distinguir el movimiento de los árboles, que bailaban conforme el viento se los indicaba y consigo pétalos que podían o no ser de rosas o flores que estaban en lo más alejado de aquella calle y que llevaban en ellos mensajes e historias de amor y rechazo, sólo tenías que poner atención a escucharlos.

- Runo – Oyó decir cuando estaba apunto de regresar a la cama, pero enseguida regresó

- Dan – Dijo viéndolo escalar por el toldo del restaurante - ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

- Te respondo en cuanto me ayudes a subir – Dijo a punto de resbalarse

Runo abrió la ventana y lo tomó de los brazos para ayudarlo a entrar a su habitación

- Gracias – Le dijo Dan cuando ya estaba dentro

- ¿Para que viniste? – Pregunto Runo sin mirarlo

- Para hablar contigo, no me respondiste en todo el día

- ¿Y eso no te dio ninguna pista? No quiero hablarte Dan

- Vamos Runo porfavor

- No

- Mira si no quieres hablar conmigo tan siquiera escúchame

- Di lo que quieras, no me importa – Dijo, al igual que Dan, hablando en voz baja y dándole la espalda

- Lamento mucho lo que te dije a ti y a las demás, no pensé antes de abrir la boca, pero te juro que no lo decía enserio

- ¿Para que lo dirías si no fuera cierto? Si lo dijiste es porque lo pensabas y lo sabes

- Claro que no, es porque estaba molesto por lo que me decías, pensé que hablabas enserio

- Cualquier cosa que haya dicho, fue para mantener oculto el secreto... Aunque ya no haya servido de nada, y de todas maneras, tú más que nadie debería de confiar en nosotras y eso no justifica todo lo que me dijiste

- Runo...

- Pero lo que más me molesta es... Que nunca lo pensaste, nunca fue una posibilidad que pasara por tu cabeza, el que nosotras pudiéramos ser ellas ¿Que nos faltaba? ¿Que me faltaba?

- No lo sé Runo. No sé porque nunca lo pensé. Y no es porque creyera que ustedes no son capaces de pelear mejor que nosotros, o poner en riesgo su vida como lo hicieron ayer, te juro, si hay un millón de chicas en el mundo o en el universo, no hay nadie más que pudiera hacerlo más que ustedes cuatro

- Dan... Valoró tu disculpa pero no puedo aceptarla

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque la mayoría del tiempo he sentido que no importa lo que yo haga, tú ni siquiera te das cuenta o no te importa, y es por eso que pienso que ya no tiene caso seguir creyendo en lo que me digas, si la afectada termino siendo yo

- Entonces quieres decir que...

- Lo siento Dan – Le dijo muy seria – Así que ahora vete antes de que mi papá se de cuenta de que estás aquí

- No... Runo sólo por eso estás...

- No. ¿Y que tal si no fue coincidencia, y esto fue para hacer darme cuenta?

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Dan tratando de acercarse a ella pero en eso dio un paso en falso y cayo hacia adelante, quedando encima de Runo, sobre la cama. Al principio, ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron estáticos viéndose a los ojos. Por ese pequeño accidente, tanto Dan como Runo, estaban completamente sonrojados. Pero fue Dan el que al final cambió esa mirada de sorpresa a una de confianza. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Runo a punto de posar sus labios contra los de ella, e incluso parecía que ésta le correspondería pero en el último momento reaccionó y giró su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando el beso, como diciéndose "no" a sí misma.

Dan al principio se desánimo pero no se rindió. Recargo su frente suavemente contra la de ella esperando que no le reclamara nada y al oír palabra alguna, empezó a hacerle delicadas caricias rozando dulcemente sus rostros dándose pequeños besitos de nariz.

- ¡No, Dan, no! – Le dijo Runo volteándose para evitarlo – No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.

Dan enseguida se apartó y se sentó a un lado de ella – Runo porfavor te ruego que me perdones, si hubiera algo cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer yo, para que perdonaras, lo que te hice, todo lo que te he hecho en estos años, lo haría, sólo necesito que me ayudes

- ¿Y que pasa si ahora te perdono? No quiero pasar por esto otra vez

- Te prometo que nunca lo hará. Después de hoy no podría. Ahora lo único que me importa es protegerte, y aunque no tengo idea de como lo haré, nada me lo va a impedir

- De acuerdo – Dijo después de pensarlo por un momento – Te perdono Dan y lamento si acaso exageré con todo esto, yo fui la que te dije todas esas mentiras

- No lo hiciste fue todo mi culpa – Dijo entrelazando ambas manos con las de ella

- De todas maneras lo siento y también te prometo que no volveré a hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo – Dan le sonrió, sólo se le quedo mirando y ya no le dijo nada, y antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier otra cosa Runo se levanto rápido.

- Pero creo que de todas maneras tienes que regresar a tu casa, tus padres se darán cuenta de que no estás allí – Dijo mientras Dan se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana, cuando Runo se acostaba de nuevo, pero corrió por la habitación una brisa que le causo escalofríos y antes de salir, regresó y se metió entre las sábanas en la cama de Runo poniéndose frente a ella; Runo se dio cuenta de esto pero sólo abrió un poco los ojos y soltó un suspiro de derrota, quedando profundamente dormida

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Cuando Runo despertó en la mañana del sábado, eran como las ocho de la mañana más o menos, sintió como durante la noche su cabeza se había acomodado en el cuello de Dan y su respiración le causaba cosquillas, se enderezó pero en cuanto lo hizo vio a Mira moverse un poco y empujó a Dan al suelo en el espacio que había entre la cama y la pared, y éste obvio se despertó pero Runo le pidió que se callara.

- Buenos días Mira – Le dijo muy acelerada

- Buenos días Runo – Respondió ella, aunque un poco extrañada - ¿A que hora te despertaste?

- Acabo de hacerlo ¿porque?

- Por nada, es que no es normal que estés despierta tan temprano en fin de semana

- Sí lo se, no sé me dieron ganas de madrugar hoy, es todo

- Como digas, da lo mismo mejor aprovechemos y comencemos a limpiar abajo antes de que abran

- Me parece genial ¿que tal si tú bajas primero y me esperas okey?

- Sí sólo déjame sacar mis zapatos creo que los dejé debajo de tu cama – Dijo haciendo ademán de agacharse

- ¡NO!

- ¿porque no?

- Esque... Yo guarde tus zapatos en el armario con los míos, no tiene caso que te fijes ahí abajo y hagas un esfuerzo extra si no hay nada – Dijo súper nerviosa

- ¿Que hay debajo de la cama que no quieres que vea?

- ¡Nada! – Dijo sosteniéndola para que no se acercara

- ¡A un lado Runo!

- ¡NOO!

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡Que no!

- Niñas ¿todo esté bien aquí? – Dijo la señora Misaki entrando – Las oí despiertas así que les prepare el desayuno, ya casi está listo, bajen si quieren

- Sí gracias mamá

- Enseguida vamos – Dijo Mira yendo hacía la puerta viendo a Runo con una mirada de: "Te salvó la campana" y en cuanto se fue Runo se tiró al piso aliviada.

**¿Y? ¿que les pareció? UsTEdes saben que lo que me motiva a continuar con esta laaargo fic son sus reviews y todo el cariño que me han dado, así que, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte... ustedes ya saben donde van sayonara daisuki minna **


	23. Una prueba y nuestra amistad

**Capitulo 23: Una prueba y nuestra amistad**

**Olaaa chicos gomenasai por la demora tan laaarga pero bueno esque acá en México Septiembre es el mes de la patria y anduve festejando las fechas que porcierto aún no se acaban pero me tome todo el día de hoy y todo el día de ayer qe tuve libre para escribir y terminar esthe capi, k a propósito sobre eso, esthe capitulo va a ser en honor a una de mis escritoras favoritas **_**Elisabetta Gnone**_** de la saga: **_**Fairy oak**_**. Esos libros son una de las razones por las que io y mi hermanitha abbyhay somos tan unidas, le debo mucho a estha saga, y como soi gran fan, decidí escribir esthe capi como el tipo de escritura que utiliza gnone en los libros, también es probable que algunos de los parrafos sean muy largos y espero que no sean demasiado cansados, en fin es el primer capi en el k utilizo esta escritura y kiero ver como resulta, pero haré todo lo posible para k la lectura sea mas amena ok? bien aki les va **

Tres días después de la revelación de sus poderes y fuera de la reconciliación de Dan y Runo, los chicos y las chicas aún no se habían reunido para hablar acerca de lo que había pasado, pero a pesar de eso habían mantenido conversaciones en línea o por teléfono: Julie con Dan, Marucho y Baron, Alice con Shun, Dan y Marucho, Mira con Baron, Marucho y Shun, y Runo con todos. Pero con los que no se habían dirigido palabra casi no había problema. CASI.

Las niñas se encontraban haciendo una de las cosas que más les gustaba hacer juntas. Se reunían los dos grupos por la casa de Runo y se encaminaban hasta un pequeño y humilde puestito (ósea negocio), cerca del parque, donde se rentaban bicicletas. Cada una tomaba la que le pareciera mejor sin importarles los pequeños desperfectos que tenían, y salían a dar laargos recorridos por la plaza, perdiéndose y distrayéndose con cualquier cosa, como al ver una pequeña colina y subirse a ella para deslizarse desde arriba, o cuando encendían los roceadores, se ponían a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos para quedar completamente mojadas sin importarles la estación o el clima que hubiera, o al pasar por un pasillo largo de arbustos con flores, extender la mano, mientras seguías pedaleando, para arrancar algunas que guardaban en las arrugas entre la ropa o se ponían en el cabello; pero lo que cubría la mayor parte del tiempo, era cuando se conducían por los caminos de cemento entre los árboles, cuando las 4 bicicletas iban alineadas, a la misma velocidad, mientras charlaban y el celular de alguna de ellas traía la canción favorita de todas a volumen máximo (SaRiii: ¡BIG TIME RUSH!XD), nada se comparaba con esas largas jornadas, hasta que algún guardia las regañaba por hacer alguna estupidez, fuera de eso, todo era perfecto.

- ¿Pueden creer que por fin terminamos con la tortura? – Pregunto Mira mientras seguían

- Lo sé, es imposible de creer – Dijo Alice

- ¿Y han hablado con los chicos últimamente? – Pregunto Runo

- Yo sí, bueno casi con todos – Contestó Julie

- Yo igual ¿Y con ustedes como se tomaron la noticia?

- ¿Y tú como crees? – Estaban que no lo podían creer

- Enserio que son más idiotas de lo que creí

- Sí pero ahora me siento bien, de que ya no tendremos que ocultarles nada

- Sí, sólo espero que no nos cause problemas

- Yo también, pero fuera de eso me siento genial – Dijo Julie emocionada

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque, nosotras siempre estuvimos al lado de los chicos pasara lo que pasara, o simplemente no podíamos hacer nada, ahora son ellos los que tendrán que esperar

- Que mala eres

- ¿Que? Pero es cierto

- Sólo estoy bromeando – Dijo Runo deteniéndose – Oye Mira ¿que te pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que acabo de recordar que tengo de hacer algo – Respondió ella que se había quedado atrás – Las alcanzo más tarde nos vemos en el árbol – Se despidió y se fue

- ¿A donde va? – Pregunto Alice

- No lo sé, pero mejor le hacemos caso – Dijo Runo – Vámonos

"El árbol" era un lugar muy especial para todas, y que no se podían saltar nunca, cuando pasearan por ese parque. Unos años atrás, más o menos como cuatro, cuando loa mayor preocupación que tenían en esos días, eran los vexos, el rey Zenoheld y Spectra, después de que Runo había intentado usar el transportador del Dr. Michael para ir a Nueva Vestroia a encontrarse con Dan, y que no habían podido regresar sino hasta un tiempo después, Runo, Mira y Julie, fueron a ese mismo parque, una tarde ellas solas, habían encontrado un claro en el parque cerca del lago, donde no había ningún árbol y para distraerse un poco, fueron a una florería que quedaba cerca y entre las tres escogieron un pequeño árbol plantado en una maceta. Era un durazno (SaRiii: Ustedes ya saben cuales, de esos que están súper bonitos porque todo el follaje del árbol es rosa). Enseguida, se dirigieran al mismo claro y lo sembraron. En ese tiempo aún no era muy alto medía, más o menos, un poco más que la estatura de Marucho. Pasaron meses y luego años y éste iba creciendo más y más, la mayoría del tiempo Runo se encargaba de cuidarlo y regarlo cuando la ausencia de la lluvia se presentaba al igual que Julie, y en varias ocasiones, cuando los chicos fueron a Neathia, Alice les hacía compañía en su cuidado. Para esas fechas el durazno había tomado un gran tamaño y el trono era tan grueso que las cuatro podían recargarse perfectamente en él. Era el único de esa especie en tono el parque y cuando este fue creciendo los encargados, se dieron cuenta de su presencia, no estaba permitido sembrar cualquier tipo de planta en ese lugar, pero debían admitir que era tan hermoso y en un lugar tan tranquilo, que sería un crimen quitarlo de allí.

Lo especial que tenía aquella planta es que se había sembrado en momentos de desesperación pero que, aún siendo un árbol completamente distinto a los que conformaban esa región, había resistido siempre.

Las chicas tomaban al durazno como lo que significaba para ellas su amistad porque era hermosa, pero también muy fuerte y sin importar en que mundo estuvieran o que dolores habían pasado ya sea juntas o separadas, ni siquiera el tiempo o la distancia, la había borrado.

- No puedo creer que esté tan deprimida por algo como esto – Dijo Mira asomando la cabeza desde atrás de un árbol – Creo que juntarme con las chicas me ha afectado. En especial con Julie – Soltó un suspiro - "A veces quisiera ser un poquito como ella. Siempre está presumiendo de ella y Billy, y como empezó todo entre los dos, la verdad es que le tengo algo de envidia, bueno a ella y a Runo, pero ella nunca dice nada al respecto, y en cambio Julie sí, es por eso que me pregunto ¿De donde saco el valor necesario?"

- Tierra llamando a Mira ¿Todo está en orden? – Le dijo Wilda llamando su atención cuando se había quedado con los ojos fijos en un lugar

- Sí, lo siento Wilda, estoy un poquito distraída

- No, de eso ya me di cuenta, pero dime ¿porque venimos a la casa de Marucho? ¿y porque estamos escondidos detrás de los arbustos (otra vez)? – Últimamente esa era una mala costumbre que las chicas tenían

- Esque... No he cruzado palabra con Ace desde que me prometió no entrometerse más, pero ahora con lo que paso con Dan... No hay nadie más que le haya podido decir más que él... y sé que debería estar molesta pero... No puedo. – Dijo con la cabeza gacha - ¿Crees que soy una tonta?

- No – Respondió el bakugan – De hecho tiene sentido. Tú y Ace son amigos de años y te preocupa porque tú fuiste la que lo busco, para que se uniera a la resistencia, te agrado desde el primer momento en que supiste que era de los mejores peleadores y no fue sólo por eso...

- ¿Y porque otra cosa sería? El es un tonto, insensible y poco expresivo, que sólo se la pasa molestándome y burlándose de los que están a su alrededor

- Y si según tú es tan horrible no entiendo como es posible que te guste

Mira se pintó de pies a cabeza de rojo - ¡EL NO ME GUSTA!

- ¿Entonces porque estamos aquí? -

- Pues porque... yo... esque... ¡Argh! No lo entenderías

- Como sea, si tanto te importa, no lograrás nada quedándote aquí, ve con él

- No. Se supones que él fue el que hizo lo malo y el tiene que disculparse conmigo, si voy ahora pensará que estoy desesperada y que no puedo vivírmela molesta con él

- Pero sí estás desesperada y no puedes vivir molesta con él – Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Mira mandó a Wilda volando por los aires ¿donde quedó? Sólo Dios lo sabe.

Mira sólo se quedo recargada contra el árbol molesta por lo que su compañero le acababa de decir - ¿Mira? – Le dijo Ace apareciendo de repente - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – Respondió ella conteniéndose a mostrar cualquier señal de sorpresa – Creí que estabas adentro con Marucho y Baron

- Sí pero salí un rato y como te vi... bueno además quería ir a buscarte

- Pues lo siento pero yo ya debo irme – Le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse

- Oye espera - La detuvo el alcanzándola - ¿Porque de repente tienes esa actitud?

- ¿Como que de repente? Creo que tú sabes perfectamente la razón por la que estoy molesta

- ¿Pero de que estás...? – Iba a continuar pero se lo pensó un momento – Ah... ¿Dan te lo dijo, cierto?

- No fue necesario era bastante obvio que fuiste tú el que lo mandó, admítelo Ace, a él no se le pudo ocurrir eso por sí solo. E incluso sabiendo que lo iba a echar a perder le pediste que lo hiciera

- Un error que nunca cometeré otra vez –

- Ace no lo entiendo. Creí que después de tantos años... Esa manta de frialdad que siempre llevas encima, talvez, yo podría ser capaz de apartarla y poder confiar en ti, por lo mismo, en que pudieras confiar en mi pero... De nuevo me demostraste lo poco que te importa lo que yo piense o lo que yo sienta

- ¡Claro que sí me importa!

- ¿Ah sí? Porque yo pienso que si te importara, hubieras respetado mi decisión de que ya no te entrometieras, un insignificante detalle como ese, me lo prometiste y rompiste tu promesa

- Pues sí lo hice ¿Y te digo porque? Porque pensé que ninguna persona, si supiera que sus mejores amigas están en peligro, y que puede hacer algo para evitarlo, se quedaría sin hacer nada ¿Que clase de amigo sería ese?

- Pues si lo pones de esa manera... – Respondió ella volteándose a verlo

- Mira no es que no me importara nuestra promesa, sino que me importaba más el protegerte a ti -

Mira esbozó una pequeña, pero muy hermosa y tierna sonrisa – Gracias Ace

El chico se sonrojo poco por ver la reacción de Mira, apenándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir – Claro que antes no tenía en mente disculparme contigo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues que nunca pensé que te darías cuenta sola de que se trataba de mí –

- ¿Me estás diciendo tonta?

- Tú te dijiste sola

- ¡Aquí el tonto es otro! – Respondió ella molesta – ¡Te acabas de disculpar conmigo y en un minuto vuelves a ser el mismo idiota de siempre!

- Pues eso era obvio ¿ves que si eres tonta?

- Cuídate Ace que ahora que sabes el secreto, no me voy a limitar a darte una golpiza

- No tienes las agallas –

Mira solo hizo un movimiento con la mano y de repente del suelo brotaron unas raíces de plantas, que comenzaron a envolver a Ace sólo dejándole libre la cabeza y cortándole la respiración hasta el punto de ponerlo morado – No me provoques –

- ¡Hey chicos! - Saludaron Marucho y Baron acercándose - ¿Todo está bien?

- ¿Que están cieg...? – Dijo Ace aún siendo apretado, pero se calló cuando las raíces lo soltaron y lo hicieron caer de golpe contra el suelo

- Sí todo está perfecto chicos – Dijo Mira de lo más inocente (SaRiii: Si que inocente, el otro ya mero y se muere de asfixia XD)

- Bueno pues entonces vámonos – Dijo Baron

- ¿Vámonos? ¿A donde? – Pregunto Mira mientras Ace se levantaba

- Las chicas nos llamaron y quedamos de vernos todos en el centro comercial – Respondió Marucho

-¿Todos? – Pregunto Mira sonriendo, puesto que no le sorprendía que sus amigas hubieran hecho algo así – Típico, bueno entonces vámonos

- ¡Oigan esperan! ¿No se les está olvidando algo? – Se oyó una voz decir antes de que Ace pudiera reclamarle cualquier cosa a Mira y empezaran a pelear (otra vez). Era Wilda desde una rama en lo alto de un árbol, asustado porque una mamá pájaro, lo tenía en el pico e intentaba que fuera el almuerzo de sus hijitos

- ¿Como... llegó hasta allí? – Se preguntaron todos viendo la escena con una gotita al estilo anime

Y dicho y hecho después de esa escenita Mira, Ace, Baron y Marucho se encaminaron al centro comercial, donde los esperaban Shun, Alice, Dan, Shun y Julie en la entrada y ya estando los 9 juntos, podían divertirse haciendo lo de siempre.

Ya sea por decir algo: Al pasar juntos por la juguetería y fingir no prestar el mas mínimo interés en querer entrar aun cuando se morían de ganas por ver que había en aquellos estantes que los haban visto crecer, y bueno, una pequeña vista por fuera del escaparate no le hacia daño a nadie; o también pasarse hora y media sentados en el área de comidas, charlando y riéndose de tonterías que solo ellos entendían, y "tonterías" es poco decir, mientras, como de costumbre, Dan y Runo se la vivían peleando por el hecho de que este comía como un animal, claro, siempre había uno que otro golpe. Además de que Baron y Ace no se salvaban de Runo y Mira al hacer alguna estupidez infantil como soplarle al popote del refresco haciendo burbujas dentro del vaso XD; o al caminar por el área de ropa, Ace tena la mala maña de esconderse dentro de los mostradores donde se colgaba la ropa para asustar a los niños pequeños que pasaran hasta que Mira lo sacaba de allí adentro a jalones de oreja y lo arrastraba varios metros; además de que en una zapatería siempre tenían el radio a todo volumen y cada vez que pasaban una canción conocida las chicas se ponían a cantar tratando de ganarle al sonido del aparato; y así entre otras cosas como perseguirse entre los pasillos de los mostradores, o saltar dentro del ascensor, y claro, no podía faltar pasarse horas en las maquinitas, ósea los videojuegos, y al acabarse el dinero de la tarjeta volver a ponerle crédito como cinco veces. En fin todo era diversión infantil (porque ni a juvenil llegaba) como sí: Masquerade, Naga, Hal-G, Spectra, los Vexos, el rey Zenoheld, el emperador Barodious, los gundalianos, X Y Z... e incluso las chicas Bakugan, nunca hubieran existido.

Y hubieran permanecido así unas cuantas horas más, si no fuera porque las chicas salieron con que tenían ensayo, pero antes de pudieran irse, los chicos decidieron que las acompañarían ¿Para que? Molestarlas, o solo pasar un rato más con ellas. Ustedes saquen sus conclusiones.

- ¿Así que aquí es donde han estado perdiendo el tiempo, durante los últimos 3 meses y medio? – Dijo Ace al entrar a la sala

- Ay me gustaría ver que lo intentaras – Respondió Mira

- Yo no soy afeminado –

- No porque les guste bailar esto significa que no son hombres – Los defendió Julie

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo Dan señalando a unos chicos que estaban a pocos metros de ellos y que de hombres no tenían ni...

- ¡Oigan estoy intentando defenderlos y ustedes no me están ayudando! – Les gritó Julie haciendo que los chicos se fueran corriendo espantados

- Como sea nuestro profesor también es hombre y el no es... bueno... "eso" – Dijo Mira

- Eso lo juzgaré yo – Dijo Ace haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo raro - ¡Para ver si es gay o no mal pensados!

- Aaaahh –

- Pues no des a entender otra cosa amigo – Se burló Dan

- Cállate Kusso, que si no fuera porque andas con Runo tendría serias sospechas sobre ti – Lo molestó Ace- Y las tengo

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Respondió Dan muy molesto y ligeramente sonrojado

- ¡Haber atrévete a golpearme! –

- Bueno chicas nosotros estaremos allá arriba, tratando de que estos dos no se maten – Dijo Shun ayudando a Baron y Marucho a subir a Dan y Ace empujándolos a las gradas

- ¿Porque siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas cuando estamos con ellos? – Pregunto Alice

- No lo sé – Respondió Runo – Pero ¿No les parece que el grupo está más agitado que de costumbre? – Dijo mientras veía a los chicos y chicas del club súper acelerados y a una niña a punto de desmayarse

- Oye Rima ¿Que pasa, porque todos están así? – Preguntó Mira a una amiga de ellas

- No me digas que ustedes no están igual – Respondió una chica de ojos cafés y cabello color verde menta

- No ¿Porque habríamos de estarlo? – Pregunto Alice

- Chicas... – Dijo Rima preocupada – No me digan que lo olvidaron

- ¿Olvidar que? – Pregunto Julie

- ¡Que las audiciones son hoy! – Las chicas por poco y no se desmayan al oír estas palabras. Ese día se iban a llevar unas pruebas muy importantes, ya que, con esas se elegiría a los protagonistas del bailable. Ese año s había escogido para la competencia estatal, el tema de mitos y _leyendas del mundo_, y el maestro escogió la cultura de China con la leyenda de _El Dragón y los cuatro elementos. _Las chicas lo que más querían era tener los papeles principales, puesto que sólo eran cuatro y pensaban que sería muy divertido, si les tocara a ellas. Se supone que tenían que crear una coreografía individual y el profesor elegiría a los 4 al final de las audiciones, pero por lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, esto lo habían dejado a último plano.

- ¡Dime que estas jugando! – Dijeron histéricas

- ¿Como es posible que lo hayan olvidado?

- Oh perdona creí que ibas a decir algo como: "Oh fue tan peligroso lo que hicieron" o "¿Se encuentran del todo bien?" o algo por el estilo ¿no crees?

- Sí, sí lo siento, en realidad estaba muy preocupada por ustedes pero esque ahora estoy muy nerviosa – Respondió Rima

- Sí tranquila sólo es una broma – Dijo Runo

- ¿Pero ahora que van a hacer? Nosotras somos de los pocos que podemos vencer a Minami y ahora sin ustedes, ella se quedara con el protagónico – Dijo la chica alterada y abrazando las piernas de Runo - ¡No me dejen a mí sola!

- Cálmate, tan sólo le explicaremos al profe lo que ocurrió y le pediremos que nos deje hacer la audición otro día – La tranquilizó Mira

- Si tienes razón, ustedes tenían razones para olvidarlo, no creo que no las deje cambiar la fecha

- Yo no me confiaría tanto de eso – Dijo Minami acercándose

- Ay ¿y tú ahora que quieres? – Le pregunto Runo con desprecio

- Tranquila no vengo a humillarte como siempre – Respondió la rubia

- Cof cof Runo cof la expulsión - Le dijo Mira disimulando que tosía antes de que pudiera romperle la cara, de nuevo, a Minami

- Sólo por eso te salvas – Dijo Runo resignada

- ¿Ya que te refieres? – Pregunto Alice

- A que no creo que las dejen hacer la audición otro día – Respondió ella muy segura – El maestro quería hacer las audiciones hoy porque sólo nos queda esta semana para poner los lugares a los protagonistas. Es por eso que no hemos podido terminar todo, y aunque el quisiera dejarlas hacer las pruebas la otra semana, por esas fechas empiezan nuestras vacaciones que duraran dos semanas y después de eso faltaran pocos días para la primera presentación. Así que no hay manera de que ustedes consigan ser los cuatro elementos. – Las chicas se desilusionaron.

- Oh de veras lo siento – Dijo Minami haciendo un inútil intento por parecer triste – Bueno, el otro año será – Dijo yéndose. Runo se tiró de golpe sentándose en un banquillo

- ¿Y ahora que? – Pregunto Julie

- Pues no podemos hacer nada - Respondió Runo triste – Supongo que en esto también perdimos

- Chicas... – Dijo Rima triste. Ella enserio las quería mucho y no quería que Minami se saliera con la suya

- ¡Chico acérquense porfavor! – Dijo el profesor en una orilla de la pista, mientras todos le obedecían – Bien escuchen, la cosa funciona así, escribí sus nombres en estos retazos de pape, los arrugué y los metí en este frasco. El nombre del chico o chica que salga, será el siguiente en audicionar ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡SII!

- Bien empecemos – Dijo el maestro Ricardo metiendo la mano en el recipiente – Y la primera es: Rima Suzuki - Y la susodicha se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile pero Runo la detuvo –

- Haz que valga la pena que hayamos venido –

- Daré lo mejor de mí – Dijo y se fue

A lo largo del bailable Rima lo hizo genial y a las chicas no les cabía duda de que la escogerían, hasta que la coreografía finalizó y el o la siguiente tendría que pasar

- Runo Misaki – Se oyó decir al maestro cuando sacaba el papel con aquel nombre y la chica se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, mientras Minami sólo la veía con una sonrisa sádica.

- Mmm... Profe... – Empezó a decir Runo tímidamente – Con lo que pasó hace unos días conmigo, Mira, Julie y Alice, se nos olvido por completo la audición y...

- Lo sé –

- ¿C-Como que lo sabes?

- En este tiempo las he llegado a conocer muy bien, y sabía que se les iba a olvidar. Ahora sólo me importa que no les haya pasado nada malo, además de que es admirable lo que ustedes hacen –

- Gracias – Dijo Runo sonriendo

- Pero no hay razón para que no hagan la audición

- ¿De que hablas? No preparamos nada

- No necesitas preparar los pasos para bailar, puedes improvisar –

- Pero...

- Tan sólo baila con el corazón – Dijo sosteniéndole el mentón

- De acuerdo lo haré – Este maestro era así con todas las alumnas, aunque en especial con ellas cuatro, pero por el momento, tan sólo a Dan le salía humo por las orejas, deseando asesinar a Ricardo viendo la escena desde lejos.

Después de eso Runo se animó e improvisó, y ella al igual que las demás pidieron la música:

R. – Watch me

M. – Hot´n cold

J. – Girlfriend

A. – Till I forget about you

Las cuatro lo hicieron de maravilla, y como era improvisación, no se sintieron presionadas de equivocarse en algún paso y todo les salió perfecto. Estaban muy contentos de haber podido participar y ansiosos de ver si quedaron como Tierra, Aire, Fuego, Agua.

- ¡Quítate, quítate, quítate, quítate! – Decían todos empujándose para ver los papeles que les habían tocado, pues los habían pegado en el tablero – Okay ¿Quien va primero? – Preguntó Julie

- Paso – Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

- ¡Ay vamos no sean cobardes y vean que maldito papel les tocó para poder irnos de aquí ya! – Dijo Ace desesperado ya que casi todos se habían ido y ellas no se animaban a ver

- De acuerdo voy yo – Dijo Runo acercándose a la hoja y deslizando a su dedo por la lista de nombres hasta llegar a la "M" de Misaki en donde decía el papel al lado.

- ¿Que puesto te tocó Runo? – Pregunto Alice mientras Runo se volteaba a verlos con cara de tristeza – Chicas... ¡El elemento fuego soy yo! – Dijo súper feliz y todos corrieron a felicitarla

- Genial, ahora sólo espero que no seas la única – Dijo Mira – Me toca a mí – Y se acercó haciendo lo mismo que Runo hasta llegar a la "C" de Clay

- ¿Y bien Mira? – Pregunto Baron y ella se volteo lentamente

- No estarás sola... ¡Soy el elemento Tierra! – Dijo bastante contenta y corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas

- Bien Alice ahora tú – Dijo Dan empujándola

A la "G" de Gehabich - ¡Yo también quedé... como agua!

- Bien eso significa que ahora todo depende de mí para que las 4 seamos los 4 elementos o d lo contrario me quedaré sola – Dijo Julie – Y no hay presión. Bien aquí voy – Deslizó su dedo índice hasta la "M" de Makimoto arriba del nombre de Runo y Minami

- ¿Julie... quedaste? – Le pregunto Marucho viéndola acercarse con la cabeza gacha

- No... -

- ¿Que? ¿Estás bromeando? – Dijo Mira

- Soy la suplente del elemento aire –

- ¿Suplente' ¿Pero entonces quien es...? – Pregunto Alice

- ¡Aaaahhh! - Se oyó un gritito de alegría de alguien que veía la hoja - ¡Soy el elemento aire! –

- No puede ser – Dijo Runo mientras veía a Minami festejar acercándose

- Bueno chicas ¿que les parece? – Dijo llegando – Quede como protagonista de nuevo

- Basta Minami – Le pidió Alice

- Ay Julie no te ofendas – Le dijo a la peliplateada – Sólo que el maestro no puede poner a las peores bailarinas de estrellas, incluso si las demás son tus mejores amigas ¿No crees que eso seria muy egoísta? - Julie dejó escapar una fina lágrima – No te deprimas. No te decepcionare

- ¡Okay con eso fue suficiente! – Dijo Mira explotando

- ¡Al diablo con la dichosa expulsión, te voy a deformar tu linda carita! – Dijo Runo, y lo hubieran hecho ambas, de no ser porque Dan la detuvo a ella y Ace a Mira

- Sayonara – Se despidió y se largo

- ¿Porque nos detuvieron? – Dijo Runo molesta a Dan

- ¡Si habríamos acabado con esa malcriada! – Dijo Mira de la misma manera

- Porque no vamos a dejar que terminen en la cárcel por seguirle el juego a una idiota como ella – Respondió Dan

- Sí y Runo ya corrió mucho riesgo con lo de la última vez – Dijo Alice – Si lo volvieras a hacer la expulsión sería lo de menos – Habrían seguido discutiendo si no fuera porque oyeron a Julie llorar. Estaba muy triste y Shun la abrazaba. A todos les rompía el corazón ver a la chica más enérgica del grupo en esas condiciones

– Julie no le hagas caso a esa estupida – Dijo Ace

- Sí no la dejes deprimirte, eso es lo que ella quería, no se lo permitas – Le dijo Shun mientras ella se separaba de él quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- Lo sé pero... Yo siempre doy lo mejor de mi, en las porristas y en el jazz también, y talvez como peleadora, no puedo superar a ninguna de ustedes pero... siempre doy todo y parece que en ninguno basta

- Julie eso no es cierto... – Dijo Marucho

- Sí lo es, si no ¿Porque fui la primera en perder en la batalla? ¿Porque no pude ni siquiera ganar aquí?

- Basta, sabes que eso no es cierto – Dijo Runo – Lo de la batalla fue un accidente. Si. Te desmayaste pero a mi Marlene me atravesó el hombro

- Y a nosotras tampoco nos fue muy bien que digamos – Dijeron Alice y Mira

-Sí, y sobre lo de ahora... ¿Viste como bailo? Parecía bailarina pero de otra cosa – Dijo Dan sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Julie

- Además... quedaste como suplente de Minami. Así que... Si ella se llegara a lastimar...

- No Runo no empieces con tus asesinatos psicópatas – Dijo Ace

- Ay pero ya tenía todo planeado, miren, Minami siempre llega a cuarto para las 6:30 y cuando pase por debajo de la entrada nosotros ataremos un...

- Nada de matanzas brutales niña – Dijo Dan

- Bueeeno – Dijo Runo poco convencida. Julie empezó a reírse

- ¿Ves? Ya te estás riendo, es un progreso – Dijo Baron

- Sí pero mejor ya vámonos, ya está oscureciendo –

**3 horas después...**

**- ¿Que quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? – Dijeron las cuatro sorprendidas**


	24. Tú pasado y nuestro destino

**Capitulo 24: Tú pasado y nuestro destino**

**mochi mochi minna! Ya regrese con otro capi y muy dispuesta a continuar con el que sigue, muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme tanto**

**Este capi va a ser una narración desde el punto de vista de Tray, pero también va a tener mis puntos de vista (obvioo) :**

**Letras en negrita: Narración de Tray**

Letra normal: Forma de narración usual

_Letra cursiva: Mi narración del relato _

_Últimos capítulos _

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

En el capitulo anterior:

- ¿Que quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? – Dijeron las cuatro sorprendidas

**5 horas antes...**

En cuanto Julie dijo esto los nueve chicos salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar para acompañar a Mira y a Runo hasta su casa y de ahí todos se separarían hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Todos sabemos cuanto miedo da el caminar por la calle, cuando el último rayo del crepúsculo se ha consumido por completo, talvez es el hecho de no saber que es lo que se oculta dentro de las sombras, y desconocer cuan peligroso puede ser.

Iban caminando en conjunto, por una calle amplia, las chicas en medio y los chicos alrededor, porque a pesar de ser una escena escalofriante era una noche muy hermosa.

Hasta que de repente, cayendo justamente en frente de ellos, un chico de cabellos castaños se les acercó, haciendo que varios soltaran un grito y otros sólo se escamaran, claro, antes de que pudieran reconocer de quien se trataba.

- ¡¿Que pretendes darnos un infarto? – Le reclamó Runo

- Lo siento, pero tenía que alcanzarlos – Se disculpó Tray

- Ya olvídalo, luego te mandamos la cuenta del hospital por el casi infarto – (Sariii: ¿Verdad Majochis – san? ^^) Bromeó Mira componiendo su respiración

- ¿Pero porque tanta urgencia? – Pregunto Alice

- Tengo que decirles algo importante –

- Ejem... chicas – Interrumpió Shun

- Oh lo sentimos – Dijo Julie – Chicos este es nuestro amigo Tray Hayden, y Tray ellos son Dan Ace, Baron, Shun y Marucho

- Es un placer y un honor conocerlos a todos – Dijo Tray haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Igualmente – Respondió Dan extendiéndole la mano y éste le correspondió el gesto – Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestras amigas en la batalla –

- No fue nada. Es mí deber protegerlas –

- Como digas, como digas – Dijo Runo cambiando de tema – Pero ahora sí ¿Que es lo que nos querías decir?

- Mejor vamos a otro lugar y allí les cuento todo, y a ustedes también chicos, creo que necesitan saber de que se trata –

- Entonces vamos a mí casa – Dijo Marucho - Ahí estaremos bien

**Ya en casa de Marucho...**

Tray tenía algo mucho muy importante que hablar con las chicas, pero era más rápido decir esto que contar de lo que se trataba. Tendría que remontarse unos años atrás, cuando todos tenían apenas quince años. No. Ahí fue cuando todo estaba a punto de comenzar, pero en realidad, la primera palabra de esta historia, se escribió muchos más años atrás; con decirles que fue antes de que Dan y Runo se encontraran en el mercado, y antes de que los chicos empezaran a hablar en línea, fue antes que eso.

Los chicos llegaron a la residencia Marukura y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, bueno, a una de las salas de estar. Era una habitación grande pero acogedora con la base de la decoración de madera, muebles antiguos y una chimenea a la mitad de la pared principal y más larga. Había varios sillones y cojines esparcidos por todo el cuarto y ellos se sentaron en lo que estaban al centro dejando a Tray justo en medio de todos para poder escucharlo bien.

- De acuerdo – Comenzó a decir él cuando vio que todos escuchaban con atención – Quisiera decir sin rodeos la razón por la que los necesitaba pero temo que eso sería demasiado fácil. Antes de descubrir cualquier otra cosa sobre mi planeta o acerca de los problemas que estamos pasando, primero tienen que conocer toda la historia detrás de esto – Hizo una pausa viendo como la mirada de todos, incluso las de los bakugan, estaban encima de él – Hace unos años atrás, en los días de mi infancia

_Se imagino un reino como de cuento de hadas con humildes moradas en las que los pueblerinos vivían, los calles eran de piedra y los letreros de éstas estaban adornados con rosas, mientras que los niños jugaban afuera y carruajes jalados por criaturas similares a caballos llevaban a la gente de un extremo a otro de la ciudad – _**Recuerdo que todo era bastante tranquilo y nada perturbaba a los ciudadanos, todo era tan seguro que los más pequeños podían quedarse jugando horas y horas bajo el manto de la noche sin que sucediera nada... Bueno casi todos los niños** - _Un poco apartado del pueblo, se encontraba el palacio donde vivían el rey y sus cinco hijos. Pero para poder llegar hasta él tenías que caminar por una estrecha vereda que además de estrecha era empinada cuesta arriba. En el castillo, los cinco hermanos se la pasaban aprisionados, dentro de las paredes del jardín del castillo, sin poder saber que era lo que había fuera de ese lugar, tomando mil clases de diferentes materias al día, todo sólo por la preocupación de su padre, quien al morir su esposa, le entró el miedo de que a sus hijos les llegara a pasar algo malo, por lo que siempre los sobreprotegía – _**Esos niños éramos yo y mis hermanos, que como ya saben Seilant está entre ellos, pero además de él, tenemos otras tres hermanas menores que nosotros. Seilant es el mayor, ahora tiene 19 años a punto de cumplir 20; yo en cambio tengo la edad de ustedes. Mis hermanas tienen 15 y dos de 11, ya que son gemelas. Pero los que realmente nos sentíamos aprisionados éramos yo y Seilant – **_En una tarde como cualquier otra, cuando los cinco se encontraban jugando en el jardín y aprovechando que su padre estaba bastante ocupado con asuntos del reino, Seilant le dijo una pequeña mentira, a los guardias que siempre los cuidaban, acerca de unos supuestos maleantes que atacaban la puerta principal del palacio. Cuando ellos se fueron, creyéndole al pequeño príncipe, entonces de 10 años._

_Él aprovechó y le indicó a Tray y a sus pequeñas hermanas que los siguieran, puesto que podían escapar por trepando por las plantas enredaderas del muro –_

"_- Lo siento Seilant, yo no puedo ir – Le dijo su hermana, entonces de 4 años, Drina – Las gemelas no podrán trepar, yo me quedaré con ellas _

_- Si no van ustedes nosotros tampoco – Dijo Tray haciendo ademán de bajarse desde donde había trepado _

_- No. Tienen que aprovecharlo, y cuando vuelvan nos contarán como es el reino – Respondió ella _

_- Muchas gracias Drina. Volveremos pronto, lo prometo – Respondió Seilant" _

**De una manera algo complicada de explicar, Seilant y yo decidimos y pudimos escapar... de nuestra casa y nos dirigimos al pueblo – **_Y caminando, más bien corriendo colina abajo, descendieron por la vereda hasta llegar a la plaza donde se conectaba ese camino con todas las calles del reino. Y justo en ese lugar se encontraron con tres chicas – _**En esa explanada, en medio, había una fuente y unas niñas estaban jugando alrededor de ella. Eran Marlene, Veomi y Eyna – **_Comenzaron a jugar con ellas y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que el rey Lyon, después de estarlos buscando por todos lados, al fin los encontró, pero después de eso obvio los castigo, por varias semanas – _**Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, nuestra amistad con ellas creció, ya que, después de haberlas conocido, le rogamos a nuestro padre que nos dejara salir a jugar con ellas más seguido... y lo conseguimos **

Tray espera... – Interrumpió Marucho – Si tú y Seilant eran tan unidos y tú también eras amigo de ellas tres ¿Como es posibleque sólo tú estés en el bando contrario?

- Tranquilo aún no llego a eso ya lo entenderás – Respondió Tray

- Otra cosa que no entiendo – Dijo esta vez Dan - ¿Porque tanta protección para ustedes, hasta el punto de obligarlos a escapar?

- Pues... La mayor razón era por querer sobreprotegernos, ya que nuestro padre tardó mucho en superar la muerte de nuestra madre... pero también fue porque todo el reino estuvo de acuerdo en que los príncipes y princesas de su reino se encontraran a salvo

- Woooo ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo Ace - ¿Que acabas de decir?

- Lo que acabas de oír –

- ¿Quieres decir... que tú eres un príncipe? – Preguntó Alice sorprendida

- Pues... Sí

- ¡Alto! ¡¿Quieres decir que a Runo la invito a salir un príncipe... y lo rechazó? – Exclamó Julie pretendiendo que la escucharan hasta México

- ¡Cierra la boca! – La calló Runo súper sonrojada

- ¡¿Mi hermano te invitó a salir? – Dijo Tray dejando todo lo del príncipe de lado

- ¿¡Seilant te invitó a salir? – Dijo Dan súper enfadado

- Amm... Pu-pues... – Trataba de decir Runo viendo como se zafaba de esa

- Oye Tray – Dijo Shun después de echarle un balde de agua a Dan antes de que se incendiara, tipo Runo cuando Juli abrazaba a Dan (Sariii: Ja! Ya te tocaba idiota!) – Como que mejor sigues con la historia

- Pero luego hablamos de esto – Dijo Dan escupiendo un chorro de agua

- Bien ¿En donde me quedé? – Dijo Tray viendo divertido la escena – Ah sí...

_Después de eso todos los días, Seilant y Tray acostumbraban salir a jugar con sus nuevas amigas. A veces se pasaban largas horas trepando por los muros y parees de los monumentos que había en la ciudad, o si no, se iban a lo más alejado del monte, bueno, sí es que se le podía llamar monte, porque las plantas de ese lugar, eran muchas de un color bastante oscuro y la mayoría casi no parecían árboles, tenían la apariencia de, lo que para nosotros podría ser un hongo gigante, pero en las orillas, tenía un montón de maleza que le colgaba y se enredaban entre sí, por lo que cuando crecían demasiado podían formar como pequeñas casitas. Pero las que no eran de este tipo, tenían colores bastante alegres como: celestes, amarillas, rojas, etc.; y no se diferenciaban mucho de la flora de la Tierra. Pero también tenían una particularidad, cuando se llevaba a cabo la fotosíntesis, las semillas que tenían que esparcirse a un lugar más lejano, no eran llevadas por el viento, sino por una fuerza propia, que durante la luna llena, se elevaban hasta lo más alto del cielo, llenándolo de ese particular tono crema que poseían. – _**Pasaron varios años así, todo era bastante normal y parecía algo perfecto para mí y mi hermano, pero al cumplir los quince años, las ideas de uno de nosotros comenzaron a cambiar – **_Marlene había tenido una vida muy dura, al principio bella, pero después dura. Ella, para el momento en que nació, no tenía padre, en cuanto se enteró de que iba a tener un hijo se fue y no regresó nunca más. Aún así su mamá la amaba y la consentía mucho, pero, a la temprana edad de 28 años, cuando Marlene tenía 5 falleció. Las razones aún son desconocidas, pero la teoría más aceptada, fue que la radiación había causado su muerte. Ella era una científica e inventora muy conocida, pero uno de sus experimentos resultó mal y esa fue la fatal consecuencia._

_Después de la muerte de su madre, Marlene se quedó viviendo con la hermana de ésta, quien era soltera y no tenía hijos – _**Marlene no siempre fue así, ella era una niña bastante alegre, que había salido adelante a pesar de la muerte de su madre, todo el día se la pasaba sonriendo y veía cada detalle de la vida a la más grande escala. Recuerdo que ella solía decirme que las flores eran las estrellas de la tierra, y se pasaba horas y horas viéndolas – Hizo una pausa – En algún momento, no sabría decir exactamente cuando, pero fue más o menos al cumplir todos los quince años, su mentalidad empezó a cambiar. Ya no veía las cosas como antes y no le importaba nada. La primera vez que nos contó lo que ella pretendía, lo hizo aún sabiendo que si especialmente yo y Seilant no estábamos de acuerdo, podríamos traicionarla y se metería en muchos problemas. **

**Al principio la única persona que no dudó ni un segundo en acompañar a Marlene fue Eyna, ella era su mejor amiga y la seguía en todo lo que hiciera; luego se les unió Veomi, ella es huérfana desde bebé y siempre se juntaba con nosotros, supongo que accedió a hacerlo porque éramos como su única familia; y Seilant... bueno yo siempre he creído que el sentía algo por Marlene... pero francamente no creo que eso sea justificante... – **_Tray les había dicho que iba a pensarlo bien y mientras él se decidiera los cuatro chicos se reunieron, en lo que antes era el laboratorio de la mamá de Marlene. Ella sabía del invento, que antes de morir había creado, la Máquina de Traslación de Poder, la hizo funcionar y también se encargo de conseguirles un compañero bakugan a cada uno. _

_Un día cuando se juntaron en el laboratorio, lo había pensado lo suficiente, y había decidido, que por el bien de sus amigos, tendría que entregarlos ante las autoridades. La escolta real lo acompañaba y se dirigían al laboratorio._

"_- ¡Alto ahí! Dijo uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta a la fuerza _

_- ¡Tray! – Dijo Veomi sorprendida - ¿Que sucede aquí?_

_- Lo siento chicos – Dijo cabizbajo – Tenía que detenerlos_

_- ¿Que? _

_- Tendrán que acompañarnos – Dijo otro guardia_

_- ¿A donde? – Pregunto Eyna_

_- Al castillo ¡Andando!_

_- ¡Seilant! – Dijo Marlene como si él supiera lo que ella quería. Enseguida, el muchacho se puso enfrente de las chicas, protegiéndolas, mientras sacaba una espada y comenzaba a atacar a los guardias_

_- ¡Seilant detente! – Dijo Tray sacando otra espada y empezó a enfrentarlo también _

_- ¡Nos traicionaste Tray! – Respondió él serio - ¡A todos! ¡A tu propio hermano! _

_- ¡No tenía elección! ¡No iba a dejar que se arriesgaran así! _

_- ¡Pues que lástima porque nos iremos de todas formas! _

_- ¡Exactamente! – Dijo Marlene lanzando una botella de vidrio con una sustancia dentro de ella, haciendo que se rompiera y un montón de humo llenara la habitación _

_- ¿A donde se fueron? – Cuando el humo se disperso ni Eyna, Marlene, Veomi o Seilant estaban en el edificio"_

- Después de eso no me permitieron volver a tener comunicación con ellos jamás, y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron mas peligrosos – Dijo Tray terminando su relato – Luego me topé con ustedes chicas... Y aunque realmente agradezco lo que han hecho hasta ahora tengo que pedirle su ayuda en algo más

- ¿De que se trata Tray? – Pregunto Mira

- Existe una manera de hacerlas más fuertes, que lo que pasó la última vez no se repita –

- ¿Como es eso posible? – Pregunto Shun

- Existen unas pruebas, las cuales, si son superadas, el acreedor, o en este caso, las acreedoras, obtendrán una energía que les permitirá hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan

- ¿Cuales con esas pruebas? ¿Que tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Julie dispuesta

- Hay una condición...

- ¿Cual es? – Preguntó Alice

- Tendrán que abandonar la Tierra por un tiempo indefinido –

- ¡Espera, aguarda un segundo! – Dijo Dan

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? – Dijeron las cuatro sorprendidas

- Temo que así es –

- Pero... – Dijo Runo – Incluso si aceptáramos... ¿Que pasaría con Seilant y las demás? Es decir si regresan mientras no estamos.

- No te preocupes por eso – Respondió Tray – Creo que no podrán volver a la Tierra o Nueva Vestroia o cualquier otro planeta en un bueen tiempo

- ¿Que fue lo que...? – Dijo Ace – No olvídalo prefiero no saber

- ¿Entonces las chicas se irán a Sarfia? – Preguntó Baron

- Si ellas aceptan –

- Bueno... – Dijo Alice – Creo que mejor hablamos de esto mañana, ya veremos que hacer

- Sí, está bien – Dijo Tray – Cuando me digan su respuesta les daré una semana antes de partir ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –

- Pero Tray si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche – Dijo Marucho

- Sí siempre te vas a quien sabe donde y no volvemos a saber de ti – Dijo Julie

- No quiero molestar –

- No molestas, ya es bastante tarde y todos nos quedaremos aquí – Le dijo Dan

- Entonces, está bien – Respondió Tray – Buenas noches

- Hasta mañana a todos -

**Chicos quiero decirles que los últimos dos capítulos (22 y 23) del fic han sido los más largos de toda la historia muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto para que este fic llegara hasta aquí y sobre todo por que me faltan muy pocos capítulos para terminar con esta parte, así que porfa comenten y díganme que les parece el fic para poder saber si vale la pena continuar... pero por ahora no hablemos de cosas que aún no pasan Sayonara ^^ **


	25. Una despedida ¿Más?

**Capitulo 25: Una despedida... ¿Mas? **

**Chicos de veras gomenasai! con la demora tan larga, pero esque estaba con la semana de exámenes y aparte de que esa semana sería la asamblea y los de jazz teníamos que salir, lo sé ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer asamblea en semana de exámenes? pero bueno con los ensayos y la estudiada apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. En fin quiero decirles que este capi va a ser un poco meláncolico, pero se lo habrán imaginado por el título, como sea, quiero dedicar este capi a:**

**Majochis- san: Amiga se que estás pasando por momentos difíciles pero te aseguro que siempre hay una solución a los problemas, sólo que a veces es difícil verlas, yo ya te he dicho todas las razones por las que creo que eres una gran escritora y ya ves que todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que yo ¿o me equivoco? Muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí, y ya sabes que yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Te kiero enserio demasiado.**

**A Karol Galvis: Quien al parecer es mi fan no. 1. Amiga muchas gracias por tus comentarios en serio que me conmoviste con cada cosa que ponías y en muchas de las ocasiones esas palabras me dieron fuerzas para seguir. Quiero saber pronto de ti y en especial espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Cuidate muchísimo besos **

**Y para Abbyhay: Quien el domingo 9 de octubre cumplió catorce años, hermana ya se k ya te felicite por el face y te lastime abrazandote pero ahora era turno de fanfiction, y lo siento por la demora pero ia ves como esa le cq 10 -_- en fin ia sbs k t kiero un montón y eso nunk cambiara (y por cierto yo cumplo mañana, ósea 18 de octubre, por si alguien kiere felicitarme, mandarme un regalo... XD Dan: Ay por dios ni kn kiera mandarte nada Sariii: cierra la boca o te saco de la historia no... mejor aún. Tendrás una muerte misteriosa... Dan: Olvídalo ya me calle!)**

**Como sea disfruten del capi **

_Últimos capítulos_

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

La noche anterior había sido, sólo una serie más de descubrimientos y cosas que no eran fáciles de asimilar; según Tray: Marlene antes era una chica dulce y tierna que no tenía cuentas que rendirle a nadie; que él alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de las tres chicas, hasta que llevo a cabo su traición; o como, el propio hijo del rey había escapado del planeta y a quien ahora, su padre quería mantener tras las rejas; o más que eso, el hecho de que Tray y Seilant eran los dos príncipes de aquel reino; Como dije esas cosas no son fáciles de asimilar.

Pero lo más difícil, aún de aceptar, era que las cuatro chicas tendrían que irse a aquel planeta, completamente desconocido para ellas, y del cual, no habían escuchado en toda su vida. ¿Que triste es, o no? Los chicos siempre habían permanecido como los héroes del cuento y las chicas hace mucho que no tenían oportunidad de serlo, y ahora que la tenían, tendrían que ir solas y los chicos no podrían acompañarlas.

Pero regresando a la historia, todos estaban demasiado cansados y ni fuerzas les quedaron para poder levantarse e ir a sus habitaciones. Cada uno quedó rendido en alguna parte del cuarto. Marucho estaba dormido, acurrucado en un pequeño sillón individual, mientras que Ace dormía súper cómodo en uno familiar y Baron como la típica mascota tirada en el piso. Dan estaba en un sillón como el de Ace, sólo que con las piernas en el respaldo y la cabeza fuera de éste (Sariii: Se imaginan que linda se ve la escena -_-) Tray se había quedado dormido sentado en otro sillón y Shun estaba en una colchoneta en el suelo.

Las chicas en cambio, se habían quedado todas juntas, todas en el suelo, Runo y Alice compartiendo la misma almohada, Mira también pero del otro lado, en cuanto a Julie, recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Mira.

- Ohio – Saludó Runo despertándose

- Buenos días –

Después de eso las cosas que pasarían en esa última semana antes de irse... Sí así es. Las chicas habían aceptado y en siete días Tray abriría un portal lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlas a toda. En fin, decía, que las cosas que pasarían en esos días siguientes no superarían nada de lo ordinario, pero para una chica normal talvez si lo harían.

El día que siguió, mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela, Ace y Mira salieron un rato a caminar y Baron... bueno francamente no tengo ni idea de en donde estaba él pero bueno.

- ¿Entonces no podemos ir con ustedes? – Le preguntó Ace

Mira negó con la cabeza – Está demasiado lejos, más que cualquier planeta que los chicos hayan visitado, se necesita mucha energía para abrirse y entre más gente entre en él, es más probable que colapse.

- Esque, la verdad, la idea de que vayan ustedes solas no me agrada mucho -

- No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Wilda saliendo y poniéndose en el hombro de Mira – Tigrera, Hydronoid, Gorem y yo cuidaremos de las cuatro

- Si. Wilda tiene razón – Dijo Percival – No deberías de preocuparte por eso

- Lo sé, lo sé

- Oigan, me hacen sentir que creen que no puedo cuidarme sola – Dijo Mira haciendo pucheros

- Admítelo Mira, tú junto con las demás, se meten en problemas de a gratis – Dijo Wilda

- Calla – Le dijo Mira encerrando en su mano a la pequeña esferita – Además Ace, aunque el portal fuera más estable, no quisiera que nos acompañen

Dicho esto Percival también se metió en el bolsillo de Ace - ¿Que? ¿Porque?

- Es demasiado peligroso y me da miedo que te lastimes – Dijo Mira en un tono que se puede malinterpretar

- Ah ¿Ahora te burlas de nosotros? –

- No pude resistirlo – Respondió ella sonriendo – Pero... Lo digo enserio... No quiero... perderte

Ace creía escuchar mal por lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero antes de poder responderle cualquier cosa, Mira había empezado a correr pero se detuvo, se giró y le dijo: "Alcánzame". Incitándolo a jugar como si fueran pequeños en un tono súper dulce, y después de esto Ace la empezó a seguir.

**En una Escuela en Wardington**

**P.D.V Alice**

- "Me pregunto como estará Marucho"- Pensaba Alice sentada en su pupitre recargando la cabeza contra la pared – El relato de Tray reveló la verdadera identidad de Veomi y no se como es que se haya tomado la noticia. Sólo tuve que ver su cara cuando lo escuchó para saber que no estaba nada bien. Pobrecillo, se le notaba que le había tomado cariño y lo peor del caso es... que Veomi parecía también quererlo. Estoy segura de que ella no quiere seguir peleando pero, no entiendo porque no se detiene entonces. ¡Ay Marucho! Sólo pensar que hace cuatro años, tú gustabas de mí y el pensar que al fin puedes llegar a querer a alguien más y que no tengas oportunidad... me rompe el corazón como no tienes idea."

**Mientras tanto en Bayview**

**P.D.V. Julie**

- "¡Ay que aburrición!" – Pensaba la chica – "Física es una materia tan aburrida. La profesora se atora en un problema a pesar de que ya lo entendí hace dos horas: Velocidad= distancia/tiempo, Distancia=velocidadxtiempo... ¡Ya me quedo claro!" – Recostó su cabeza bruscamente contra la mesa del pupitre – "Y ahora ya va a empezar con su "triangulito de cambio" Ya quiero que se acabe esta clase ¡Sigue historia! ¡Y el profesor es tan lindo! ¡Además tocan dos horas! Pero por ahora... ya sé, a ver, vamos a teclear en la calculadora este simbolito ^, que no tengo idea para que demonios sirve, y este signo -, y otra vez el simbolito ^, y se forma ^-^. Y si pongo el cursor en el signo de menos se pone así ^_^ y así ^-^ así ^_^ y así ^-^ así ^_^ y así ^-^...

**De regreso a Wardington...**

Runo estaba en clase de inglés pero no podía concentrarse, estaba en la última fila del aula, por lo que quedaba justo al lado de la ventana, recargaba la barbilla en su mano y se quedaba viendo a las nubes.

- Runo – La llamó el profesor - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle al resto de la clase?

La chica apenas oyó su nombre, se enderezó y sólo respondió de mala gana: "No profesor, nada"

- Entonces presta atención a la clase y siéntate bien (Sariii: Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me dicen eso...)

De alguna manera obedeció y se recargó en el respaldo, pero seguía mirando al cielo. Dan estaba en la fila de al lado, tres lugares atrás de ella. Mientras que Alice estaba en el otro extremo del aula y Shun estaba en la fila de en medio en el segundo puesto.

Alise siempre ponía atención a la clase y las pocas veces en que no lo hacía, miraba hacía un lado suyo, en el lugar de Shun. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque, pero le gustaba quedársele viendo, como si cada movimiento que hiciera, por más pequeño que fuera le pareciese perfecto. Cuando pasa esto muchas veces creemos que nadie nos ve, pero siempre va a haber alguien que se fije más que todos los demás, y por desgracia esa persona puede ser tu mejor amiga. Cunado Runo la sorprendía viéndolo, llamaba su atención y la veía con una sonrisa burlona, Alice se molestaba, le sacaba la lengua y volvía a ver al pizarrón.

Ese día Shun y Alice se lanzaban cortas miradas como si los dos estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, pero en cuanto se daban cuenta de que el otro lo veía, se giraban rápidamente.

Dan y Runo también hacían lo mismo pero ellos en cambio cuando se miraban, permanecían así por unos momentos. Y en uno de esos, Dan les pasó un papelito a los otros chicos, para que le llegara a Runo. No había tenido cuidado al arrancar el pedazo de hoja de la libreta, pero lo doblo perfectamente. En cuanto la chica de atrás le tocó tres veces en el respaldo de Tuno para que volteara, ella sólo puso la mano discretamente para que no la viera el profesor. Al abrirlo y comenzar a leer, no pudo evitar que se formara en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, que después volteó dedicándosela a su novio y él se la regresó.

**Al tocar la campana del recreo...**

- ¿Runo? – La llamó Dan desde el patio - ¿Estás allí arriba?

- Sí aquí estoy – Respondió ella. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la torre de la escuela, que era algo así como un edificio alejado del área de recreo, que por el costado de éste, había unas escaleras que subían hasta la habitación más alta. Estaba en los últimos escalones y su cabello suelto volando con viento, brillando de una manera irreal.

- ¿Porque no estás en las mesas con todos? – Le preguntó mientras subía

- No tenía ganas –

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada

- Desde hace rato estás triste...

- No estoy triste – Dijo ella mirándolo – Esque me da miedo

- ¿Que cosa?

- No sé. Siento muchas ansias al pensar que la semana siguiente no estaré aquí y ni siquiera saber por cuanto tiempo me molesta aún más.

- Runo yo pienso que si vas a irte en poco tiempo no debes de pasártela preocupada por eso, si no que debes de disfrutar cada momento que sigas con nosotros –

Runo lo miró.

- ¿Que? -

- No sé. Fue raro oírte dar un buen consejo –

- Ja ja que graciosa –

- Noo, perdón – Trató de corregirse Runo – Pero en serio gracias

- De nada – Respondió Dan - ¿Pero porque dijiste que tenías miedo?

- Pues esque... Si estoy algo asustada

- Es normal – Le dijo él – Nunca te habías alejado tanto de la Tierra

- Lo sé, pero me siento como una tonta – Hablaba, mientras Dan sólo la veía y con un movimiento casi imposible de ver, acercaba lentamente su mano a la de ella.

- Runo, todos sentimos miedo alguna vez – Un pequeño roce a su mano pero Runo alcanzó a percibirlo – Incluso tú aunque no quieras admitirlo

Ella dejó que Dan tomará su mano y comenzó a acariciar la de él delicadamente - ¿Incluso tú has sentido miedo alguna vez?

- ¿Yo? Nunca -

- **. . . . **

- Algunas veces –

- ¡De acuerdo muchas! –

- Ja, lo sabía ¿como cuando?

Dan volteó la mirada y dejó de verla – Eso es un secreto –

- Oyee -

Sonrió – Luego te las diré – Y apretó más fuerte su mano

Y así, desde ese momento la semana pasó más tranquila, todo era bastante normal y no habían oído nada de Tray en ese lapso de tiempo.

Llegó el séptimo día; al siguiente, sería la despedida. ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Ni idea. Nadie sabía con certeza, cuantas serían, los días, semanas o meses que pasarían en Sarfia, ni como sería su vida mientras que tuvieran que pasar días y noches allí. Todo eso era un misterio. Saliendo de la escuela se despidieron de todos sus amigos y en el último ensayo que tuvieron, todos les desearon mucha suerte.

**Al caer la noche...**

Las chicas pensaron que tendrían que descansar muy bien para el día siguiente, por lo que decidieron dormir todas en casa de Runo. A pesar de esto, Alice les dijo que tenía que estar a solas un rato, por lo que decidió salir a caminar. Abandonó la casa y ni siquiera ella misma sabía hacia donde iba, hacia donde la vista se molestara en parar, sus pies le seguían. Caminó un rato hasta llegar al parque por el que usualmente paseaba en bici con las chicas, se adentró en él y llegó hasta su árbol. Por gusto o instinto infantil trepó a él... Perdón, voló hasta la rama más alta, sólo mirando hacia el cielo, llegó hasta arriba y se sentó allí.

Se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, poniendo la mano en su pecho, tratando de calmar los alborotados latidos de su corazón.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos y con eso bastó para que la rama comenzara a romperse, y ella, sin tiempo de reaccionar, cayó desde lo alto. Pero antes del impacto, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

- ¡Shun! – Dijo Alice mientras él la sentaba en el suelo - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Creí que ya estabas en tu dojo

- Sí, pero me quedé a dormir esta noche en casa de Dan, y sólo decidí salir a caminar por un momento ¿Y tu, que haces aquí? – Le dijo sentándose a su lado

- Pues... Realmente no lo sé, sólo vine a pensar, supongo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?

- Algo. Bueno... Sí mucho

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Pues... En verdad estoy muy emocionada, porque, la adrenalina que siento ahora, hace mucho que no la sentía, pero aún as. La ansiedad está consumiéndome y no me deja estar tranquila

- No tiene porque ser así. Sólo estarán allí poco tiempo y en cuanto terminen las pruebas regresaran a la Tierra

- ¿Crees que sean muy difíciles?

- Ni idea, Tray no dio muchos detalles – Dijo y Alice volteó a mirar las estrellas – Pero no importa lo que sea, estoy seguro de que las pasaran

- ¿Enserio?

Shun asintió – Todos creemos eso

- Gracias Shun – Se recargó contra el tronco del árbol dando un suspiro – Supongo que eso también es algo que me molesta

- ¿Que cosa?

- Que los voy a extrañar demasiado mientras esté allá – Shun sonrió – No te burles, se que crees que es tonto que piense eso, digo, ustedes se fueron muchas veces y eso nunca los detuvo

- No me estoy burlando – Dijo con la misma sonrisa – Y... talvez no nos detuvo Alice, pero, te aseguro que cuando estábamos lejos no hubo día en el que Dan, Marucho o yo, no pensáramos en ustedes.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Mínimo una vez al día, porque sabíamos que si terminábamos, las volveríamos a ver a ustedes y los demás, y eso nos daba fuerzas para continuar

- Estoy segura de que eso nos ayudara y, te prometo, que no habrá día, en que nosotras no pensemos en ustedes

- Eso espero – Y se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo por unos minutos, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad

- Oye Shun ¿vendrás a despedirnos mañana?

- Sí – Respondió él – Todos estaremos aquí cuando se vayan

- Eso me hace sentir mejor – En eso el celular de Shun comenzó a sonar

- ¿Quien es? – Preguntó Alice, viéndolo tomar el aparato

- Es un mensaje de Dan – Respondió Shun – La señora Kusso está preocupada por mí y tengo que volver – Levantándose y dándole la mano a Alice para que se levantara - ¿Te acompaño a casa?

- No, está bien, usaré la carta transportadora para volver – Al terminar la frase sólo pudo escuchar un "de acuerdo" por parte de Shun, mientras se preparaba para dar un salto e irse

- Shun espera – Le dijo ella deteniéndolo

- ¿Que pasa?

- Yo... Quería que... – "Vamos Alice son sólo dos simples palabras, pero si no se lo digo ahora ¿Cuando será? Mañana nos vamos, y la verdad no sé que duele más, irme sin decirle lo que siento o... Decirle esto y no poder verlo... – Sólo que... te agradezco por haberme ayudado antes

- No fue nada – Shun se acercó a ella – Adiós Alice

- Bye Shun - Pero antes de irse, y en menos de lo que Alice pudiera parpadear para asegurarse de que era real, Shun depositó un delicado beso en su frente y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Típico de un ninja, pero quizás no de Shun. De todas maneras, ¡la había besado! Y ese momento por más corto que hubiera sido prevalecería en la mete de Alice, como había prometido, por todos los días a partir de entonces.

- Alice... – La llamó Hydronoid viendo como se había quedado parada por unos instantes viendo hacía un punto perdido en la lejanía

- Hm ¿Que pasa? –

- Vámonos de aquí, las demás deben estar esperándonos

- Sí seguro – Respondió Alice ya un poco más tranquila pero por el simple hecho de recordarlo volvía a sonrojarse como hace unos instantes – Pero ni una palabra de esto

**De regreso en la casa de Runo**

- ¿Alice, donde estabas? – Preguntó Mira viéndola entrar a la habitación

- Sí te tardaste mucho, ya pensábamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte – Dijo Runo

- Lo lamento – Respondió ella – Sólo fue un ligero retraso, eso es todo

- Oye ¿y porque estás tan roja? – Preguntó de repente Julie – No pensé que hiciera tanto frío para que te pusieras así

- Si claaaro, seguro que es por el frío – Dijo Hydronoid, posándose sobre su hombro y hablando con un poquito de sarcasmo en su voz

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y como si fuera un bichito raro, lo lanzó por los aires - ¡¿Que ya nadie respeta a los bakugan?

- ¿De que hablaba? -

- ¡De nada! –

- Como sea, entonces cámbiate y ven con nosotras – Le dijo Mira indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Estaban las tres sentadas en el suelo, recargadas en la cama de Runo, habían puesto cuatro colchonetas en el piso, bastante juntas, y allí dormirían esa noche. Alice sacó algo de su maleta y se cambió la ropa que siempre traía, ósea, un vestido strapless color violeta corto con unas mayas negras por debajo y zapatos del mismo color y a cambio se puso una bata color celeste pálido de manga larga y se sentó junto con sus amigas, quienes estaban arropadas con una manta tomando chocolate caliente. Ya estaban a mediados de otoño y las hojas que se veían volar pasando por la ventana eran de color ámbar, anaranjado, amarillo o café y se podía oler en el aire la humedad de la época.

- ¿Creen que para cuando regresemos todo esté cubierto de nieve? – Preguntó Alice con inocencia en sus palabras

- O ya se haya derretido... – Dijo Runo tristemente

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la habitación, guardado por las cuatro chicas, que miraban al suelo y luego entre ellas, y luego volvían a mirar al suelo, sin saber que era lo que podían decir, pero así como el silencio se guarda, se rompe, y esta vez fue Alice quien lo rompió – Díganme que no soy la única que siente miedo –

- No. – Respondió Mira – No eres la única

Alice volteó a ver a Runo y Julie y ellas negaron con la cabeza.

De nuevo el silencio invadió la sala, pasaron 1,2,3,4 minutos y las chicas ni en cuenta de esto, sus pensamientos eran siempre tan susceptibles a cualquier situación, el tiempo transcurría y ellas no podían salir de ese mundo donde el miedo y las ansias las atormentaban – Ay vamos chicas ¿porque esas cara tristes?

- ¿De que hablas Julie?

- ¿Que es lo pero que nos podría pasar? – Respondió Julie a la pregunta de Runo haciéndole otra pregunta – Iremos allá, volveremos a casa y después de eso todo será más fácil ¿Entonces de que se preocupan?

- No nos preocupa – Dijo Mira - Es sólo que estaremos muy lejos de todos los que amamos

- Pero estaremos las cuatro juntas ¿cierto? – Dijo Julie y las demás la miraron – Las mejores amigas

Todas se dedicaron una sonrisa – No. Estás equivocada Julie – Dijo Runo y ella la miró – Nosotras no somos amigas... Somos hermanas ¿verdad?

- ¡Así es! -

Y así, las cuatro se metieron entre las sábanas y cobijas de de las colchonetas, los de Julie y Alice en las esquinas, y Mira y Runo en el centro, durmieron toda la noche tomadas de las manos y jamás se las soltaron.

**Al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer...**

Habían quedado con Tray, en la parte más aislada del parque, para que así nadie las viera salir. Los chicos, la mayoría del tiempo, si les decían a una hora exacta se tardaban mínimo 30 minutos en llegar, pero extrañamente esta vez fueron ellos quienes habían llegado antes. Tray también estaba allí y las esperaba. Después de un rato de estar charlando, llegó el momento de abrir el portal.

- Chicas vayan preparándose, sólo son unos minutos antes de que el portal se cargue por completo – Les dijo el castaño arreglando lo últimos detalles, ya que, el teletransportador consistía sencillamente en algo así como un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, pero por ser tan pequeño requería mucha energía para poder ser abierto.

Las chicas apenas oyeron las palabras de Tray y se giraron, dirigiéndose a sus amigos – Bueno... supongo que esta es la despedida ¿verdad?

Marucho asintió – Así parece –

- Marucho... – Dijo Alice - ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

- ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? – Preguntó el chico algo confundido

- Pues por lo de... – Continuó Julie – Veomi

- Ah – Alcanzó a decir algo desanimado – No se preocupen por eso

- Tenemos derecho a preocuparnos – Comentó Runo – Eres algo sí como nuestro hermano pequeño

- Bueno... Debo admitir que al principio si estaba un poco triste pero... ahora las veo a ustedes aquí y sé que simplemente no puedo apoyar a alguien a quien conozco desde hace tan poco, sobre las chicas con las que he pasado gran parte de mi vida, y no me importa lo que haya pasado, siempre las estaré apoyando... Y las extrañar muchísimo

- Aww ¡Y nosotras a ti Marucho! – Dijeron las cuatro chicas agachándose poco para abrazar al rubio quien se puso tan rojo como la grana ante el acto de las muchachas

- Maldito tramposo – Se les oyó decir entre dientes a Dan y Ace con evidente tono de envidia, al saber que NUNCA podrían ser tan adorables como Maruchito.

Las chicas lo soltaron y se dirigieron a los demás, como si no supieran que decirles a ellos para expresar como se sentirían sin su eterno y algunas veces amparo. Pero sólo digamos que Baron tiene más facilidad para las palabras.

- ¡MIRA! ¡MAESTRA RUNO, ALICE Y JULIE! – Dijo o más bien gritó estrujando a las chicas - ¡LAS ECHARÉ MUCHO DE MENOS! ¡PORFAVOR CUÍDENSE Y REGRESEN PRONTO!

- Lo haremos en cuanto podamos Baron pero... por favor... ¡SUÉLTANOS! – Dijeron con la respiración entre cortada

- Perdónenme – Dijo Baron dejándolas libres algo avergonzado

- No, está bien. Nosotros también te extrañaremos – Le consoló Julie

- ¿Y bien Mira? – Le dijo Ace – Llegó la hora

- Si, eso creo – Respondió ella mirándole de frente - ¿Y no tienes nada que decirme?

- Sólo que...

- ¿Si?

- No lo vayas a echar a perder por lo que más quieras –

Mira le dio un puntapié y después un golpe en la cabeza - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Dijo y se fue echando humo

Runo se reía a sus espaldas – Calla que no es gracioso – Le dijo Ace agonizando de dolor

- Descuida sólo está algo sensible – Le dijo ella

- Pues que manera de mostrar su sensibilidad –

- Admítelo tu también la regaste - Respondió ella defendiendo a su amiga, pero con cierto tono de burla – Nos vemos pronto Ace – Le dijo chocando su mano con la de él y golpeando su puño en señal de despedida

- Hasta pronto –

- Oye Alice – Le dijo Shun acercándosele – Lamento lo que pasó anoche

- ¿Que cos...? – Dijo pero se interrumpió, y se puso un poquito sonrojada – Ah... Descuida no fue nada –

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes arreglártelas tú sola? – Le pregunto desviando el tema pero con interés

- No estaré sola, y gracias a ti y las demás, ya me siento más confiada

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo sonriendo

- Cuídate –

- Y ustedes – Abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo, y como siempre, sin parecer tener la menor intención de soltarla.

- ¡OIGAN CHICAS ESPEREN! – Se oyó una voz gritarle a lo lejos

- Oigan ¿Que acaso ese no es...?

- ¡ES BILLY! - Exclamó Julie corriendo a su encuentro – ¡BILLY! - Dijo finalmente abrazándolo y dejando que le diera un par de vueltas en el aire

- Es un alivio creí que no iba a alcanzarte antes de que te fueras – Dijo el chico sonriéndole

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – Preguntó Julie – Creí que ahora mismo te encontrabas en Italia

- Sí, pero en cuanto me dijiste del viaje, tomé el primer vuelo a Japón y vine a despedirte antes de que te fueras

- Aww ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! No quería irme sin despedirme bien de ti

- ¿Como que bien? – Pregunto el algo confundido pero a la vez con un tono de inocencia

- Así... – Dijo y deposito un corto beso en los labios de su novio, el cual se extraño un poco pero le correspondió enseguida, rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Julie y ella poniendo los suyos alrededor de su cuello

Los demás sólo sol veían con cierta mirada de ternura y otros más que eso, con asco.

- Bueno Dan... – Empezó a decir Runo – Creo que ahora podría ser el mejor momento para decírmelo

- ¿Que cosa? – Preguntó sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que se refería ella

- Recuerda... – En el parque tú ibas a decirme – Que sería lo último que me dirías si supieras que algo malo podría pasarme

- Ah... – Respondió él al fin entendiendo – Esoo...

Dan le daba vueltas a las palabras. No entendía como aquel día le hubieran salido tan fácilmente de la boca, ahora parecían imposibles de pronunciar – Dan...

- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto él aún bastante sonrojado

- Si quieres... – Dijo Runo con cierta timidez, cosa bastante rara en ella que Dan alcanzó a notar, al verla un tantito sonrojada y sin dedicarle la mirada – No digas nada –

Cuando dijo esto lo miró fijamente, precisamente con el propósito de que Dan entendiera a lo que se refería.

Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, y a diferencia de la última vez, Runo no puso la más mínima resistencia, en cambio, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre ellos dos, pero eso era algo que le encantaba. Un pequeño roce a sus labios y nadie parecía haberse percatado aún pero...

- Chicas ya es hora – Dijo Tray interrumpiéndolos – Al portal le faltan menos de 15 segundos para estar listo, y a partir de, en cuanto uno de nosotros cruce tendremos un límite de tiempo para pasar todos -

- ¡Aaah! – Exclamó Runo bastante molesta – Tray, no podías haberte esperado un minuto y medio más –

- Lo siento Runo, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder –

- Como digas – Dijo aún enfadada y soltando un aire para mantener lo poco que tenía de paciencia

Dan sólo veía divertido a la chica y mas le gustaba el hecho de que se molestara por algo así, eso no era algo común en ella, pero de cierta manera la agradaba – Runo...

Ella levantó la mirada pero sólo sintió como Dan rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos, abrazándola desde un costado y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Runo se quedó sin palabras, eso no era algo común en él, pero de alguna manera le gustaba. Se limitó a hacer cualquier expresión y permaneció estática. Después de aquel beso, Dan acaricio suavemente el rostro de Runo apartándole el flequillo de la cara y susurrándole al oído: "Cuídate mucho, por favor".

Los demás habían visto completa la escenita, los chicos se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso y las chicas con estrellitas en los ojos. Runo sólo acertó a decirle que "sí" con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el portal, pero una mano le sostuvo la muñeca e hizo que se girara.

- Espera Runo – Le dijo Shun aún tomándola de la mano

- ¿Que pasa? – Le pregunto ella sin imaginarse a que se debía aquel acto

Shun se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído, con cierta vergüenza, parecía como si lo que estuviera diciéndole, ni siquiera Ingram pudiera oírlo.

- No te preocupes por eso – Le respondió al fin la chica posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo

- ¿Me lo prometes? –

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Obvio que sí

- Pues entonces es una promesa – Dijo Runo y se dirigió al portal donde ya la esperaban sus amigas, quienes después la atestarían de preguntas, pero por ahora sólo recibió una de parte de Alice

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? –

- Nada en especial – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se giraron las cuatro a ver a sus amigos, con un poco de tristeza en sus miradas, pero al mismo tiempo con un poquito de ternura. Dieron la vuelta vieron al portal y una por una fueron entrando a aquella puerta hacia lo desconocido. A Runo le dio algo de miedo al principio entrar, quien sabe talvez era algún trauma que le había quedado por la última vez que cruzó un portal. "No te preocupes, no pasará nada" La tranquilizó Tray, y se fue, no sin antes mirar por última vez a los chicos y decirles "adiós" con la mano.


	26. Sigue aferrándote

**Capitulo 26: Sigue aferrándote**

_**Tú no estarás sólo**_

_**Estamos juntos**_

_**Estaré a tu lado...**_

Era una mañana fresca , de esas en donde sientes que la delgada tela de la playera de tu uniforme escolar no será suficiente para protegerte del frío, pero el primer paso es apartar aquellas calientitas mantas que te cubren y aíslan de el mundo a tu alrededor.

Con un gran esfuerzo, cierto chico castaño intentó levantarse de la cama, pero al no obtener resultados, se le hizo más fácil rodar por el colchón, hasta azotarse de cara contra el piso. Con el buen golpe que se dio, bastó para levantarse y revisar que no se hubiera dañado demasiado la nariz.

Se bañó y se arregló, agregando a su uniforme, un grueso suéter color negro, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la escuela.

_**Tú sabes que te cogeré de la mano**_

_**Cuando se sienta como el final**_

Para matar el tiempo nosotros normalmente dibujamos, nos mandamos recaditos, escribimos tonterías, nos reímos a escondidas y nos burlamos de la profesora, todo con tal de que no muramos de aburrimiento y el tiempo pase volando, pero ese no era uno de aquellos días, en especial para dos chicos del aula 14-G, sentían como cada segundo pasaba lentamente, como si tuvieran un reloj de arena en la mano y vieran los granos caer y caer. Pero ya después de la interminable e insufrible jornada, sonó la campana salvadora y Dan y Shun salieron al receso.

La mesa en donde los cuatro, incluyendo a Runo y Alice, se sentaban podía conocerse como la más popular de la escuela, claro que aquí no se daban esos títulos, pero se distinguía a simple vista. Podía notarse la gran cantidad de chicos reunidos en ese sólo punto del patio, incluso los profesores solían pasar a advertirles que tiraran la basura en el bote, ya que, sabían que era el grupito que más comía del colegio, y como las mesitas estaban al aire libre, este asunto era aún más difícil. Sin embargo ese día no era el mismo despapaye de siempre, todas las tonterías, las bromas, las loqueras que simple y sencillamente no podías entender si no te habías enterado del último chisme o trabada de lengua de tu mejor amig, ese día no existían. Las charlas eran cortas y sólo había una que otra pregunta ocasional.

- Todo es muy tranquilo aquí sin las chicas ¿cierto? – Dijo Abby con su típico tono de voz infantil e inocente, pero ahora con un poco de melancolía en su voz. Abby era la amiga dulce, extrovertida y un poquito loca de las chicas y siempre que les pasaba algo malo, ella sabía como sacarles una sonrisa. Era más amiga de Runo y Alice pero se llevaba bien con Julie y le agradaba a Mira.

- Sí eso parece – Respondió Shun

- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este preciso momento – Dijo Ivy tratando de sonar inexpresiva. Ivy era la típica chica que a primera vista, piensas que te intimidara o que podría ser demasiado fría, pero con sólo conocerla un poquito más te das cuenta de lo confiable y emocional que la mayoría del tiempo suele ser – Estoy muy preocupada por ellas –

- Tranquilas – Dijo Dan tan despreocupado como siempre – Son las chicas de las que estamos hablando, les aseguro que en este momento están perfectamente bien y disfrutando de lo lindo la vida allá

- Bueno, eso lo puedes apostar – Dijo Abby – Pero el hecho de no poder hablar con ninguna por Facebook, msn o siquiera por teléfono, es preocupante

- Sí, pero si nos preocupamos por ellas significa en que no confiamos en lo que hagan - Intervino Shun – Debemos depositarles toda nuestra confianza y tener fe en que estarán bien

- De todas maneras – Dijo Ivy - ¿Como es posible que ustedes estén tan tranquilos? Yo casi no puedo pensar en otra cosa

- Supongo que es porque tuvimos más tiempo de despedirnos de ellas – Respondió Dan

Abby bajó la cabeza – Me hubiera gustado estar ahí en ese momento y verlas cuando se fueran

Ivy la estrechó con fuerza – Abby...

_**No hay lugar a donde ir**_

_**Tú sabes que no me rendiré**_

_**No, no me rendiré**_

Después de las dos últimas horas que quedan al entrar del recreo, todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela poco a poco fueron saliendo del edificio, tan apurados, hasta el punto de dejarlo desierto en unos segundos. También Dan y Shun salieron sólo que sin ninguna prisa

- Dan ¿A donde vas? – Le preguntó Shun viéndolo empezar a caminar – Vamos a encontrarnos con Jake en Bayview en 1 minutos ¿recuerdas?

Dan se giró - ¡Cierto! Je je se me había olvidado

Shun volteó los ojos – Bueno entonces vámonos

- Mmm No te alcanzó al rato – Respondió él acomodándose la mochila – De todas maneras aún no termina su entrenamiento de fútbol

- Y se puede saber para donde vas –

- A casa de Runo, dejé mi celular allí el otro día y se me había olvidado pedírselo

- Ya veo – Dijo Shun cruzando los brazos – Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿que estabas haciendo en casa de Runo?

- No te importa – Respondió Dan a la manera sobreprotectora de Shun hacia Runo. Es cierto que él a veces la trataba como a su hermana pequeña, pero no era para irse a los extremos.

Shun se rió – Como sea apúrate, que tu siempre llegas tarde –

- Lo que digas mamá -

- Y cuidado al cruzar la calle –

- ¡Ay ya cállate!

_**Sigue aferrándote**_

_**Porque tú sabes que los superaremos**_

_**Lo superaremos**_

_**Sólo mantente fuerte**_

Dan caminaba por la calle pateando las piedritas que había en el camino y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y a pesar del peso de la mochila, solía llevarla siempre en un sólo hombro. Drago lo observaba desde su bolsillo, tan callado y pensativo como había estado hace unos días Dan, esa clase de actitud era algo bastante anormal en el chico y nadie mejor que Drago lo sabía, por lo que, procuraba mantenerse sin decir mucho hasta averiguar a que se debía su comportamiento. Él caminaba por la calle que era paralela al parque y se acercaba a la esquina.

Sin percatarse de esto una niña salió corriendo, sin fijarse por donde iba y chocó contra él, cayendo con fuerza al piso "Perdona ¿estás bien?"

Al agacharse para ayudar a levantarse a la niña, se dio cuenta de que traía puesto el vestido color rosa que Runo llevaba cuando se vieron por primera vez a los siete años - ¿Dan?

- ¡Yuki! - Dijo Drago soltando aquel nombre de golpe

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? – Pregunto apresuradamente Dan – Ay no me digas ¿Te perdiste otra vez? ¿Yuki cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que...?

- No Dan, no me perdí – Respondió la niña con dulzura

- Ah... – Dijo calmándose – Entonces...

- Amira pasó a recogerme a la primaria, pero se me olvidó mi libro de texto y me regresé corriendo por él

- ¿Ya empezaste en la primaria? –

- Si estoy en TÚ primaria –

- ¿Vives cerca? - Preguntó Drago

- Sí, a unas cuatro calles – Dijo sonriéndoles – Vivimos yo y Amira en un pequeño departamento, que los padres de Runo nos ayudaron a encontrar. Ella trabaja en el día y estudia en la noche, sólo toma un descanso para recogerme de la escuela

- ¿Pero entonces quien te cuida? –

- Una vecina, soy amiga de su hija, y juego con ella cuando no hago la tarea –

Dan se quedó sin palabras. Le parecía algo sorprendente el que Amira trabajara todo el día y luego aún tenía que soportar estudiar durante la noche. No entendía que era lo que la motivaba a levantarse durante las mañanas, sabiendo toda la carga que tenía que llevar a cuestas, y como no había nadie más, debía de ser ella quien se encargaba del cuidado del hogar. Pero luego lo penó, y la respuesta era bastante obvia, era la misma razón por la cual ella no se había rendido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sin ver a Yuki. Cuidarla y quererla, más que a una hermana como a su propia hija. Pero aún así le era difícil de entender, él prácticamente seguía siendo un niño, al que sus padres mantenían y que todavía tenía tiempo para salir con sus amigos y retar a alguien a una batalla siempre que quisiera. Él tenía entendido que Amira también era una peleadora y había tenido tantos amigos como él, pero había tenido que renunciado a ser una niña y tomar el papel de adulta por su hermana.

- Dan ¿Y donde están los demás? – Pregunto Yuki de repente – Hace más de un mes que Amy me puso el videochat con Runo y Mira, pero ya no hablé con ellas

- Yuki... – Empezó a decir Dan – Ellas... se fueron.

- ¿Que? ¿A donde?

- Sólo digamos que muy lejos de aquí –

- Pero ¿Porque? – Preguntó la pelirosa sin poder entender la situación - ¿Porque no me dijeron nada?

- Bueno... A ninguna les gustan las despedidas – Respondió Dan

- Supongo que creyeron que sería duro para ti – Dijo Drago

-Pero... ¿Porque fueron tan malas? ¡Yo querías verlas aunque fuera una vez más!

- Y lo harás. Sólo tienes que esperar –

- ¿Cuanto? – Dan bajó la cabeza - ¿Es por todo lo que está pasando con sus poderes, verdad?

Dan la miró con extrañeza - ¿Como lo sabes?

- Ellas no hablaban frente a mí de eso, pero yo lo suponía -

- Eres demasiado lista para estar en segundo de primaria – Dijo Dan – Te prometo que las veremos pronto, mientras, esperemos juntos

- ¿Porque no fueron ustedes? –

- No pudimos –

- Yo hubiera podido ir, les hubiera podido ayudar

- Tal vez por eso no te dijeron – Dijo Drago – Sabían que querrías ayudar y no quisieron ponerte en riesgo, aún teniendo tus poderes

- Lo sé – Dando un suspiro

- ¿Te acompaño por tú libro? – Dijo Dan cambiando de tema

- No, mejor regreso a casa, mañana preguntaré

- Voy contigo – La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar

_**Porque tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti**_

_**No hay nada que puedas decir**_

_**No hay nada que puedas hacer**_

**En otro lugar... (Dos días antes) **

- Esto es...

- Increíble –

Las chicas habían logrado traspasar el portal con completo éxito, llegando justamente al punto donde terminaba el bosque e iniciaba el pueblo.

La dimensión en donde se encontraba Sarfia, estaba tan alejada de la vía láctea, que en el transcurso de cruzar el portal pasaban dos días, alterando las condiciones de espacio y tiempo considerablemente, y nadie más que los bakugan lograba percibir las horas que pasaban, por lo que ellos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

En el paisaje, se vieron incontables puestos con su vendimia lista para la gran cantidad de clientes que ese día estaban en la calle. Criaturas extrañas volaban por los aires y había visto otras cuantas escondiéndose entre la maleza. Lo más raro, es que gran mayoría de esos animales, les parecían muy familiares, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que nunca en su vida las habían visto, al menos en la realidad. La verdad, era que esas bestias eran bastante similares, a las que aparecían en los antiguos relatos de mitología, podría decirse que eran casi, criaturas mágicas: leviatanes, pegasos, grifos, basiliscos, hidras, fénix, krakens. Si no te fijabas bien podrías decir ¡que eran iguales! pero también eran claras las diferencias, y esas eran sólo algunas de las criaturas con las que tendrían que lidiar o al menos verlas a distancia.

La gente se veía ir y venir de un lado a otro, cargando canastas, llevando carretas con mercancía o simplemente observando desde las ventanas y saludando a la gente que pasaba. Todo era bastante pintoresco, pero de alguna forma lograba emitir una luz de familiaridad y un aire hogareño que en realidad hacia sentir cómodas a las chicas en ese lugar tan diferente, quizás, el recuerdo de alguna vez haber soñado con ser princesas en un reino encantado, había regresado con mucha más fuerza que nunca.

- Bienvenidas a Sarfia chicas – Les dijo Tray con una sonrisa – Síganme, tendremos que caminar para poder llegar

Las chicas no respondían, mientras seguían asimilando la situación.

- Hey chicas ¿Tan siquiera están oyendo?

- ¿Que?- Dijo Runo "despertando" – Ah... perdona, esque bueno... El lugar es impresionante

- Yo dije lo mismo cuando fui por primera vez a tu mundo – Respondió él

- No, pero enserio – Intervino Alice – Es muy bonito

- Gracias, pero no conocerán más si se quedan ahí paradas –

- ¡Entonces vamos! – Dijo Julie jalando a Tray para que caminara más rápido – Pero ¿A donde vamos?

Las demás se golpearon en la frente, limitándose a hacer cualquier comentario ya que ellas tampoco lo sabían.

- Sí, ¿en donde nos quedaremos? – Preguntó Mira

- En el palacio, aunque queda un poco lejos –

- No importa – Dijo Runo – No nos matará caminar unos kilómetros

- ¡Si, además yo sólo quiero llegar al castillo rápido! ¡Estoy impaciente! – Dijo Julie brincando

- Entonces síganme – Dijo tomándole la mano a Julie para que no se distrajera y perdiera, aunque el caminaba adelante de las demás. Para poder llegar a la vereda que conducía hasta el castillo tenían que caminar entre la gente del mercado.

- Oigan – Les dijo Runo a Mira y Alice en voz baja caminando detrás de los otros dos - ¿Tienen idea de como vamos a pasar entre esta multitud?

- No, ni idea – Contestó Mira – Pero no tenemos de otra...

Se detuvo en seco al ver como al acercarse al montón de gente ellos se hacían a un lado, dejando un amplio camino por donde pasar.

- O quizás sí – Dijo Alice. Caminaban entre las personas, sin poder evitar ver hacia los lados, sintiendo las miradas sobre los cinco y escuchando cantidad de murmullos, pero en mayoría gobernaba el silencio. El aire hogareño desapareció y en cambio comenzaron a sentirse incómodas. Julie se puso un poquito nerviosa, y cambio su actitud de siempre por una mucho más tímida, por lo que, para intentar calmarse, se aferró más fuerte al brazo del chico, quien no parecía desviar la mirada del frente, ni perder la compostura, ante ninguna circunstancia. Incluso las demás habían apresurado el paso para caminar a su lado. Pero se calmaron un poquito cuando vieron como toda la gente se inclinaba ante su príncipe. Ese sentimiento que le tenían, no era sumisión, sino respeto, y eso las hizo sentir más tranquilas.

- Tray siempre que vienes al pueblo ¿Todos se comportan así? – Preguntó Mira cuando salieron de esa área y había menos personas

- Sí – Respondió él – A veces es algo fastidioso, pero me alegra que todo permanezca así

- Te tienen mucho respeto – Comentó Alice – Debes de ser muy bueno

Tray sonrió – Eso espero –

- ¡Se ve el castillo desde aquí! – Dijo Julie apuntando a lo lejos

- ¡Si, es cierto! – Dijo Runo riendo mientras subía a la espalda de Julie

_**No hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece**_

_**Sólo aferráte**_

_**Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos**_

_**Lo superaremos**_

**En la Tierra (Bayview)**

- ¡Chicos! – Decía Dan acercándose a las gradas, donde estaban Jake y Shun hablando - Lamento la tardanza -

- ¿Que te dije de llegar tarde? – Se burló Shun

- ¿Que te dije de callarte? – Amenazó Dan

Jake se rió. Le encantaba verlos discutir – Pero ya enserio hermano ¿Porque te tardaste tanto? – Preguntó

- Me topé con una amiga en el camino -

- ¿Tan pronto? Apenas se fue Runo ¿y tú ya la estás engañando?

- Tiene siete años Shun ¬¬ -

- ¿Yuki? –

- Sip –

- Más te vale – Dijo Shun provocándole a Dan un escalofrío

- ¿Hace cuanto que se fueron? – Preguntó Jake

- Dos días – Respondió Shun – Se ha pasado el tiempo bastante despacio

- Sí, yo también lo siento así – Dijo Dan – Es muy extraño no tener a Runo gritándome por cualquier cosa –

- O no tener a Alice haciendo que lo piense dos veces antes de matarte –

- ¿Las extrañan mucho? –

- Algo – Respondió Shun sin pensarlo antes

- ¿Y tú Dan el galán? –

- ¿Que? Eeh... yo... – No respondió y giró la mirada. ¿Que les iba a decir? ¿Que se moría ahora que no las tenía a su lado? Esa era la verdad, pero ni siquiera con Drago lo hablaba. Las veces que habían pasado él, La había dejado a salvo en su hogar, sin temor a que le pasara nada malo, pero ahora era Ella quien corría el riesgo. Talvez la mayoría del tiempo, una chica ocupaba su mente, pero estaba preocupado por las cuatro de la misma forma.

- Bueno, mejor vámonos – Dijo Shun viendo a su amigo – Tenemos todo el día

- Sí y por cierto ¿A donde iremos? – Preguntó Dan

- Vamos al centro comercial y comemos en la plaza – Dijo Jake

- ¡Ya dijiste! ¡Vamos! –

_**Tan lejano, desearía que estuvieras aquí**_

_**Antes fue muy tarde**_

_**Esto podría desaparecer...**_

**¡En Sarfia! Llegando al castillo**

**- **¡Oh...!

- Mi...

- Dios –

Dos guardias, que se plantaban siempre en la entrada al palacio, les abrieron las puertas con una educación bastante notable y dejaron ver la belleza de aquel lugar, que Tray solí llamar hogar. Si la casa de Marucho les pareció impresionante, aquel lugar, lo era incluso más que ésta y el castillo de Klaus juntos. Las paredes eran blancas y brillaban extrañamente con la luz del Sol; telas finas de colores variados cubrían las ventanas, las cuales, para poder verlas hasta su límite, tenías que levantar la cabeza, pero la habitación no perdía su iluminación natural, ya que, los rayos del día lograban traspasar las cortinas traslucidas. El techo de la habitación tenía una altura impresionante y todo el cuarto era bastante amplio. En el techo había una pintura de lo que parecía ser el cielo diurno en el planeta, nada parecido al de la Tierra, por estar en tonos entre verde amarillo, y ocupaba toda el área de éste. En cambio el piso parecía ser de marfil y muebles que se veían bastante antiguos, pero muy cuidados por el personal, éstos estaban en las esquinas, dejando a una alfombra de terciopelo recorrer el piso derecho hasta el fin del cuarto, teniendo que pasar por el arco donde dos gigantescas escaleras subían hasta la segunda planta. Al pasar por debajo de éstas, te encontrabas en la habitación donde estaba el trono del rey y en donde los súbditos hacían peticiones a su majestad.

- Siento mariposas en el estómago – Dijo Alice mientras se acercaban a la habitación del trono

- Ustedes tranquilas – La calmó Tray – Mi padre suele ser muy amable con toda la gente, sólo conmigo es con quien se pone severo de vez en cuando

- Aún así – Dijo Mira – Es imposible pretender estar tranquila

- Es tarde para retroceder... – Dijo Tray en un susurro arrodillándose frente al rey, y las chicas, sin la necesidad de verlo, imitaron el gesto por la propia costumbre.

No tuvo la necesidad de ensayarse por un segundo lo que iba a decir, ya que las palabras fluyeron suavemente de su boca con una normalidad admirable para las chicas, pero, se suponían debía de ser la confianza hacia un miembro de su familia – He vuelto a casa padre, tal y como prometí

- Así lo veo hijo – Dijo por fin el rey Lyon. Las chicas tenían la vista baja, por estar arrodilladas, pero de reojo pudieron observar la apariencia de su majestad. Era un hombre robusto y alto con el cabello entre negro y grisáceo, con una barba, ni bastante larga, ni bastante corta. Tenía una apariencia que mostraba una actitud de amabilidad y sabiduría, pero también se percibía que no era alguien que se dejara intimidar.

Runo alcanzó a notar que, en color, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Seilant, su tono esmeralda que resplandecía a una gran distancia y que al hablarle de frente eran imposibles de no admirar. Fue un pensamiento relámpago cuando pasó por su cabeza, el saber ahora de done Seilant los había sacado.

- Me alegra que no me decepcionaras -

Tray levantó la vista.

- Sin embargo aún tienes que demostrarme el éxito de tu misión – Dijo viendo al chico ponerse de pie

- Y lo haré – Dijo volviéndose a las chicas por un instante – Quiero presentarle a las cuatro chicas que nos ayudaran en esta guerra. Nuestro planeta ya había oído noticias acerca de lo Peleadores Bakugan y dimos nuestras aclamaciones por ellos en su debido momento, pues bien, helas aquí, los atributos Subterra, Haos y Darkus de los 6 peleadores de la batalla Bakugan, así como la líder Subterra de la Resistencia de Peleadores Bakugan. Todas miembros de un equipo mucho más grande que ahora están aquí para ayudarnos – Hizo una pequeña pausa y después las chicas levantaron lentamente la vista al oír sus nombres – Le presento a Runo Misaki, Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich y Julie Makimoto

El rey examinó por un minuto a las chicas antes de hablar – Les agradezco interminablemente su presencia en nuestro planeta, es un verdadero honor conocerlas, y no pueden entender la sorpresa que es para mí, el saber, que ustedes han salvado a su planeta e incluso al universo en más de una ocasión, aún siendo tan jóvenes. Estoy muy agradecido con la ayuda que, espero, nos propicien. –

- Muchas gracias, el honor es todo nuestro su majestad – Dijo Runo levantándose después de que el monarca se los indicara

- Y no tiene nada que agradecer – Prosiguió Mira – Esto lo hacemos con toda la voluntad de parar esta guerra existente entre nuestro mundos

- Es bueno oírlo – Dijo – Últimamente no hay nada que desee más, que poner a esos chicos tras las rejas, incluso si se trata de castigar a mi propia sangre

- Usted sólo ha decirnos lo que debemos hacer y nostras nos haremos cargo – Dijo Alice modestamente

- Primero quiero que ustedes tengan por completo entendido en lo que se están metiendo, y de toda la esperanza que estoy depositando en ustedes –

- Daremos lo mejor de nosotras, hasta el límite, haciendo lo que sea que haga falta – Dijo Julie con una sensatez y seriedad que las chicas tuvieron que disimular para no mostrar su sorpresa

- Entonces cuento con ustedes, y les ayudaremos en lo necesario para que se sientan más cómodas. Tray... – El chico lo miró - ¿Las guías tú a su habitación?

- Desde luego. Síganme chicas –

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron. Caminaron por un pasillo, cruzando una puerta enorme, que estaba al lado izquierdo de la habitación, y se perdieron observando todos los detalles que había en las paredes. Al girar por una esquina, se vio a una chica recargada en la pared leyendo un libro bastante concentrada. Tenía los ojos profundos y negros, las mejillas rosadas y el cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, lo tenía rizado y castaño, con varios pétalos de flores adheridos a él. La piel le resplandecía con la luz y las manos que sostenían el libro se le veían súper frágiles. Llevaba un vestido rosa, largo, sin hombros y las mangas le cubrían hasta media mano.

Apenas vio a Tray, soltó el libro, y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Tray! – Dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

- Hola hermanita ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo Tray sonriéndole

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti y no tenía idea de cuando volverías – Dijo la chica sin parecer advertir la presencia de Runo y las demás

- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. Sano y salvo.

- Que gusto me da – Dijo para después darle un golpe en la cabeza. Las chicas no conocían muchas princesas, de hecho, sólo a Fabia, pero si de algo estaban seguras es que esa actitud no era típica de ellas - ¡Eso te lo mereces por no haberme dicho a donde te ibas! ¡Mi padre no ha querido decirlo para evitar que me preocupe! ¡Y tuve que averiguarlo por cuenta propia!

- Ya. Pero no era para irse a los golpes – Dijo Tray fingiendo dolor - ¿Te han dicho que eres agresiva?

- Si ¡Y me importa un bledo!

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sofocar una risita.

- Ah perdonen – Dijo ella percatándose – Tray ¿No presentas?

- Si claro. Chicas ella es mi hermana menor Drina. También es princesa del reino pero no lo hubiesen adivinado porque sus actitudes nada que ver. Y Drina, ellas son las chicas de las que te había hablado antes; Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice – Dijo señalándolas

- Es un placer conocerlas majestad – Dijeron inclinándose

- ¡El placer es todo mío! – Dijo enérgica la princesa – Pero por favor no me llamen por títulos, lo detesto, es bastante formal y a veces me hace sentir incómoda, simplemente díganme por mi nombre de pila ¿si?

- Claro Drina – Respondió Runo divertida, algo le decía que ellas dos se llevarían muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno hermana, nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Tray nos veremos en la cena

- Bien fue un placer chicas y cuídense de mi "hermano"

Las chicas se rieron – Igualmente –

Siguieron caminando hasta el final del pasillo, llegando a un ascensor, con rejas de cobre y que se manejaba mediante una palanca. Subieron varios pisos y parecía que llegarían a la torre más alta, pero se detuvieron algunos niveles antes. Caminaron sólo unos metros más y llegaron a la habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo. Dos puertas blancas con manijas doradas, Tray las empujó y reveló la habitación de las chicas.

Una alcoba grande, de forma heptagonal, entrando al lado derecho había una gran computadora con diversos monitores y controles, que hacían perder a todo lo demás el encanto mágico que tenía el castillo, pero que eran necesarios en la misión. En medio de todo había una mesa de patas cortas, estilo japonés, del tamaño perfecto para que pudieran acomodarse bien y tenía decorándola un jarrón con distintas flores de la región. Del lado contrario a la computadora, había un espejo a cuerpo completo y al lado un tocador con maquillaje y cepillos. Además ahí mismo, había un ropero con manijas de cristal con espacio suficiente para el guarda ropa de las cuatro. En dos de las paredes estaban dos camas colocadas frente a frente. Eran de base blanca con la colchoneta rosa, y unas telas transparentes claras caían desde el techo. Las otras dos eran iguales pero estaban distribuidos en las otras paredes dejando en medio la ventana que conducía al balcón, dejando ver a lo lejos el pueblo.

**- **¿Y bien...? – Dijo Tray al ver que no respondían - ¿Les gusto?

Las chicas tuvieron que pensárselo un poco para intentar calmarse, pero no les sirvió de nada - ¡NOS ENCANTA!

- Me alegra que les guste – Dijo con una sonrisa – Bien chicas les daré tiempo para que se instalen, pero cuando el Sol se ponga, las quiero en el comedor arregladas y listas para cenar conmigo y el resto de mi familia ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí señor! – Dijeron las cuatro en fila con una mano en la frente

- Ah por cierto – Dijo antes de salir por la puerta – Tomen esto

Cogió unos paquetes que estaban al lado de la puerta, de caja blanca con un listón rosa, y le dio uno a cada una.

- Úsenlos para esta noche – Y se retiró

- ¿Que son? - Preguntó Alice mientras deshacía el moño.

La verdad era que dentro de cada caja habrá un vestido para cada una, el que posteriormente descubrirían, sería su vestimenta para ir al pueblo y en los entrenamientos. El traje consistía en un vestido de manga larga con la parte de los hombros con mas volumen, les llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y éstas las cubrían unas botas ajustadas que eran del mismo color que los encajes de piedras en el pecho. Cada vestido era del color de su atributo, por así decirlo, el de Runo era blanco con los adornos las botas doradas, el de Alice era morado con rojo, el de Mira verde con naranja y el de Julie naranja con verde.

- ¡Están preciosos! – Dijo Julie

- No entiendo – Dijo Runo - ¿Porque tienen que ser vestidos?

- Te apoyo – Dijo Mira

- Vamos chicas no sean amargada. A mí los vestidos son lo que menos me importa en este momento – Dijo Alice entusiasmada viendo la habitación

Las cuatro se miraron y luego vieron ambas camas al lado del balcón.

- ¡PIDO VENTANA! – Se lanzaron corriendo y empujándose para apartar alguna de las dos camas. Runo y Alice llegaron a una, y Mira y Julie a otra.

- ¡JA! ¡GANAMOS! –

- ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! – Y dio inicio una guerra interminable, insufrible y trágica de almohadas. Pero al terminar, ni Mira, ni Runo pudieron apartar a las dos chicas de sus puestos y tuvieron que resignarse a ocupar las otras dos camas. Después de desempacar y guardar sus cosas en los cajones del tocador, se dieron un baño y se preocuparon para bajar a cenar con la familia real.

Y por más infantil o tonto que se viera, ese, sería el inicio de una, mas o menos larga estancia en un lugar completamente distinto a sus hogares, las cuatro solas, con un poquito de ayuda de Tray, pero aparte de eso, estaban solas.

_**Antes de que la puerta se cierre**_

_**Y venga otro final**_

_**Contigo a mi lado**_

_**Pelearé y defenderé**_

_**PELEARÉ Y DEFENDERÉ**_

_**Sólo Sigue Aferrándote**_

**LO LOGRE 26 CAPIIIS COMO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA 1RA Y 2DA TEMPORADA DE LA SERIEE!**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**marifer12**

**DanxRuno**

**NeNa**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**Aki kazami**

**Runotigrera98**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno**

**miyoko-san**

**Athila Dark**

**akari-san**

**Isa177**

**Izayoi Sakuya **

**Paulitakis**

**alicexxshun**

**bakuganfanDANXRUNO**

**Miku- Neko**

**dayanna**

**SUPREMA121**

**Rin Thonsaka**

**Angeldelaesperanzalira **

**Konan-Roia**

**alasencadenadaslira**

**Runo-chan84 **

**ozora no hime**

**diana**

**AkiranoSabaku**

**Y AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:**

**ABBYHAY: mi keridisisisiisisma hermana gracias por todo tu apoyo sin ti no se si me hubiera atrevido a publicar mis historias de veras k te kiero mil ochomil XD T amiii**

**Majochis- san: ay amigaaa ia no se ni k decirthe kreo k ia the lo he dicho todoooo, eres de las mejore amigas k tngo en el mundo pork t cuento tooodo lo k me pasa y yo te apoyo a ti en lo k puedo muchas gracias ^^**

**Estelaluna: amigaa tus comentarios siempre me conmueven y logran sacarme una sonrisaaa y fueron de los mas importantes para mii tkmuchisisiisisiiimo gracias por todo**

**Anima Fantic: para tiii te agradezco un millon de vecees por siempre seguir mi fic asi como io siempre sigo el tuyo t kiero bastante **

**: A ti te dedique especialmente este capii... obviooo por el titulo gracias por todos tus reviews te kiero muchisimooo! **

**Ahora sí chicos este posiblemente haya sido el ultimo capi del fic, pensaba hacerle segunda parte, pero ahora ia no estoi tan segura, solo ustedes me pueden decir si es que vale la pena continuar con este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS a toodos los que siguieron esta historia y espero que al menos les hayas sacado una sonrisa pork eso es lo que me hace sentir super contentaa, porfavor dejen reviews y comenten, los kierooo y sayonara ^^**

**BESOS... SaRiii! **


End file.
